


Moonrise

by citrusyghost



Series: When The Sun Loved The Moon [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, AlphaWere!Seungcheol, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Enduring love, Existential Questions, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gets dark, Heavy Angst, Hunting, Love, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pain, Romance, Romance Driven Action, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Lore, Vamp!Chan, Vamp!Jeonghan, Vamp!Jisoo, Vamp!Jun, Vamp!Minghao, Vampire/Werewolf AU, Vampires, Were!Hansol, Were!Mingyu, Were!Seokmin, Were!Wonwoo, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, mild violence, plot heavy, shifting, ships are tagged in order of appearance, spiceWarningCh5, talk of death, will update tags as we go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 145,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyghost/pseuds/citrusyghost
Summary: The vampire raises his eyebrows slightly and smiles at Mingyu’s brain malfunction. He had Mingyu frozen stiff at ‘hello’ but that smile just sends his brain into an overdrive on the brink of exploding. It is altogether blinding, breath-taking and terrifying. Mingyu’s eyes widen as he screams at himself to get the fuck out of there. He is a creature of instinct and instinct is telling him to run.🌕️🌖️🌗️🌘️🌑︎🌒️🌓️🌔️🌕️A love story, told through another.





	1. Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the Moonrise universe!
> 
> I am super thrilled you are here. Before you start I just have a few things to say - instructions on how to read this fic to maximise your enjoyment and the suspense. 
> 
> Please do not read Sunrise until you have finished chapters 1-11 of Moonrise. Once you’ve reached that point in the story, you may proceed to Sunrise. Don’t worry about it to much, I have linked the chapters to direct you when you get to these parts!
> 
> It is a lot less complicated than it sounds, I promise. 
> 
> ☽
> 
> Special thanks to yeti for the hours you have gifted and allowed me to yell at you about this.  
> This one wouldn't exist without your tireless patience, I love you.
> 
> ☽
> 
> Werewolf; shape-shifter  
> Average lifespan 180/200 human years  
> Supernatural

“ _Kawi – bawi — bo!”_

Mingyu locks his golden eyes on Hansol’s amber ones and a grin breaks both their faces.

Next to them, Seokmin croons, “who’s afraid of the big, bad wolf?”

“I’m bigger than you,” Mingyu retorts, laugh slipping through his teeth. He throws his head back in a show of theatrics and lets instinct consume him. The earth beneath collides with his shifted front paws and Mingyu snaps his jaw at the smell of fresh dew on the grass. _It smells amazing._ The light morning shower that greeted the pack in the morning smelled good through his human nose, but shifted, it is _everywhere._

Turning to Hansol, still in human form, Mingyu’s ears twitch with anticipation. _Come on!_ He jerks his head to the forest impatiently. It beckons him.

Hansol pats Seokmin’s shoulder sympathetically, “you’re too good to be bad, hyung.”

Then, the young wolf shifts. A shudder of caramel brown kisses his naturally pale skin, revealing a gleaming coat worthy of envy. Hansol bumps his head against Seokmin’s hand affectionately before yipping and taking off at top speed with an equally enthusiastic Mingyu.

“It’s just a metaphor!” Seokmin shouts after them, shifting into a burst of silver and lilac. He sniffs the air appreciatively before trotting over to where they were just chopping some logs on duty. Seokmin ducks his head under one of them and closes his eyes.

_One… Two…. Three…._

Mingyu bares his gums and fangs all at once – a giggle at how their brother always follows the rules. Hansol makes a face at him in return. _Unlike you,_ he means. Mingyu scoffs and speeds up.

The thick of the forest is just up ahead. Excitement tingles through his shoulders, Mingyu can already smell the mix of new and unexplored. He _loves_ it. Next to him, Hansol is close behind keeping pace. They have about twenty whole seconds to get a head start on Seokmin. Mingyu may be bigger and decidedly stronger than Seokmin but the lilac wolf is _fast._

Hansol growls playfully. _The tactic you tried the last time isn’t going to work, Hyung._

Mingyu huffs, ready to defend his strategy but — the forest is quick approaching. He gathers all of his strength into his hind legs and then he leaps. Six feet in the air and body arced to perfection, Mingyu closes his eyes and breaches the metaphorical barrier between home and woods.

He lands with a heavy thud and drops his body to the ground, rolling a few meters from impact. Mingyu laughs, it is a breathless sound. An amused exhale from Hansol is all he gets before the caramel wolf takes off on his own.

Lifting his head off the ground, Mingyu stares after him for a second. And then, he’s scrambling to his feet and bolting in the opposite direction. If he legs it fast enough, Seok will head for Hansol first. The lilac wolf always saved his last spurt of energy for Mingyu.

The forest feels _alive._

The first time Mingyu shifted he was in a cement building, far away from anything natural — right smack in the middle of Seoul’s business district. It was ugly. Seungcheol and Wonwoo were almost exposed when they frantically tried to cover for him. Shifting in the city was not only incredibly unsafe, it was also _unsatisfying_. Mingyu can literally hear Wonwoo click his tongue at his priorities but, what can he say? The wolf in him lived for the experience.

And speaking of experience, the smell of cement and metal amplified did absolutely nothing for him. It smelled cold and dead. One cement wall to another, there was nothing new about it. Smelled it once, smelled it a million times. The _forest_ on the other hand, is a completely different story. Mingyu nearly cried when Seungcheol told the pack they were moving to the country.

You might say that he’s being dramatic but, Mingyu will have you know that even _Seungcheol_ couldn’t hold himself back. When the usually quiet and stoic alpha had pulled up at their newly brought property, he took one look at the endless forest, turned to the pack with a wild grin and said, “we’re home.”

They nearly wrecked the truck when they all scrambled to get out, mid-shift. Then it was a race with no finish line around the property and out into the woods. It was one of the best days of Mingyu’s life.

Here, they were free.

Mingyu slows down his mad dash and pauses to turn his ear towards the house. It’s extremely faint, but he can hear Seokmin beginning to move. Mingyu has maybe five minutes, ten if Hansol puts up a good fight, before he becomes the prey. But until then, Mingyu is in the clear.

Unable to contain his good mood, Mingyu prances into a patch of wildflowers. He rolls in it like a puppy, wriggling his back into the foliage. The flowers smell nice and perhaps, it’ll throw Seokmin off a few seconds. Adequately perfumed, Mingyu clambers back to his feet. He digs a paw into the soft ground. Soil feels good. It feels _so good._ Soil is so much better than the scorching pavements of Seoul. Mingyu exhales sharply at the memory of them. They hurt his paw pads and —

His ears twitch attentively.

_Ohh, a river!_

Mingyu’s first instinct is to investigate. He’s been mapping out the area in his head since they got here. He knows that where – sniff – Hansol is… _HA SEOKMIN IS GONA GET U!!!!_ Uh, right – he means that where Hansol is, is just near the strange looking cave they stumbled upon by accident. A little right from there is where Seokmin found some wild ginger. All in all, it’s been pretty good finds.

A babbling brook only adds to the list of finds. Mingyu’s never been this far out into the forest and a part of him hesitates a little but he pushes it down quickly. This is the first time he’s heard water. And, he’s thirsty so why not?

It takes him all about three minutes, maybe even less, to find the flowing body of water. Wait till Seungcheol hears about this. The alpha will be thrilled, fresh running water is _always_ a good thing.

Mingyu is just about to leap out of the trees and plunge his massive wolf body into the water but — something shiny catches his eye and he stills. His eyes dart between the leaves, trying to find the light again. When he finally settles on it, he’s surprised to find it’s a ring.

On a finger. 

Of a person.

A **person**!!!!!

Mingyu freezes.

Wonwoo said there wouldn’t be any humans out here. He said that they were off the beaten track and safe. The multiple warnings that soon follow after that one, innocent thought makes Mingyu suddenly cautious.

_If you see someone. Do not engage._

_Turn around and come home immediately._

_Mingyu! Are you listening to me?_

_This is our home now but it is only safe until it isn’t safe._

_You hear me?_

_Seokmin and Hansol listen to you._

_Don’t make them do anything stupid._

_Always keep an eye on them._

_Don’t lose them._

_Are you listening to me?_

Mingyu gulps. Eyes blown wide and trained on the human. He sniffs as quietly as he can. Seokmin and Hansol have engaged and they are well away from the river – safe. _Good._ Mingyu stares the person down. His ears are flattened against his head. He’s confused. He can’t seem to pick up on the person’s scent. It is the oddest thing.

Bringing a paw to his nose, Mingyu rubs at it. And then, he tries again. _Nothing._ He frowns. All humans have scents, why doesn’t this one have one? A stirring of wariness starts to churn in his belly. This can’t be good. What human doesn’t have a scent? Does that mean they’re not h-

Mingyu’s thoughts are immediately blanked when the person, previously back facing, turns around.

There is a breath-hold of a pause where he thinks his heart has just stopped working entirely. But then it restarts with a racing pulse and Mingyu stays, crouched, head in a bush – eyes wide.

It is perhaps, the most beautiful person Mingyu has ever seen.

He would have been floored if he wasn’t already on it. The person is tall, lean and just, _stunning._ Dark locks frame his petite face and his eyes – his eyes are occupied with staring at a butterfly fluttering past. Mingyu flickers his gaze to the winged insect and upon closer inspection, it looks like a common Eurema Hecabe. Nothing to be fussed about, they are everywhere. So, why does this person stare at it with such marvel? 

Curiosity gets the better of him and Mingyu’s previous wariness is forgotten. He lifts his head from where he’s been ducked down and ghosts behind a tree. Peeking out from the corner, he continues to observe the person. They’re still staring at the butterfly and for a moment, Mingyu thinks they’re going to reach for it. They don’t. But when the insect flutters to the ground, the beautiful person also crouches down.

There, the three of them stay unmoving.

Mingyu, watching the stranger from behind a tree; the stranger, watching the butterfly resting on a blade of grass.

The moment holds for but a minute. And then, the person runs their hands over the grass beneath him. He marvels at it and Mingyu is confused. It looks like he’s never seen grass before! Who’s never seen grass before? Grass is the best! Maybe even better than _soil_. Mingyu sniffs, a quiet mourn for the unfortunate stranger whose never seen grass before. It is a shame really, Mingyu is so well-acquainted with grass he can easily name all nine of his favourite types.

A gentle breeze dances past Mingyu and he gets a subtle whiff of starch, mint and lavender. Drawing his eyes back to the person, he sees the linen shirt he has on billow lightly in the wind. Mingyu feels himself redden, suddenly shy. The person smells n- well, his shirt smells nice. 

Mingyu flusters, shaking his head as he does. He cannot remember the last time he felt his pulse quicken over someone. It may have been years since and yet, this time feels significantly different. It makes his ears twitch nervously. 

When he next glances up, Mingyu sees that the person has sat on the grass. In-between his thumb and index finger, finds the fresh bloom of a wild daisy. Mingyu stares at the flower and then looks to the person. _Doesn’t take very much to impress him does it?_ He thinks.

Poking a little more of his body out, Mingyu inches closer. The river between them does well to drown out any unnecessary noise the wolf makes and the human remains blissfully unaware. Mingyu is just three meters away, body carefully camouflaged amongst the trees when the person looks up up at him.

He freezes immediately – breath cutting at his inhale.

Two things happen simultaneously.

The person smiles. 

And — Mingyu’s blood runs ice cold.

A panicked whimper escapes his snout as he swings around immediately and fucking _legs it._ His heart stutters a confused rhythm in his chest as he runs as fast as he can – fuelled by adrenaline and fear.

_Oh fuck! Oh FUCK!!! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!!!!!!!!_

If Mingyu wasn’t shifted, he’d be screaming. He charges so quickly and so blindly, he blazes through a few fallen trees. The impact of the bark stings but he shakes it off mindlessly. He daren’t turn around to check – to check if he’s being followed. The very thought sends a chilling sensation down his spine. He doesn’t think he’s being followed though. Mingyu is pretty sure he’d be dead otherwise.

The forest blurs into a wash of green and brown as Mingyu races home, heart pounding furiously. He is so panicked, he doesn’t smell Seokmin fast approaching and then – impact.

He bodyslams so hard into his brother that the lilac wolf whimpers from the force. It flings them a good distance and both wolves tumble over each other, dragged by an inertia beyond their control. It is a mess of limbs and fur until finally, they’re both lying in the clearing, breathless and defeated.

Hansol barks at them. _You guys okay???_

 _Ow..._ Seokmin yelps quietly.

Mingyu snaps his head back to the forest, scrambling back to his feet quickly. His ears twitch, listening for any signs of the – _the –_ He gulps.

Pulling himself back up, Seokmin moves over to Mingyu and sniffs at him. _Are you okay? What’s wrong?_

Mingyu doesn’t move. He stands frozen, eyes trained on the first and darting anxiously between the trees. Did it follow him?

Hansol bumps his side worriedly. _Did you see something?_

 _N-no._ Mingyu sniffs. There is no movement. _It’s nothing._

“What are you boys so spooked about?” Wonwoo emerges from the lodge, eyebrow quirked and hands crossed against his chest. Hansol makes a noise from the back of his throat. _Dunno._

“Get in here then,” Wonwoo tilts his head to the house, “Seungcheol brought lunch.”

At the sound of lunch, Hansol tumbles head first into a somersault – emerging unshifted with a grin on his face. He disappears quickly into the house and Mingyu is left with Seokmin.

 _Gyu?_ Seokmin nudges his brother.

It takes a moment for Mingyu to pull his gaze away from the forest. _Huh?_

His heart is still racing a million miles an hour. He’d just seen a _vampire._ The unmistakable fang that peeked through the painfully beautiful stranger’s smile was proof enough. Mingyu doesn’t think his heart will stop racing for the next twenty four hours. To say that he’s scared shitless, is an understatement. He’s heard enough stories about vampires to know that werewolves don’t, under no circumstances whatsoever, associate with them.

_They’re the undead, Mingyu._

_They’re from an entirely different world and you will do well to remember that. They are not like us. They’re dangerous and will not hesitate to kill on sight. They hate us, you know that. I don’t need to elaborate._

Wonwoo really doesn’t. Mingyu doesn’t think he wants him too. He’s already shaken from just seeing one. He’s never _seen_ one before. And, now that he has, his imagination can elaborate on the million ways he could have died. No need for Wonwoo to add on.

 _You sure you’re okay?_ Seokmin whines, concerned.

Mingyu sniffs, standing on his hind legs as he releases his shift. He cards a hand through his hair and looks at his brother with as much indifference as he can muster.

Then he says, “yeah.”

 

* * *

 

He _really isn’t,_ though.

Mingyu fidgets through lunch and then, he fidgets through dinner. He also spends a suspicious amount of time hovering near the window facing the forest. So much so that Seungcheol comments on it.

“You really miss it huh,” the alpha says, eyes fond. 

“Y-yeah. Seoul was a bit…” Movement amongst the trees distracts Mingyu. His eyes dart anxiously around and he braces himself for… well, he doesn’t know does he?! This is his first one! The vampire could fly through the goddamn trees and come straight for Mingyu’s neck! Who the hell knows?!

“Much?” Seungcheol offers.

Mingyu snaps his attention back and he laughs nervously, “yeah. Much.”

Seungcheol nods understandingly, patting Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Well, if you finish log duty early tomorrow - ” the alpha turns to the forest, “you can explore all you want. She’ll still be there but this house won’t build itself.” 

Mingyu cringes at how affectionately Seungcheol addresses the forest. _Clearly_ , he doesn’t know what’s _in it_!!!!!

“Um,” the word leaves Mingyu’s lips before he can hold it in. Seungcheol tilts his head in question. “A-are we really alone out here?” 

“Don’t say it like that,” Seungcheol’s eyebrows draw together sadly.

“No! That’s not what I mean,” Mingyu throws a hand out to thwart Seungcheol’s assumption, “I mean… are we safe here?”

“Of course.” Seungcheol confirms with a certainty that reassures Mingyu. It conflicts with this morning’s… _encounter_ but still, hearing his alpha reassure him definitely makes him feel better.

“At least,” Seungcheol teases, “all up till the river. Beyond that, who knows? It’s not on our lease.”

The alpha turns to leave, chuckle on his lips and he doesn’t catch the way Mingyu sinks into his chair –  horrified.

 

* * *

 

Four whole days of dealing with the mounting anxiety of imagining his head snapped cleanly off his shoulders does a number on Mingyu. Vivid images of the vampire flash in his minds eye while he’s trying to sleep so he gets none of it.

Losing sleep isn’t all. Mingyu’s also (momentarily) lost his love for exploring. He’s refused to play tag with Seokmin and Hansol, only willing to wrestle in the clearing. When Hansol goes on a little stroll through the forest, Mingyu tracks his baby brother obsessively – ready to speed to his aid in case the… the _vampire_ shows up. He’d tried to follow Hansol. He tried to trail after him but the caramel wolf had looked at him weirdly.

_I mean, you can come if you want?_

Mingyu’s pride disallows it. He’s not trailing after Hansol! Especially not after the way the younger wolf said it like as if _Mingyu_ is the weird one. He’s not the one sauntering to his death!

What he will do though, is prowl the edge of the clearing and pin-point Hansol’s location every two minutes. Thankfully, the caramel wolf doesn’t even go half as close to the river as Mingyu did. He doesn’t know what Seungcheol will do to him if he tells the alpha he lost his brother to a vampire.

Oh **god.**

What will Seungcheol say?!

What will he do??

Mingyu smooshes his face into his pillow and groans. He should have never gone to the river. Is this the consequence of being thirsty? It’s one hell of a shitty consequence that’s for sure.

A vampire!

He still can’t wrap his head around it. A twinge of denial has him reasoning that the beautiful stranger _can’t_ be a vampire. Because vampires kill on sight, right? And Mingyu is here, alive as ever. He’s developed a nervous twitch but here he is, _still_ alive.

Yeah. Maybe he’s just got it all wrong.

A memory flash of that fang jolts Mingyu back to reality. Okay, he’s not wrong. He’s just fucking lucky. But… putting aside all of the horror stories that Mingyu’s been subconsciously mediating on, the vampire didn’t actually look the least bit frightening. Yes, the fang spooked him. Yes, he will admit that.

But —  

Fang aside… the vampire was _beautiful_. It sounds crazy, Mingyu sounds crazy but his heart stutters just remembering what he looked like. He’s going to get banished from the pack for sure. Imagine walking up to Seungcheol and being like, “hey, by the way, just so you know, I may have a crush on a vampire.”

The vampire won’t be the one snapping his head off his shoulders, that’s for sure.

Mingyu tosses uncomfortably in his bed and from the corner of the room, he hears Wonwoo sigh tiredly.

“I can’t sleep,” he explains.

“I know.” The older wolf sighs again.

“Have you ever met a vampire?” Mingyu’s voice although small, is loud in the otherwise silent room.

“Mingyu, it’s three in the morning.”

“I know, I know but I’m just wondering — have you?”

The silence that drags after makes Mingyu think the older wolf has fallen asleep but then, Wonwoo says, “yes.”

“H-how was it?” He asks dumbly.

“Terrifying.” Wonwoo replies.

Mingyu clamps his mouth shut. _Yeah, that sounds about right._ But also, it doesn’t. Everything terrifying is what Mingyu has been told and nothing like that he’s seen. The vampire he saw didn’t look like a cold-blooded killer out for Mingyu’s blood. In fact, he looked just like a dream.

The picture of the vampire, crouched and marvelling at nature all around is seared into Mingyu’s mind. It is an image he has a hard time trying to forget.

The vampire had looked at everything with such a childlike wonder it is almost inconceivable to think that he’s capable of killing someone. He was happy to touch _grass._ Mingyu is always happy to touch grass but even he doesn’t think he looks at grass _that_ lovingly.

Something about this vampire situation doesn’t quite add up.

It feels like a vital piece of information is missing. Somewhere between the tales as old as time and the beaten to death warnings, _something_ was lost. What is it?

It claws at Mingyu’s chest like a itch he cannot scratch. Why is this vampire nothing like what he’s been told they are? Where is the thunder and the lightning – very, very, frightening – ahem - where is the bone-chilling, endless pit of black death that is supposed to be in their eyes?

Why did the vampire he see, stare right at Mingyu with his eyes so bright and so wide? He looked stuck by awe. Yes, Mingyu is a handsome wolf, if he dare say so himself but surely, the undead cannot look that _alive._

Mingyu doesn’t know. He has a million and one questions he wants to ask but a quick turn to his right tells him that Wonwoo is asleep. He’s been pushing down the now, resurfacing feeling of guilt. Guilt that he’s been keeping something from Wonwoo and Seungcheol. Guilt that he could be potentially jeopardising their safety by sitting on this crucial bit of information. It’s been _days_ and all Mingyu has done is clutch this knowledge close to his chest. He remains precious and tight-lipped about it but yet, he cannot think about it for too long. It makes him so nervous.

Frustrated with his situation, Mingyu flickers his gaze out the window where the moon hangs high in the night sky. He closes his eyes and murmurs a silent prayer. He asks the moon for her guidance and protection.

He’s going to need it when he asks the vampire all of his million and one questions.

 

* * *

 

Next morning sees Mingyu shifted and standing smack in front of the forest. His front paws are just shy of where the clearing ends and the woods begin. He’s been standing here for a whole ten minutes trying to will his ever-present (and well placed!) fear away.

 _Pussy!_ He scolds himself.

Behind him, Seokmin trots over. _Oh are you and the forest done with your petty squabble?_

 _We didn’t squabble._ Mingyu huffs. _We never squabble, we love each other. Unconditionally. Whole heartedly. There’s not a couple in the world capable of achieving the rapport I have with her._

 _O-Kay._ Seokmin quirks a questioning brow but decides to drop it. _Let’s go to the cave then! Sol said he found some funny writings on it._

 _What writings?_ Mingyu’s ears twitch curiously.

The lilac wolf shrugs, head bopping as he does. _I dunno, let’s find out!_

Mingyu hesitates. _I uh- I need to check on something._

 _What?_ Seokmin tilts his head.

 _I marked some territory yesterday._ Mingyu lies.

Seokmin drops his jaw. _You what?_

Mingyu presses his lips together, pulling his snout into an awkward shape. His brother takes a long, good look at him and then says: _That’s medieval. And you’re gross!_ The lilac wolf chuckles, bearing his gums and teeth.

 _I’m one with nature!_ Mingyu barks back defensively.

But Seokmin is already running away from him with a cheeky snuff. Watching Seokmin leave with Hansol has Mingyu feeling dejected and a little left out. He too wants to sniff at some funny writings on a cave wall.

But the writings will have to wait.

He’s on a mission to uncover the _truth_ behind vampires.

Also – don’t tell anyone but, Mingyu kind of wants to see the vampire again.  

 

* * *

 

 

There is just nothing quite as annoying as disappointment.

For all that worrying and pacing he’s done the past few days, one would think that the least that can happen is Mingyu peeking through that same bush to see his vampire sat amongst the wild flowers. Did he just say _his_ vampire.

Oh my god. 

Well, that’s one more thing to add to his growing list of abnormalities since his encounter with the vampire. Put misplaced sense of possession right next to unattractive, nervous twitch. Mingyu exhales forcefully, irritated. He’s about to turn to leave when he hears a voice, too close to him -

“Hello.”

Suddenly the lie he spun Seokmin doesn’t seem too far off. Mingyu startles so hard he nearly wets himself - whimper at his snout.

He looks up and right and lays his chocolate brown eyes on _~~his~~ the vampire. _

_Holy, fuCKING SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Being this close to the vampire has Mingyu setting his once, prized sense of self preservation, ablaze. He fucking _asked_ for it this time. He came back like the fool he is. He’s always teasing Seok about being a fool but oh, look how the tables have turned.

The vampire raises his eyebrows slightly and smiles at Mingyu’s brain malfunction. The vampire had him frozen stiff at ‘hello’ but that smile just sends his brain into an overdrive on the brink of exploding. It is altogether blinding, breath-taking and _terrifying._ Mingyu’s eyes widen as he screams at himself to _get the fuck out of there_. He is a creature of instinct and instinct is telling him to **run.**

Is it though?

Is instinct really telling him to run? 

Mingyu’s feet stay stubbornly planted to the ground even though his heart is somersaulting and performing water aerobics in his chest. He can’t look away. With the vampire only a hands length away from him, Mingyu can see the way his pale, translucent skin seems to absorb the sunlight. It doesn’t reflect. In fact, it seems to devour the light. Mingyu swallows uncomfortably and forces himself to look at the vampires face.

May as well look his killer in the eye right? Mama didn’t raise no loser.

Just like the first time, looking at the vampire floors Mingyu. From the angle he’s viewing, it almost seems like the sun has cast a halo around the vampires head. It is ironic really, but Mingyu is too speechless to comment on it. Upon closer inspection, the vampires dark, raven hair is not only long in the front – his fringe falls on his face – but also long at the back – the strands lick upwards, curling at the vampire’s ears. Mingyu blinks. The vampire has _pointy_ ears. Why is that the most endearing thing ever? Mingyu must be mad.

The vampire lifts a hand and reaches for Mingyu’s head.

_Oh fuck nO_

_He’s going to die._

_Tell Seokmin he can have the bone he buried in the yard._

_Tell Hansol that he’s Mingyu’s favourite pup._

_Tell Wonwoo he’s sorry for breaking the-_

_No!!!!!!!_ Mingyu yelps. _Not today!!!!!_

He gathers the strength that had drained out of him in fear and bolts out of there quicker than you can say self-preservation-is-still-a-thing. He tears through the forest, heart palpitating with adrenaline.

Mingyu fucking cheated death!!!! _I cheated death u fucks!!!!_ He barks at no one in particular. Racing through the woods and reeling from the encounter is _exhilarating_. Everything feels more vivid and saturated. It’s like his close shave with death unlocked another layer to his hyper senses.

And _wow,_ was death _beautiful._

* * *

 

Mingyu is staring blankly at his bowl of stew when Hansol asks, “can I have your bone if you’re not gona eat it?”

“Uh, yeah go for it.” Mingyu mumbles, waving his spoon mindlessly. Hansol doesn’t go for it. Instead, the whole pack turns to Mingyu in surprise.

“W-what?” He pulls himself back from his thoughts to look at his family. Seokmin has his mouth full of stew so it is shut, but his eyes are wide. Hansol’s eyebrows have flown off his head entirely while Wonwoo and Seungcheol look at him funny.

Then, Seungcheol claps Mingyu on his back. “That was very generous of you.” And – lifts the bone out of Mingyu’s bowl before he can retract his offer, dropping it into Hansol’s bowl with a _clunk._

Usually, Mingyu would have hissed at anyone who dare touch his bone but today – today is different. Mingyu cheated death today. Today he is generous as heck!

But also, he was distracted and didn’t really hear Hansol’s question. It won’t happen again. He looks sadly at the ‘once-his’ bone in Hansol’s bowl.

Nothing else out of the ordinary happens the rest of the day. Of which Mingyu is glad for. His sense of self has been tilting off center ever since he met the vampire. He doesn’t think it can take another hit.

It is only much later, after dinner, that Mingyu takes the time to go over what happened in the day. He nestles against the couch next to the fireplace and watches the flames lick hungrily at the wood. The vampire _greeted_ him. The vampire looked at Mingyu, a grown ass werewolf and thought that the first thing he should do is to offer salutation. What the fuck! Mingyu is a fearsome beast! You don’t say _hello_ to a fearsome beast.

Unless –

Mingyu pales. _Unless_ the vampire is so powerful that all Mingyu looks to him is a puppy. Mingyu flushes beetroot red and he feels his ears burn. It’s been a while since he thought of himself as a puppy. Even Hansol has outgrown the term.

A shift in the sofa has him turning to see Wonwoo settling next to him, book in hand. Before the older wolf can so much as open his book, Mingyu blurts, “what do you know about vampires?” 

Wonwoo’s eye twitches ever so slightly.

“Why?”

“I’m just curious.”

“Don’t be.” Wonwoo says, turning back to his book and opening it to the page he was last on.

“But I don’t know anything about them.”

Wonwoo doesn’t look at Mingyu when he says. “And that’s how I’d like to keep it.”

“Why? Shouldn’t we all know about them? Maybe – maybe you can give Seok, Sol and I a crash course on them.”

Wonwoo slams his book shut and Mingyu does his best not to jump at the shock. 

“Why are you suddenly so curious about this?” 

“Uh…” Mingyu scratches his chin, “aren’t they like- uh our mortal enemy. Don’t I need to know how to like, I don’t know. Kill one – you know, just in case.”

Wonwoo raises an unimpressed brow at him. “You don’t kill them. They kill you.”

Sufficiently thwarted by Wonwoo’s response, Mingyu spends the next half hour grumbling to himself about how unhelpful he’s been. All Wonwoo ever seems to say is that vampires hate werewolves and that they kill them. Yes, okay but do all of them look like _that?_ Do all of them have no scent? Can all of them appear and disappear like the one he met? Do they have a heart? Does it beat? Oh… they’re dead so Mingyu guesses not…

Monologuing to himself and trying to answer his own questions, gets him absolutely no where. So, Mingyu decides that he is left with no choice – no choice whatsoever! - but to go back and see the vampire. 

That is of course, _if_ the vampire is there.

 

* * *

 

 _Hansol vandalised the cave._ Seokmin tells Mingyu as he shifts - His black tea coloured fur bursting forth and enveloping him until he is no longer man.

Mingyu sniffs. _You can’t vandalise something if it belongs to you._

 _See! I told you!_ Hansol yips, nudging Seokmin’s side with his head.

 _You don’t know that._ Seokmin says warily, _the cave has weird writing on it, clearly it belonged to someone._

 _It on our land, it belongs to us._ Mingyu shakes himself. He didn’t sleep to well and his bones feel stiff. He needs to loosen up so he’s ready to mad dash if need be.

Seokmin looks uncomfortable and unconvinced but Mingyu cannot be bothered to assure him – his mind is preoccupied with the vampire.

 _What did you draw?_ He asks Hansol mindlessly.

The caramel wolf grins back. _An alien head, blasting through the roof in a rocket._

 _Sweeeeeet._ Mingyu whistles low.

 _Wana see?_  

 _I can’t._ Mingyu says distracted, turning to the forest. _I have plans._

 _He means he’s marking territory, Sol._ Seokmin shoots a grimace at Mingyu.

 _Bro._ Hansol raises his brows before letting out a bark of approval. _One with nature._

Mingyu throws a triumphant grin at Seokmin and the lilac wolf just shrugs.

_You do you._

 

* * *

 

And that’s what Mingyu does.

He does exactly what he wants. He waits until Seokmin and Hansol are distracted by a squirrel. It’s takes him every ounce of his willpower not to also chase after the fidgety rodent but Mingyu has _self_ _control_.

He ducks out of sight and sprints into the forest, heading straight for the river. On the way he pauses to tumble on some wildflowers. He tells himself it’s to cover up his scent (at least a little) just in case one of the others come looking for him but really, he just want to smell nice.

The forest is particularly busy today. On his way to the river, Mingyu spots a deer and two bunnies. All of which hurry away with haste at the sight of him. He also sees a bunch of birds flying overhead but they are too quick for Mingyu to identify them.

In his chest, his heart beats with anticipation. Curiosity has got the better of him and the paralysing fear he previously felt has dulled into a nervous sort of apprehension. Mingyu reasons that if the vampire truly wanted to kill him, he’d be dead by now. The thought comforts him and he holds it close to his heart as he nears the river. The running water greets his ears before it greets his eyes.

Pushing past the few thick foliage he has now gotten familiar with, Mingyu peers at the river. He glances back and forth until – he holds his breath.

The vampire is sat by the waters edge. His legs are crossed and his back is bent over the water. He seems to be looking for something.

Mingyu moves a little closer, ears perked and alert. What is he looking for? Mingyu blinks at the water for an uncomprehending moment before he realises – the vampire has no reflection. _Oh._

The vampire brings a hand to the surface of the river and touches it lightly. His beautiful face twists sadly as he does and Mingyu feels his heart sink heavy. _It’s okay! It’s just a reflection!_ He wants to say. But truth be told, it is a shame that the vampire cannot see how stunning he is. Mingyu supposes that it is something worth feeling sad over.

With his fear now well at the back of his mind, Mingyu inches forward slowly -  Snout first and eyes alert. The vampire hasn’t seem to notice him yet. Mingyu has the element of surprise. He –

 _Snap!_

Mingyu curses and glares at the twig below his paw. Goddamn it! Glancing up quickly, he stills as he finds the vampire looking right at him. He’s out in the open now and the vampire can see all of him: from snout to tail. 

They freeze.

One second— two seconds— three—

The stiffness of surprise that takes hold of them ebbs away when neither make to move. Their eyes are locked onto each other – chocolate brown on yellow amber. It washes all of Mingyu’s fear and apprehension away and, leaves him feeling suspended in a moment of complete wonder.

“Wow.” The vampire whispers. His voice rings as clear as day in Mingyu’s ears and to be frank, the third time really is the charm. This is the clearest he’s seen the vampire. This time, his view isn’t obstructed by foliage and he’s not blinded by fear. This time it’s just… yeah.

 _Wow._ He agrees.

The vampire laughs quietly, still seated by the edge of the river. When he laughs, he looks down and cover his mouth, shoulders shaking lightly. Then, he looks back up and Mingyu feels his heart do a 360 flop.

Against his conscience (Wonwoo, Wonwoo is his conscience), Mingyu takes a bold step forward into the river. The last time the vampire had crossed it to say ‘hello’ and scare Mingyu shitless but none of that embarrassing nonsense now. Now, Mingyu is going to cross and maybe, say hi.

The vampire doesn’t move from where he’s seated. Mingyu notes that when he doesn’t move, he is completely and utterly still. There is no sign of a pulse, or breathing for that matter. Only his dark, raven hair that blows softly in the wind. With it, it carries the faint smell of mint and lavender and it brings Mingyu back to the first time. All of it should scare Mingyu. How unnatural the vampire seems but yet, it feels so natural to want to move closer to him.

Mingyu is just a meter away now. His paws are submerged in the river and the running water crashes against his thighs. He doesn’t want to smell like wet dog, so he carefully crosses a good distance away from the vampire and hops onto the river bank. 

Not once does the vampire takes his eyes off him.

Mingyu lifts his head and takes a good inhale of the air around him. Oh yeah, he’s definitely left pack territory. There are multiple strange smells in the air that he cannot place and it makes him a little wary.

“You’re not going to run away again, are you?” The vampire asks, head tilting in question. Mingyu snaps his head towards him about to reply but then he catches the teasing glint in the vamp’s eyes.

He snuffs, embarrassed. _…you spooked me._

The vampire laughs gently and then he says, “I don’t understand you.”

Mingyu blinks back.

Oh, how awfully ignorant of him to assume the vampire spoke wolf. His mind toys with the idea of shifting back to human, but he dismisses it quickly. That would _really_ be the dumbest thing he can do. Shifted he was stronger, faster and much, much more able to protect himself. He reasons that as he willingly presents himself to a _vampire._

There is little room for discussion on shifting. Mingyu knows he cannot let his guard down. So, instead of replying the vampire, he sits down and puts his head on the grass.

The vampire smiles at him.

They stay exactly like that — unmoving for so long a time Mingyu nearly drifts off to sleep. Fuck! He inhales sharply and darts his eyes quickly to the vampire. The panicked race of his pulse only slows when he sees that the vampire has not moved an inch. Mingyu can’t believe he almost napped a meter away from a vampire. What kind of stupid werewolf does that?! 

“You’re awake.” The vampire notes, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly.

And now, Mingyu will never live this down. He didn’t almost nap, he **napped**. Like a freaking puppy after a feed. The vampire probably thinks he’s a complete idiot. First he bolts off at a perfectly innocent greeting and now he _falls asleep_ in his company. 10/10 gyu, you’re really selling yourself here.

The vampire stands. It is a fluid and graceful movement that Mingyu cannot take his eyes off.

“I must go.” He says and then seemingly hesitates for a moment. Mingyu holds his breath. The vampire takes a step towards him, closing their distance almost immediately. Mingyu feels his flight defences revving up but he wills himself to stay put.

“Maybe — I’ll see you again?” The vampire sounds unsure, shy almost. Mingyu’s heart nearly explodes. _Yes!_ He wants to say. _I’ll come back_.

But then, before Mingyu can properly react, the vampire reaches a hand out and ever-so-gently _pats_ Mingyu’s head.

If he nearly exploded just now, best believe he _just_ exploded.

_What the fuck?!_

If Mingyu was unshifted he’d be red enough to audition for Sebastian’s part at DisneyWorld. He flusters **so** hard. _Did he just— pet my head? Oh my god._

_Oh mY GoD._

The vampire makes a small, happy noise at the back of his throat and then whispers, “bye.”

There’s the sound of wind gushing hard and fast and then, Mingyu is alone.

 

* * *

 

“Where have you been?” The deep frown on Wonwoo’s brow tells Mingyu he’s in trouble. He knows he is though. He missed log duty and the sun is about to set. Mingyu shifts back to human and immediately drops his head.

“I fell asleep.” He says, cringing. Technically, he’s not lying. When Wonwoo doesn’t reply, Mingyu lifts his head and peeks at the older wolf through his bangs. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologises.

Wonwoo sighs, shaking his head. “Seokmin was worried about you. He couldn’t find you.”

 _Oh.._ Mingyu thinks. And then he frowns. Seokmin has a pretty good nose and Mingyu wasn’t _that_ far out of range. It didn’t make sense.

“Mingyu!” Seokmin yells, racing to glomp his brother in a hug. It is one that Mingyu accepts with equal vigour.

“Where were you?”

“I uh- fell asleep. Must have been distracted.” Mingyu shrugs. The lilac wolf nods easily before whispering, “I covered you for logs.”

“Thanks, brother.” Mingyu smiles gratefully, his canines showing. Seokmin grins and squeezes him a little before letting go.

 

* * *

 

_Maybe — I’ll see you again?_

Mingyu’s face burns a scorching degree every time he replays the day in his head. He jams his face into his pillow and kicks his feet against his mattress. His heart that had once beat so fearfully at the thought of the vampire, only races with… with… 

Oh _no._  

He cannot have a crush on a **vampire.**

Just the thought of a crush sends butterflies frantically flapping about his belly. Surely there was a law somewhere that disallowed this. Mingyu is not exactly 100% sure but he’s at _least_ 40% certain. Vampires and werewolves hated one another. They’re not supposed to be friends and a werewolf is most certainly not supposed to have a crush on a vampire.

_But he pet my head._

_Oh my god are you really going to harp on that!_ He scolds himself.

But honestly? Yes. Yes, that is exactly what he’s going to do. He’s going to harp on it so hard he puts angels to shame. Mingyu kicks against his blankets. His heart hasn’t slowed since he started thinking about the vampire, it’s driving him mad. This – stirring in his chest. He’s never felt like this before.

All he wants to do is race through the forest, cross the river and sit with the vampire all over again. 

It is all he can think about until he eventually falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When morning comes, Mingyu jolts out of his bed, back straightened and eyes open - quite like the undead on Halloween. _Ha ha._ Mingyu laughs at himself and earns a judgmental stare from Wonwoo. It doesn’t have it’s usual snarky spark and Mingyu’s good mood is immediately dampened. Wonwoo only looked like this when something was wrong.

“Don’t go off today,” the older wolf says, “Seungcheol is relapsing. If he goes down, I need you to watch him and the other two.”

Mingyu feels Wonwoo’s words hit him like a kick to the gut. The first is the disappointment of not being able to see the vampire but it is quickly overshadowed by his worry for his alpha.

“When did it start?” He asks, brows drawing together with concern.

“This morning.” Wonwoo replies with small shake of his head. “I’m going to town to get some supplies.” The keys in his hand jingle. “You’re in charge.”

“Is he — is he okay?” Mingyu hesitates.

Wonwoo pulls a small smile onto his face, “he will be. Don’t worry about it. Just — _stay_.”

Mingyu nods quickly and watches as the older wolf pulls a bag onto his shoulder and leaves. He stands by the window and watches Wonwoo drive off. Only looking away when he can no longer see the worn, metal red of their truck.

From where he stands, Mingyu closes his eyes and strains his ears. Like this, he can just about hear Seungcheol in his bedroom. His human ears have absolutely nothing on his shifted ones but he doesn’t want Seungcheol to know he’s listening. It would only upset him.

He can hear Seungcheol’s laboured breathing and it makes him miserable. Mingyu shakes his head and stops listening.

The alpha has been like this since Mingyu met him, back when it was just Seungcheol, Wonwoo and he. Nobody knew what was wrong. Wonwoo has spent _years_ trying to figure it out. They tracked down every werewolf doctor they could find but none of them could say what was wrong with Seungcheol. They must have seen about fifty different ones. There was one guy though – Mingyu will always remember his face. He had taken one look at Seungcheol, paled, cursed at him and then dismissed all three from his clinic.

They don’t talk much about that incident but Mingyu still remembers the way Seungcheol’s eyes darkened dangerously when the doctor said that he defiled Mother Nature. He still remembers how hard Wonwoo had gripped his arm and dragged him out of there before he could hear anymore. And, he still remembers how Seungcheol had locked himself up for a week after. That was the point they stopped looking for help. Gone were the days of Mingyu leafing through newspapers and calling up clinics to check if they serviced werewolves. They just stopped.

It felt like Seungcheol had given up.

Mingyu doesn’t think Wonwoo has ever given up though. He doesn’t think the older wolf has stopped looking for answers. He’s seen him pour over old, dusty texts at wee hours in the morning. He always waves Mingyu off when he tries to help.

“It’s fine.” Wonwoo would say with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. “Go to bed.”

On the surface, the symptoms were pretty standard. Seungcheol starts to lose his appetite and gets plagued with a pounding headache that no amount of aspirin can fix. There’s a specific tea that Seokmin brews that seems to help sometimes, but it doesn’t always work. After the loss of appetite and the headache, comes the fever. It usually takes a whole twelve hours to break. Wonwoo says it’s only that short because Seungcheol is strong.

But, as strong as Seungcheol is, when it hits on a bad day – it hits hard and the alpha passes out. Mingyu prays that today, isn’t one of those days. They always terrify him. The single thought of losing his alpha, churned Mingyu’s stomach.

Movement from the corner of his eye pulls Mingyu out of his thoughts. It’s Hansol.

“I got the ice packs from the freezer.” He says, lifting them towards Mingyu.

“Thanks,” Mingyu smiles, taking them from Hansol in an awkward shift of weight.

“How long has it been?”

“About four hours,” Hansol furrows his brow before adding, “Seok hyung is making tea.”

“Okay.” Mingyu nods, “I’ll bring these to him.”

 

* * *

 

The humidity in Seungcheol’s room is suffocating.

Mingyu balances the ice packs on his hip as he latches the door shut behind him. He reaches over to the window to push it slightly open. Being surrounded by stuffy air _can’t_ help.

Seungcheol lies on his side, back facing Mingyu. The alpha’s breathing is laboured but Mingyu knows he’s already trying to control it. He doesn’t like showing the younger wolves weakness, he’s convinced it will upset them.

Stepping around the blankets that Seungcheol has flung to the ground, Mingyu approaches gingerly.

“Hyung,” his voice is quiet, “I brought some ice packs.”

It takes a while before Seungcheol responds. The alpha turns slowly, the bed creaking from his weight and cracks a tired eye open. Then, he smiles at Mingyu. It is fond but exhausted.

“Thanks, gyu.” He winces when Mingyu presses a pack to his forehead. Mingyu works quickly. He hits all the warm (scorching) spots with ice: neck, armpits, back of the knees. He’s done this so many times it is almost second nature. _Too many times,_ Mingyu thinks worriedly. Seungcheol’s relapses have escalated in frequency since the past year. Mingyu knows it’s been weighing on Wonwoo. 

It’s one of the reasons they moved out here.

The last thing they needed to worry about was Seungcheol accidentally shifting mid-fever lapse right smack in the middle of Seoul. Mingyu doesn’t think the city will take a six-feet long werewolf on a rampage very well. It’s only happened once. But like Wonwoo said, once is one too many times.

“I’m fine,” Seungcheol insists.

Mingyu frowns. Seungcheol is the kind of guy who could have his arm torn off, be beaten to near death and still smile to reassure the pack. That’s just the kind of alpha Seungcheol is.

Right now, his arm is intact and he isn’t beaten to death but Mingyu worries all the same.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol’s fever breaks after eleven hours and four minutes.

Wonwoo’s been timing the alpha’s lapses. Mingyu thinks it’s for his research. He watches Wonwoo scribble the numbers down in a well-worn notebook and frown. 

“I’m _starving.”_ Seungcheol announces with a grin breaking onto his face as he emerges from his bedroom like a new man. “What say we go hunt some deer?” 

An excited scuffle in the hallway screams _YEAH!!!!_ And Seungcheol jerks his head to the forest. “Let’s get it, boys.”

There is absolutely _nothing_ like tearing through the forest with your alpha and pack. Nothing. The feeling of being so closely intertwined with each other, so attuned to one another – it is indescribable. It is the sole reason Mingyu thinks he lives for. Together they are stronger and every hunt drums it into Mingyu’s bones like a song he cannot forget. 

In front of him, the charcoal black alpha stills, creating a chain reaction that ends with Wonwoo at the rear.

Mingyu darts his eyes to his right. _There._

Next to him, Seokmin moves. Creeping with his head low and eyes focused. The lilac wolf is the quickest of the pack and played a vital role in securing the hunt. Upon sighting the deer, Hansol backs to where Wonwoo is. As the youngest, his role is to observe and learn.

Mingyu shares a glance with Seokmin and he pads quietly to the other side of the deer so that it is cornered. Then they still. All eyes fixated on the deer as it fidgets, nervous.

Overhead a flock of birds are startled and they flap noisily away.

There is no time.

The deer bolts.

Seokmin gives chase in a rush of blurred lilac.

Mingyu lurches forward, just a step behind on the other end. He keeps pace as he watches his brother dart strategically, confusing the deer. Just slightly to his left, Mingyu sees Seungcheol racing through the trees, keeping a close eye. A quick tilt of his head tells Mingyu there’s a blockage coming up. They’re in for a sharp right.

Mingyu readjusts his position, favouring Seokmin’s left. The deer is going to panic at the blockage and kick. He hopes Seokmin is prepared. A badly angled kick from a deer could mean a very bruised jaw if they weren’t careful. They’re close now. Mingyu can see the blockade and so can the deer.

It scrambles to change direction and in is confusion, a dark blur rips forward. There’s a snap, a delicious crunch and then, it’s over.

Seungcheol tosses the deer from his jaw easily over to where Hansol is stood with Wonwoo. _Youngest gets dibs._ The alpha means with a slight dip to his head.

Hansol backs away from the prize, shaking his head. _No, I didn’t do anything._

 _Of course you did!_ Seokmin eyes crinkle and he pants. _You’re our battery._

Hansol looks to Wonwoo and the grey wolf tilts his head towards the deer. _Come on._

Needing no other encouragement, Hansol snaps his jaw on the deer’s already broken neck and grins.

Mingyu takes a deep inhale and relishes in the way his heart pumps hard and strong from the chase. He throws his head back and lets out an uninhibited howl. Next to him, Seokmin follows suit.

And the forest shakes with their victory howls.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, they are sat in the clearing around the dancing flames of a campfire. The deer, roasting above the licking flames. The occasional evening breeze sends a chill down Mingyu’s spine but he loves it. The unsettling churn of his stomach has ceased, eased by the healing of the hunt.

Hansol sits with his hands behind his head, a relaxed picture. Next to him, Seokmin is chattering with Wonwoo as they keep a close watch on their dinner.

Mingyu glances over to where Seungcheol is sat next to him on a lawn chair. The alpha has a can of beer in his hand and is staring at the moon.

“Are you happy?” He asks Mingyu, eyes not leaving the sky. The unexpected question surprises Mingyu.

“Of course,” He says quickly. _Of course! He’s the happiest ever. There is nothing more he-_

Seungcheol laughs. It is a low, affectionate noise. It cuts off Mingyu’s train of thought. The train that had been going straight to the vampire. Mingyu flusters, slapping the side of his face. _Why are you thinking about him now, you buffoon?_

Mingyu fidgets then he asks, “are you?”

Seungcheol smiles a little.

“Sometimes.” He says quietly. “Like tonight. Tonight, I am happy.”

Mingyu isn’t sure what about Seungcheol’s answer upsets him. It’s not that he didn’t know the alpha seemed to carry a weight on his shoulders. It is one that remains a well-kept secret. Mingyu thinks it is something that Seungcheol doesn’t want to burden the pack with. Perhaps that is what makes Mingyu sad. The fact that Seungcheol thinks he could _ever_ burden the pack. 

He doesn’t know what to say. The words don’t come.

So, Mingyu doesn’t say anything, choosing to also turn his head to the moon.

 

* * *

 

When morning comes, she brings with her to Mingyu an insatiable hunger. He wolfs down the eggs on the breakfast table and steals a few bacon strips from Seokmin.

“Hey, wait for your turn.” Seungcheol scolds and Mingyu grins sheepishly, mouth full.

“It’s ok!” Seokmin says graciously, downing some orange juice.

“Log duty — go.” Wonwoo jerks his head to the back, eyes not leaving his book once.

“Done already!” Mingyu announces smugly, grabbing a slice of bread and biting on it. _Hell yeah._ He went hard at those logs last night when everyone was about to go to bed. He chopped a few extras to repay Seok the favour too. All so that his morning was freed up to meet – 

Wonwoo raises a disbelieving eyebrow at Seokmin and the younger wolf nods to confirm the claim.

“Where is he off to in such a rush?” Seungcheol raises a brow as he peers down the hall to see Mingyu pulling off his pajama pants. No need for those if he’s going full wolf.

“To mark some territory.” Hansol supplies.

Wonwoo chokes on his coffee and winces as the liquid burns his nostrils.

“What?” Seungcheol laughs disbelievingly, an amused curve pulling at his lips.

“Or maybe he’s checking the ones he’s already marked?” Hansol shrugs, “I dunno.”

Seokmin pats Wonwoo gently on his back and offers some tissues. Wonwoo takes the paper gratefully and presses them to his nose. 

“We raised a savage.” He says as he rubs at his temples.

Seungcheol just barks a throaty laugh.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu starts running towards the forest before he shifts. Sometimes, there’s this thing he likes to do. He runs as fast as his human legs will carry him and then, he leaps and shifts mid-air.

Nothing quite as thrilling as having all your heightened senses hit you while gravity works her magic. It is like most things that Mingyu enjoys, it’s exhilarating.

He’s itching with the anticipation of seeing the vampire again. He can feel his impatience in the way he runs. Careless and clunky – he almost knocks over an ant nest. _Almost_. Close shave.

A part of him hopes that the vampire didn’t wait for him yesterday only to have waited in vain. No matter. He’s here now.

The sound of running water welcomes him and Mingyu is transported to the private space he has now come to associate the river with. He glances along the river bed hopefully and pauses when he spots a small collection of wild flowers. They’ve been plucked and purposefully placed as such.

 _Its him,_ Mingyu thinks.

He crosses the river without so much as a second thought and moves to inspect the patch of flowers. He sniffs at them curiously. They’ve been freshly plucked.

“You like them?” A voice comes from behind him.

_Oh my G O D_

Mingyu wants to yell. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this sneaking up on him business. It can’t be good for his heart. He turns to glare accusingly at the vampire but the vampire just laughs. It is a high, airy giggle. It makes Mingyu feel weird in his chest.

Well _shit._ He’s whipped.

“There are so many here,” the vampire waves a hand at their immediate surroundings, “must be the river.”

Mingyu makes an agreeable noise as he tries not to tense from how overly close they are. When did the both of them get this comfortable with each other?

 “I’ve been pressing them into books.” The vampire explains even though Mingyu hasn’t asked.

Mingyu likes that.

“Were you busy yesterday?” The vampire asks, fringe swaying slightly. Mingyu exhales through his nose in response. Oh no, he _did_ wait.

“I see,” the vampire nods thoughtfully before falling into a silence. Then, he looks to the ground. Mingyu follows his gaze curiously. _What?_

He blinks as the vampire sits carefully.

_Pfft. He was checking to see if he’d accidentally sit on a bloom._

Silly vampire. The flowers grow back every few days, it’s nothing to be precious about. Mingyu knows that. And yet, the simple consideration warms his already fluttering heart.

Today, the vampire is wearing a dark blue, silk shirt. Like the rest of the materials the vampire seems to favour wearing, it is light and the breeze picks it up easily. The gentle morning wind carries to Mingyu that faint scent of mint and lavender once again. He’s starting to associate those smells with the vampire. He’s never going to be able to drink the lavender tea Seokmin likes to make without blushing. How inconvenient.

Speaking of that silk shirt, Mingyu doesn’t think he should ever wear it again. It’s _distracting_. More distracting than that slightly see-through linen one he’d worn before. It also looks very expensive. Nothing like the 3-in-a-pack white T-shirts that Mingyu blazes through. It’s difficult to have nice clothes when you shift this often. Heck, Mingyu doesn’t even _need_ clothes. He’s perfectly happy to walk around naked. Especially now that they’re well away from the nearest town – literally nobody cares.

Except Wonwoo.

Wonwoo cares.

“You’re a werewolf. You’re _half human_ so please, the least you can do is wear some pants.”

Mingyu can already hear him say. He rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the vampire. He hasn’t moved from where he sat down. In fact, he sits perfectly still with his eyes closed. If Mingyu didn’t know any better, he’d think he was a marbled statue.

It is only after a few minutes that the vampire cracks a single eye open at Mingyu. The simple action has him stiffening from anticipation.

“I like it here.” He says, lip curling upwards. As if to emphasise his point, the vampire takes a deep inhale – pauses – then exhales with a full smile.

Mingyu puts his head on the grass but his eyes don’t look away. Not even for a second. _Me too._

Then the vampire turns to him with an unreadable expression. 

“Can I —“ He begins hesitantly, hand pausing mid-air.

 _Can you?_ Mingyu thinks but is distracted when light reflects off the metal on his finger. It’s the ring he had seen before and he peers at it curiously now.

“Oh this?” The vampire follows his gaze to the piece of jewelry. He clenches his fist and holds it out to Mingyu.

Surprised at the gesture, Mingyu blinks at the vampire. His hesitation doesn’t throw him off. Instead, it earns him an amused chuckle. It makes Mingyu blush but he leans forward to take a sniff at it anyway. _Smells like white gold…_

When he looks back up, Mingyu blushes even _harder._ The vampire has no business staring at him with that soft smile!!! Stop it!!!

“It was a gift.” The vampire murmurs as Mingyu drops his gaze back down to it, unable to maintain eye contact. There’s a tiny engraved symbol on the ring. _An infinity sign?_

The vampire waits a moment before turning his hand slightly. “Or —“ He says, “Eight.” 

Mingyu lifts his head.

_Eight._

 

* * *

 

“Mingyu’s being weird.” Seokmin loud whispers to Hansol.

Mingyu can literally _hear_ him whispering and he’s pretty sure Seokmin _knows_ this. He’s not being weird! He’s just maybe, been staring off into the distance with a smile on his face for the past hour or so.

“He’s always weird.” Wonwoo chuckles and this time Mingyu pauses to throw him a dirty look.

“Whatchu looking at, gyu?” Seokmin addresses him directly now, inching closer to peer out the window Mingyu is standing in front of. The puzzled disappointment on Seokmin’s face when he sees nothing but woods, is evident. 

“Nothing,” Mingyu dismisses easily.

“He looks like he’s in love.” Hansol offers nonchalantly.

Mingyu’s eyes bulge and he sputters indignantly, “I do not!” 

“But, don’t you and the forest have _a rapport couples would die for,_ ” Seokmin sing-songs.

“That’s not what I said, I didn’t use those words.” Mingyu defends. Ears turning red at the ends. He was never good with people teasing him – especially when whatever he is being teased about is _true._ Wonwoo quirks a brow at him.

“Now you just look suspicious.” The older wolf says seriously. He glances to Seokmin and Hansol and says playfully. “Sniff him out, boys.”

Mingyu throws his hands up in the air in frustration. He darts his eyes at his brothers and _dares_ them to try anything, “Can’t a wolf stare lovingly at the forest?!”

“He said lovingly.” Hansol snorts.

“Lovingly.” Seokmin echoes.

 

* * *

 

The pack moved into this new place about slightly over a month ago and life has been drastically different since. They’ve adopted a slower, much more peaceful way of life. Mingyu appreciates it. He hated how they had to hide themselves in the city but Seungcheol needed time to gather enough money to move them out of there.

For that, Mingyu is eternally grateful. 

Now that he’s experienced life with no shift restrictions, he doesn’t think he can ever go back to the way they lived before. He’s pretty sure the rest feel the same.

Mingyu had expected this though. When Seungcheol came home that fateful day and announced they were hauling ass out of their shitty 2-room flat, Mingyu knew that their lives were going to change forever. He knew that his life was going to change but he didn’t expect to be lying, sleepless in bed – his heart going at a million miles an hour as he thinks about the vampire he’s got a puppy crush on.

Just thinking about it gets his pulse racing.

He’s honestly never pegged himself for a blushy, embarrassed kind of wolf. This is like, a road to self discovery. Wow. Who would have thought? He’s kind of always imagined himself to be suave and smooth. _Just like butter._

Mingyu shifts in bed and the spring creaks under his weight. He turns his face towards where Wonwoo is fast asleep on the other side of the room and then, he stops moving.

He is a bundle of nerves. He feels so many things and, he feels them all at once. Mingyu feels shy, embarrassed and nervous just thinking about _Eight._ Maybe that isn’t even his name, but Mingyu likes having something to call him other than _the vampire._ Accompanying all of that decidedly positive emotion, comes the sort of negative ones. Guilt is a like a huge, overwhelming wall that looms over him. Then there also fear – the fear of being caught is mixed with the fear of being _wrong._

Maybe _Eight_ is just waiting for him to warm up and get friendly with him so that he can snap Mingyu’s neck and suck him dry like a juice box.

That scares Mingyu too. It is not so much the thought of being sustenance that makes his belly churn with discomfort but the thought that _Eight_ would do that to him. He wouldn’t… right?

Is he a silly dog for being more afraid of that than he is of someone finding out?

Because... honestly speaking, if Mingyu might be completely honest —There’s been a question that’s been weighing heavy on his heart: what’s wrong with a werewolf and a vampire being together?  

Not that he’s thinking about being together!! Definitely not thinking about being together.

Just—

Is it really that bad?

Will it really be the worst thing that can be found out? 

Surely a vampire and a werewolf can sit together and enjoy each other’s company without the world imploding on itself. Are they really that different anyway? Vampires have fangs, werewolves have fangs. Vampires are classified as supernatural beings and so are werewolves.

For what it’s worth, Mingyu thinks it doesn’t matter. Tradition or myth or whatever it is, it seems awfully outdated. If anything, the few times he’s met _Eight_ is proof that vampires and werewolves can be at peace with one another. That they can, maybe, harbour some — _emotions_ … of the complicated variety…

Mingyu sighs and shoves his hand under his face. He watches Wonwoo sleep through his own sleepless night and by the time he’s about to drift off to a sweet slumber, the sun rises.

 

* * *

 

 

Seokmin is already out back, shirtless and sweaty when Mingyu finishes mulling over last nights thoughts. He blanked through breakfast and got orange juice everywhere – much to Wonwoo’s displeasure.

“What’s wrong?” The older wolf asks carefully. It unsettles Mingyu and he laughs it off nervously. He much prefers it when Wonwoo scolds him because he knows he never scolds him too seriously anyway. It is different when Wonwoo takes the softer approach, that means he’s keeping tabs.

Having tabs kept on him right now is the _last_ thing Mingyu needs. He’s literally about to bolt off in the next few hours to see _Eight._ No tabs!!

“I didn’t sleep well.” Mingyu confesses, sheepish grin on his face. 

Wonwoo takes a long gander at him before frowning, “manage your shifts.”

The words throw Mingyu off and his eyes widen in surprise.  

“It’s been a while since you’ve shifted this much. It’s only natural. Take it easy.” Wonwoo advices.

“Uh- yeah. Ok.” Mingyu chews on his bottom lip. And then, he excuses himself. Escaping to where Seokmin and Hansol are on log duty.

 

* * *

 

 

Log duty is basically: chopping logs.

There were a few things the pack needed logs for. For starters, fire is an obvious one. They were pretty far out from the nearest town so heavy thunderstorms also meant a cut in power. It’s nothing to be fussed over. The pack has survived on much less. It just serves as a safety precaution. 

They also have the fireplace going every night. Seungcheol likes it. Wonwoo says it’s comforting to him. 

The next is that, they’re building a section behind the house they bought. The three bedrooms, kitchen and living area are more than sufficient but Seungcheol insists they have their own room. He also insists on building the rooms himself.

“No need for builders.” He said.

So, he made Mingyu, Seokmin and Hansol draw their dream rooms each on a piece of paper. Mingyu went hard at that. He busted out his rulers and spend days thinking of his perfect bedroom. He was so proud to show it to the alpha when he was finished.    

Seungcheol took one look at it and said, “done." 

Seokmin, on the other hand, had drawn a simple square. In the square was a bed (a rectangle) and next to the bed was a table (another rectangle) and beside the table was a chair (a square).

Seungcheol blinked at the piece of paper and asked, “you don’t want anything else? A _moondoor_ on your roof like Gyu?”

Mingyu knows Seungcheol is teasing but his face still went hot. Seokmin had laughed and declared himself a simple wolf with simple needs. Seungcheol smiled and gave him a hug. _Hey,_ where’s Mingyu’s hug?

Then it was Hansol. Seungcheol’s face went through a cycle of emotions at his dream room. Mingyu thinks most of it was confusion. There was something about a rocket and a trampoline and— Mingyu can’t even remember.

At that, Seungcheol had nodded and said, “optimistic.”

So really, the logs was for them. Most of the logs anyways.

Whatever spare the boys chopped, Wonwoo sold for some extra income. Mingyu is sure that’s not their _only_ source of income but Seungcheol and Wonwoo don’t say much.

And, out of respect for his elders, Mingyu doesn’t ask.

 

* * *

 

Two and a half hours later of pure log labour has Mingyu downing a bottle of ice cold water in a single shot. He crumbles the plastic easily and tosses it into their recycling bin. It lands with a victory ‘clunk’ and Mingyu beams. His body is comfortably warm from the exercise. Just the perfect temperature.

“So, apparently —“ Hansol starts where he’s lying half naked on the ground. Mingyu tilts his head towards him.

“The cave _does_ belong to someone.” 

“What?” Mingyu jerks his head back before narrowing his eyes. To his right, Seokmin plops down next to Hansol. Sweat trickles down the side of his face as he nods.

“Someone drew something.” Seokmin says very seriously.

“Drew what???” Mingyu questions, a little panicked. He’s _pretty_ sure they’re alone out here. Well, save for _Eight._ But holy shit!! Is _Eight_ drawing on fucking caves now? The cave is on a whole different side of the clearing!! How far is _Eight_ going from the river?

Mingyu pales at the thought of either Seokmin or Hansol stumbling across the vampire. It is a mortifying thought.

“A cat.” Hansol sniffs. 

“A what?” Mingyu crinkles his nose, panic momentarily forgotten.

 _Really_. A cat.

“Not just any cat,” Hansol holds a pointed finger out as he locks eyes with Mingyu. “A cat with _no face._ ” The younger wolf finishes dramatically.

Mingyu makes a face.

Okay never mind, it’s not _Eight._ At ease, everyone. Mingyu is sure his vampire has more important things to do than to vandalise their cave with a drawing of a _cat with no face._ Important things like pressing fresh flowers into books like the cultured person he is.

“The person drew three question marks where the eyes should have been.” Seokmin adds like as if it’s the most baffling piece of information.

“Uh huh,” Mingyu makes a non-committal noise.

“It also had no hands but it was trying to take a ride on the rocket I drew.” Hansol nods.

“Riveting.” Mingyu quips.

“I guess we’re not alone out here after all.” Seokmin says thoughtfully. 

Refusing to agree with his brother, Mingyu flings the towel he had around his neck at Seokmin. The lilac wolf catches it with ease.

“I’m going for a run.” Mingyu says as nonchalantly as he can.

He is in fact, the very opposite of nonchalant. He is all sorts of worried and every flavour of anxious. He needs to tell _Eight_ not to come close to the clearing. How he’s going to do that shifted, Mingyu has no idea. Maybe he should bring a piece of paper or something. Not that his shifted paws will be very useful for _writing._

Good fucking god!!

He’s just wasting time now. 

“Have fun!” Seokmin shouts after him as Mingyu shudders his shift into completion. He snaps his jaw in thanks and then, he darts off.

 

* * *

 

 _Eight_ isn’t at the river.

Mingyu paces the length of the bank twice but the vampire is nowhere to be found. Conflict twists in his chest. Mingyu _really_ wanted to see him again but a part of him cannot help but feel relieved the vampire isn’t here.

He should probably head back.

He _should_ but Mingyu settles down into a soft patch of grass and rolls onto his back. Front paws bent close to his chest, he breathes. _Eight_ was right about this place. Something about it just felt so… good.

Maybe it is sound of running water. Mingyu is sure it contributes. Being by the river just felt right. Like as if all of his worries get carried away by the babbling brook. Washing his heart and mind clean — 

He doesn’t know how long he lies there, unmoving.

At some point, he almost falls asleep but he shakes his head quickly. _Not again_ , he thinks. Time moves quickly when Mingyu idles and he eyes the position of the sun. It’s probably time to head back.

Stretching, Mingyu reaches his limbs as far as his muscles will allow. _Ahh_. He opens his jaw and lets out the most graceless yawn — mouth open and mid-stretch. His eyes flutter open and then they snap open quickly.

 _Eight_ is standing over him with a curious smile.

Mingyu clambers to his feet.

 _Stupid scentless vampire!!!!_ He lets out an embarrassed yip.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” _Eight_ apologises, hand touching his lips as he hides his amused smile. Mingyu exhales sharply. The tips of his ears burn but thankfully, he’s shifted so they’re not obvious.

“We really have to stop meeting like this.” The vampire jokes. 

Mingyu makes a face at him – upper lip curling to show his fangs as he rolls his eyes.

 _Eight_ laughs.

He’s been doing that a lot. Laughing, Mingyu means. It is always the same high, airy giggle but Mingyu doesn’t think he will ever tire of it.

“It’s my fault,” _Eight_ murmurs, “you’re fun to tease.”

Mingyu sniffs, indignant.

“You are,” the vampire shrugs.

For a pair with very poor communication means, Mingyu thinks they’re doing amazing. He could keep at this all day. 

Today, _Eight_ is wearing a cotton T-shirt. It is a lot like the ones Mingyu wears actually. But the vampire has over it a light blue sweater that billows in the wind.

Feeling braver than usual, Mingyu leans forward to take a sniff at the end. Yeah, mint and lavender. But also… there’s a faint smell of _something else_. Mingyu can’t quite put a paw on it, but it reminds him of when he first met Seungcheol. It makes him feel warm and… well, for a lack of a better word, happy.

“Remember the flowers I was pressing?” _Eight_ asks as he sits down. Mingyu makes a noise from the back of his throat as he circles the vampire, looking for a comfortable spot.

 _Of course._  

“Well, I managed to preserve some of them.” _Eight_ shuffles a hand into his pocket. He pulls out a small oval, shaped object. It looks like a piece of glass but Mingyu knows it isn’t. Within the see-through material sits a single, dry bloom.

Mingyu nudges _Eight’s_ hand with his nose.

“You like it?” The vampire smiles. A bit of his fang peeks through when he does and Mingyu finds himself unable to look away. He doesn’t stare because he’s afraid. Mingyu stares because he’s struck by how beautiful _Eight_ is.

“I made it for you.” _Eight_ confesses.

The butterflies in Mingyu’s belly flap about frantically, summoned to life by the words.

“But, maybe I should have put it on a thread or something.” The vampire purses his lips, “it’ll be a bit hard for you to carry it.”

 _It’s fine! It’s perfect._ Mingyu flusters.

 _Eight_ makes a thoughtful noise, hand on his chin for a moment. “I’ll make it again.”

 _No! I like it the way it is!_ Mingyu whines, moving to press his nose at _Eight’s_ hand. The vampire laughs, moving his hand away quickly. “You’ll choke on it when you run off.” _Eight_ tuts gently.

 _No! It’s mine now!_ Mingyu nudges at _Eight’s_ chest, insistent. When the vampire refuses to let up, Mingyu pushes harder.

And then, they’re tumbling down.

They wrestle lightly and _Eight_ holds the token expertly out of Mingyu’s clumsy reach. It is a frustrating thing. Mingyu exhales on _Eight’s_ face in protest and the vampire lets out a laugh. It is different from the ones Mingyu has heard before. This one is uninhibited and breathless. It makes Mingyu forget what he was trying to get in the first place.

Suddenly aware that he’s completely atop the vampire in what could be a rather compromising position if he wasn’t shifted, Mingyu backs off quickly with a defeated noise.

 _Eight_ pushes himself up using his elbows, a laugh still at his lips. He looks at Mingyu through his long, raven fringe and Mingyu feels his heart skip a beat. The vampire sits himself up, brushing a bit of dirt from his pants before looking back at Mingyu.

He looks at Mingyu with such fondness he renders the werewolf completely dumb-struck. _Eight_ cannot do that. Surely he knows that it does _things_ to Mingyu’s heart. Mingyu doesn’t think he’s well equipped to withstand this kind of attention. Especially not when it’s from possibly the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on.

 _Please don’t._ Mingyu whimpers and rolls so he’s flat on his side.

The vampire hesitates, eyes shifting to Mingyu’s face for a fraction of a second before — he moves forward so he’s on his knees.

Then he reaches forward and cards a gentle touch through Mingyu’s fur.

It sends a full on shudder wrecking through Mingyu’s body. It feels crazy. Like electricity sparking on the surface of his skin. _Eight_ eyes his reaction and then, does it again.

Mingyu nearly purrs.

 _Oh my god_.

 _Stop that right now._ He berates himself. _You’re being so embarrassing._

 _Eight’s_ hand moves slowly and purposely – finally resting on Mingyu’s heart. The vampire’s hand feels cool to the touch. Mingyu wonders if he feels warm to _Eight_ , he wonders if he can feel his heart racing. It feels close to the brink of exploding.

“You’re so bea —“

It happens too fast for Mingyu to react.

He smells something familiar in the air, hears the splash of the river and then —

 _Eight’s_ words are cut off when a flash of grey slams into him.

Mingyu yelps in shock as his blood runs ice cold. He darts his eyes in panic to where the vampire has been thrown to the ground and pales. _Wonwoo._

He scrambles to his feet, a clumsy and frightened clamber of limbs. 

 _Hyung!_ Mingyu whimpers as he runs to where they are. _Eight!_

The grey wolf snaps his jaw. The sound is so sharp and so dismissive, Mingyu feels himself shrink back. Wonwoo has _Eight_ pinned to the floor forcefully.

 _Stand back._ He growls an angry, low tremor that has panic seeping into Mingyu’s bones.

 _Wait, please!_ Mingyu pleads. _I can explain._

Beneath Wonwoo, _Eight_ ’s face is twisted frightened. He stares at Wonwoo, unmoving. It makes Mingyu want to dash forward and protect him. But —

 _You’ve done **enough**_. Wonwoo bites.

Mingyu fights the urge to shrink back obediently. His heart is torn, he doesn’t know what to do. He can smell Seokmin in the air and his heart sinks with dread. It isn’t long before the lilac wolf appears. The mortified expression his brother wears when he sees the vampire, makes Mingyu sick.

 _It’s not what it looks like._ Mingyu says quickly, _please Seok._

Seokmin stares at Mingyu disbelieving. He falters a little at Mingyu’s plea, expression unsure.

 _Go back home now. **Both of you.**_ Wonwoo growls as he presses his snout dangerously near _Eight’s_ face. The vampire stiffens.

Mingyu feels sick.

_Please don’t hurt hi—_

There’s a clap of something so loud Mingyu jerks with shock. It sounds like thunder. He watches in horror as a flash of a shadow hits at Wonwoo’s jaw with an unforgiving crunch. The grey wolf is thrown off _Eight_ a good few meters and his body slides against the grass.

 _Hyung!!_ Mingyu yelps, lurching forward by instinct. He’s thwarted by Seokmin. The lilac wolf moves quickly to block his path.

Wonwoo gets up quickly, shaking off the impact like it’s nothing. Then he charges at something Mingyu is too frazzled to see. _Eight_ is scrambling to his feet, eyes as worried as they are afraid. Mingyu wants to yell.

**STOP, _PLEASE._**

But the words don’t come.

When he finally sees it, Mingyu is too shocked to move.

It’s _another_ vampire.

The air around them crackles dangerously. The vampire bares his fangs at the grey wolf. It is an angry, defensive hiss that sends a chill down Mingyu’s spine. Wonwoo snarls in return, his stance also moving to defence.

Mingyu’s heart is racing. It’s another vampire!!! There are more!!! _Fuck!!!_ This one has light brown hair and a face that would be angelic if not for the enraged scowl it is twisted in.

In front of him, Seokmin throws his head back and howls.

 _No…_ Mingyu pleads. His ears twitch as he hears Hansol, far off and probably still by the clearing, howl back.

The vampire snaps his head towards the lilac wolf with displeasure and Mingyu feels his balls shrink. He darts quickly in front of Seokmin, a reflex action to always protect his brother but is beat to it by Wonwoo.

The grey wolf curls his lip up dangerously when the vampire moves towards Seokmin. Mingyu thinks if not for Wonwoo, Seokmin would be dead. The thought is so terrifying, Mingyu starts to shake.

“Wait!” _Eight_ cries, “ _please.”_

The brown haired vampire frowns, seemingly upset but then he turns his eyes to the forest and narrows them. The air is shifting and the vampire can feel it.  

“Stand back,” the vampire throws a warning hand out to _Eight._

Mingyu see his vampire pale and feels the exact same. 

He can _feel_ him coming.

Wonwoo pushes Seokmin and Mingyu back in anticipation. The tension is thick and suffocating. Through the nerve-wrecking hold of suspense, Mingyu locks eyes with _Eight_ and his heart breaks.

This was not how he wanted it to be. If he knew that he’d be the cause of _Eight_ looking so terrified, he would have never come in the first place. He wishes he could take it all back. 

The thundering growl that rips through the air has Mingyu dropping his head on reflex. Next to him, Seokmin whimpers.

The vampire’s mouth pulls downwards and he takes a step back, moving to where _Eight_ is.

A crackle in the air has Seungcheol landing with a heavy thud just inches from Wonwoo. Mingyu gets but a glimpse of his alpha before there’s a blur of silver. He hears his alpha growl protectively and then Mingyu sees _him_. He sees Seungcheol with his ears pulled back and teeth bared at _another_ vampire.

Mingyu doesn’t think he can handle anymore. His heart is about to give. He’s never seen these many vampires in one place. Heck! He’s never seen a vampire up till last week. He darts his eyes to _Eight_ then to the brown haired vampire and _then_ to the vampire squaring Seungcheol off with a deep frown.

If the vampires had an alpha, this blonde haired one would be it. Just the sight of him makes Mingyu want to bend his knees and pray. He’s _definitely_ the kind of vampire Wonwoo has warned him about. The ones that kill on sight.

The blonde stares at Seungcheol — the both of them unmoving for so long a time that Mingyu cannot maintain his breath hold.

Then, the blonde vampire turns his head slowly to the other two. “Jisoo, take Minghao back.”

Mingyu’s heart skips a tiny beat. _Minghao._

His name is _Minghao._

Minghao flickers a gaze at Mingyu and mouths, _I’m sorry._

And then, Jisoo is turning away from the pack, hand on Minghao’s shoulder. Before Mingyu can so much as breathe – there’s a gust and then they’re gone.

When the two have left, blonde vampire turns back towards the wolves. He looks past Seungcheol and directly at Mingyu. It takes every ounce of Mingyu’s willpower not to wet himself. He doesn’t think he’s ever had someone look at him so calculative and thorough, like as if he’s staring through his soul. It is arresting and Mingyu thinks it will give him nightmares for days. A whimper escapes his snout.

Seungcheol exhales at the blonde vampire in response to Mingyu’s distress. The sound has the vampire turning back to Seungcheol. With them standing facing each other, Seungcheol is almost as tall as the vampire. _Almost._ If the alpha stands on his hind legs, the vampire will be dwarfed and the thought comforts Mingyu a little.

The vampire wears an indifferent reaction. It is a stark contrast against the defensive stance of the pack. He doesn’t frown or bare his fangs like the other vampire had done but he still makes Mingyu shake. Next to him, Seokmin isn’t doing too well either.

Mingyu doesn’t blame him. Let’s not forget how he reacted the first time he saw Minghao. He thinks Seokmin is doing _exceptional_ having his first encounter with not one, but _three_ vampires. The lilac wolf is frozen in place. His muscles are tense and Mingyu catches a strong whiff of his fear. He makes a mental note to apologise profusely if they get out of this alive.

With Seungcheol here, their chances are significantly higher but it is still a calculation that has little basis. Mingyu knows jack shit about vampires and how they hunt. The only thing he’s learned about Minghao is that the vampire likes to press flowers and Mingyu doesn’t think that’s going to be very helpful in a fight.

_Please -- Please don’t fight._

Wonwoo throws Mingyu a warning glance that silences him immediately.

Seungcheol hasn’t moved an inch since he’s arrived — his eyes are locked onto the blonde vampire. Strangely enough, the vampire stares back. It is a puzzling thing. Mingyu twitches where he stands, nervous but confused. He had anticipated a brawl of some sort.

Instead, the two just _stare_ at each other.

And then, there’s a gush of wind —

The vampire is gone.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Forest Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire  
> Lifespan: Immortal  
> Supernatural

_The forest is fast moving. It whips past him as the wind throws his long, blonde hair out of his face. Jeonghan swallows the feeling of panic and curses the air for not coming as quickly to his lungs as he’d like. The familiar feeling of fear twists in his gut and he resents it._

_He leaps. An unnaturally quick jump of distance._

_They’re being chased._

_Jeonghan clicks his tongue and lands on a branch. It gives. Sending him slipping off the wood in a tumble too quick for him to react._

_“Jeonghan!”_

 

* * *

 

He hears Jisoo before he sees him.

Soft, quiet steps — and then a slender wrist comes into view. Jeonghan tilts his head away from the forest to glance at the wine glass Jisoo slides onto the table. He flickers his gaze up at his best friend and Jisoo nudges his chin towards the glass.

“Drink.” He says. 

Jeonghan eyes the glass. The red sits stagnant and thick.

“You didn’t have to.” 

A small smile touches Jisoo’s lips but he doesn’t reply. Instead, he just leans against the table and folds his arms across his chest. Jeonghan reaches towards the drink and pulls the red close to him. The warmth is welcome.

“Type 1.” He notes, holding it close to his nose.

Jisoo makes a soft noise from the back of his throat in response.

Jeonghan gives his best friend a _look_ and then, they fall into a mutual silence. The house is a deathly quiet. It’s been this way since Jeonghan got home. He knows it’s Jisoo’s doing. He doesn’t say, but he is thankful. 

“How’s Minghao?” He asks after a moment of uninterrupted peace. In his hand, he swirls the red mindlessly.

“Unharmed.” Jisoo replies.

Jeonghan drops his gaze down to the red. It flirts with the rim where he’s tilting but he doesn’t bring it to his lips. The stirring in his belly isn’t from thirst. He places the glass back on the table.

Jisoo watches quietly as Jeonghan folds into his chair and turns his head to the window. He’d expected this much – Jeonghan not feeding. But a part of him wanted to try anyway. He had hoped that the sweetened red would do the trick.

He follows Jeonghan’s gaze to the forest. The moon hangs high. She is full tonight. Jisoo glances at his best friend’s seemingly blank expression and presses his lips together. 

The day has come.

A day neither Jisoo nor Jeonghan thought ever would. 

Jisoo pushes himself off the table and ghosts a gentle hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder — the blonde leans into his quiet support.

And then, Jisoo excuses himself from the master bedroom.

Leaving the elder vampire to his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

_The ground comes to him hard and fast. Jeonghan scrunches his face as he lands on his shoulder with an unforgiving crack. Fuck. It’s broken, but he scrambles frantically to his feet and leaps off again. He needs to keep moving._

_Right hand gripping his left shoulder, Jeonghan yells, “Go!”_

_The searing pain makes him wince. He’s never had that high a tolerance for pain but he has no time to care. His eyes dart anxiously through the trees._

_They’re surrounded._

_Jeonghan catches a glimpse of Jisoo further ahead and glares at him. Don’t you fucking dare stop for me, he means. He sees Jisoo hesitate and hates it. Jisoo always hesitates when it comes to Jeonghan. He doesn’t have time to tell Jisoo twice. He can hear them moving through the trees._

_Where’s Jun? Jeonghan thinks with dread. He races through the trees as he searches frantically. He feels a wash of relief when he sees the younger vampire to his far right, also running._

_The relief doesn’t last long._

_In his peripheral vision, he catches a single, spinning arrow flying through the trees. Jeonghan’s eyes widen in horror and his body moves before he can think. He flings himself as hard and as fast as he can towards the younger vampire._

_Please —_

_Jeonghan slams into Jun, flinging him off balance just as the arrow pierces his skin. They tumble, a mess of limbs and tree. Jeonghan cannot help the whimper that escapes his lips. He barely grasps at a stray branch to break their fall. He doesn’t know if he can take another one._

_Behind him, he hears a spine-chilling howl._

_“Hyung!” Jun stares at him, mortified. His hands hover over where the arrow has lodged itself deep in Jeonghan’s arm. They have no time for this. Jeonghan grabs the back of Jun’s shirt in a frantic hold, dragging the young vampire to his feet as he screams, “move!”_

_Around them, a chain reaction of their worst nightmare starts. The wolves are close and their howls feel even closer. Jun shakes. Jeonghan knows it’s from fear. He’s scared too._

* * *

Jeonghan touches two fingers to his lips and stares blankly in front of him.

He stays like that for hours, eye trained on the moon and the forest below. The clock in his room ticks the seconds, minutes, hours away. At some point, he hears the house stir quietly to life. The rest are feeding but they do so quietly.

Again, Jeonghan is thankful for Jisoo.   

When he finally does move from where he’s sat, Jeonghan’s chair scratches against the parquet flooring. The sound is sharp and abrasive as he stands. Jeonghan moves slowly. He walks to his wardrobe and the heavy, rosewood creaks when he pulls it open. 

Shrugging off his intricately embroided robe, Jeonghan lets it drop into a pool of silk at his feet. He doesn’t bend to pick it up and a moment of consideration later has him reaching for a white, linen blouse. He touches it softly — fingers running over the material before he lifts it off the hanger.

Then, Jeonghan pulls the blouse over his head. The material feels familiar even though it’s been years since he last wore it. Jeonghan drops his head down to look at the blouse. It looks the same still.

He finishes dressing without a sound and when he leaves his bedroom, Jeonghan leaves equally as quietly.

His glass of red, untouched.

 

* * *

 

_Jeonghan’s fear propels himself back into a leap. With him, he drags Jun. The young vampire is unharmed but completely shaken. He’d almost just died._

_“Jun, you have to jump.” Jeonghan rasps. The weight of the younger vampire strains his broken shoulder. He can feel himself healing but it’s not quite fast enough. The last time he fed was a whole day ago, Jeonghan doesn’t have it in him to heal quicker._

_He fumbles where he holds Jun, biting his lip from the pain of the arrow. He needs to pull it out as soon as he can. Just the thought of it sickens him._

_Jun clambers, his lengthy limbs trying to keep up with the speed that Jeonghan maintains. Jeonghan can feel himself quickly reaching his limit so he squeezes his eyes shut for a second and gathers his strength. Then, he grabs Jun and flings him as hard as he can. The younger vampire lurches forward from the motion and stumbles into a leap. Jeonghan thanks the moon even though he cannot see her._

_They can’t die here._

_Another arrow zips past Jeonghan. It nicks his ear and he curses. He sees the younger vampire turn around to shoot him a panicked look._

_“ **Run**!” Jeonghan snarls at him. _

_Please. Please run._

_Just beneath him, Jeonghan sees a shadow dart amongst the trees and his blood although already cold, turns icy. He swallows and leaps a sharp left — away from Jun._

_He knows they will follow him. Jeonghan is the one they want. If they kill him, the other two will slowly die. He’s the obvious target. He pauses just for a fraction of a second to look through the trees for Jisoo. Jeonghan exhales with relief when he sees his best friend ages away._

_Almost as if Jisoo feels him, the vampire turns to lock eyes with Jeonghan. Jeonghan shakes his head ever so slightly and Jisoo’s face twists with dismay._

_Han, no._

_Jeonghan flickers his gaze to where Jun is running. The young vampire is almost where Jisoo is._

_Protect Jun. Jeonghan mouths back._

_He turns away before Jisoo can pull at his conscience. He needs to lead the hunters away from the other two. Call him selfish if you will — Jeonghan cannot imagine living the rest of eternity without Jisoo or Jun. He rather die forever and have all three of them perish than to lose either one._

_The wolves are closing in._

_Jeonghan bares his fangs at the nearest one – sudden show of aggressiveness startles the wolf but it snaps its jaws in return. Okay, he has their attention. Jeonghan fights the overwhelming wave of nausea that comes with his fear and he throws himself into a leap. Jeonghan doesn’t balance himself well. It is difficult given that there’s a fucking wooden arrow in his arm. Every movement he makes sends an unbearable searing pain jolting through his body._

_Fuck!_

_The jump he makes is awkward and Jeonghan misses the branch he was aiming for. He needs to stay above ground. It’s is the only advantage he has right now. Other than that, he’s outnumbered five to one and that’s just counting the wolves. Jeonghan doesn’t know how many hunters are on this run. Maybe two._

_It doesn’t matter, Jisoo and Jun are far enough that Jeonghan can no longer see them and that’s all that matters. The wolves are fast on his heels._

_In a moment driven by complete adrenaline, Jeonghan reaches for the arrow lodged in his arm and grips it with trembling fingers. He sucks in a breath and braces himself._

_He really hates this part —_

_Jeonghan rips the arrow out of his flesh, an uncontrollable groan pouring from his lips. His face contorts. The pain makes him angry._

_Turning his eyes to the nearest wolf, he estimates the distance between them and how hard he needs to throw — and then he sends the arrow flying at an unforgiving speed right into the wolf’s side. It is a direct hit and Jeonghan takes the immediate whimper as a small victory._

_The wolf skids where it runs, sliding painfully against the ground before it comes to a trembling stop. One other wolf stops in panicked concern for his friend but the rest continue the chase. He clicks his tongue with irritation._

_Jeonghan flounders amongst the trees. His jumps are getting shorter and more erratic. He’s been feeling his strength drain from his body since the arrow and the heaviness of his movements only confirm it._

_The three wolves chasing him are getting closer. Jeonghan hears their patter of their feet inching closer. He needs to widen the distance between them. It’s between that and facing them off. Jeonghan curses himself. He’s not strong enough for that, especially not with his shoulder._

_There is a sturdy looking branch up ahead and Jeonghan eyes it. He needs to leap further than he feels able to but Jeonghan clenches his fists and leaps anyway. The wind whistles in his ear as the motion flings him up a few meters higher._

_He holds his breath._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!_

_Jeonghan feels the exact second he knows he’s overshot and he frantically searches for another foothold — but there is none._

_It is just sky and — a drop._

_He’s falling through the air._

_He flung himself off a fucking cliff._

_There’s a moment of quiet suspense that feels almost peaceful. It is unreal. And then, the forest below is fast approaching. Jeonghan holds his breath and braces himself. The second the tip of a tree comes into arms length, he begins grasping at anything he can. He needs to break his fall or he’ll really die._

_The wood cuts his hands as gravity drags him, cold and merciless to the ground._

_Jeonghan throws his arms over his head as he crashes onto the forest floor. The impact vibrates through his body and then, he blacks out._

 

* * *

 

It is just shy after two in the morning that Chan stirs from his slumber. He opens his eyes and turns his head to his bedroom door. There is light leaking into the room from the space under his door. 

Chan swings his legs off his bed and moves to peer outside. He leans over the staircase landing and peeks downstairs. The hall is lit. 

“Where’s Jeonghan hyung going?”

Jisoo turns to look at him. The older vampire isn’t even surprised.

“Don’t worry about him.” He says gently, “go back to bed.”

Chan hesitates but Jisoo tilts his head towards his bedroom and mouths, _go._

So, he goes.

But only after he lingers for a few concerned seconds.

* * *

 

The air feels crisp when Jeonghan steps outside. 

He pauses to turn towards the house and sees Chan’s bedroom lights on. He presses his lips together and doesn’t move. Jeonghan waits for the hall lights to flicker off and then — for Chan’s bedroom lights to also click off.

It takes a while but Jeonghan waits it out. When the house stills and there is no more light activity, Jeonghan turns towards the forest. It is pitch black.

He takes a moment to glance up at the moon where she peeks through the tall oak trees. It is a habit he’s had for years. The moon beams back in all her full glory.

Jeonghan starts to move. 

His steps are gentle and purposeful in where they land. Around him, he can feel the watchful eyes of the forest. They eye him warily — nervous that the creature of the night walks amongst them. It is uncommon for Jeonghan to walk the forest and it is almost as if they know it.

He turns to stare at a wild boar in eye. It freezes in fear and Jeonghan continues his walk.

The forest gets progressively dense as he threads — the trees leans closer and reach higher. It brings Jeonghan back to a time he’s pushed far out of his mind. He remembers the last time he walked this far out.

Turning slightly to his left, he smiles a little at the mark he dug into the bark of an oak tree. It marked the limit of Chan’s survey range. Jeonghan stops to touch the bark, running his fingers over the indent with a thoughtful noise.

In the quiet of his reminisce, Jeonghan feels the air shift.

 _He’s_ here.

Jeonghan starts moving before he can think.

The growing feeling of anticipation in his chest spurs him forward and Jeonghan steps with little hesitation. His once slow and careful steps turn into a quick sprint — and then, he’s running. 

Wind in his hair. 

Shadows blur past him as Jeonghan moves with unnatural speed. The ground beneath his feet shake when he lands from a jump and then he is back in the air. He dashes through the trees and — his heart, the lifeless organ in his chest, feels a ghost of a beat.

Jeonghan picks up speed. 

His breath hitches as he feels a spark of nervousness. It comes so suddenly that Jeonghan imagines the feeling of a racing pulse. He huffs a disbelieving laugh. He doesn’t _have_ a pulse. The fact that he’s just imagined feeling one is ridiculous — How utterly juvenile of him.

And yet, he cannot bring himself to care.

It’s been so long.

Jeonghan can barely breathe.

The careful control that he spent hours trying to hold together slowly begins to unwind. Jeonghan can feel himself climbing into a frenzied sort of excitement. It is unbecoming: the way his mind draws a blank and the way he cannot think straight. But he relishes in the feeling.

Jeonghan runs so thoughtlessly just barely avoids slamming himself into a fallen tree.

He trips, stumbles and catches himself just so he can continue running. The wait has been eating him _alive._

_Snap —_

Jeonghan freezes.

He stops running so abruptly he vaguely thinks about how his legs would have snapped clean off his knees if he were human. He stares at the darkness in front but his eyes aren’t focused. It is not in front that he should be looking, but _behind_. 

The very thought makes the hairs on the back of his neck prickle with anticipation.

Jeonghan can feel him.

He’s right there.

Jeonghan lifts a hand to his face and notes the way his fingers tremble from anticipation. He feels like he’s about to explode. He takes a moment to breathe — inhaling a shaky breath through his lips and exhaling through his nose.

His lifeless heart almost jumpstarts itself when he begins to turn — slowly — behind.

Jeonghan’s breath catches in his throat when the first thing he sees is amber eyes ablaze. They are searing and it sets a fire burning in his chest. The forest is thick and the shadows are thicker but Jeonghan sees him clear as day. 

He daren’t move.

He barely dares to blink. Every time he closes his eyes he’s afraid that when he opens them, he’d realise that he’s just imagined this.

The dark, massive shroud of black moves forward and the amber eyes lock onto Jeonghan’s face. They are all consuming. The amber feels hot where his gaze falls upon Jeonghan.

He shivers.

And then he just stares. They _both_ stare at each other: drinking in the sight hungrily — disbelievingly.

They both stand unmoving for so long it feels like time has stopped. Here in the thick of the forest, it feels like they have forever.

“You got big.” Jeonghan finally breathes. He cannot help the twinge of sadness in his voice. He hopes it isn’t obvious.

The darkness moves and Jeonghan holds his breath. Completely breath-taking and so much _more_ than he remembers, the charcoal wolf steps forward and looks him square in the eye.

There’s a pause, a hold of breath — and then Seungcheol steps forward to press his forehead against Jeonghan’s. 

A sob leaves his lips. It sounds so small and so broken, Jeonghan presses his lips together in embarrassment. He didn’t even realise he’s been holding one in.

The charcoal wolf exhales sharply in response and presses firmer against the vampire. Jeonghan lets loose an unsteady laugh at the affectionate gesture. He’s about to lose his mind. He cannot believe he’s here. He cannot believe Seungcheol is here. Why — when —

Jeonghan lifts a trembling hand to the side of Seungcheol’s face. Skirting the tips of his fingers over the charcoal fur in silent wonder. He bends his fingers at the knuckles and savours the familiar feeling. Seungcheol leans into his touch.

“Let me see your face,” Jeonghan whispers.

Even in the quiet of the forest, his voice is just barely there. The charcoal wolf turns his eyes, locking onto Jeonghan before leaning out of his touch. Jeonghan doesn’t pull his gaze away from the wolf, not even for a fraction of a second. Here in the middle of the woods, they are completely out in the open.

Vulnerable.

A young wolf might make the mistake of releasing a shift in a foreign place and then not living to regret it but an _alpha_ — an alpha unshifted as a show of intimacy. An uninhibited display of trust. It is one that Jeonghan knows to ask for.

The charcoal wolf lifts his gaze towards Jeonghan and begins to shudder his shift away. Jeonghan’s eyes devour the telltale rhythmic pulse of a wave that ripples through Seungcheol’s fur. It flashes him back.

Jeonghan can barely breathe. 

And by the looks of it — neither can Seungcheol.

Something is wrong.

The alpha lets out a pained grunt and Jeonghan jerks forward in reflex concern.

“Cheol?”

The charcoal wolf backs away from Jeonghan in a stumble, shaking his head. Seungcheol’s shift ripples back and forth in a frightening shudder and Jeonghan widens his eyes in alarm. Something is _very_ wrong.

“ _Seungcheol_ ,” Jeonghan gasps, panic rising. 

Seungcheol lets out a whimper as his body shakes with a violent tremor. It racks through the wolf, causing him bare his teeth as his face contorts in pain.

“Tell me,” Jeonghan whispers urgently.

He takes an unthinking step forward — hands out.

The charcoal wolf snaps his jaw fiercely at Jeonghan and the vampire stills. _Stay back._ Eyes wide and body frozen stiff, Jeonghan watches with horror as Seungcheol growls as him. He shakes his head slightly, unable to comprehend. Seungcheol looks like he’s in pain. He backs away from Jeonghan as a strange, feral look overtakes his eyes.

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan’s voice trembles.

The quiet of the forest fills with Seungcheol’s growl. His body shakes and for a moment, he thrashes at nothing. Jeonghan swallows, terrified. He watches Seungcheol writhe in pain for a few seconds, unable to do anything but watch. 

The charcoal wolf heaves. It is a wrecked noise that only escalates Jeonghan’s panic. Before Jeonghan can take another step forward, Seungcheol turns to him. There’s just a second where they stare at each other. Jeonghan darts his eyes frantically around Seungcheol’s body. He’s frightened. What’s happening?

Seungcheol throws his head back and lets out a low, distressed howl.  

And then, the charcoal wolf bolts off.

His unsteady scamper away leaves Jeonghan standing frozen in the darkness of the thick forest — alone.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo jolts up from where he lies and scrambles out of bed. His hands are clammy and his eyes are alert. The howl he just heard is _unmistakably_ Seungcheol. The alpha sounded worryingly distressed. In his panic, Wonwoo knocks over the books he’s balanced precariously on his bedside table. They fall noisily to the floor.

“Hyung?” The sleep and confusion in Mingyu’s voice is thick but Wonwoo doesn’t respond. He runs out of their bedroom and past Seungcheol’s to bursts out of the house. He hears the rest of the pack stir from their sleep but Wonwoo doesn’t stop.

He runs out into the clearing. The cold night air bites his skin and goose pimples rise to attention. He scans the clearing, turning his head urgently in every possible direction. He can’t see Seungcheol. He knows that the alpha had snuck out in the middle of the night when he thought the pack was asleep. Wonwoo had listened to him go. It worried him. It wasn’t like Seungcheol to sneak off and the fact that he has just put Wonwoo on edge.

It must be the vampires.

They’re encounter had been strange. Aside from Wonwoo himself and that brunette vampire, there was no clash. Wonwoo’s muscles were so tense and so ready for a fight of some sort but it just never came. Seungcheol’s initial aggressive stance took a very… neutral position after the blonde vampire showed up. Wonwoo doesn’t think there is anything _neutral_ about Mingyu running off and meeting a va—

Wonwoo blanks.

A one off conversation that he had with Seungcheol flashes in his mind and he freezes. _It can’t be,_ Wonwoo thinks. There’s no way. The odds were almost zero to none…

He doesn’t have time to further dwell on his realisation because suddenly, Wonwoo hears Seungcheol. Heavy, irregular steps racing towards the house.

“Hyung!” Mingyu yells from behind but Wonwoo is already running.

He can see Seungcheol stumble out of the forest and drop into the clearing. Wonwoo feels his heart sink so fast he feels nauseous. He skids on the grass when he pulls himself into a stop.

“Seungcheol,” Wonwoo grits out, hands immediately on the alpha, “talk to me.”

Seungcheol growls a low, throaty sound and Wonwoo swallows a lump in his throat. He’s in pain. In the background, Wonwoo hears Seokmin, Mingyu and Hansol running towards them. 

The charcoal wolf grunts and whimpers at the same time, shaking his head as he tries to stand back up. He can’t. His legs give and Wonwoo just barely catches him. The weight of overwhelming and Wonwoo nearly collapses back but then, Seokmin is holding Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“What’s happening?” The lilac wolf asks in alarm.

“Help me pick him up,” Wonwoo says quickly.

Next to them, Mingyu rushes to support Seungcheol’s weight. The alpha is the biggest out of them all. The pack is strong but their human strength is about a fraction of their shifted strength. It is going to be difficult carrying Seungcheol back to the house if he stayed shifted.

“Seungcheol,” Wonwoo says calmly, “I need you to shift back.”

The charcoal wolf struggles. Wonwoo can see him trying to shift back and watches in horror as he _can’t._ Mingyu throws Wonwoo a panicked look, only breaking eye contact when Seungcheol suddenly growls aggressively. 

“Hansol, stay back.” Seokmin’s eyes widen and he throws a hand out.

Wonwoo moves to hold Seungcheol down. Mingyu follows closely behind.

And then, the alpha writhes — snapping his jaw at Mingyu so fast the black tea wolf barely escapes. Hansol grabs Mingyu’s shirt and yanks him out of the way.

“Be careful!” The words are obvious but they tumble from Wonwoo’s lips in a rush. He turns to look Mingyu who’s fallen to the ground. He’s unharmed but his eyes are widened in fear. Wonwoo knows he can’t believe Seungcheol just tried to attack him.

The alpha struggles under their hold.

Seokmin thrusts his weight against Seungcheol and the charcoal wolf falls to the grass with a heavy thud. Seungcheol groans as his body convulses and Wonwoo blanks. The alpha looks almost feral. He’s growling at them and there’s a glazed look in his amber eyes. It is the worst he’s ever seen him. This time there wasn’t even a fever prelude.

Seokmin just barely holds Seungcheol’s thrashing body down.  

“Get the chains.” Wonwoo says — voice levelled.

“What??” Mingyu whispers. Hansol’s eyes widen.

“I said get the chains!!!” Wonwoo barks so sharply, Mingyu scrambles a frantic mess to his feet and bolts in the direction of the house. Seokmin looks at Wonwoo with worry but the grey wolf brushes it quickly out of his mind. They have to move fast. Soon, the sun will rise and Seungcheol’s pain will escalate. If previous encounters are any evidence of this, they need to be quick.

“We need to pick him up.” Wonwoo says carefully, “he can’t hear you now. Watch his jaw. Hansol, I need you to open the basement. You know where the keys are right?”

Hansol nods quickly.

Wonwoo jerks his head towards the house, “hurry up.”

The caramel wolf nods again, swallowing his fear as he turns on his heel and runs towards the house.

Seungcheol thrashes on the ground beneath Seokmin’s hold. Wonwoo moves forward and lifts the alpha from where he lies.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“What happened?” Jisoo asks, careful to keep the worry out of his voice.

He’s been waiting for the elder vampire to come back. While he did, he prayed for everything to go smoothly. He prayed for Jeonghan’s peace and safety. Actually, he prayed for _both_ of their safety. They were supernatural but the forest was still a dangerous place.

Jisoo feels a sinking of dread the moment he looks at Jeonghan. The blonde looks a mess. On his face, he wears a blank, indifferent expression but Jisoo knows better. The slight tremble of Jeonghan’s fingers give him away. Jisoo gives his best friend a quick once over and then he takes hold of Jeonghan’s arm and starts dragging the elder vampire out of the main hall.

The younger ones don’t need to see this.

Jisoo ushers Jeonghan into his bedroom and clicks the door shut behind him.

The elder vampire lets himself be nudged into a chair.

“Are you okay?” Jisoo asks quietly. 

The blonde doesn’t respond and Jisoo’s mind thinks of the worst possible outcome. He scans Jeonghan’s body with sudden urgency — looking for a bite. Maybe Jeonghan was _wrong_ and it wasn’t Seungcheol… a bite from a werewolf is lethal to vampires.

Jisoo only relaxes when he sees that Jeonghan is unharmed. He releases a small exhale, relieved.

“Did you see him?” Jisoo’s question is gentle, like the touch he puts on his best friend’s hand. He grips Jeonghan firmly, trying to will away the tremble.

Jeonghan nods.

Jisoo nods back and rubs his thumb comfortingly on Jeonghan’s hand. It _was_ Seungcheol they’d seen at the river then. Okay.

“What happened?”

Jeonghan shakes his head slowly and Jisoo frowns. The sight of Jeonghan shaken and unhinged unsettles him. The elder vampire has not looked this upset in years. It flashes Jisoo back to a time when they were younger. Weaker. Less in control.

“Where’s Jun?” Jeonghan asks suddenly.

“He’s in his room.” Jisoo replies, unsure of why he’s asking for the younger vampire.

“Fetch him.”

He blinks at his best friend but Jeonghan doesn’t say any more. A frightening stubbornness has taken over his person. Jisoo takes a step back and nods.

“Right away.”

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo stumbles into the house with Seokmin as they drag Seungcheol’s now unconscious body. The charcoal wolf had passed out halfway to the house. Wonwoo takes a moment to check Seungcheol’s pulse before signalling to Seokmin to keep going.

“I changed the sheets,” Mingyu says quickly as he meets them at the entrance of the basement.

“Did you get the restrains?” Wonwoo asks, grunting as Seokmin slips as Seungcheol’s dead weight falls onto him.

“Sorry-“ Seokmin gasps, moving to get a better hold. 

“Let me help,” Mingyu moves forward to lift Seungcheol.

They carry their alpha carefully downstairs and lay him on the single bed in the room. Hansol is close behind them, mouth downturned. In his hands, a basket of restrains.

“Turn him here,” Wonwoo instructs as he grabs the leather muzzle from the basket and starts to work quickly. Seokmin follows the cue and begins strapping Seungcheol’s body down. Mingyu stands unmoving as he watches them work. Wonwoo understands his silence, the black tea wolf has never appreciated this part.

“Seungcheol won’t forgive himself if he hurts any of us.” He reminds Mingyu.

Mingyu lowers his head and wipes his nose with the back of his hand.

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

The wait is always the worst.

Waiting for the worst to blow over. 

Wonwoo leans his head against the basement door and closes his eyes. He can hear Seungcheol heaving below. The alpha seems to have unshifted judging by the human sounds of breathing. It’s been nine hours since they took the alpha downstairs. Wonwoo hasn’t slept at all.

He dismissed the rest to bed but he doesn’t think any of them have slept either.

How can they?

This is the worst it’s ever been. The last relapse just passed and didn’t make sense for one to happen again this soon. Wonwoo rubs his at his temples. He’s at a complete loss. Just thinking about what might happen after this frightens him. He doesn’t even want to entertain the thought of something happening to Seungcheol. He hasn’t even finished thinking about why Seungcheol had gone off into the forest.

That memory of that one conversation keeps ringing in his head but Wonwoo refuses to believe it. It’s not possible. Wonwoo hears a clamber of steps and looks up to see Hansol burst into sight.

“Um,” the young wolf blurts, panicked.

Wonwoo sits up immediately.

Colour has drained completely from Hansol’s face. 

“We have company.” He manages to say.

Wonwoo stands to his feet quickly. “What?”

Shit, of all the days for the humans to come collect the logs —

“Mingyu and Seokmin hyung are… uh…” Hansol lifts a hand to point to the door. Wonwoo frowns, confused.

And then he _hears_ Mingyu whine. Wonwoo bolts out the door before Hansol can continue. What the fuck—

He steps outside the house to see Mingyu and Seokmin shifted. Both wolves are frozen stiff. Their fur coats bristle on their back as they stare at the forest. Wonwoo follows their gaze and stiffens.

 _Gyu????_ Seokmin panics.

 _It’s not me!!!! It’s not me!!! I don’t know who they are!!!!!_ Mingyu replies in horror.

 _They’re back._ Seokmin pales, ears flattening against his head. _Wonwoo hyung!!!_

Wonwoo steps next to them, eyes trained on the two vampires standing amongst the trees. He feels his pulse race anxiously.

 _He’s back for me._ Mingyu whines, terrified.

 _What??_ Seokmin whimpers.

 _I’m going to die._ Mingyu yelps. _The moon can’t save me now I’m going to di-_

Wonwoo grabs Mingyu’s snout with a suddenness that startles. He can already hear the mindless, panic ramble the black tea wolf is about to go on and Wonwoo doesn’t need that. He needs to think and he needs to do it fast. Mingyu whimpers in his grip and Wonwoo releases him. 

The vampires are here. This one for the books. Wonwoo doesn’t think any sane vampire would willingly waltz into werewolf territory unless forcibly _dragged._ He’s not sure how to feel about this: relieved that these vampires seem to be different from the ones he’s encountered or wary that these vampires seem to be different from the ones he’s encountered. 

Both options don’t seem very ideal. In fact, vampires on their lawn are the very opposite of ideal.

Wonwoo swallows his mounting fear and steps in front of Mingyu and Seokmin.

“They’re coming.” He warns.

All three watch unmoving as the vampires advance forward. Wonwoo braces himself, fighting against his natural urge to shift. Presenting himself as human form to a vampire goes against every bit of Wonwoo’s instinct but he clenches his fists and stays.

He doesn’t think these vampires are here for a fight. Wonwoo is sure they’d have already met in a clash of teeth and fangs otherwise. He has a vague idea of why they’re here. A speculation. One he’s been struggling to come to terms with.

It’s crazy but with every step the vampires take towards the house, the idea seems just that much less impossible.

 

* * *

 

_“You’re pulling my leg.” Wonwoo deadpans at his alpha. A hint of a smile touches Seungcheol’s lips and he drops his gaze down to his beer._

_“Yeah I am.” Seungcheol says easily. Wonwoo leans back in his chair in relief, laugh bursting from his lips. His laugh dies quickly when he realises Seungcheol isn’t joking. Wonwoo widens his eyes in disbelief and watches as Seungcheol takes a sip of his alcohol._

_For once, words fail him. He doesn’t know what to say._

_It is only a long while after — after he gets a third drink that he asks, “what’s his name?”_

_Seungcheol smiles to himself._

_It is so fond that Wonwoo finds himself unable to look away. The alpha thumbs the edge of his beer glass and an achingly sad gaze washes over his eyes when he says:_

_“Jeonghan.”_

* * *

 

Wonwoo locks eyes with the blonde vampire advancing forward and feels his pulse race. Is that—?

Can it be?

The determined look on the vampire’s face and the unrelenting strides he takes towards the house should scare Wonwoo. It should. But he can’t help but be amazed. This entire situation shouldn’t be possible. Mingyu seems to feel that way. The younger wolf fidgets where he stands. 

 _Hyung?_ Mingyu swallows.

“It’s okay.” Wonwoo murmurs, putting a comforting hand on Mingyu’s head.

His own words startle himself. Wonwoo never thought he’d look at vampires advancing on his house and say that it’s _okay._ He flickers a gaze to the vampire standing slightly behind the blonde one. Wonwoo doesn’t recognise him. He isn’t the one that Wonwoo clashed with and not the one Mingyu was caught _hanging out_ with. Wonwoo remembers both of their faces very clearly.

It would seem that this coven is bigger than Wonwoo had expected.

The vampires stop just a few meters away from where the pack stands. The air around them crackles like static and electricity. Wonwoo doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that. He swallows before taking a brave step forward. The blonde vampire eyes him carefully. It is a calculated look that extends to both wolves behind Wonwoo. 

“Jeonghan-ssi.” Wonwoo tests.

The blonde vampire flickers his gaze at Wonwoo so immediately, the grey wolf has to will himself calm. He guesses that is reaction enough to validate everything Seungcheol has said before. Wonwoo can hardly believe it. It’s the _Jeonghan_ Seungcheol told him about.

Next to him, Wonwoo feels both the younger wolves turn to look at him in surprise. He doesn’t blame them. He feels the exact opposite of his seemingly calm exterior.

“Where is he?” Jeonghan wastes no time.

“He’s—“

A low, groan of pain followed by the sound of thrashing from the basement interrupts Wonwoo. The blonde vampire snaps his head to the house and Wonwoo swears he sees Jeonghan’s eyes widen in concern before he’s — gone.

Wonwoo swings himself around and stops when he sees Jeonghan standing stiffly right outside their front door, which is open — revealing a very terrified looking Hansol. 

 _Oh mY gOD!_ Mingyu screams. Seokmin is silent but Wonwoo knows he’s also screaming, just more quietly.  

Hansol’s eyes are as wide as saucers as he stares the vampire straight in the face. The gesture isn’t reciprocated. Jeonghan looks right past him and into the house before turning to Wonwoo with a desperate look in his eye.

Wonwoo finds himself in a moment of complete disbelief. It’s not that he didn’t believe Seungcheol when the alpha told him. He did. He _does._ But to be completely fair to Wonwoo, he didn’t think he’d ever meet him. Much less have to _invite_ him in. The very thought sparks a weird shiver down his spine.

“Um,” Wonwoo clears his throat awkwardly. He glances briefly at the younger wolves before walking towards Jeonghan. He pushes Hansol, frozen, out of the way and then looks at the vampire.

“Would you like to come in?”

Jeonghan takes a fraction of a second to throw Wonwoo a thankful glance before he disappears into the house. 

 _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!_ Mingyu yells in panic.

 _W-wonwoo hyung!!!_ Seokmin whimpers.

 _DID YOU JUST INVITE HIM IN_ Mingyu continues yelling. _HES NOT MINGHAO THAT’S THE SCARY ONE WONWOO HYUNG WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE_

 _Who’s Minghao???_ Seokmin asks, confused.

 _He’s –_ Mingyu starts before he’s interrupted—

“Hello.” The other vampire says. 

Mingyu yelps and jumps in fright while Seokmin stands his ground like a champ.

Wonwoo cringes and runs a hand down his face warily. It’s going to be a long day. It’s just started but — Wonwoo can feel it. 

“My name is Jun.” The vampire says pleasantly. Like as if he cannot see how terrified and shaken both Mingyu and Seokmin are.

“Or— Junhui or Junni.” Jun adds thoughtfully before shrugging, “whichever you like.”

 _Seok._ Mingyu makes a noise.

 _Gyu._ Seokmin whispers back.

 _Is he talking to us?_ Mingyu blinks.

 _“_ Jun,” Wonwoo acknowledges and the vampire tilts his head away from the two. “Would you like to come in?” 

 _Stop doing that Wonwoo hyung!!!!!!!!!_ Mingyu barks.

Wonwoo throws Mingyu a dirty look. Oh _now_ he wants to be afraid of vampires.

Jun smiles politely as he shakes his head. “I’ll wait here.”

“Stay with Jun.” Wonwoo tells Mingyu and Seokmin. They stare back at him horrified but Wonwoo doesn’t have time to explain. He turns to Hansol and mouths, _stay._ The caramel wolf nods mechanically back and Wonwoo pats his shoulder consolingly. He’s going to end up having a talk with not _just_ Mingyu at this point. 

Quickening his steps, Wonwoo hurries to the basement. Familiar vampire or not, he’d rather be dead and in his grave than leave his alpha alone with a vampire any longer. _Regardless_ of what Seungcheol has told him about Jeonghan. Wonwoo always takes precaution. That’s just the kind of wolf he is.

The staircase leading down to the basement already feels stuffy and warm. All of Seungcheol’s relapses feel like this. He somehow turns the room a scalding temperature just before his fever breaks. This time feels worse than he’s ever felt but it is not the thick, moisture filled air that stuns Wonwoo when he reaches the bottom.

It is the sight of Jeonghan knelt by the edge of Seungcheol’s bed.

The vampire ghosts a hand across the alpha’s face and Wonwoo stills where he is. The gesture is so tender that Wonwoo drops his gaze down in embarrassment — afraid that he’s interrupted something he shouldn’t.

He didn’t know what to expect after inviting Jeonghan in but he sure didn’t think _this_ was what he was going to see. Seungcheol seems to have stopped trashing. The alpha lies on his side, facing Jeonghan and breathing laboriously. Wonwoo doesn’t think he’s conscious.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jeonghan turns to Wonwoo. His brows are drawn together and his face is twisted upset.

Seeing the vampire grief over his alpha’s plight still baffles Wonwoo but he does well to hide it.

“I don’t know.” He admits quietly, “he’s been like this for a while.”

“How long?” Jeonghan turns back to Seungcheol and runs a hand through the alpha’s sweat soaked hair. The vampire frowns.

“Ever since I met him.” Wonwoo replies. He can’t believe he’s cooperating with a vampire. He can hear his father turning in his grave. Jeonghan whips his head around so quickly it startles the grey wolf. In the vampire’s eyes, Wonwoo can see the beginning of an accusation.

“I’ve looked everywhere for help.” He continues before the vampire can say anything, “I’ve looked for years and...” Wonwoo frowns frustrated, “I’m still looking.”  

Defeat washes over Jeonghan’s face and he turns quickly back to the alpha. Wonwoo watches as the vampire leans over Seungcheol. His own reaction, or lack thereof, surprises himself. He’s surprised he doesn’t feel the instinctive urge to shove Jeonghan off Seungcheol defensively. Any vampire _leaning_ over a body cannot be the start of something good. But more than that, Wonwoo is surprised to find himself dropping his gaze away from the two as Jeonghan whispers something Wonwoo takes care to block out of his ears.

The entire thing feels unreal.

Wonwoo feels like he shouldn’t even be here.

“Can I — can I have a towel?” Jeonghan hesitates, turning his eyes to Wonwoo. “I just want to dry him.”

“Of course.” Wonwoo says quickly. “I will fetch one.”

And fetch one he does.

In fact, he brings a few. Including a change of clothes and some water to put at the side. They’d been so frazzled from Seungcheol relapsing and having to wait out the worst of his thrashing that the pack hasn’t had time to bring in the basic necessities.

Wonwoo stands by the side and watches Jeonghan meticulously wipe his alpha down. The whole thing feels like a strange fever dream. The vampire is gentle but thorough and he doesn’t even bat a lid at the leather restrains.

He does however, turn to Wonwoo and ask carefully, “can I take the muzzle off?”

Wonwoo hesitates. “I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“He won’t.” Jeonghan murmurs with a certainty Wonwoo finds difficult to refute.

The vampire unbuckles the muzzle slowly and carefully, putting the contraption away on the floor. And then, he ghosts a hand over the marks it has left. 

“I will stay here.” Jeonghan whispers.

Wonwoo finds himself nodding.

“It usually takes about twelve hours. This one seems different though, it happened without any of the starting symptoms. I don’t know how long he’ll be down.”

“Okay.” The vampire replies. Not once does he turn his head away from Seungcheol.

Wonwoo drops his gaze away from the pair once more.

“I will be upstairs.” He says.

And then, he excuses himself.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan waits until the grey wolf leaves before scrunching his face up in misery. Then he starts releasing all of the leather restrains that are locking Seungcheol down. The alpha is passed out and Jeonghan hates the thought of Seungcheol being restrained. He undos all of them, flinging the equipment across the room.

And then, he leans forward to press his forehead against the alpha’s. Seungcheol feels scalding to the touch and it worries Jeonghan. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s never seen Seungcheol like this before. This can’t be good.

Finding himself at a complete loss, Jeonghan closes his eyes and stills.

He waits for hours, unmoving with his forehead pressed against Seungcheol’s. Jeonghan stays equally still when the grey wolf comes down to check on them and replaces the soiled towels with clean ones. Jeonghan cannot even be bothered to care what the wolf thinks. He’s not leaving Seungcheol.

It is only when a soft groan escapes Seungcheol’s lips that the vampire pulls away, eyes wide. Jeonghan watches as Seungcheol stirs — sweat trickling down his forehead as he does. Jeonghan reaches for a clean towel and wipes the alpha down. His ghost of a heart stutters when Seungcheol cracks a tired eye open, locking his gaze onto Jeonghan. It steals his breath but not in the way the vampire is familiar with. Seungcheol looks so awful Jeonghan wants to sob.

The corner of Seungcheol’s eye crinkles in recognition and he breaks into a breathless smile.

“Hi _angel_.”

Jeonghan’s face twists miserably.

“You look beautiful.” Seungcheol continues, voice raspy. Jeonghan frowns and turns his mouth downwards.

“Even when you make that face.” The alpha jokes, coughing violently as he does. Jeonghan jerks forward in panic, hands instinctively rubbing at Seungcheol’s back. When the alpha stops heaving, he turns his face upwards to look at Jeonghan. Pausing — as his eyes drink in the sight of the vampire.

“I never thought I’d see you again.” He says with a touch of sadness —although masked over by a handsome smile.

Jeonghan hushes him, hand brushing against Seungcheol’s face as he leans over the alpha. _Don’t say anymore,_ he means. _I’m here now._ Locked in a moment of quiet intimacy, they stare at each other. Wave after wave of emotion rushes through them. They come so fast and so hard that Jeonghan feels his throat start to close up and his eyes start to sting. He leans forward to press the softest of kisses onto Seungcheol’s cheek — tiny sob at his lips. The alpha leans into his touch and closes his eyes.

It’s been _so_ long.

Seungcheol reaches for Jeonghan’s hand and laces their fingers together. He is warm where Jeonghan is cold. It’s always been that way. He lifts their hands to his mouth and presses a kiss to each one of the vampire’s knuckles.

“I almost killed you.” Jeonghan accuses quietly, watching Seungcheol pour affection onto him.

The wolf laughs, thinking back to their encounter at the river. He almost killed Jeonghan too. He chuckles at the thought and then winces in pain. Jeonghan frowns at him and puts a hand on Seungcheol’s chest. He purses his lips to focus but Seungcheol pulls his hand away with a shake of his head.

“I’m okay.” Seungcheol says tiredly, small smile on his lips, “you don’t need to do this.”

“I can help.” Jeonghan insists.

“No,” Seungcheol shakes his head again, “just — stay with me.”

Jeonghan’s breath hitches. The words tug at his chest in a way he didn’t think he’d ever feel again. Seungcheol lifts a hand to cup the side of Jeonghan’s face and the vampire leans into his touch. His hands are warm, rough, just like he remembers.

“Your hair…” Seungcheol’s whisper trails off into a silent question and Jeonghan lowers his gaze.

“I cut it.” Jeonghan murmurs sadly.

Seungcheol rubs his thumb against Jeonghan’s cheek. The motion is soft and comforting.

“It looks good.” The alpha says.

 

* * *

 

It is way past dinner time. The pack hasn’t eaten all day and even though nobody has commented on it, Wonwoo knows they cannot continue like this. So, he works mechanically.  He dices the vegetables, removes the end bits and rinses everything. The water is loud where it hits the metal bowl and it is the only noise in the house. He pauses to glance at the dining table and cringes inwardly. 

Jun, the vampire, has come inside (finally – after hours of just _standing_ , unmoving like some goddamn statue) and is sat opposite Mingyu, Seokmin and Hansol. Neither of them speak. All three wolves are staring at the funny little bottles of liquid Jun’s started arranging on their dining table. Wonwoo doesn’t know what the hell they are and the only reason why he’s allowed them in the _house_ is because they smell medicinal.

“Would you like something to drink?” Wonwoo clears his throat. His voice slices through their awkward silence and everyone turns to look at him. Mingyu’s eyes bulge from where he sits and Wonwoo is suddenly aware of how _compromising_ that question he just asked is. Did he just ask a fucking _vampire_ if he’d like something to drink. May as well slap his neck and tell Jun to get that juice.

Incredible.

Just being around vampires has significantly dumbed him down. 

Jun draws his eyes to Wonwoo, amused. “Water?”

“Right.” Wonwoo turns to the nearest cupboard. “Sure.”

He’s reaching for one of their glasses when he hears Mingyu whisper.

“They drink water!”

Wonwoo hears some under-table leg kicking and then Seokmin whispers back, “I know!” He’s just about to turn around and tell them to shut up when Jun pipes in.

“I’m also a big fan of milk tea.” The vampire nods, “ _oh_ and coke. Definitely coke, not Pepsi.”

“That’s fair.” Hansol agrees.

Wonwoo has to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop his snort.

“We have coke.” He offers.

A handsome grin breaks onto the vampires face and — Wonwoo’s heart flips on itself. What the fuck.

“If it’s not a bother.” Jun beams.

“It’s fine.” Wonwoo clears his throat, reaching into their fridge for the nearest can of coke. He’d just refilled their stock a few days ago. Wonwoo looks at the can in his hand and wonders for a second if he should open it to pour it into a glass. No. Fuck that. This isn’t some _hotel_ and he sure as hell isn’t about to get chummy with a vampire.

He loves and respects his alpha and his choices that have very recently surfaced but this is cross-species they’re talking about. Wonwoo would very much like to keep his distance, thank you.

That decided, Wonwoo walks over to the dining table and slides the can of coke at Jun. The vampire catches it happily and smiles at him. Wonwoo blinks back before swerving on his heel back to the unfinished dinner preparation.

Yup. No. Absolutely not. 

When he figures out what’s going on downstairs — Okay Wonwoo knows what’s going on downstairs, just thinking about it makes him embarrassed — when Seungcheol is feeling better and Jeonghan releases his grip on the alpha, Wonwoo is going to see the _both_ vampires out and lock the front door.

Wonwoo blanks.

He’d just invited both of them in, didn’t he?

Well **fuck**! They’re invited inside for life and to Wonwoo’s well informed person: Vampires are immortal.

“Hyung, do you need help?” Seokmin’s voice breaks Wonwoo out of his mini mental meltdown. The lilac wolf looks at him with concern. Bless Seokmin’s sweet soul, what would this pack be without him. 

“Uh, yeah.” Wonwoo clears his throat, “boil these for me.”

Seokmin nods, taking the vegetables off Wonwoo’s hands. Together they make a simple meal: buckwheat noodles in seaweed soup and a side of boiled vegetables sprinkled with sea salt.

They’re portioning out the food when Wonwoo turns to look at Jun. The vampire is already looking at him, his face is cradled in his hands.

“Do you—?” Wonwoo begins apprehensively.

Jun shakes his head with a smile. “I’ve already eaten today.”

Wonwoo grimaces as he accidentally imagines Jun tearing apart a human body. Oh my god. Alright. Cool. He’s just let not one but _two_ bloodsuckers into their house. The look on Mingyu’s face tells Wonwoo that the younger wolf has just imagined the same thing.

“Somehow… I imagined your meals to be more…” Jun eyes the food curiously before finishing, “ _red_.”

Mingyu chokes on his saliva and Wonwoo slaps him hard on his back.

“Sorry to disappoint.” The grey wolf says, laying the food on the table. He takes a seat next to the vampire but only because that’s the only seat available. The other three have congregated as far as possible away from Jun. Not that Wonwoo blames any of them, really.

“Not at all.” Jun brings the can of coke to his mouth. Wonwoo watches the vampire sip at the liquid preciously. He drinks it so slowly, Wonwoo is starting to doubt his self-proclaimed love for coke.

As if he reads Wonwoo’s mind (and Wonwoo hopes to god he can’t — some vampires have manifestations) Jun says, “I can’t drink too much of it. It’ll make me sick cause it’s not—“

Mingyu stares at his noodles in a silent scream. 

Wonwoo blinks at the vampire before jerking his head back, “then don’t drink it.”

“Yes but —“ Jun starts before stopping to peer down the hall to the door of the basement. The pack follows his gaze and then they all lean back to the dining table.

Jun sighs miserably, “we’re not allowed _foreign_ substances. Jisoo is really strict about that and Jeonghan agrees with him.”

“So you’re going to be in trouble if Jeonghan comes back up right now?” Wonwoo raises a brow. Oh, now he’s amused. 

“Who’s Jisoo?” Hansol whispers to Seokmin.

“The one that almost killed me.” The lilac wolf pales.

“ _Oh._ ” Hansol swallows.

“It messes with our system.” Jun shrugs before cradling the coke can, “but it tastes so good.”

“Even better than blo—“ Mingyu begins but Wonwoo kicks him _hard_ on the shin. The younger wolf yelps. 

Jun blinks.

“Oh no, _red_ is the best.” The vampire swats the air like Mingyu has just said the most ridiculous thing — oblivious to the way the younger wolf pales. Wonwoo finds himself laughing, chuckle on his lips.

He shakes his head as he pries the coke can out of Jun’s cold fingers. The vampire makes a noise of protest but surrenders the drink eventually.

“Stick to your dietary requirements.” Wonwoo says, “we don’t need anyone else down today.”

His words strike a sombre cord and the younger wolves eat their dinner in silence. Jun seems to get the memo because the vampire sits quietly throughout.

It is after they’ve cleared up and Wonwoo checks the time that he tells the rest, “I’m going to check on Seungcheol.” He flickers a gaze at Jun and the vampire stands to his feet.

“I’ll come with.” Jun says, gathering the little bottles of liquids he had previously balanced into an impressive pyramid.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo is grateful for Jun’s discretion as they down the stairs to the basement. The vampire doesn’t comment on how stuffy and suffocating the air is. When they reach the bottom, they see Jeonghan sitting on the edge of Seungcheol’s bed, hand laced with the alpha’s. Wonwoo glances at Jun to gauge his reaction but the vampire looks unfazed.

Did he already know?

“He fell asleep.” Jeonghan murmurs, turning to them only for a second before latching his eyes back onto Seungcheol. 

Jun nods and stands where he is when Wonwoo moves forward to check on Seungcheol. Jeonghan is gracious enough to move and let the wolf inspect his alpha, for that, Wonwoo is grateful. He doesn’t know what he’ll do with a _possessive_ vampire.

“I think it’s breaking.” Wonwoo says quietly, “he should be fine in a few hours.”

Jeonghan nods but his eyes don’t leave Seungcheol. Not even for a second.  

“We should go.” Jun says from behind. Wonwoo watches Jeonghan press his lips together in quiet protest but then, the blonde vampire releases his hold on Seungcheol’s hand and stands reluctantly.

“Thank you.” Jeonghan turns to Wonwoo. Before he can reply, the blonde vampire tilts his head to Jun and flickers a gaze to Wonwoo.

Jun steps forward naturally and presents Wonwoo with his strange collection of bottled liquid. Wonwoo struggles to take all of them in his hands and shoots a questioning gaze at Jun.

“I’ve labelled them.” The vampire smiles, “they will help Seungcheol regain his strength. This one — is a little nasty but it’s the nasty ones that work best. Give him this one when he wakes up — it’ll soothe his body. The rest should be taken after food but it’s all on the labels.” Jun rattles off whilst pointing quickly to the different coloured liquid.

“Just treat it like tea.” He smiles.

Wonwoo is overwhelmed. “Okay.” He breathes.

“Jun is the best.” Jeonghan assures him. 

Wonwoo nods.

“Let’s go.” The blonde vampire pauses to take a last look at Seungcheol before turning to leave.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu scrambles to his feet when he hears the two vampires coming up from the basement. They have a lighter step and are easy to tell apart from Wonwoo. His heart races in his chest when he watches them walk down the hall.

 _None_ of this makes any sense.

Just the sight of Wonwoo _conversing_ with a vampire tilts Mingyu’s world on its head. The grey wolf has drilled into his head how awful and horrid they are and yet, he’s invited two of them into their house!!! Mingyu would scream but he’s currently shaking in fear at the blonde vampire staring at him. _Jeonghan_ , wasn’t it? The name will give him nightmare for days.

Mingyu grips the helm of his shirt in panic when Jeonghan pauses in front of him. For someone who’s spent more than a few hours in the humid, stuffy basement, Jeonghan looks flawless. Mingyu wonders if it’s a side effect of being a vampire.

“What’s your name?” Jeonghan interrupts Mingyu’s thoughts.

Mingyu sputters. He didn’t expect to be addressed, much less asked a question. He doesn’t know what to say!!!!! What should he say!!!!! He can’t remember his name!!!!

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo saves. Jeonghan tilts his head towards the grey wolf and nods.

“W- _why_?” Mingyu gulps. Does he need his name to hex him??? Curse him and all of his future off-spring?? Can vampires use magic???

Jeonghan turns to Mingyu with a small smile. “I just thought Minghao would want to know.”

And then, the vampire continues walking — leaving Mingyu with his jaw dropped unattractively. Behind Jeonghan trails Jun and he waves at the wolves before following the elder vampire out of the house.

When they’ve left and shut the door behind them, Hansol says, “ _damn_.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol sleeps for at least four more hours and when he comes to, Wonwoo has prepared the supposedly _nasty_ bottle of liquid for him. Hopefully, if Wonwoo doesn’t mention this one bit of information the alpha will down it willingly. Thankfully, Jun has written down the instructions neatly. Wonwoo doesn’t know why but he’d just expected him to have messy handwriting. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he didn’t.

He cannot believe he is feeding his alpha mystery liquid from a vampire. If that doesn’t tell how much has changed in the past day, Wonwoo doesn’t know what will. He still has to talk to the pack about… well, now he doesn’t even know. At first he was going to really _give_ it to Mingyu for jeopardising the pack’s safety and being the stupidest wolf to exist. But then — what does that make Seungcheol? 

Wonwoo runs a hand down his face.

Maybe he should have a talk with his alpha first.

That’ll be easy, seeing Seungcheol is blinking at him with a smile.

“How do you feel?” Wonwoo asks.

“Like roadkill.” Seungcheol contorts his face.

“You sure look it.” Wonwoo laughs. The instant relief he feels is immeasurable. His mind has touched every horrible possibility and is eternally grateful that none of them have come to pass. 

They don’t matter now.

Seungcheol is fine.

Wonwoo reaches for the cup of medicine he’s brewed according to Jun’s instructions and lifts it towards Seungcheol. “Drink.” He says.

Seungcheol takes the cup obediently, bringing it to his lips before his hands freeze. Wonwoo blinks at him. He took a good whiff of the medicine when he was making it and contrary to how it tastes (Wonwoo tried a little) it smelled really floral and pleasant. So, Wonwoo doesn’t know why Seungcheol’s eyes widen like he’s just seen death himself. 

The alpha shakes his head and returns the cup to Wonwoo.

“No.” Seungcheol says when Wonwoo refuses to take the cup.

“No!” The alpha’s voice hits a high note, “I’m not drinking what _Wen Junhui_ has made!”  

“W-wha,” Wonwoo stares at Seungcheol exasperated, “drink it!” He insists.

“No. Nope. No I am not drinking that.” Seungcheol shakes his head violently, cringing a little when he feels a jolt of pain.

“You’re being a baby.”

“Have _you_ tried it?” Seungcheol narrows his eyes in accusation.

Wonwoo presses his lips together and Seungcheol makes a _see!!!!_ face. 

“It’s just one cup! The rest aren’t like this!” The grey wolf pushes it towards his alpha.

“There are _more?_ ” 

“Drink it or I’m going to tell the pack what a baby you are.” Wonwoo threatens. 

A flash of betrayal washes over the alpha’s face and he sulks. Wonwoo nods curtly and jerks his head towards the cup. _Drink_ , he mouths.

Wonwoo isn’t going to lie: he probably wouldn’t have drank that even if someone held a gun to his head. The single drop he tried was so bitter he gagged in the kitchen and Seokmin rushed to his aid. He can still taste the drop on his tongue. Seungcheol _isn’t_ being a baby. That innocent looking cup is just about the worst thing Wonwoo has ever put in his mouth and he’s not even exaggerating.

He watches Seungcheol down the cup like a champ, careful to keep his face indifferent. It proves difficult, especially when the alpha gags just like he did. Wonwoo pats his back sympathetically and shoves a bottle of water at him. 

Man, Seungcheol was going to taste that for _days._

Wonwoo waits for the alpha to down the entire bottle and watches him grimace at the lingering bitterness on his tongue. Then, unable to hold it in, he says, “Wen Junhui, huh.”

Seungcheol flickers his gaze up at Wonwoo.

He exhales heavily and rubs a hand over his mouth.

“I haven’t said anything to the boys.” Wonwoo clasps his hands together. He waits a moment and then he says. “You weren’t lying to me that day in the pub.”

“No,” Seungcheol confirms, “I wasn’t.”

“Well shit.” Wonwoo inhales.

Seungcheol lowers his head.

“How was it?” The question tumbles out of Wonwoo’s mouth before he can stop it. He’s been curious about it for so long. Seungcheol glances up in question.

“Seeing him again, I mean.” The grey wolf clarifies.

This time Seungcheol lowers his head to hide his soft smile.

“Unreal.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why were vampires in our house?” Mingyu whispers where he lies in-between both Seokmin and Hansol. He’d barged his way into their room to cuddle because he didn’t want to be alone. Wonwoo is in the basement with Seungcheol — it seems their alpha has woken up.

“Isn’t it because of you?” Hansol whispers back, pressing his face into his pillow. Mingyu looks at him, hurt before shaking his head, “but they didn’t talk to me.”

“The scary one asked for your name.” Seokmin reminds him. 

“Yes but—“ Mingyu swallows. _That_ was scary.

“But, why did Wonwoo hyung let them in?” Mingyu sniffs, “I thought we weren’t supposed to associate with vampires.”

“You’ve been secretly meeting one though.” Hansol notes and Mingyu kicks him from under the blankets.

“Hey don’t kick him,” Seokmin smacks Mingyu, “you _did_ secretly meet one.”

“Yeah but Minghao is _different_!” Mingyu defends hotly.

“Different from what?” Seokmin asks. 

Mingyu furrows his brows “Different… different from… from the ones we know about?”

“What ones do we know about?” Hansol raises his brows, “I’ve never seen a vampire before today.”

“Same. Mine was yesterday thanks to Mingyu.” 

“You guys aren’t helping!!!!!” Mingyu lets out a frustrated groan.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hansol tilts his head, “They came to see Cheol hyung.”

“Why?” Mingyu blinks back.

“Don’t you think the blonde one looked like he really cared for Seungcheol hyung?” Seokmin asks thoughtfully.

“Cared… for?” Mingyu echoes, “like… _love_?”

“Maybe.” Hansol shrugs, “I don’t know what love looks like.”

“I think it’s love.” Seokmin offers.

 

* * *

 

It is only at breakfast that they see Seungcheol again. 

The alpha looks like he lost some weight but the way he wolfs down his breakfast makes Mingyu feel a little better. He pours some coffee for Seungcheol and slides it over to him. The alpha dips his head in thanks and downs the liquid too.

“I’m going to make your tea.” Wonwoo says to Seungcheol, standing from his seat. Seungcheol makes a face at Wonwoo but the grey wolf ignores him. 

They must be talking about the weird bottle things Jun gave Wonwoo. Mingyu snooped around and realised that they were medicinal. Mostly natural herbs from Mingyu’s expert nose intel but there were some ingredients he didn’t recognise. Wonwoo seems to be okay with feeding them to Seungcheol so it should be fine. 

Mingyu stares at his glass of orange juice and watches the condensation drip down. He has so many questions. Before the vampires showed up and even before the clash at the river, Mingyu’s already had about a million and one questions. After all that, Mingyu can safely say he has about three million. Wait, make that four million just in case. They are also _burning_ questions. He wants to shout them all out at the same time and get all his answers so he can go sit by the fire and ruminate over them. But, he’ll have to settle for the most important one of all. The most important question that Mingyu simply _must_ know.

“Are you in love with a vampire?” He blurts. 

Seungcheol’s hands freeze where he’s about to stab his egg. Wonwoo stops rummaging around the cupboards and the other two turn to stare at Mingyu like he’s just offended the moon.

 **What!!!** It’s not like nobody else wants to know!!!

Mingyu stares expectantly at Seungcheol as the alpha lowers his hands and puts his cutlery down. Seungcheol flickers a gaze at Wonwoo before turning to him. Mingyu swallows in anticipation.

“Yes.” Seungcheol says.

Mingyu’s jaw drops open. 

How can it not! Seungcheol just said it like it’s the most normal thing in the world! Like the sky is blue. Grass is green. Seungcheol his alpha is in love with a vampire, this is how it’s always been! 

Seungcheol eyes him carefully. 

“B-but,” Mingyu starts, “but we’ve never seen him before! You - you’ve never spoken about him…”

“I didn’t think I’d see him again.” Seungcheol admits, leaning back into his chair. There’s a sadness to his voice that Mingyu feels guilty for.

“Why not?” He dares to ask. He’s come this far, may as well ask a few of his four million questions.

“Werewolves and vampires don’t have happy endings.”

 

* * *

 

_The sound of trucks revving outside makes Seungcheol’s heart sink in panic. He can hear the pattering of feet._

_They’re coming._

_“Jeonghan,” He turns to look at his vampire. Jeonghan’s eyes are widened in fear. His porcelain skin, already pale — turns a ghastly white._

_“You need to go, you need to run **now.”** Seungcheol lurches forward to grab him by the arms. _

_“N-no.” Jeonghan stammers out. Seungcheol looks at him exasperated._

_“Please Jeong—“_

_The sound of howling runs Seungcheol’s blood cold._

_They’re here._

_“Seungcheol come with me.” Jeonghan pleads, grasping at his shirt. Seungcheol turns to his sweetheart and his face twists brokenly as he shakes his head._

_“I can’t. I can’t.” He grabs the sides of Jeonghan’s face and holds the vampire close, “you know I can’t. They’ll come for you. You need to go now.”_

_“You can, just—“_

_Seungcheol forces himself to pull away. Jeonghan is stubborn, he knows that. He won’t go, he realises with a sickening dread. Seungcheol takes one look at Jeonghan and shudders his shift into completion._

_“Cheol?” Jeonghan whispers, unsure._

_He looks almost afraid._

_Seungcheol charges right at his vampire and growls so deeply and fiercely that Jeonghan stumbles backwards, eyes wide in terror. Seungcheol snaps his jaw and feels the exact moment his heart breaks._

_It is when Jeonghan disappears with a gust of wind and —_

_he is left alone._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated and savoured. 
> 
> Talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/citrusyghost) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/citrusyghost) ꈍᴗꈍ


	3. Ginger

Mingyu clutches his orange juice with both his hands and stares at the pulp stuck to the edge of the glass. An uncomfortable silence has fallen upon the breakfast table and he already regrets asking.

_Werewolves and vampires don’t have happy endings._

What does that even mean? 

Seokmin shifts next to Mingyu and he lifts his gaze up from his juice to exchange an uncomfortable look with his brother. 

“Why?” 

Mingyu darts his eyes to Hansol in disbelief. Their younger brother was always the more daring one of the three. Contrary to his easy going nature, Hansol could blaze through any awkward situation and come out unscathed. He was just that strong. Or maybe, he was just foolishly unaware? Whichever it was didn’t matter to Mingyu.

The alpha purses his lips thoughtfully but before he can say anything else — they’re interrupted by three soft taps on their front door. Wonwoo raises a brow from where he’s preparing Seungcheol’s tea.

“I’ll get it.” Seokmin ups from his seat quickly. The pack lean curiously down the hall as the lilac wolf moves to open the door. 

“Hello.” Jeonghan’s face is the first thing Seokmin sees and his eyes bulge from his sockets. Are vampires always this scentless?

The vampire is stunning close up. He’s already pretty unreal from the distance Seokmin’s seen him at but this close, you’d think heaven is missing an angel. Putting marvelling at the vampire’s effortless beauty aside, Seokmin stands frozen — his hand still on the door knob. He remembers what fear is and that he’s supposed to be feeling it right about now.

“H-h-hello.” He forces out.

The vampire is unfazed by the lilac wolf’s obvious terror. He puts his hands behind his back and peers curiously into the house, rocking gently on his heels as he does.

“Is Seungcheol in?” Jeonghan smiles at Seokmin.

Oh dear god. 

Someone help.

“You _know_ I’m in.” Seungcheol’s voice comes deep and amused from behind Seokmin. Just hearing the alpha relaxes him, but only a little. Seokmin is still within drink-range and he’s still afraid.

He feels a warm hand press on his shoulder and nudge him out of the way. Seungcheol pushes forward and crosses his hands over his chest. Seokmin glances the alpha watches an easy grin break on his face. It makes Seokmin unexplainably happy. He doesn’t know why. Seeing Seungcheol smile like that — he decides right there and then that he _always_ wants to see his alpha smile like that.

Feigning innocence, Jeonghan shrugs.

“You’re scaring my kids.” Seungcheol murmurs, eyes locked on the vampire.

This time, Jeonghan’s face twists cheeky and the vampire pauses to flicker his gaze at Seokmin. 

“Sorry,” He mouths unapologetically.

Seokmin flushes an embarrassed red and the tips of his ears tint pink.

“ _Oh_ , blood rush.” Jeonghan licks the tip of his fang just as Seokmin sees his life flash before him.

This is how he goes: as a blood bag to his alpha’s lover. Yup. This is it.

Seungcheol makes an exasperated noise and moves forward to push Jeonghan out of the way, hand on the vampire’s waist. The pair leave as Seungcheol drags Jeonghan away from the house, only pausing once to yell, “Wonwoo is in charge!”

Seokmin exhales with a hand pressed against his chest. His heart almost just _gave._ What would he do without his alpha?

“Okay!” The lilac wolf yells back cheerily.

 

* * *

 

“Wonwoo is _always_ in charge!” Mingyu shouts at the top of his lungs after Seokmin. The vampire came back! Not that Mingyu didn’t expect him to but he came back. And, Seungcheol seems to be very okay with that. In fact, Mingyu has an inkling the alpha knew who was at the door before Seokmin even got up.

 _Huh_.

“Wonwoo _hyung,”_ The grey wolf flicks the back of Mingyu’s head as he clicks his tongue, “says finish your breakfast.”

The black tea wolf makes a face at Wonwoo but turns to shovel his eggs into his mouth obediently. Does this mean his vampire ban is over? Can he go see— Mingyu blushes into his breakfast and rubs his cheek with the back of his hand. He didn’t even get to take the token Minghao made for him.

“Where are they off to?” Hansol peeks outside just as Seokmin returns to the table. He turns to his brother and Seokmin shakes his head. _I don’t know._  

“But Cheol hyung looks happy.” Seokmin beams, reaching for his juice.

Mingyu’s hands still where he’s about to spoon an egg yolk into his mouth.

 

_“Are you?”_

_“Sometimes. Like today. Today, I am happy.”_

 

He puts his cutlery down and turns to stare out the window where he can see just two specks moving towards the forest.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol has to still his beating heart when Jeonghan throws his head back in an entertained laugh. He can’t believe he’s here. The vampire looks like a beautiful compilation of every one of Seungcheol’s dreams. That’s what this feels like. A dream. He’s afraid to look away, just in case it is but a dream.

Jeonghan lifts his gaze to him and quirks a perfectly arched brow. Seungcheol just smiles back. He doesn’t know what to say, words cannot express how he feels. He reaches for the vampires hands and laces their fingers together. Jeonghan’s hands feel cold where Seungcheol feels warm and the feeling makes his heart race again.

“You look better.” The vampire notes just as Seungcheol swings him around to press him against a tree. The breathy laugh that leaves Jeonghan’s lips sparks a fire in Seungcheol.

“I feel better.” His voice drops low and heady. Moving forward to crowd the vampire, Seungcheol presses his nose against Jeonghan’s temple and then he — inhales. 

He smells like just like home. Seungcheol’s idea of home. The place he always yearns to be. The place his heart feels full.

Jeonghan sighs with content. His hands find their way onto Seungcheol’s chest and then they drift up to the alpha’s neck.

“I was worried.” The vampire frowns slightly.

“I’m fine,” Seungcheol murmurs, pressing a reassuring kiss to Jeonghan’s cheekbone. The blonde makes a face at him; like as if Seungcheol is lying. 

“Did you drink what Jun made?” Jeonghan presses. His hands ghost over Seungcheol’s face and the wolf stills to let him.

“ _Yes_.” He grimaces. One look at Jeonghan’s disapproving face has him laughing sheepishly.

“It’s good for you.” Jeonghan insists. His lips are pursed in a way that makes Seungcheol think about kissing him.

“I know.” Seungcheol clears his throat, “it just — tastes like _piss_.”

Jeonghan gasps and clasps a hand over the alpha’s mouth as he grins like a cheeky wolf. The scandalised look that Jeonghan throws at him has him letting loose a low rumble of a chuckle. He should give Jeonghan a real reason to look that scandalised.

“Jun worked hard on that.” 

“I know, angel.” Seungcheol purrs. The look Jeonghan has on is just downright adorable. It should be a sin to look that cute.

“You wouldn’t be standing right now if it weren’t for him.”

“Thank you, _Wen_ _Junhui_.”

Jeonghan narrows his eyes at Seungcheol but the alpha just laughs. He can’t help himself. It’s been so long. He hasn’t teased Jeonghan in _years_ and every part of him is screaming with joy.

“I missed you.” Seungcheol says, hands drifting to the vampire’s lean waist. Surprise washes over Jeonghan’s face at the sudden confession and then — he flushes.

“Every day.” The alpha shakes his head, “all fifty nine years, two months and —“

“Six days.” Jeonghan finishes quietly.

Seungcheol’s breath hitches. He wasn’t the only one counting. Just the thought of Jeonghan marking the dates makes Seungcheol’s heart ache.

A melancholic expression takes over the vampires face. He reaches up and touches his cold fingers to Seungcheol’s forehead, brushing his fringe out of his face. Seungcheol leans into his touch and flutters his eyes shut. Willing — 

Jeonghan explores slowly; trailing a gentle line down the alpha’s eyes to ghost over his nose and then finally, stopping at his lips. Seungcheol opens his eyes and latches his gaze onto Jeonghan’s.

Silence drags between them.

It’s meaning is lost to the curious eyes of the forest. They don’t understand the weight of the wordless conversation the couple share. 

Thumb brushing over Seungcheol’s lips, Jeonghan holds his breath when the alpha closes the distance — pressing against him the kiss they’ve both been waiting for.

He gasps and pulls Seungcheol closer. He’s dreamed of this one moment for years. He’s lost track of the countless, sleepless nights he’s spent wondering where Seungcheol is. _How_ he is. If he too asks the moon to watch over him — wherever he may be. Jeonghan wants to take this moment and savour it. Tuck it close to his lifeless heart as a reminder that on this fateful day in November, they found each other.  

Jeonghan will never let Seungcheol go again. 

Seungcheol starts slow — tilting his head into the kiss as Jeonghan presses back; eager and willing. He kisses, pecks and nibbles at the vampires lips until Jeonghan squirms under his touch with shuddering exhale. 

“ _Seungcheol_ —“

The sound of Jeonghan whispering his name has the alpha tightening his grip on his waist. His thumbs dig into the vampire’s flesh. _Mine,_ he thinks, groaning when Jeonghan grabs a fistful of his hair in response. It’s ridiculous. Just being around Jeonghan flashes him back to his adolescent years. It makes his pulse race and his blood pump. It makes him want to run through the forest shouting about just how _good_ he feels. 

 _Yeah_.

Seungcheol pulls away and Jeonghan makes a noise of protest before sighing when the alpha latches his mouth onto the vampire’s neck. He trails a lazy, wet stroke down the pale flesh before biting down gently. Jeonghan moans, body melting against Seungcheol and the alpha has to hold him tighter. The sound sparks a dangerous stirring in Seungcheol’s belly.

It’s crazy how his mind just _blanks._ The only think he can think about is Jeonghan. His senses narrow in and the only thing he sees is his achingly _beautiful_ vampire.

He swirls his tongue over his bite and sucks lightly. Jeonghan tastes like honey. Sweet and sticky — dripping honey. It makes Seungcheol’s head spin and his heart sing. He presses his nose against Jeonghan’s neck and inhales. The vampire laughs and tries to wriggle away. It’s ticklish.

“S-stop,” the blonde pants, swatting at the alpha’s head.

So, stop Seungcheol does. He pulls away and grins at Jeonghan — but only for a second — then he leans forward to press a soft, sweet kiss to the vampire’s lips. 

“Do you think your kids will like me?” Jeonghan whispers breathlessly when Seungcheol moves to press another kiss to his cheek. The alpha pauses to quirk a brow at him.

“Is that really what you’re thinking about, right this second?”

Jeonghan flushes a delectable red and purses his lips. “Amongst _other_ things.”

“Mmhmm,” Seungcheol makes a noise from the back of his throat, “good to know.”

Then he stops whatever else Jeonghan is about to say next by nipping on the vampire’s bottom lip. It elicits a soft gasp and it makes Seungcheol grin.

“Of course they’ll like you.” The alpha says with confidence. “They’ll _adore_ you.”

 “You’re just saying that.” Jeonghan sniffs, tilting his head back to squint at Seungcheol. 

“Okay you may have to get past the whole I’m-a-vampire thing, but that aside you’ll do swimmingly, angel.”

“Mingyu doesn’t seem to have an issue with vampires.” Jeonghan teases, mouth curving up at the corner. It’s distracting. Seungcheol wants to kiss him again.

“Mingyu is — _well._ He isn’t like most werewolves.”

“Uh huh. And what exactly are most werewolves meant to be like?”

“Most of us value our lives.” Seungcheol nods thoughtfully, earning him a smack from the blonde. He chuckles. 

“You aren’t like most werewolves then.” Jeonghan teases, drawing the alpha closer. Seungcheol leans forward willingly, smile on his lips.

“You won me over.” He flirts.

There’s a playful glint in the vampire’s eye. “Must have been my winning personality.”

“Oh _yeah,_ definitely that.”

 

 

* * *

 

_Jeonghan’s entire body feels like led. The ground beneath him in hard and he thinks there’s a sharp rock poking at his side. He wants to sit up but his head is pounding an unforgiving beat. His mouth feels dry. Did he pass out? Jeonghan struggles to open his eyes. They feel so heavy he stops trying for a while._

_Lying on the forest floor, out in the open is probably the most foolish thing he can do but Jeonghan can’t move. Everything hurts and not just that, his shoulder feels like it’s on fire. He curses himself in his head and hopes that Jisoo and Jun are okay. He need to get up and find them. He needs to get up right now!_

_But he can’t… he barely has enough strength to—_

_Something wet touches the side of his face and Jeonghan’s eyes fly open. He hisses at the nose? The NOSE? Fuck!_

_Jeonghan lifts his hand, adrenaline suddenly rushing though his veins and slaps the wolf on reflex. Fuck! They’ve found him._

_The wolf stumbles back with a yelp and shakes his head._

_Jeonghan needs to get the fuck up. He needs to—_

_The wolf comes back, much to Jeonghan’s horror. He gathers all of his strength and hisses at it. Fuck his body hurts so much. He hasn’t fed in days. He doesn’t even know how long he’s been passed out. Also, why hasn’t this wolf killed him yet?_

_Is he too easy a target? How humiliating!_

_Does it want to drag out Jeonghan’s death?_

_The nose comes back and it sniffs at his face while Jeonghan stiffens in fear. He’s never had a wolf smell his face before. It makes him feel sick with dread. He’s suddenly wishing he’d just killed himself before. Anything is better than dying at the hands of a werewolf._

_His thoughts are interrupted when the wolf nips at his shirt, already tattered and soiled, and starts dragging him across the forest floor. Jeonghan struggles in the hold._

_“Let me go!” He rasps, voice hoarse and broken, “let go of me you stupid—“_

_The wolf stops and for a split second, Jeonghan thinks it looks offended. Yeah! You stupid werewolf!_

_Then it nips at Jeonghan’s shirt again and continues dragging. His head is spinning and every inch of him hurts. Maybe this really is how he goes. He’d always imagine dying with Jisoo and Jun. Never in a forest at the mercy of a werewolf. Who knows where he’s being dragged to. Dragged off to be tortured probably._

_Jeonghan’s belly churns with sick. He gathers all of his strength and grips the wolf’s head. The wolf jerks in surprise and struggles at the sudden hold. Jeonghan pulls it down and elbows it in the face — all the while being dragged across the floor._

_“I said, let me go—“_

_Impact._

_His head collides with something hard and unforgiving._

_Jeonghan blacks out again._

* * *

_The sound of rain stirs Jeonghan. It sounds near but Jeonghan feels dry. He groans as he comes to, every bit of pain rushing back to his body. His body hasn’t healed like it usually does. Jeonghan needs to feed._

_He cracks his eyes open to find himself in a cave. Unfamiliar and foreign. Jeonghan sucks in a frightened breath and darts his eyes around. He freezes when he sees the wolf._

_It is sitting a good bit away from him just — staring._

_Jeonghan curses. He’s probably deep in enemy territory with very little chance of escaping. He needs to kill this wolf and then make a mad dash for it but he has strength for neither._

_The wolf is a dark, charcoal black. It’s smaller than the ones that were chasing Jeonghan. He narrows his eyes. This one wasn’t part of the pack chasing him. Good fucking god. He escaped one pack only to sashay into the territory of another! Jeonghan groans. It is part pain and part frustration._

_“Are you just going to stand there?” He spits, “aren’t you going to finish me?”_

_The wolf’s ears twitch attentively and it stands._

_Jeonghan widens his eyes in horror and yells, “I will fucking kill you. I’ll fucking kill you if you take a step closer.”_

_The wolf tilts its head at Jeonghan’s outburst and then sits back down._

_Jeonghan is about to scream. He can’t decide which is worse! Having a captor that listens or one that doesn’t!_

_He doesn’t have time for this. Or energy._

_He glances outside from where he’s lying and eyes the rain. It’s heavy. Trying to escape in that downpour isn’t going to be easy. Sure his scent might be significantly dulled but he’s injured and easy target. Jeonghan shivers. He needs to think quick._

_The throbbing pain in his arm is distracting. Jeonghan clicks his tongue in irritation. That arrow he was hit with was a heartbreaker. They are nasty fucking weapons and even though a masochistic side of Jeonghan could appreciate the name, it was still one of the worse things a vampire could get hit with. The thin, seemingly harmless enough wooden arrow that was shot at him was named as such for its tendency to splinter once lodged. That meant that even if a vampire grit their teeth and pulled it out, the heartbreaker would still leave behind multiple fragments._

_Right now it feels like there are at least three splinters lodged in his arm. He needs to dig them out. Jeonghan scrunches his face at the thought. He hates this so much. If he feeds he’ll be able to heal and push the splinters out but —_

_There’s nothing here with a pulse except for that wolf._

_Jeonghan turns his head to eye him. The wolf fidgets on the spot and Jeonghan narrows his eyes._

_They stay like that for hours. Unmoving and watching each other. Until Jeonghan feels himself slipping. His eyelids weigh heavy and his mind begs him for relief. He wants to sleep.._

_No.. he can’t… not with a …. .._

* * *

_Jeonghan wakes with a sharp inhale followed by a jaw drop of horror to find that the warm spot he’s been cuddling into is his fucking wolf captor. He gasps and scrambles away from the wolf, wincing in pain as he does._

_The wolf lifts its head in surprise and sniffs._

_What the fuck!_

_Standing to its feet, the wolf takes a long gander at the way Jeonghan is curled defensively away from him. Then it moves closer, much to the vampires absolute horror._

_“No!” Jeonghan warns, holding a hand out. Fuck even holding his hand out hurts. “Don’t.”_

_The wolf snuffs in response but continues stepping towards him. Jeonghan is pressed against the cave wall with no where to go. He stiffens when the wolf sniffs at his face and then pauses to stare at where his arm has started festering. Jeonghan swallows._

_Now what?_

_The wolf leans forward and licks Jeonghan arm. The immediate excruciating pain elicits a curse from Jeonghan and earns the wolf a very unexpected scratch to the face. It back steps in surprise and shakes off Jeonghan’s assault._

_“Ow!” Jeonghan yells at it accusingly. The wolf stares at him unmoving for a moment and then moves forward to do the exact same thing._

_“What are you—“ Jeonghan gasps, slamming a hand onto the wolf’s head and trying to shove it off. It’s stubborn, much to Jeonghan’s dismay._

_“It hurts I’m telling you it’s hurts!” He cries exasperatedly. This time the wolf stops to stare at him in the eye. The cave is silent save for the sound of Jeonghan breathing heavily. The wolf — nods._

_Did it just — did the wolf just nod at him._

_Jeonghan shakes his head furiously in response._

_Then, the wolf leans forwards and licks his arm again. Jeonghan winces and the wolf pauses to stare at him but then continues. It fucking hurts. Every time the wolf licks his arm it feels like it’s going up in flames. Why is this stupid wolf licking his arm anyway! But more than that, why is he letting it? He must have lost his goddamn mind. All this pain is eliminating his sense of reason but by bit._

_Jeonghan drops his eyes down to his arm and suddenly realises — the wolf is trying to help. His arm, although still festering and angry, feels just that bit less excruciating._

_He blinks at the wolf in surprise. It doesn’t react, busy licking up a storm. This close up to it, Jeonghan reaches under the wolf’s chin and searches. He feels nothing but fur._

_“You’re —“ Jeonghan gasps._

_The wolf turns to look at him, ear twitching. Jeonghan shakes his head and swallows._

_“N-nothing.”_

_His arm is starting to feel numb. Whatever the wolf is trying to do seems to be working. Maybe Jeonghan should wait a bit and let it continue, then run._

_Yeah._

_Okay._

_So — wait he does._

_He waits so long that he drifts off to sleep._

_In his sleep, he dreams. He dreams of green and brown speeding by. He hears Jisoo’s laugh and feels rain on his face. A glimpse of the moon. The flash of an arrow — spinning and spinning and spinning through the trees_

_Jun!_

_Jeonghan gasps and jerks awake._

_The unbearable thirst he feels floors him. His mouth feels so dry and his limbs feel weak. He takes a moment to glance at his arm. The festering has stopped but the splinters are still there. At least it hurts less._

_He’s so thirsty he can’t think._

_A pulse._

_He snaps his head to the corner to see the charcoal wolf looking at him._

_A heartbeat._

_Jeonghan licks his lips._

_He’s never fed on a wolf before._

_The wolf ups from where it’s sitting and eyes Jeonghan._

_Jeonghan swallows. His throat is dry and it hurts to swallow. He’s so thirsty. He needs to drink. If he feeds on the wolf he can kill it at he same time. That’ll be the perfect plan._

_He just needs the wolf to come closer._

_He’s too weak to move._

_Almost as if the wolf hears his thoughts, it inches closer. Jeonghan has to hide his pleased smile. Yes! Come here! The wolf stands just a meter away from Jeonghan now, it’s eyes locked on the vampire._

_And then, the strangest thing happens._

_The fur on the wolf start to ripple. Jeonghan’s eyes widen in surprise. The motion is mesmerising — it undulates through a series of waves and then Jeonghan freezes._

_It’s a man._

_With a pulse._

_Jeonghan’s body moves before he thinks and he attacks the man’s neck. His fangs sink deliciously into his warm flesh and in the frenzy of his desperate feed, Jeonghan thinks he hears him groan._

_No matter. The pain won’t last long._

_Together they fall to the ground. Jeonghan, still latched stubbornly onto the man’s neck. It tastes so good. Jeonghan wants to drink everything. He wants to suck him dry. He sucks greedily, too thirsty to realise that the man is unmoving._

_A little voice in Jeonghan’s mind says: you’re going to kill him._

_Good. He thinks through his thirst. He’s a werewolf, he deserves it. How foolish of him to help a vampire!_

_Jeonghan growls and bites harder, bursting an artery and relishing in the stronger flow. So what? The only people who matter in this world are Jisoo and Jun and Jeonghan needs to get back to them as quickly as possible._

_But he helped you._

_The man beneath him flinches and Jeonghan holds him down. He can feel his pulse weakening significantly. Jeonghan has drank a lot. His strength is cascading back in waves and he can already feel his arm healing. If he keeps drinking he’ll kill the man._

_Yes. That’s what he wants._

_That’s —_

_Jeonghan pulls away in spite of himself. The man winces. His body has drained of colour and the previously healthy glow has now turned a sickly pale. Jeonghan licks his lips and swallows._

_Struggling back to his feet, the man turns to lock eyes with Jeonghan before the mesmerising waves happen again. The vampire holds his breath._

_The man shifted back._

_“You’re crazy.” Jeonghan breathes, wiping his mouth, now bloodied, with the back of his hand._

_The wolf backs away unsteady from Jeonghan — stumbling a little. It manages to get to the other side of the cave and then, it drops onto its side._

_Jeonghan eyes are wide._

_“You’re really dumb, do you know that!” He shouts but his voice shakes as he does. For trusting me, he means. I could have killed you, he almost says._

_The wolf lifts his head for a second to look at Jeonghan before lying back down._

_Jeonghan leans against the cave wall and stares disbelieving at his wolf captor._

_What the hell just happened._

* * *

_The sun rises and she paints the sky a dash of rose quartz upon serenity._

_Jeonghan is sat with his knees to his chest, leaning his back against the cool wall of the cave. His gaze is fixated on the charcoal wolf that lies unmoving opposite him. It hasn’t moved at all._

_He swallows. Ever since he’s fed he’s felt this searing throb of warmth in his chest. It swirls round and round and round._

_A fed has never left him feeling like this. The tips of his fingers tingle with a buzzing that hasn’t passed in the five hours he’s been waiting. He’s been waiting — why is he waiting?_

_The second he felt his strength come back, Jeonghan bit his lip and ripped the splinters out of arm. He cried doing it but the wolf wasn’t conscious to witness his humiliation. Then he jumped to the entrance of the cave, ready to leg it to find Jisoo and Jun but —_

_He glanced back at the unmoving wolf._

_Hesitation and a moment he is sure he’ll regret later finds himself back in the cave watching the wolf._

_He doesn’t know what he’s doing._

_He should run while he can._

_But why — why does he feel this awful twist of… is that guilt? Jeonghan frowns. Guilt wasn’t an emotion he frequently found himself feeling. Jeonghan is the kind of vampire that unapologetically takes what he wants when he wants it. He’s never asked for permission, considered anything or anyone outside Jisoo, Jun or himself. So why? Why won’t he just leave?_

_Irritated with himself, Jeonghan clicks his tongue._

_It must be the werewolf blood currently flowing through his veins. Perhaps werewolves have stupidity in their blood. Stupidity and a hell lot of misplaced empathy. Jeonghan snorts. He should have killed him._

_As if the wolf hears his unsavoury thought, it twitches._

_Jeonghan snaps his gaze back to where it’s lying. He can see him breathing now. Its chest rises and falls to a calm sort of rhythm._

_You’re alive, Jeonghan thinks with relief before catching himself and shaking his head quickly. No._

_Yes._

_Alive the wolf is._

_It stirs slowly and Jeonghan tenses up. He doesn’t know why he tenses. He’s almost at full strength, he could easily take on a weakened werewolf. Snapping its head off it’s neck shouldn’t be too hard. Maybe feed on it after too…_

_The wolf blinks at Jeonghan. Amber eyes ablaze._

_“You’re the stupidest werewolf to ever exist, you know that?” The vampire spits. But, there is little bite to his insult._

_Almost as if it laughs, the wolf curls its upper lip and bares it’s teeth in a funny twist of expression. Jeonghan finds it ridiculous._

_“Are you— are you laughing at me?” Jeonghan finds the nearest pebble and flings it at the wolf. He misses, but deliberately._

_His dramatic show doesn’t affect the wolf. Instead, it huffs and stands slowly — shaking itself like its trying to rid the lethargy from his bones._

_Then: the mesmerising waves happen again._

_Jeonghan widens his eyes in panic. “W-wait! No!” He wasn’t prepared for the wolf to unshift. “Stop that!”_

_But he’s too late._

_A beautiful ripple of fur and Jeonghan witnesses yet again a part of nature he’s spent all his life avoiding. This close up, he realises with unexpected wonder, that a werewolf shifts in the most enchanting of ways. It is almost like magic. It’s hypnotic and despite his verbal protests, Jeonghan just can’t find it in himself to look away._

_He watches the charcoal fur curl away to reveal a man._

_The man that saved his life._

_He opens his mouth to say something but the words don’t come. They’re stuck in his throat in mortification. Jeonghan sputters._

_Was he naked the first time he shifted??_

_Eyes bulging, he turns away quickly._

_“You seem better.” A voice comes. It is rich, velvety and so throaty it sends a shiver down the vampire’s spine. He really should have left when he had the chance._

_“U-uh,” he mutters, refusing to look at the man, “yes.”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“You’re— uh,” Jeonghan mumbles, waving a vague gesture in the direction of the voice. What’s wrong? Jeonghan wants to laugh. What’s wrong is this entire situation, thank you very much._

_Gathering himself, he clears his throat and turns to the man. He’s careful to keep his eyes above waist level._

_Oh._

_Somehow in his crazed frenzy of thirst, Jeonghan has completely managed to miss how unexpectedly handsome the wolf is. He feels an immediate flush overtake his body. The man is staring at him with a raised brow._

_Actually, he’s standing there with a confidence that floors Jeonghan. For some naked as the day he was born, the man seems very relaxed._

_Too relaxed._

_Jeonghan finds himself fumbling with his shirt. He rips its into a long piece and unceremoniously flings it at the man — who catches it, with ease and still manages to look infuriatingly amused._

_This time both his brows tick up._

_Unfortunately, much to Jeonghan’s humiliation, he sees the exact moment the man understands what he means. He watches as the man chuckles to himself before shrugging._

_“You didn’t seem to mind the first time.” He says, peering curiously at the cloth. He cannot be seriously wondering what to do with it right?_

_“I was — occupied.”_

_“Yeah that hurt.”_

_“…sorry.”_

_Stop apologising to the goddamn werewolf._

_“Now that you’re fine,” Jeonghan clears his throat again. God he really needs to leave. The werewolf was messing with his ability to think straight. “I’m going to go.”_

_“You were waiting for me to wake up?” A curve of a smile twists on the man’s face._

_Jeonghan sniffs indignantly. “You flatter yourself.”_

_Flustered, the vampire ups quickly and starts stalking to the cave entrance. Stupid, fucking werewolf. His about to leap out back into the forest when he hears a low murmur._

_“Thank you.”_

_Jeonghan jumps before he hesitates to say something back. He presses his lips together, irritated. The thank you echoes in his mind long after and it baffles him._

* * *

_“_ I thought you were the stupidest werewolf to ever exist.” Jeonghan clicks his tongue, mock glaring at the alpha.

Seungcheol nods with an entertained smile, “so you’ve mentioned.” He laughs. “ _Multiple_ times.”

Jeonghan purses his lips and pulls Seungcheol closer to him. Really, there’s not much closer they can get. The vampire is as pressed against this oak tree as he’ll ever be. Any closer and he’ll be digging into the bark. 

“Well,” the alpha shrugs, “I thought you were the only vampire to exist.”

“See, that’s stupid.”

“Is it?” Seungcheol drops his head to Jeonghan’s neck and whispers against the vampire’s ear, “you’re the only one that exists to me.”

A burst of red blooms onto Jeonghan’s cheeks and he mumbles to himself. Seungcheol is about to lose his mind. He presses a kiss to the place where Jeonghan’s ear meets his jaw. He could do this all day — shower Jeonghan with affection, he means. He has years to catch up on.

“I didn’t catch that, angel.”

“I said you’re stupid.” The vampire huffs, embarrassed.

Affection overtakes the alpha’s face when he laughs, “the stupidest.”

Then he leans up to catch Jeonghan’s lips in a sugar sweet kiss. The vampire melts into his touch and sighing as he tugs him closer. Seungcheol smiles into the kiss. An irrational part of his brain just wants to stay here in the forest, have Jeonghan pressed against this tree and shower him with kisses all day long but —

Someone behind them clears their throat. 

The pair startle and it is hilarious that an elder vampire and an alpha werewolf stand caught _off guard_ at anything. Really, they’re both at the top of the food chain. It is they that should be doing the startling. Seungcheol winces at how engrossed they are with each other — it is as dangerous as it is exhilarating.

Jerking his head back from his darling, the alpha turns to see a familiar face.

“ _Jisoo_ ,” Seungcheol steps away from Jeonghan, albeit reluctantly, as he dips his head in sheepish greeting. Why does feel like they’ve been caught doing something _naughty_? Seungcheol rubs a hand on the back of his neck. Next to him, Jeonghan leans against the tree and flicks an unapologetic glance at his best friend.

The cat-like smile that the vampire curves towards him flashes Seungcheol way back.

“Seungcheol.” Jisoo tilts his head respectfully, “You look well.”

The alpha nods. He’s kind of embarrassed, not going to lie. Being caught with his mouth latched onto Jeonghan isn’t exactly the way he thought he’d see Jisoo again.

“It’s good to see you.” The vampire nods, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“And you.” Seungcheol says warmly.

Jisoo clasps his hands behind him with a gleam in his eye. “I see you’ve found a pack.”

“I have.” The alpha’s eyes turn fond.

“I hope you have breakfast with them, _unlike_ —“ Jisoo flicks a gently accusing glance at Jeonghan. Seungcheol follows his gaze to look at his blonde.

“Most of us feed at _night,_ ” Jeonghan thwarts.

“Except you.” Jisoo refutes, unfazed, “and Minghao.”

Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan juts his bottom lip out, guilty. Why isn’t Jeonghan feeding?

“I think he was hoping to get a chance to talk to you, after —“ Jisoo turns his head towards Seungcheol and smiles. Then, he shoots a gaze back to Jeonghan.

“But unfortunately, you were no where to be found.”

Oh yeah. It _definitely_ feels like Jisoo’s the parent to their two very guilty persons. Seungcheol presses his lips together to hide his smile. It’s a weirdly familiar situation.

“Is this the vampire Mingyu’s taken a liking to?” Seungcheol raises his brows in interest.

“Taken a lik—“ Jisoo chokes. 

Jeonghan gasps dramatically.

“What?” The alpha furrows his brow. Did he read it wrong? He’s _sure_ Mingyu’s been weirdly flustered and secretive the past few weeks.

“I’m not sure they’re in that kind of relationship.” Jisoo collects himself. “It’s been just about two weeks. I’m sure it’s just curiosity.”

“Oh?” Seungcheol scratches his neck thoughtfully.

“So, about _Mingyu_.” Jeonghan swats the air as if to redirect everyone’s attention to the topic at hand.

Oh no. His sweet, angel vampire has developed a devious look in his eye. Seungcheol knows where this is going so he starts shaking his head.

“No. No, no I didn’t say anything.” He denies as Jeonghan takes purposeful a step forward towards him.

Jisoo sighs.

“Not to be a wet blanket or anything but, we really shouldn’t be encouraging this.”

Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan still.

“I was hoping we could talk.” Jisoo continues carefully. “Since our circumstances have very recently changed.”

“ _Jisoo_ —“ Jeonghan begins but Seungcheol cuts him off.

“Of course.”

The blonde throws Seungcheol an upset look. It makes him feel awful but he knows what’s at stake. He reaches to catch Jeonghan’s hand nevertheless, rubbing his thumb in a comforting circle.

“Let us arrange a date.” Jisoo nods appreciatively. “For now, I think it is best we head back.”

“Yes,” Seungcheol agrees, pausing to look at Jeonghan. His blonde vampire looks disquieted so he reaches to pull Jeonghan into a quick embrace. Pressing a comforting kiss to his forehead, Seungcheol whispers, “I’ll see you soon.”

Jeonghan nods, leaning into his touch before pulling away to trail after Jisoo.

The vampire pauses once to look back — and then both he and Jisoo disappear.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Seok and Sol?” Seungcheol asks the moment he steps into the house. He peers around the hall and stops when he sees Wonwoo in the living room, book in hand.

The grey wolf doesn’t look up when he says: “I sent them to town to run some errands. Mingyu is out back.”

“Ah.” The alpha mouths before nodding with a smile.

“Your tea is in the thermos.” The grey wolf continues, “Drink it or I’ll get Jun to make the nasty one again. 

His sharp tone surprises Seungcheol so instead of going to the kitchen like instructed, Seungcheol stays where he is. He stares at the grey wolf but Wonwoo is a perfect, still picture.

“I feel like… you’re upset with me.” Seungcheol begins carefully.

Wonwoo lifts his head from his book to look at the alpha. There is an unmistakable tiredness that surrounds him. It pulls his shoulders down and hardens his jaw. Seungcheol feels his chest twist guilty. The only person that could really do that to Wonwoo was him. 

“I’m not.”

Seungcheol moves to sit next to him on the couch. The cushion dips low as he does. “Okay.” His tone suggests he’s unconvinced and so —

Wonwoo sighs, closing his book.

“Really.” He assures without actually being reassuring at all.

The slight twitch of the alpha’s brow has his best friend elaborating.

“I’ve never seen you get stuck on a shift. The last time we got remotely close to that we —“ Wonwoo rubs a hand over his mouth. The words seem stuck in his throat.

“Your relapses. They’re getting too frequent. It’s not good. I’m serious about that tea. I don’t know what magic that vampire Jun is doing but it looks like it’s working so you’re going to keep drinking it.”

“Okay.” Seungcheol nods slowly, absorbing what Wonwoo has said.

His frustration seems to be coming from a much deeper rooted place and it quietens the alpha. When the grey wolf doesn’t respond to his compliance, Seungcheol says quietly, “I’m fine.”

“You say that every time a relapse passes.” Wonwoo shakes head. His frown deepens. “What if the next time it doesn’t pass?”

Seungcheol drops his gaze to the wooden floor for just a moment. Then he pulls a smile onto his face and turns to Wonwoo.

“It will.” He leans back onto the couch and shrugs. “Who knows? Maybe that was the last one and I won’t get them anymore.”

Wonwoo looks at him.

“I’m serious, Seungcheol.”

“I know.” Seungcheol acknowledges.

Wonwoo doesn’t need to remind him. He _knows._ Seungcheol knows it’s been getting worse, he can feel it in his muscles. They ache in a way they’ve never ached before and the searing hollowness to his chest has only gotten more intense. The once gap of just a few years spiralled to months and then very recently, dwindled to weeks. 

“We need to start looking again.” Wonwoo’s tone is careful.

“No.” Seungcheol shuts him down.

The grey wolf frowns. “We haven’t tried here. We just moved. Someone might kno—“ 

“No.” Seungcheol dismisses.

“But we haven’t even tried. We don’t know. There could be someone to help or maybe just give us a little more than we h—“

“I’m dying.” The alpha says simply.  

Despite the easy shrug to his shoulders and the way his eyebrows move up like it’s obvious, the sombre undercurrent makes Wonwoo’s stomach twist in a sickening way.

“You’re not.” Wonwoo snaps immediately. How could Seungcheol even say that?  “Don’t be fucking ridiculous.”

Seungcheol turns to stare at him. “Am I being ridiculous?”

Wonwoo blinks back, speechless. He wants to say: _of course you are._ But why does he hesitate? He stares at his best friend unmoving and he sees the exact moment Seungcheol internally shrugs. Wonwoo hates it. He hates every part of this and yet, he can’t find the words to articulate it. All that literature he’s consumed be damned. What good are they if he cannot express the depth of his concern for Seungcheol? 

The alpha inhales a long, heavy breath and then exhales. He stands and he smiles, swinging his arms as he does.

“Thermos,” Seungcheol jabs a thumb in the direction of the kitchen, “right?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think we can get those mint sweets with chocolate centers too?” Hansol runs a finger down the list Wonwoo had written for them. His finger lands on toilet paper when Seokmin drives over a bump, causing said finger to bounce between ‘toilet paper’ and ‘bacon’. It amuses Hansol.

“Sure.” Seokmin beams, “get whatever you want, Sol.”

“Cool.” Hansol grins back, stuffing the list into his back pocket.

It takes Seokmin just slightly over thirty minutes to drive from their place to town. The drive out is always nice. Hansol likes to stick his head out of the window and breathe in the various passing smells. _Although_ , once he got too saturated a whiff of some fresh cow dung. It wasn’t the best and Mingyu made a very unimpressed face at him when he told him but, it was an experience nonetheless.

Hansol unbuckles his seatbelt as Seokmin pulls up just in front of the town store.  

“I’ll be real quick.” Seokmin reaches into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. Well, it was really the pack wallet. But it’s his today because Wonwoo trusted him with it. He hands it to Hansol just as the caramel wolf clicks the truck door open to hop out.

“Make sure you get everything on the list first okay!” He shouts after Hansol, who in turn, sticks his tongue out and signs ‘OK’.

He stays in the truck and watches his baby brother disappear through the automated doors before smiling to himself and driving off. The town seems more lively than the last time he drove out. There are more people on the streets than he remembers. Maybe there was an event going on? Seokmin glances around curiously, taking in the sights. Wonwoo usually did these runs but the grey wolf didn’t seem very up to it today so Seokmin offered.

Glancing down to his own list that he’d scribbled down diligently, Seokmin mouths his destination to himself. The drive is just a little away from the store and he reaches in no time. He turns into the area and waves at the familiar face standing outside.

“Seokmin!” Baekho greets when Seokmin hops out of the truck.

“Hyung!” A smile breaks onto Seokmin’s face when he gets crushed into an embrace. He sticks it out and gets a nice rub on his back too.

“Where’s Wonwoo?” Baekho raises his brows.

“Ah, it’s just me today.” Seokmin shakes his head politely.

“Sure.” Baekho nods easily, “wait here, will you? I’ll just grab the cash from the office. 

“Okay!”

When Wonwoo first brought Seokmin here, he thought the office that was buying the logs would be bigger. Turns out, the office was really just an office. Apparently the wood got shipped so often they barely saw it, much less need a warehouse for it. A few curious questions later, Seokmin learns they _do_ have a warehouse. Just not in this town.

He rocks on his heels as he waits. Being in town made Seokmin a little nostalgic for Seoul — just a _little._ Not too much. He still likes the country more: less anxiety.

Just before it happens, Seokmin smells someone coming up from behind him. They smell friendly.

“Hey,” expected person taps him on the shoulder. Seokmin turns around and smiles.

“Hi.”

The friendly-smelling person also has, a very friendly looking face. Seokmin almost likes him immediately. He’s got smiley eyes and a sheepish grin on as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Sorry, I kind of just moved here and I’m lost. Do you know where Diamond Edge is?”

“Oh! The bar?” Seokmin nods at the familiar name, “it’s just down — that way two blocks and then take a right.”

“Cool!” The guy clasps Seokmin on his shoulder. “Thanks man!”  

“No problem!” The lilac wolf beams as he watches the guy wave and run off.   

What a nice guy! Seokmin decides.

Perfect timing has Baekho jogging back out to where Seokmin is. He frowns in the direction the no-longer-lost guy left in before turning to Seokmin.

“Who’s that?” Baekho asks.

“I dunno,” Seokmin shrugs, “He was just asking for directions.”

Baekho makes a noncommittal noise and turns his attention back. In his hands are a thick envelope with enough money to make Seokmin anxious and an unassuming piece of paper. Baekho hands him the envelope first and Seokmin tucks it carefully into bag he has slung against his chest.

Once secured, Baekho nods.

“Good news. We’ve got some construction going on, some big guys are building big things.” Baekho makes a vague hand movement. The piece of paper in his hand goes a few rounds before it lands in front of Seokmin.

“Pass that to Wonwoo for me, will you? Might have to double up on shipment.”

Seokmin nods, taking the paper and folding it carefully to put it in his breast pocket.

“I will.” He smiles.

 

* * *

 

The store isn’t quite like the ones Hansol is used to frequenting in Seoul but what it lacks it makes up for in character and a _lot_ of fresh fruit. He stops to peruse the days selection and a voice calls from the counter.

“The tangerines are the best!” The cashier offers, jerking his head to the left corner where the citrusy fruits are. Hansol dips his head politely and inches towards them.

He picks one up and presses is to his nose to it.

_Mmm. Smells nice._

“My mum grows them.” The cashier pipes in again, “best in the whole town.”

Hansol makes an _ahhh_ noise and nods. He puts a few pieces into his basket. Partly cause they smell good but mostly because he feels like the cashier really wants him to buy them. 

The store is pretty empty. Hansol saw an old lady having a staring competition with a mooli but, other than her, there was no one else but him and the cashier in this fine establishment. It’s nice and quiet. The overhead speaker plays a soft hum of what Hansol thinks is the _Wondergirls._

It makes for a very pleasant store run. 

Hansol goes through Wonwoo’s list: vegetables (specifically burdock root and cabbage), eggs, bacon, milk (full fat), soy bean paste, vermicelli, seaweed … toilet paper … screwdriver …

He pauses midway to grab a box of cereal with a grin. Oh, and those sweets. Mmm maybe a cinnamon roll for Mingyu. 

When he finally reaches the counter, Hansol’s basket is full. He swings it onto the table and starts pulling out everything for the cashiers ease.

“Ah- it’s okay,” the cashier begins, “I can—“

“S’okay.” Hansol shrugs.

That seems to ease the cashier and Hansol empties the basket quickly. Then, he looks up to smile but the cashier has his eyes trained on Hansol’s hands. Confused, he drops his gaze down to where his fingers are tapping in beat to the radio.

What?

Oh. His nails are kind of dirty. There’s mud and soil stuck under them.

Hansol retracts his hands quickly, suddenly embarrassed. Must have been this early morning when he went for a quick run.

The cashier blinks and smiles awkwardly at him.

It’s a kind of weird situation — being caught with bad hygiene. Technically, Hansol showered after his run in the forest but, nails were complicated things. When you dash through a forest bare-paw every single day, it becomes kind of a chore.

Well. Now that someone is actually _noticing_ it, maybe he should start cleaning them regularly.

Hansol clears his throat and swings his hands so try to rid himself of the weird. The cashier takes the cue resumes his job, scanning the items.

“You.. just moved here right?” He asks conversationally, “I’ve never seen you around before.”

“Uh, yeah.” Hansol sniffs, “like two months ago or something.”

The cashier nods, though it seems more for himself than anything. Not once does he look away from scanning Hansol’s items. For something pretty mundane, the cashier seems very engrossed. Maybe he doesn’t want to look at Hansol because he thinks he’s a weird dirty boy. The thought makes Hansol sad and he eyes the cashier’s name tag: _boo._

Okay, _boo._ I’ll clean my nails next time.

“Are you here with fa-“ _Boo_ begins just as the door chimes – alerting him of another customer.

“Welcome!”

Hansol turns to see his brother and waves to get his attention. Seokmin spots him easily and smiles at _Boo._

 _“_ Uh, yeah.” Hansol turns back to him, pointing at Seokmin, “family.”

The cashier flickers his eyes from Hansol to Seokmin and then back to Hansol. “You guys don’t look very alike.”

“We get that a lot.” The caramel wolf shrugs, “you should see Mingyu hyung.”

 _Boo_ quirks an interested eyebrow but doesn’t say anything else. He packs all of their things nicely into the eco bag Hansol had brought and then bows politely just as they turn to leave.

“Thank you, please come again!”

“You’re the only store here.” Hansol replies before he thinks.

 _Boo_ shoots him an amused stare. “I know.”

“Cool.”

 

* * *

 

It is only after Mingyu arranges all the logs by size and most similar length into a satisfyingly neat pyramid that he smacks his hands together and smiles.

_Done._

His shoulder aches but it’s nothing that cannot be solved with a quick run. He’s about to throw himself into a shift when he freezes. Wonwoo’s voice echos in his head: _you’re on a forest ban._

Mingyu scrunches his face and groans to himself. He sulks as he keeps the axes. Then he sulks back to the house with his shoulders slumped. _Stupid forest ban._

The house is quiet when Mingyu steps back in. He drags his feet pathetically to the kitchen where he finds Wonwoo hunched over the kitchen counter sniffing at the bottles that vampire brought. Mingyu makes a curious face.

“What are you doing hyung?”

Wonwoo puts the bottle down with an irritated glare but it’s not directed at Mingyu. Thankfully. He watches as the grey wolf scribbles something down onto a piece of paper.

“I’m trying to figure out what Jun put in this.”

Mingyu makes an ‘O’ with his mouth and moves to look over the grey wolf’s shoulder. 

“Why don’t you just ask him?”

Wonwoo looks up slowly at him and narrows his eyes in a way that makes Mingyu regret suggesting. He doesn’t even need to open his mouth to reply Mingyu. The black tea wolf presses his mouth into a pained smile.

“Hansol found some red ginger, didn’t he?” Wonwoo changes the subject quickly.

“Yeah, by the cave with the funny writing.”

“What funny writing?”

Mingyu shrugs. Technically, he hasn’t _seen_ the funny writing. The last week or so has seen him a little preoccupied.

“You know where the ginger is?” Wonwoo continues. He’s stacking the vampire bottles neatly away now.

“Uh huh.” Mingyu nods. He makes a confused expression as Wonwoo reaches for his bag that’s hanging on a cloak hook in the hall.

“Let’s go then.”

If Mingyu was shifted, his tail would be twitching in excitement. 

“W-what about my forest ban?” He stammers, walking quickly to keep up with Wonwoo.

“You’re still banned, don’t get any funny ideas.” The grey wolf points a scolding finger at him and Mingyu pouts.

“But I need that ginger so—“ Wonwoo jerks his head at Mingyu.

That is all the permission Mingyu needs. An uninhibited grin breaks onto his face as he runs out the house in a flurry. He steps heavily off the front porch and then he shifts into completion – rolling onto his back happily as Wonwoo walks out.

“Let’s go.” Wonwoo nods.

Mingyu scurries to his feet and trots to where the older wolf is. Together they walk into the forest. It smells so alive and Mingyu shakes with happiness. He wants to dart around the trees and sniff everything!!!!!!! But he doesn’t think Wonwoo will be too pleased about that so he bites his desire and walks obediently next to the older wolf.

_Why do you need red ginger?_

“It’s for Seungcheol.” Wonwoo replies, rummaging into the bag he brought along. Mingyu spots one of the vampire bottles in his hands and sniffs curiously.

_Are you going to try and make one too?_

“Maybe.”

_Won’t it be easier to just ask Jun?_

_“_ Mingyu. They’re vampires.”

 _Yes but —_ Mingyu whines. But Seungcheol hyung is fine with it, he wants to say.

“There are a lot of things about vampires you don’t know.” Wonwoo says, “things you have the luxury of not knowing about. I know Seungcheol—“ he sighs, “it’s complicated Mingyu.”

_Okay._

Wonwoo reaches out to pat Mingyu’s head affectionately and the black tea wolf leans into his touch. Mingyu wants to ask more. It is natural to be curious about things you don’t know but, Mingyu knows a wrong time when he sees one.

So, he bites his tongue and leads Wonwoo to where he remembers Hansol finding the ginger. It takes a little longer because Wonwoo isn’t shifted but Mingyu doesn’t mind. Just being in the forest makes him happy. 

They’re almost at the spot when Wonwoo stops walking. Mingyu turns to look at him, tilting his head. _Hyung?_

Wonwoo frowns as he darts his gaze around. Mingyu looks around as well, suddenly unsettled.

_What?_

The grey wolf doesn’t move for a long moment and Mingyu freezes on reflex. Then Wonwoo shakes his head.

“Nothing.” He says.  “Let’s keep going.”

They walk for the next fifteen minutes in comfortable silence. Mingyu pauses every so often to sniff at the floor but he keeps good pace with Wonwoo.

_It should be just .._

Mingyu pounces onto a patch and points his nose at the red ginger plant. The brilliant red is a like a beacon in the forest. He turns behind to grin at Wonwoo but there’s a gush of sudden wind and Mingyu watches the grey wolf freeze on the spot. Wonwoo’s surprised expression gets tucked away as quickly as it comes.

Spooked, Mingyu turns back to where the ginger _was._ He jaw drops open. It was just right there! What!!!

“That wasn’t nice.” Mingyu hears Wonwoo say.

“Finders keepers~” a sing voice calls back and Mingyu jerks to attention. _Oh my g o d these fucking vampires!!_

He looks up to see Jun with a Cheshire grin breaking on his face. In his hands, the prized ginger. Mingyu’s eyes widen and then flicks a cheeky grin at Wonwoo. Speak of the devil.

The grey wolf narrows his eyes at Mingyu in silent reprimand but he happily ignores it.

“I need that.” Wonwoo drops his gaze to the ginger in Jun’s long, slender fingers. Despite being direct about it, a part of Wonwoo feels like Jun won’t make it easy for him. Not that he knew the vampire well, he just had a _feeling._

True enough, Jun flashes him an irritatingly stunning smile. “So do I.”

Mingyu watches Wonwoo sigh inwardly.

_Ask him!!! Ask him to teach you!!!!_

“No.”

“No?” Jun raises his brows. Wonwoo makes a frustrated noise from the back of his throat. He readjusts his bag and then looks at Mingyu.

“There are more aren’t there?”

_Yeeeaaahh?_

“Let’s go then.” Wonwoo tilts his head.

Mingyu glances uncertainty at Jun, who’s smiling at them where he stands. It feels awkward to just.. uh.. walk off?

“Where are you going?” The vampire asks curiously as Wonwoo turns away. Mingyu stands in the middle, darting his gaze back and forth between the pair.  

“Away.” Wonwoo waves a hand vaguely.

“But you just got here,” Jun argues. It happens so quickly Wonwoo has to still himself. The vampire flits in front of him and he stops walking.

What is his life now?

Has he really fallen so far he’s communicating with vampires on the daily?

Wonwoo runs a hand down his face in apparent frustration but it is frustration that is completely _lost_ on Jun. The vampire still looks at him amused. Like Wonwoo is the most entertaining thing on earth. It is as infuriating as it is _weird._

“I have things to do.” The grey wolf says.

“Not tonight I hope.” Jun locks his gaze on Wonwoo and he feels a shiver run down his spine. He nearly sputters and from the corner, he can hear Mingyu choke.

“Excuse me?” Wonwoo manages. What the _hell?_ His ears singe red just from how suggestive that sounds.

Jun widens his eyes, blinking innocently. “You’re invited to dinner.”

Wonwoo deadpans. Is this like code for _you’re my dinner?_

“No thank you.” He moves past Jun and begins walking off.

“W-wait!” Jun gasps, flitting in front of him again. Wonwoo has to stop himself from outwardly groaning. Not that he’ll openly admit it or anything, but Jun makes him nervous. Not in an I might die kind of way and more of a…. _Unexpectedly_ nervous way. Wonwoo would like to minimise contact to avoid feeling this nervous, thanks. The vampire flitting in front of him every few seconds really isn’t helping.

Wonwoo shoots him a look.

“Please,” Jun smacks his hands together in a prayer stance, “Jeonghan invites the pack to dinner.”

The unconvinced expression he wears makes the vampire’s eyes round in a strangely puppy-dog way.

“So you followed us, then stole our ginger just so you can invite us to dinner?” Wonwoo raises his brows, unimpressed but secretly interested.

“Y— No,” Jun coughs, “yes I followed you but I really need this ginger. Jeonghan hyung wants me to make more of the medicine I made for Seungcheol.” 

Wonwoo presses his lips together. So he _was_ right. There is ginger in there. Jun’s gaze drifts to the bottle in Wonwoo’s hand.

“Were you—?” He trails off and Wonwoo moves his hands behind him to hide he bottle. Why he’s hiding it he doesn’t even know. Ugh.

Catching on quicker than Wonwoo would like, Jun flickers his gaze to him and smiles, “I can teach you if you want?”

 _YES HE WOULD LIKE THAT_ Mingyu yells in wolf but all it sounds like is random whining to the vampire.

“Shut up,” Wonwoo clears his throat, glaring at the black tea wolf.

“Is that a no?” Jun laughs, covering his mouth as he does.

Wonwoo’s face feels hot. “I’ll think about it.” He says, sniffing as indifferently as he can. 

“Will you be done thinking by tonight?” Jun probes.

 _bahAHAHAHAHAHAH_ Mingyu cackles.

Wonwoo is going to kill him. Why was this happening to him?

“I’ll let Seungcheol know.” The grey wolf sighs. Dinner? Between a coven and a pack? Someone bring a camera and a few lottery tickets.

“Dinner is at 7PM.” Jun grins. His smile makes Wonwoo’s stomach flip and the grey wolf resents it. Before he can think of anything to say back, Jun mouths _see ya_ and then — he’s gone.

Wonwoo stands unmoving for a few seconds and then Mingyu asks, _we’re not the dinner, are we?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated and savoured. 
> 
> Talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/citrusyghost) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/citrusyghost) ꈍᴗꈍ


	4. Home

The expression Seungcheol adopts looks equally thrown off as Wonwoo’s did when Jun invited them to dinner.

Mingyu darts his gaze between the two with a curious sort of apprehension. Wonwoo didn’t look to keen in the forest but now that he’s in front of the alpha, he looks indifferent. Mingyu wonders if Wonwoo keeps his personal feelings towards vampires on the down low because Seungcheol is in love with one. It’s possible. He wouldn’t put it past the grey wolf. Wonwoo is considerate like that.

“ _What_?” The alpha’s eyes round. And, he’s already got pretty big eyes so Mingyu finds it comical. Their living room is a gold mine of reactions. Opposite Seungcheol, Seokmin’s jaw has dropped and Hansol’s eyebrows have taken place high on his forehead.

“We got invited to dinner.” Wonwoo repeats, monotone.

“Like,” Seungcheol fumbles for his phone and clicks his screen on to squint at the time. “In a few hours from now? To eat?”

“That is the definition of dinner, yes.”

“Oh _my._ ” Seokmin whispers before glancing at Mingyu as if to say _bro are you hearing this??_

Mingyu nods back and the lilac wolf makes an exaggerated expression.

The noise that Seungcheol makes when he leans forward is a strange combination of a laugh and a sigh. He rubs his hands over his face and shakes his head. “ _Jeonghan.”_

He says it like _of course_ but also like _baby why._

Of course, the whole thing could have just been a weird cough but Mingyu is trying to narrate here.

“And you said — _Jun_ asked?”

At the mention of the vampire, Mingyu sees Wonwoo stiffen. “After he followed us for a good twenty minutes, yes.”

Seungcheol shoots Wonwoo a surprised look to which the grey wolf raises both his hands as if to say _fuck if I know._ Mingyu finds the whole exchange hilarious. It was pretty sweet to see the normally calm Wonwoo stutter in an interaction — an interaction with a vampire no less. Mingyu would giggle but he values his life. He’s within a hands reach from the grey wolf.

There’s a fluttering of anticipation in Mingyu’s chest. It started after Jun disappeared and he was left with Wonwoo to digest the reality of the situation. A coven just invited a pack to dinner. Taking into consideration the pack alpha and the elder vampire are hopelessly in love, Mingyu thinks it’s safe to rule out being fed on. Gosh, he just said that like that is completely normal didn’t he? Wow.

But _still._ Stay with Mingyu!!! 

Are they violating some secret, ancient rules of engagement? Not that Mingyu knows the rules. He’s really just assuming that there is but a single one. It probably sits on the fence between the metaphorical territory between vampire and werewolf and, it just says: **No.**

The situation he’s in right now doesn’t feel like a **No.** In fact, it feels very much like a _maybe,_ possibly? Could do. Perhaps. Mingyu thinks that’s significantly closer to a **Yes.**

Oh now he just wants to know!!!! Mingyu turns to look at Seungcheol with puppy-dog level of expectancy. And mercifully, it is as if Wonwoo heard his desperate whine in his head, the grey wolf asks, “So, are we going?”

Honestly, Mingyu can’t tell if Wonwoo wants to go. He’s keeping to theme of his indifference and he’s really good at it. A quick turn to his brothers sees Seokmin looking unsure and Hansol looking like he’s ready to roll with whatever.

Atta-boy. Sol’s always been the more spontaneous one of the three of them. And, Mingyu thinks spontaneity is exactly what they need for this vampire werewolf crossover dinner.

Seungcheol is hunched over with his elbows on his knees. He seems to be deliberating and honestly? Mingyu wants him to deliberate faster. The suspense flirting between yes and no is _killing_ him.

He wants to see Minghao again.

Just the fleeting thought of the vampire makes Mingyu’s pulse jump. He hasn’t seen Minghao since that day at the river. It has been a rush of event one after another, Mingyu’s barely had the time to breathe. Barely having the time to breathe doesn’t stop his mind from drifting to the vampire when he lies in bed at night though. He does it so unconsciously that it just feels natural now.

Naturally, Mingyu wonders if Minghao also got an earful from someone. He wonders if Minghao has been to the river since or if he’s on a forest ban like he. Mingyu also wonders if Minghao’s thought of him since.

For someone with very little time to breathe, Mingyu has done a lot of thinking. He can’t help it. The very thought of Minghao sent his belly into a flurried fluster of emotions. It made him feel like he was floating. It was altogether a terrifying and addictive feeling — it kept having him come back for more.

That said, it makes sense for the feeling to resurface now at the possibility of meeting Minghao again.

The silence that Seungcheol pulls makes Mingyu fidget where he stands. It is a shame as much as it is true: waiting isn’t one of his winning qualities.

After a few more excruciating seconds, Seungcheol looks at everyone and then asks, “Do you guys want to go?” He adds quickly, “we don’t have to.” 

“Yes I want to go!” The words tumble out of Mingyu’s lips. It is a fluster of nerves and excitement. At that, Wonwoo shoots him a look at Mingyu reddens.

Hansol shrugs, “I don’t mind. Would be kind of cool to see a vampire house.” The mention of a _vampire house_ has Seokmin darting his eyes between his brothers. Mingyu can see his brother’s naturally anxious nature hesitate at the choices he and Hansol have made. It is as if he is frantically weighing their mortality rate. Mingyu is confident that Seokmin will eventually cave. They are a pack and there is strength in numbers after all. If two of them were going to be blood bags, they were all going to be blood bags. Wait… that’s just death in numbers.

“What about you two?” Seungcheol turns to Wonwoo and Seokmin. “We don’t have to go if you’re not comfortable.”

Mingyu catches Wonwoo open his mouth and then shut it. The single action of Wonwoo hesitating has Mingyu slumping his shoulders dejectedly. He’s sure if the grey wolf puts up a big enough fight, Seungcheol will cancel this dinner. Mingyu just _knows_ he will. Oh. Oh _no._ They’re probably not going to go. The chances of Wonwoo agreeing feels like little to none and Mingyu can already feel himself beginning to get upset.

Okay. He shouldn’t have even given himself hope. Expectation is his _worst_ enemy. Expectation always hurt his feelings.

“Fine.” Wonwoo shrugs suddenly.

Mingyu nearly falls on his face. He trips over nothing. Well, he trips over his surprise okay!!!!! Wonwoo grabs his arm and hauls him back to his feet, expression still indifferent.

“Hyung!!!” Mingyu exclaims. His grin is so wide his canines are showing.

Seungcheol’s eyes crinkle at the corners. Whether it be quiet thanks or surprise, Mingyu doesn’t know. Mingyu doesn’t care!!!! Wonwoo said yes!!!!!  The alpha looks at the lilac wolf. “Seok?”

Seokmin glances at everyone and then he swallows visibly. “Sure.”

“You sure?” Seungcheol’s voice drops soft and comforting. As much as Mingyu appreciates the alpha being considerate of Seokmin, he wants to yell _WE’RE GOING TO A VAMPIRE DINNER_

“They won’t… right?” Seokmin swallows awkwardly.

“Generally they prefer humans.” Seungcheol offers.

A snort escapes Mingyu and he has to fake cough it away. The look on his brothers face is priceless. Oh sweet Seokmin, _WE’RE DINING WITH VAMPIRES_!!!!

“That’s reassuring?” Seokmin laughs nervously. Seungcheol shrugs but his eyes twinkle.

“Dinner is at 7PM.” Wonwoo announces.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu is sat unmoving and staring at his wardrobe and when Hansol strolls in. Just an hour ago the pack agreed to this dinner and an hour later, here Mingyu is having a crisis. He snaps his head to his baby brother and says with dramatic urgency, “I have _no_ clothes.” 

The caramel wolf quirks a brow at him, amused. “What do you mean? You still have plenty of white T-shirts.”

Mingyu choke-gasps.

The _audacity_ of Hansol to even suggest he show up in human form in a _white T-shirt._ He shoots Hansol a look of genuine offence.

Really. A white T-shirt. Incredible. He’s doomed. He’s going to show up and embarrass himself. At least in wolf form nobody cares about clothes!!! 

Oh my _god_. That’s it. He’ll just have to show up shifted. Yes. That’s what Mingyu is going to do cause he doesn’t have any fucking decent _clothes!!!!_ At least his black tea coat is something to be proud of.

“I feel like I’m missing something.” Hansol says slowly, reading Mingyu’s ever changing expression.

“You haven’t seen _him_.” The black tea wolf says seriously, “I can’t go in a T-shirt.” 

“It’s all you have?” Hansol says unhelpfully. He takes one look at Mingyu and decides he’s checking out before his brother starts screaming.

“COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME.” Is what Hansol hears when he swerves out of Mingyu’s room. He chuckles and hurries to his room.

“Mingyu is freaking out.” He grins and jerks a thumb in the direction of the yelling.

Seokmin’s eyes widen in concern. He heard the ruckus. “I have a jeans jacket if he wants to borrow it?”

“YES I DO.” They hear him yell back.

“STOP YELLING.” Wonwoo’s voice booms through the house and Seokmin cringes with a sheepish smile. The sound of quickly advancing footsteps and then — Mingyu is at their door looking frazzled.

“Jacket where????”

“Jacket there.” Seokmin beams at him, pointing to the piece of clothing hanging neatly on a hanger.

Mingyu reaches Seokmin where he’s seated on his bed in two long strides. He grabs the lilac wolf’s face and plants the biggest, most aggressive kiss on his brother’s cheek. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” He chants against a giggly, ticklish Seokmin. Then he releases the lilac wolf and points at Hansol, “You. I love you too.”

It is a clamber of limbs when Mingyu grabs the jacket and disappears as quickly as he appeared. Seokmin and Hansol exchange a look and then they laugh.

 

* * *

 

“We’re enabling him.” Wonwoo comments. He leans back in his chair and scrunches his nose as he listens to Mingyu. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Mingyu is about to go on a first date. With _four chaperones._ Imagine.

Seungcheol chuckles fondly. “He’s just excited.”

“We haven’t done very well for ourselves if he’s _excited_ to see a vampire.” Wonwoo sighs, turning his head to the ceiling.

Seungcheol’s hand pauses where they’re buttoning up his shirt. “I think it means we’ve done a fantastic job.” The alpha flicks his gaze up to the grey wolf, head still tilted down.

Wonwoo makes a noncommittal noise before he shrugs. “I guess so.”

“You know so.”

At that, Wonwoo purses his lips and they fall into a comfortable silence. If you looked at it from Seungcheol’s angle, he is right. Wonwoo doesn’t know if Seungcheol being right right now is too good of a thing though.

“Is _he_ always this…” Wonwoo lolls his head to look at Seungcheol.

“Unpredictable?” The alpha suggests.

“I was going to say reckless but let’s go for unpredictable.”

The laugh Seungcheol coughs out really looks more like a wince than anything. Wonwoo laughs for real. Seungcheol makes a face, shrugs and waves his hands in some vague hand movements.

 

* * *

 

 

_It is torrential rain pelting down on a Sunday morning._

_Steaming cup of coffee cradled preciously in his hands, Seungcheol leans over his desk and his chair creaks against his weight. The unrelenting drum of rain that beat an irregular beat previously has now melded into a single note of just noise. It is like the static of a television buzzing._

_Seungcheol was actually about to go for his usual morning run. He liked the rain but this — this may as well be a typhoon. He chuckles to himself and brings his coffee to his lips._

_A sudden clap of thunder startles him. The dark liquid in his hands jump and Seungcheol spills his coffee all over himself. He hisses as the coffee scalds his hand._

_“Aw,” Seungcheol says sadly as he looks down at his now, very-stained shirt. He ups from his chair and waddles awkwardly to the kitchen. Coffee stains were the bane of his existence. That and, he just did his laundry too._

_Seungcheol makes a face at himself and then moves to rinse out his mug. He’ll just make another. His hands work quickly as he stands by his kitchen sink. The blinds on the window before him sway from the residual wind whistling though the gaps. He cringes as lighting flashes, lighting up the flimsy plastic for a second. He gets an ominous shadow painting of the trees outside._

_Damn. It is really pissing it down._

_He shudders just thinking about trying to run in that. Pfft. He’d be a meter down in the mud. Seungcheol laughs and shakes his head. He flips his tap off and is just about to move away when a particularly strong bolt of lightning flashes._

_What the fuck —_

_Seungcheol jerks back in horror at the silhouette outside his window. Is — is someone standing outside his window????_

_He lurches forward to split the blinds apart and his eyes widen in mortification._

_“Wh-what are you doing outside??!!” He yells at the rain-drenched vampire glaring at him through his window._

_The vampire doesn’t move. Instead, he just narrows his eyes and pulls his mouth downwards._

_Seungcheol shakes his head as if to convey: are you bloody mad?_

_He quickly dumps his mug into the sink and wipes his hands on his shirt. Not once does he look away from the vampire standing, rather ominously actually, outside his window. It’s the blonde he found unconscious a few weeks back._

_What is he doing here?_

_More importantly, how did he find Seungcheol’s house? He literally lives in the middle of nowhere!_

_Seungcheol pulls his blinds open full now, still baffled. He makes large exaggerated hand movements and mouths: front door, F R O N T DOOR_

_The vampire’s frown deepens but then — he is gone._

_O-Kay. Seungcheol hurries to his front door and flings it open. Not only does he get an unceremonious spray of rainfall to his face, he also gets a huge ass shock when the vampire lurches forward and hisses at him._

_Seungcheol blinks through the experience. And boy, is it a real experience. He gets a full six seconds to check out the fangs that sank into him. No wonder it hurt like hell; they’re so sharp._

_Finally, the vampire pulls back and snaps his jaw shut. Fangs kept and out of sight, the vampire looks a surprising picture of innocence. Like a cherub that lost its way. Seungcheol’s eyebrows slant down in affection at the picture he paints in his head._

_“Hello?” Seungcheol greets; the end of his salutation flicks up like an unsure question. Is the vampire okay? Is this some emergency — or? Seungcheol eyes the vampire up and then down. He definitely looks much better from when Seungcheol last saw him._

_His skin, previously a ghastly shade of pale, now teases a hint of pink. It makes Seungcheol feel weirdly relieved. When he first found the vampire, the blonde looked such a sorry state Seungcheol was afraid he was already dead._

_Of course the vampire then yelled and tried to scratch him and proved he was very much alive. But still — a sorry state._

_The vampire’s frown deepens as the rain continues to pummel. His beautiful linen shirt is soaked through, revealing a lot more skin than Seungcheol finds himself prepared to see._

_“Uh,” Seungcheol clears his throat, “do you want to come in?”_

_Something dangerous flashes in the vampire’s eyes and before he can think about what he’s done, Seungcheol finds himself shoved against his living room wall — vampire all up in his face._

_“Woah,” He breathes._

_It hisses._

_This vampire hisses a lot. Not just that, now it looks really angry with him. Seungcheol should apologise. He’s not quite sure what for but he’ll do it if it makes him less angry. Seungcheol opens his mouth but suddenly — the vampire releases his iron grip and looks at Seungcheol like he’s spontaneously sprouted an extra head._

_What?_

_“What is wrong with you?” The vampire jerks his back like, he can’t believe how wrong Seungcheol is._

_“Um,” Seungcheol clears his throat. To be completely honest, he’s not sure?_

_His silence seems to irritate._

_“Why did you let me in?” The vampire snaps._

_Oh._

_“You looked wet?” His innocent reply sounds so incredibly stupid it takes him a whole minute to realise. Seungcheol grins._

_The vampire huffs a laugh but Seungcheol doesn’t think he finds him very funny. In fact, the laugh has a mocking undertone that makes Seungcheol weirdly self conscious._

_“You’ve just let me in for life.” A threatening smirk pulls on the vampire’s stunning features._

_Seungcheol blinks._

_“Great. Next time don’t stand in the rain.” He smiles, “I’ll get you a towel.”_

_The stunned silence that the vampire pulls doesn’t stop him from walking to his bedroom to grab a clean towel. He’s about to swerve on his heel when he pauses and grabs a clean, dry T-shirt._

_“Here.” He says after he walks back to where he left the vampire. He holds out the towel and shirt in peaceful offering._

_When all the vampire does is stare at them, unmoving, Seungcheol sighs. He flips the T-shirt over his shoulder and starts wiping the vampire down. He’s dripping all over Seungcheol’s floor._

_He presses the towel softly against the vampires face, once, twice and when he moves to tackle the mess of his blonde hair, the vampire asks quietly: “what are you doing?”_

_Seungcheol raises his brows. “Sorry, do you want to—?”_

_He offers the towel. The vampire stares at it for an unmoving second. Then he says, “no.”_

_“Okay then.” Seungcheol shrugs, moving to continue drying the vampires hair. The vampire stands like a perfect statue while Seungcheol towels him down. There’s an unreadable expression on his face but Seungcheol decides he’s not even going to try to decipher it. He doesn’t think he’ll be any good, really._

_“I’m a vampire.” The vampire says suddenly._

_Seungcheol quirks an amused eyebrow. He pulls the collar of his shirt down to expose the bite mark and then smiles, “I know.”_

_The vampire’s gaze flickers to the healing wound but he doesn’t comment on it. Seungcheol twists his head to look at it too._

_“I usually heal faster but,” he gestures at the vampire and then mouths, “vampire.”_

_“You’re a werewolf.” Is all the reply he gets._

_“Yes.” Seungcheol confirms._

_Strange conversation, but sure he’ll play along. Not like he’s got much to do in this storm anyway._

_Now, the vampire’s face twists confused. Seungcheol eyes him curiously._

_“Why did you help me?” Comes a quiet voice. There almost sounds like a hint of accusation? It makes no sense._

_Seungcheol takes the now soaked towel and tucks it under his arm. “You looked like you needed it.” He smiles, holding the clean T-shirt out._

_The vampire blinks back at him and he doesn’t take the T-shirt._

_“So?”_

_Seungcheol stares back. “So I helped you.”_

_His answer doesn’t seem satisfactory for the vampire just looks angrier._

_“You should have killed me.”_

_Seungcheol barks a disbelieving laugh. It’s his turn to look at the vampire like he’s crazy._

_“Why the hell would I do that?”_

_“Why wouldn’t you?” The vampire blinks back, confused._

_Seungcheol stares at him. One second, two seconds, three —_

_“Are you mad at me for not killing you?” He’s incredulous. Is that what this is about?_

_The vampire presses his lips together and drops his gaze to the floor. Seungcheol also drops something, he’ll tell you now. He drops his jaw. What??? The rabbits he passes by every morning on his forest run aren’t mad about not being killed. Neither are the squirrels or that really noisy bird that squawks at four in the morning. This is definitely not something to be angry for. Wait — did he just compare this vampire to a bunny?_

_“Is it because I’m not even worth killing?” The vampire mumbles, fidgeting where he stands._

_“Woah woah woah woah,” Seungcheol exhales his exclamations in quick, rushes breaths. “Come back from where you’re going.”_

_“Is it because I’m still a juvenile vampire? With only two turned?” The blonde continues anyway. He’s stubborn._

_Seungcheol runs a hand down his face. Alright. Distressed vampire in his house about to go on a big, serious self derogatory rant that he’s not exactly prepared for? What does he do? Think fast Seungcheol._

_Tell the truth?_

_Tell the truth._

_“I literally have no idea what any of that means.” He confesses quickly, “and of course you are uh - worth killing. Yes, most definitely. The worthiest. But also —“ Seungcheol rubs the back of his neck and feels a strange shyness over take him when he says, “I just wanted to help you.”_

_The vampire blinks at him for a stunned second before he too flushes a delectable shade of red._

_“Foolish wolf.” The blonde scolds. “You would have been killed the second you passed out. Vampires show no mercy. We take what we want, when we want.”_

_Seungcheol looks up. “You showed me mercy.”_

_The vampire presses his lips together. “A life for a life.”_

_“Thank you.” Seungcheol smiles and the vampire doesn’t._

_“For my life. For sparing it. Thank you.” He clarifies._

_“You’re the stupidest.” The vampire bites._

_“A complete fool.” Seungcheol shrugs easily. He wants to laugh but he doesn’t think the vampire would appreciate that very much. For a vampire so previously angry, the blonde looks almost … shy …?_

_Oh damn. Seungcheol feels his pulse quicken._

_“Don’t save anymore vampire lives. We won’t save yours.” The vampire says as he turns to leave._

_Outside is still torrential rain but Seungcheol doesn’t think he can stop him even if he tried. So, he watches the vampire walk to his front door to let himself out._

_Seungcheol sees it in slow motion. Quite like those movie scenes where everything just — slows. His eyes take in how the vampire’s shirt clings to his skin and how a few droplets of rain fall from his hair. It is in that moment that Seungcheol wonders, is this the last time he’ll see him?_

_He didn’t think there’d be a second time but here it is. Is it strange to wonder if there will be a third?_

_“Hey,” He says before he can think._

_The vampire stills at his door but he doesn’t turn around to face Seungcheol. A part of him is glad. He doesn’t know what expression he wears when he asks, “do you want to wait it out?”_

_Seungcheol rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. What is he doing?_

_“It’s kind of heavy,” he continues, “the rain, I mean.”_

_This time, the vampire turns to stare at him. Seungcheol swallows as he does. Don’t get him wrong, Seungcheol is not afraid of the blonde. It’s something else and right now he can’t put a finger to his nervousness. He doesn’t get nervous very often._

_“Lock your door.” The vampire murmurs softly._

_Before Seungcheol can respond, he’s gone._

 

* * *

 

“I can’t to it.” Mingyu panic whispers as they stand outside the imposing mansion that is the coven house. Who would have thought that a little away from the river sat this imposing, gargantuan house? Despite its size, the house remains expertly hidden from prying eyes. If not for Seungcheol, they would have totally missed it.

“Do what?” The lilac wolf whispers back.

“I gotta go back and change.” Mingyu fusses at his outfit. “I can’t—“

“You look very handsome,” his brother assures him, tearing his eyes away from the house for but a second. “This jeans on jeans ensemble will blow his mind. You look like those handsome models on magazine covers modelling for … what’s that brand — Pucci?”

“Gucci.” Hansol supplies.

“Exactly!” Seokmin claps his hands.

Mingyu groans. His brothers are lying to him!!!!

Seungcheol steps up towards the big, rosewood door but before he can knock, it creaks open to reveal the vampire that almost killed Seokmin. Mingyu freezes, suddenly recalling what real fear feels like. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the moment he thought he’d never see Seokmin again. He flashed to every beautiful memory of his brother and then imagined it all brutally ripped away from him. You don’t just forget something like that.

“Jisoo,” Seungcheol smiles warmly.

Mingyu watches in petrified awe as the alpha and the vampire embrace briefly. It’s kind of surreal to watch. It’s like he is in a strange movie crossover and this is the highly anticipated episode where the vampires and werewolves gather together to decide on something of paramount importance. Fine. They’re not deciding on anything today. They’re just having dinner but Mingyu can fantasise.

Jisoo releases Seungcheol from his embrace in a graceful, fluid movement. It almost looks like he’s dancing, but also not quite. Mingyu’s eyes are glued to Jisoo’s every movement. It is strangely mesmerising.

“We’re thrilled you could come.” The vampire dips his head in friendly greeting. When he lifts it, his gaze lands on Wonwoo. Mingyu swallows just remembering their clash. He reimagines the visual of Wonwoo getting flung off Minghao but then getting up almost immediately to retaliate. Had Mingyu not been so scared, he would have cheered Wonwoo on.

The two of them share a moment of mutual understanding in the form of a consensus nod. A gesture to wash away any feelings of animosity previously harboured.

“Thank you for having us.” Wonwoo says. The vampire smiles in return.

“Please,” Jisoo steps aside to welcome them and Mingyu feels his excitement return in a crashing wave. Half of him wishes he was shifted, there are so many new smells!!!!! He wants to smell them all!!!! But, despite his excitement, he remains comically glued to the ground.

So does everyone else, actually.

It is only when Seungcheol turns to look at the pack and tilts his head like _well?_ — that they move slowly. Like a machine warming up.

Wonwoo moves first, exchanging another polite nod with Jisoo. Hansol trails behind him. Seokmin turns to Mingyu and jerks his head forward: _after you._ Mingyu shakes his head: _no, after you._ Seokmin frowns and sticks his head out more prominently: _after y o u._  

After some not-at-all discreet shoving, Mingyu trips forward. He nearly falls on his face but by the moon’s grace, he collects himself. He laughs sheepishly before hurrying inside after Hansol, Seokmin close behind.

Jisoo quirks an amused brow at Seungcheol and the alpha just shrugs. The vampire chuckles softly before placing a gentle hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder. Jisoo sighs defeatedly when he says, “I couldn’t stop him.” 

Seungcheol hears the quiet worry in his friend’s voice and cannot help but feel a little guilty. “I know. He makes an equally defeated expression. It is less genuine than Jisoo’s though — his defeat is mingled with his desire to see Jeonghan again.

 

* * *

 

_“You didn’t look your door.” An unfamiliar voice accuses when Seungcheol opens his door in preparation for his morning run._

_He grips his lurching heart and bites the curse about to spill from his lips. “Holy fuc— oh my **god**!” He gasps at the sight of the blonde stood at his door. The vampire frowns. _

_Seungcheol leans on the side of his door frame and shuts his eyes as he heaves. It takes a minute for his heart to spot frantically stuttering. It’s seven in the morning and decidedly too early for vampire scares of any sort. When Seungcheol opens his eyes and takes in the sight of the vampire._

_His heart jumps into a race again._

_Suddenly his throat feels dry — parched like a desert. It is as if the mere sight of the vampire robs him of his regular bodily function. Seungcheol has to force himself not to stare when he swallows a bit of saliva. It proves to be difficult._

_There’s something seductive and alluring about the way the vampire stares at him. It is intense. Seungcheol flickers his gaze between the floor and his eyes a few times before giving up and just straight up staring. He’s completely floored. He hopes his mouth is closed because the vampire is just about the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on._

_This is starting to become a little ridiculous. It is the third time he’s met this vampire but every subsequent meeting has the vampire looking better and better. Seungcheol didn’t think it was even remotely possible for someone to just consistently look this stunning. Is he over exaggerating? At this point, he doesn’t even know._

_Still — it is the striking blonde hair cascading down the vampire’s shoulders that steals Seungcheol’s breath. He still remembers the picture of rain running through the light locks the last time they met. He remembers the way the droplets fell, fat and heavy to his floor._

_Seungcheol inhales. Seeing him again now, leaves a strange feeling in his chest. Seungcheol pushes himself off from where he’s leaning. His eyes don’t leave the vampire for a second._

_He’s mesmerised._

_The vampire is picture perfect. A few stray strands blow onto his face when a morning breeze dances between them and Seungcheol has to hold his breath. He’s so beautiful._

_Even with that frown — the slight narrow to his eyes and the way the vampire purses his mouth at Seungcheol. He’s distracted by rosy tint of his lips._

_Seungcheol clears his throat. “Nobody lives out here.” He shrugs before dropping his gaze to where an unexpected basket of fruits cradle in the vampire’s arms. Is that for him? Seungcheol feels a smile tug at his lips._

_“You don’t know that.” The vampire retorts stiffly._

_Bringing a finger to tap his own nose, Seungcheol grins. “I do.”_

_The vampire’s frown deepens and suddenly, Seungcheol is apologising. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll lock my door.” He placates. “I promise.”_

_It’s like the vampire has him wrapped around his finger. The thought amuses Seungcheol._

_Seemingly satisfied with Seungcheol’s promise, the vampire thrusts the basket of fruit out at him. He doesn’t say anything though. He just turns his face away from Seungcheol._

_Is he… embarrassed?_

_Seungcheol quirks an eyebrow in question and the grin he’s been wearing, grows wider. He takes the basket but asks, “what’s this for?”_

_The vampire opens his pretty mouth but then, shuts it quickly._

_Seungcheol has to drop his gaze in fear he’s looking like he’s having far too much fun. The vampire is fucking adorable but he is also flighty. It is reminiscent of that time Seungcheol tried to coax one of the bunnies that live outside his house from its burrow. It was injured and Seungcheol wanted to nurse it. Seungcheol doesn’t want to accidentally irritate him and have him disappearing again._

_The last time they met was about a month ago — when it pissed down unforgivingly. There was mud for weeks and Seungcheol’s run trails were sploshy. He didn’t think the vampire would ever come back._

_Not that he’s complaining. He really isn’t. He’s smiling so much._

_“Thank you.” Seungcheol says, “Mangoes are my favourite.”_

_His thanks makes the vampire fidget._

_“Do you want to come in?” Seungcheol continues, “I can cut them and we can share.” He turns into his house and hopes the vampire follows._

_There is silence for a long minute before Seungcheol hears the tell tale tap of shoe against floor._

_He smiles, walking to the kitchen to pull out his knife and cutting board. Seungcheol’s morning routine has been interrupted but he realises as he cuts into the mango that, he doesn’t mind._

_“So —“ Seungcheol clears his throat. The knife he’s holding pierces the fruit and the juice trickles down his fingers. “We haven’t introduced ourselves.”_

_It is a deliberate, gently nudging statement. Seungcheol has been wondering what the vampires name is for a while now. He can’t keep calling him ‘the vampire’ in his head. It is both rude and unsatisfying. He wants to put a name to his breathtaking face._

_Seungcheol is about halfway done with cutting up the mango and the vampire still  hasn’t responded so Seungcheol turns to him expectantly. His hand is wet from the fruit and he mindlessly brings his thumb to his mouth to lick the sweet nectar._

_The vampires eyes cling to the motion before directing his gaze elsewhere and straightening his back. Oh? Seungcheol has to hide his grin._

_“Jeonghan.” The vampire says, flickering his eyes back to Seungcheol in an arresting stare. “Yoon Jeonghan.”_

_Seungcheol’s heart swells with the knowledge. Yoon Jeonghan. He couldn’t have imagined a better name._

_It is lovely._

* * *

 

 

Being in the vampire house feels a touch surreal. This is the first time Seungcheol has ever been invited to Jeonghan’s house. He has only ever had Jeonghan over at his. Their circumstances were different back then so this role reversal feels significant.

Seungcheol finds himself trying to push down an overwhelming force of emotion as he walks through the house. This is Jeonghan’s _home._ These floors and these walls were chosen by him and him only. This is what Jeonghan chose to build his house with and — here Seungcheol is.

The house is filled with a warmth that one would not expect from a coven. Lush rosewood runs along every nook and cranny of the space, accentuated by low hanging yellow lamps. There’s a rather inviting brown couch pushed against the wall to where they’re walking. Jisoo seems to be leading them down the peeking hallway.

“They’re setting the table.” The vampire tells. He smiles at the pack and gently nudges them into the hallway. “Just through here, come.”

Seungcheol takes one step in and then he stops — he’s completely taken by the paintings hanging on either side. There must be at least five on each wall. At first glance, they are colour splashed, vibrant and vivid. An excited burst of energy. Seungcheol smiles as he thinks to himself what a passionate artist this must be. The paintings captivate the pack despite being slightly rough around the edges. It is the work of someone learning to discover but it is beautiful.

“That is my favourite one.”

Jisoo’s soft voice pulls Seungcheol out of his marvel. He looks at the vampire and sees him standing with Mingyu, staring at one of the paintings. It is at the far corner. Midnight blue and speckled with accents of white.

Seungcheol sees Mingyu nod slowly. A certain calm has overtaken the black tea wolf. His previous nervous energy has melted away into a quiet appreciation. It makes Seungcheol smile. Mingyu has always been drawn to art.

“They’re beautiful.” The young wolf murmurs.

A fond look washes over Jisoo when he nods. “Yes. They are.” He turns to Seungcheol when he says, “Jeonghan’s turned at least half the house into a gallery of some sort.”

Seungcheol smiles and watches as the vampire turns back to the paintings. “He loves them. Every single one of them.”

It isn’t clear to the rest what Jisoo means, but it strikes Seungcheol straight in the heart. Love was once a foreign concept to the elder vampire. Jisoo’s words spark a pulsating surge of sweetness that overwhelms the alpha.

When the rest continue on with Jisoo, he stays a little behind to take in the paintings. Seungcheol looks at every single one; carefully, curiously. He reimagines the joy and warmth Jeonghan would have felt at seeing them for the first time and he quietly savours the feeling.

 

* * *

 

 

_Seungcheol drops himself onto the couch and sighs happily. The sound echos slightly through his living room and he beams at the vampire across him. It’s not often Seungcheol has guests and it is not often the guests bring gifts. It is even less often that the gifts are deliciously, in season mangos so the entirety of this situation puts Seungcheol in a wonderful mood._

_He’s got a silly smile on his face when he forks some fruit into his mouth but the smile holds when Seungcheol realises Jeonghan hasn’t touched his share. The vampire is staring blankly at the bowl of fruit. He holds it awkwardly, like as if he doesn’t know what to do with it._

_Sensing Seungcheol staring at him, Jeonghan looks up to see the werewolf mid-chew and brow quirked. The silent question he asks has the vampire reluctantly picking his fork up with a graceful hand. Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan spears the fruit with a blank expression. When the vampire brings it to his lips, he does it so forcibly that Seungcheol laughs._

_“I feel like you don’t like mango very much.”_

_Jeonghan flicks a guilty gaze at him before brushing off his comment with a little shake of his head. He opens his pretty mouth and Seungcheol watches his lips close over the fruit. The mango oozes, the sweet liquid pooling at the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth. Seungcheol eyes the vampire’s tongue when it darts out to lick the juice away._

_The motion is captivating. Unexpectedly seductive and suddenly Seungcheol is embarrassed. He drops his head as his ears burn red hot. Wow, what is wrong with him? Is he really getting shy over watching Jeonghan eat a goddamn mango?_

_Seungcheol runs a hand down his face before looking back up at the vampire. An uncontrollable snort escapes his lips when he sees Jeonghan’s face twisted in disgust._

_“Wow you really hate it, huh?” The wolf laughs._

_Jeonghan glares at him but it has little bite. “I haven’t had food in years.”_

_Seungcheol tilts his head._

_“I don’t eat human food anymore.” Jeonghan crinkles his nose as he pushes the mango around his mouth. It’s like he cannot decide if he wants to swallow._

_Seungcheol is laughing whole-heartedly now. “Why didn’t you just say so?”_

_The vampire mumbles something under his breath._

_“What?” Seungcheol leans forward naturally and Jeonghan stiffens._

_“I said, I realise it’s rude to gift something you yourself wouldn’t eat.” He mumbles louder, face reddening._

_A bloom of a blush kisses the vampire’s pale skin, pinking the curve of his cheeks. Jeonghan looks a picture of shy, embarrassed and Seungcheol feels his heart do a little somersault in his chest. Oh no._

_“I can eat it.” Jeonghan sniffs stubbornly. His face says otherwise and Seungcheol has to hide his adoring smile._

_“The lady at the market said that these are the best.” The vampire pouts unhappily, “they taste bad.”_

_“Actually, these are the best mangos I’ve had all year.” Seungcheol confesses. His unexpected confession wrings a tiny, pleased noise from Jeonghan._

_“Do you not taste things the same anymore?” Seungcheol tilts his head to the side curiously. He knows next to nothing about vampires. Other than the fact that, they exist. Seungcheol didn’t grow up with a pack and he spent the majority of his life alone in the forest, away from humans and well, everything else._

_It isn’t as sad as it sounds. It’s just been this way always and it is what he knows. Seungcheol actually rather likes it._

_“It’s just me.” Jeonghan pulls his mouth downwards with distaste. He makes a face. “Jisoo and Jun don’t have this problem.”_

_“Jisoo and Jun?”_

_“My turned.” Jeonghan says a little proudly. He’s abandoned the mango and the bowl sits untouched on the coffee table._

_“Are they your family?” Seungcheol blinks, interested. He doesn’t have a family. He’s always wondered what it felt like to have one._

_The sudden huff of amusement that Jeonghan exhales, confuses Seungcheol. The vampire’s face is twisted in disbelief. He looks at Seungcheol like the wolf has just said something ridiculous._

_Jeonghan waves his wrist gracefully and makes a dismissive noise when he laughs, “Vampires don’t have family.”_

 

* * *

“Seungcheol.” Jeonghan gasps breathlessly. A smile breaks onto the alpha’s face at the sight of his sweetheart. The elder vampire looks a delightful mix of nervous and excited when the pack peek into the dining area. There’s a fluster of movement behind Jeonghan, startled by the sudden burst of company.

Seungcheol barely gets any time to respond, his loving hello at the tip of his lips when Jeonghan whisper-shouts, “ _wait_!” and slams the dining room door shut. Seungcheol’s eyebrows fly up his forehead and a surprised laugh bursts forth. He blinks once, twice and then glances at Jisoo.

The vampire looks equally surprised.

“We’re not ready!” Jeonghan says through the door. “ _Jisoo_!”

Jisoo lifts a hand to cover his fond smile as he turns to the pack. He straightens his back and clears his throat before turning to the curious pack.

“It seems like they’re not ready. Shall we wait in the drawing room?”

The consensus nodding and shrugging from the pack has Jisoo ushering them gently back down the same hallway. Seungcheol catches Mingyu slowing down to appreciate the paintings once more. 

“Who painted these?” Hansol asks with a curious tilt of his head. Everyone turns towards Jisoo and the vampire’s eye twinkles. “Minghao starting painting just a year ago.”

Seungcheol sees the exact moment Mingyu looks up in surprise — eyes wide. _Ah. It’s the vampire from the river._

“He’s very good.” The caramel wolf offers.

“Thank you.” Jisoo tilts his head, “I will let him know.”

Hansol nods with a thoughtful smile and trails after the vampire as Jisoo leads them towards the drawing room. Seokmin and Wonwoo follow after and Seungcheol waits for his black tea pup to collect himself. 

“So —“ Seungcheol clears his throat as he throws an arm over Mingyu’s shoulder. The motion has him pulling Mingyu down to his height. “Minghao.”

Mingyu groans quietly and mutters, “please can we not have the dad talk now.”

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. “I haven’t even said anything.”

“Yes but I can already hear it.” Mingyu makes a face. His ears are flushed red and it’s kind of endearing.

“I didn’t realise the severity of this.” Seungcheol says seriously. Mingyu turns to him, face scrunched. “What?”

Seungcheol sighs heavily, patting Mingyu’s back lightly for a moment before a knowing grin pulls on his mouth. “This _crush.”_

Mingyu sputters. “This c- what!”

The alpha laughs a low rumble at how flustered Mingyu gets. He makes a face at the young wolf and revels in how embarrassed Mingyu looks. It’s cute. It reminds him of his younger self.

Seungcheol pauses.

A flash of events pass through his mind and then, his smile is stilling awkwardly on his face. He remembers what this felt like so long ago. The memories are bittersweet and they hurt more than they soothe.

“What?” Mingyu whispers. He’s noticed Seungcheol’s drop of mood. The alpha shakes his head and pulls another smile onto his face.

“Nothing.” He says, “Come on, let’s catch up with the rest.”

They’re not too far behind. When they finally reach the drawing room, Seungcheol makes a very impressed face. It is furnished with ceiling to floor bookshelves with a step ladder to finish off. It looks like Wonwoo’s dream and a quick glance at the grey wolf confirms this. 

Wonwoo’s jaw is slightly dropped and when he swings around to make some very expressive movements with his eyes, Seungcheol chortles.

“This is… _impressive_.” Wonwoo flickers a gaze at Jisoo.

“It was mostly inherited. Minghao and Chan like to read.” The vampire shrugs, “Jeonghan’s been growing this collection for them. Please, feel free to help yourselves. Take anything you find of interest.” 

“That’s very generous.” Wonwoo’s apprehension is clear but Jisoo takes no offence. 

“They would waste away otherwise.” Jisoo shakes his head, “Minghao enjoys poetry and the occasional philosophical text while Chan — well, Chan’s been holding the same title for the past few months. I think it is safe to peruse. We have all the classics, some interesting fiction… also a small collection of medical texts, if that interests you.” He shrugs.

Seungcheol sees Wonwoo’s eyes flash with purpose and when the grey wolf turns to him instinctively, he shakes his head. _No, don’t._ Wonwoo holds his gaze for but a second before defiantly pulling his attention away and addressing Jisoo directly, “Actually, I am quite interested in seeing the medical texts. If I may?”

“Of course.” Jisoo smiles, “they’re just over here.” He moves towards Wonwoo and Seungcheol watches them with a defeated frown. He listens in on their quiet exchange of words — Jisoo is asking Wonwoo if there’s anything specific he’s looking for and Wonwoo asks if he has anything on werewolves. The topic surprises, since Wonwoo himself _is_ a werewolf but Jisoo doesn’t say anything. He just nods and leads Wonwoo to the corner shelf.

Seungcheol frowns. Next to him, Mingyu is silent. He and Wonwoo have a special relationship. Seungcheol is sure Mingyu knows exactly what Wonwoo is trying to do. The very thought makes Seungcheol sigh. They’ve been over this. _Multiple_ times.

“Is he still looking?” The alpha murmurs.

Mingyu stiffens. “N-No.”

Seungcheol’s frown deepens. Mingyu’s never been a good liar.

“I don’t think so,” the black tea wolf tries to save. Seungcheol puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He doesn’t need to hear anymore.

“We’ll talk about it lat—“

The soft creaking of the drawing room door pulling open interrupts Seungcheol. He and Mingyu turn to peer at the vampire making his quiet entrance.

A delicate sway of black hair catches Seungcheol’s eye and when the vampire looks up, they lock gazes. The sight of Seungcheol startles and the vampire’s almond shaped eyes widen ever so slightly before he dips his head, albeit shyly, in greeting.

“Hello.” Seungcheol smiles warmly.

“Hello.” The vampire echoes. His face is friendly all until he looks at Mingyu, then — he is just a mix of stunned and unsure. Seungcheol watches the vampires face change with quiet interest. It is _Minghao_ and Mingyu looks equally, if not more stunned to see him.

A little concentration has Seungcheol eavesdropping on Mingyu’s pulse — it has escalated.

The black tea wolf stands frozen as he stares at Minghao. Although less stiff about it, the vampire stands equally still.

Watching the pair suspended in the moment of surprise, Seungcheol finds himself realising how curiously different they are. Where Mingyu is unashamed expression, Minghao is careful apprehension. Seungcheol has observed them for all of two minutes but he can already tell that they are a push and pull of energies. Their interest in each other suddenly made a lot of sense.

“Is he finished?” Jisoo’s voice breaks through their silence.

Seungcheol watches as Minghao tears his gaze from Mingyu to nod at the older vampire. “We are ready.” Minghao confirms with a tiny smile. His gaze flickers at Mingyu for a fraction of a second before looking back at Jisoo.

“Perfect.”

 

* * *

 

_“I don’t understand.” Seungcheol draws his brows together. From what little (to nothing) he knew about vampires, he’d always assumed they moved as a group — in some ways, like wolves. Of course, there were bound to be an endless number of differences between the two species but… Seungcheol has just always assumed._

_He chews the inside of his cheek mindlessly as the blonde stares at him. What were Jisoo and Jun if they weren’t family? Perhaps it is too early to ask such invasive questions. The very thought makes Seungcheol a little sad. “Is that why nobody came for you?”_

_His question offends._

_Jeonghan glares at him with a fire that has Seungcheol blinking back dumbly. Oh no._

_“I don’t need anyone to save me.” The vampire snaps hotly. The sharpness of his tone has Seungcheol widening his eyes in a visual response to his blunder. Oops, Jeonghan’s statement hangs awkwardly in the air thought Because contrary to what the vampire is saying, Seungcheol saved him._

_Oh. It feels like Jeonghan will soon realise how ridiculous that sounds. True enough, when Seungcheol looks up, he catches Jeonghan burning an embarrassed red._

_It has him clearing his throat and quickly thinking of how best to save this situation. As adorable as Jeonghan looks embarrassed, Seungcheol doesn’t want him to feel uncomfortable._

_“Of course.” He says kindly. He pauses before adding thoughtfully. “I don’t have a family either.”_

_Seungcheol leans back into the sofa and drops his gaze to his share of the mango. The golden fruit gleams in the morning light. Seungcheol makes a noise from the back of his throat. “It’s just me here.”_

_He looks back up to Jeonghan and it’s surprised to find the vampire looking a sympathetic, sorry for him. Seungcheol leans forward quickly and shakes his head._

_“Oh, no, no. I’m fine. I like being out here myself.”_

_The vampire stares at him for an unmoving second, and then asks, “how can anyone like being alone?”_

_Seungcheol laughs before shrugging. “It’s been like this always.”_

_Jeonghan falls into an unreadable silence and Seungcheol can only hope he hasn’t upset him._

_“I turned Jisoo five years ago.” The vampire says. “And Jun two years ago.”_

_The sudden divulgence of information surprises Seungcheol and despite wanting to ask questions, he waits for Jeonghan to continue._

_“I haven’t been alone since.”_

_Jeonghan doesn’t say it outright but it sounds like neither of them were given much of a choice. It surprises Seungcheol. Turning someone against their will sounds like an awful thing to do. Not that Seungcheol knows anything about being a vampire. But even knowing nothing he knows it is definitely drastically different from being human. It is a life changed forever._

_It should irk him. It really should._

_But all Seungcheol feels in a hollowing emptiness; an unbearable sadness for Jeonghan that the vampire thought his only option was to forcibly take someone against their will. Nobody should have to feel that lonely._

_“You should find a pack too.” The vampire finishes matter-of-factly. Simply. Like he hasn’t just told Seungcheol that he selfishly took two innocent lives just so that he wouldn’t walk this earth alone — and that he should do the same “You can turn humans, can’t you? There’s a town not far from here.”_

_Seungcheol shakes his head and Jeonghan misunderstands._

_“I was under the impression that werewolves can turn.” The vampire frowns. He touches a finger to his lips like he’s trying to remember something he knows._

_“We can.” Seungcheol confirms as he fiddles with his fork._

_“I want a pack someday, that’s for sure.” He flickers his gaze up to the vampire. “But only if they also want me.”_

_Seungcheol hopes he doesn’t offend, he doesn’t mean to. He holds no control over how other people live their lives and doesn’t want to. The short amount of time he’s spent with Jeonghan has proven how very different they are. Not only are they biologically different, they also have very different views on the world._

_Seungcheol has never met anyone like this before. Someone with their heart so closed off and guarded. Someone so willing to hurt before they get hurt. It’s starting to make a lot of sense as to why Jeonghan has expected Seungcheol to kill him. That’s the way the blonde views the world — eat or be eaten._

_The realisation doesn’t turn Seungcheol off like it probably should and before he can wonder why, Jeonghan laughs — it is a surprised and amused noise. “Are you werewolves usually this idealistic?”_

_“I don’t think I can speak for my kind.” Seungcheol chuckles softly, “I haven’t met them after all. But… I don’t think it is too much to ask to live in love.”_

_His response causes Jeonghan to throw his head back and laugh. It is almost cruel but Seungcheol takes no offence when the vampire says, “You’re a fool if you think we supernaturals have that option.”_

_“Perhaps.” Seungcheol smiles, “it’s a chance I’m willing to take.”_

* * *

 

The walk to the dining room is filled with nervousness. Mingyu cannot decide on what to do with his hands. One minute he’s putting them in his jeans pocket and the next, he’s taking them out to swing them by his side to look natural.

There is absolutely nothing natural about the way his heart has leapt into a dangerous palpitation. At the rate it’s going, Mingyu thinks he may just spontaneously combust. All of his body parts will be scattered along this hallway they’re walking back down. It’ll be a beautifully tragic parallel to Minghao’s beautiful artwork.

He makes a sad, pathetic noise from the back of his throat. He can already picture Seokmin and Hansol crying over his exploded parts and he plays the narrative out in his head with a sad face.

“Are you okay?” Minghao asks gently.

Mingyu lets out a mix between a cough and a gasp — mumbling, “y-yeah. I’m fine.”

He’s totally okay. Don’t worry about him. He’s fine. 

Seokmin turns to look at him with an endearingly worried face and Mingyu just barely manages to shoot his brother a pained smile.

“Maybe some water will help.” Minghao suggests. Mingyu clears his throat loudly and straightens his back. “Yeah.”

The vampire bows his head to hide his amused smile. Before Mingyu can even think of what to say, Minghao looks back up and tilts his head to the side. It is an innocent movement but it makes Mingyu’s head spin. Minghao’s long, dark fringe that falls freely on his face is as distracting as the curious look in his eye.

If Mingyu’s narrative wasn’t metaphorical, he’s sure he would have exploded there and then.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol’s gaze draws to Jeonghan like a moth to a flame the second he enters the dining room. They lock gazes immediately and Seungcheol’s heart flips in his chest. He doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of this. _Seeing_ his vampire, looking upon his beautiful face.

“Jeonghan.” He murmurs, voice low. Behind him, the rest of the pack pour into the living room. The space feels full. It is bursting with a curiously that begs to be satiated. Coven looks upon pack.

The blonde smiles a small, shy smile from where he stands next to an impressive table spread. An impossibly excess of food piles on the grand dining table. It is as extravagant as it is unnecessary and Seungcheol’s thoughts show on his face. Jeonghan catches it but the vampire just shakes his head slightly as if to say _I wanted to. For you._

Seungcheol just stares at him with an outpour of love that he cannot articulate. The pair share a wordless but intense exchange that drags a few loving seconds before the blonde breaks it with a little inhale.

“We are so glad you could make it,” Jeonghan takes a step forward, pulling the shorter vampire that is standing next to him as he does. “I see you have met Jisoo.” He waves a hand at his best friend. “And, Minghao.” Jeonghan steals a curious glance at Mingyu and the black tea wolf flushes red.

“Jun is no stranger either.” Jeonghan beams at the tall, handsome vampire standing behind the dining table. Jun offers the pack a blinding grin and Seungcheol thinks he hears Wonwoo sigh. He pauses to turn and glance at the grey wolf, but Wonwoo’s face is a picture of perfect indifference.

Then, the elder vampire pushes the last vampire forward with the uncanny pride of a father. “This is Chan.” Jeonghan’s voice is brimming with adoration. “My baby.”

Seungcheol nearly chokes. His _what._ Well. He didn’t think he could ever love Jeonghan more but apparently, having him be domestic and showing Seungcheol his _baby_ , does the trick. Seungcheol doesn’t think he’ll be getting over this any time soon.

Chan does his best not to grimace. “Jeonghan hyung says I’m his baby till I’m thirty. But I’ll never be thirty, will I? I turned when I was 19.”

The alpha blinks at Chan, surprised. And then he barks a throaty laugh and tells Jeonghan, “I like him.”

The blonde makes a pleased noise. “That is everyone.”

The coven is relatively small. Actually, it is the same size as the pack. Just that, while Seungcheol is already acquainted with Jisoo and Jun, the pack stand to be completely new territory to Jeonghan. Seungcheol was but a lone wolf when they met.

“Wonwoo.” The grey wolf steps forward and holds a hand out to Jeonghan — who takes it with a smile. Despite having met before, they never really introduced themselves. It is nice to be properly introduced.

For someone who was initially reluctant to be here, Wonwoo is doing an upstanding job. Seungcheol turns to push his boys forward. It kind of feels like he’s about to present his heart. It feels like a moment of paramount significance. Having him introduce his boys to the love of his life. It sends a pulsating warmth though his body.

Seungcheol starts from his right.

“This is Hansol.” He pushes Hansol’s head down in greeting and the caramel wolf complies. “Our treasure.” He ruffles Hansol’s beautiful brown locks affectionately before continuing.

“And Seokmin.” Seungcheol moves to clasp a hand on the lilac wolf’s shoulder as he bows respectfully. “Our heart.” 

“And — “ Seungcheol exhales, “Mingyu. Our soul.” The black tea wolf stands unmoving and Seungcheol follows his gaze to find it locked on Minghao. Unsurprisingly, the vampire stares back. Seungcheol thinks this must be the first time the vampire has seen Mingyu unshifted. He supposes there was no way to tell who was who when the wolves are in human form.

He supposes right because Minghao stares at Mingyu in quiet awe. Like strangers meeting for the first time, and yet, not quite. A strangely familiar feeling stirs in his chest when he looks at the younger pair. It feels like he’s seen this before. Almost as if to answer his own question, Seungcheol flickers his gaze to Jeonghan.

The elder vampire is already looking at him and Seungcheol’s breath catches in his throat.

A gentle clap of hands draw everyone’s attention towards Jisoo and the vampire smiles. “Let us eat." 

It takes a while for everyone to move. A polite shyness has taken over both coven and pack. Seungcheol nudges Mingyu towards the table with a gentle push and the black tea wolf stumbles forward with a gulp. Seokmin takes cue and bows politely, “thank you for the meal.”

Seungcheol smiles at him. Vampire and werewolf alike move towards the spread. Just watching them stirs something in the alpha’s heart. It makes him feel full of warmth and an indescribable calm that he hasn’t felt in years. 

“You are a handsome pack.” He hears his favourite voice whisper close to his cheek. It feels so natural to curl his arm around Jeonghan now. It’s never _not_ felt natural, but just a week ago he’d never have imagined having the blonde in his arms again. Seungcheol presses his lips to Jeonghan’s temple. “Thank you, my love.”

When the elder vampire looks up at him in a silent question, Seungcheol smiles. “For this, for everything.”

 

* * *

 

“Jun went a _little_ overboard.” Minghao offers humorously as they all sit down. His eyes scan the table of bountiful excess.

The mention of Jun has Wonwoo flickering his gaze at the vampire for the first time that night. Yes, he’s refused to look at Jun, so what. Jun makes him behave weirdly and Wonwoo isn’t up for any kind of behaviour modification. Especially not one initiated by a vampire.

Jun coughs an embarrassed laugh, shrugging and shaking his head all at the same time. Wonwoo stares at him. Vampires don’t eat _food._ They drink bl— red. That’s what Jun called it isn’t it. They drink _red_. Everything else makes them ill when consumed beyond their tolerance. And from what Wonwoo remembers of Jun and that _coke,_ this table bursting with food will annihilate all the vampires in the house.

“Jun likes to cook.” Jisoo smiles.

“I didn’t know what you guys liked.” Jun defends himself awkwardly. Wonwoo frowns a little. He didn’t know what the pack liked so he prepared everything he could think of? Jun could have just asked Wonwoo when they met in the forest. Actually, scratch that. Jun knows what they eat, he’s seen it!

“Let us pray.” Jisoo announces.

Despite not having practiced this at home at all, the wolves drop their heads out of respect. Past the initial compliance, Mingyu barely listens to a single thing the vampire says. He catches something about the moon but otherwise he is fidgeting in his seat. This feels just like a family dinner. Is that weird? It feels oddly official. Should Mingyu be paying more attention to Jisoo’s prayer? He glances up from where his head is bowed to peep at Seungcheol.

The alpha doesn’t have his head bowed. In fact, he’s looking straight ahead at — Mingyu turns — Jeonghan. Jisoo’s gentle voice murmuring in the background has Mingyu dropping his head back down to the table.

He’s never seen Seungcheol look like that before. With so much love and affection, an overflow of adoration that made it difficult for Mingyu to keep looking. It felt like too intimate a moment for him to be spectating. One the alpha and the elder vampire shared while everyone’s heads were rightfully bowed. It felt like a secret that Mingyu spied on.

A part of him feels guilty for seeing. Squirming in his seat, Mingyu glances up unconsciously and stills completely.

Minghao is staring back at him.

* * *

Dinner is an interesting affair.

Rightfully so, Wonwoo doesn’t think that this dinner has the chance to go any differently. It starts out like how every dinner starts out: people pass the food round. Dish after dish gets deposited into Wonwoo’s hands and he dutifully spoons a bit of everything onto his plate. By the time they are but a halfway through the dishes, Wonwoo’s plate in an overflow.

His plate isn’t the only one having a hard time keeping all that food in. Mingyu is trying to balance the last piece of broccoli on his food tower but it keeps slipping off. At some point he gives up and shoves the vegetable in his mouth. It makes Wonwoo snort a laugh.

The thing is, just like the pack, the coven has food also piled on their plates. Wonwoo assumes they’re doing it under instruction because the vampires, specifically Chan and Minghao) go about it mechanically. They don’t seem to be very interested in the food. Wonwoo supposes it’s because human food isn’t on the menu for them anymore.

Perhaps the coven fed before the pack arrived. If their current hospitality is to be evidence of how they usually are, Wonwoo wouldn’t put it past them. There’s no other explanation for their plates to be piled high with human food and cups filled with — wine. That’s wine not red.

None of the vampires actually touch the food. Wonwoo observes as Jisoo does a rather convincing job of pushing his food about his plate while he talks to Hansol. The caramel wolf is nodding with his mouth full of dumplings — a start contrast to Jisoo’s empty one. It is almost comical. Wonwoo wants to laugh but — if you think about it, the amount of effort the vampires are putting in to make sure the pack is comfortable is … pretty sweet.

Wonwoo is just about to praise the coven in his head when he catches sight of Jun nibbling something he called _mapo_ _tofu_ before. Pfft. Right, he knew this already. Jun missed human food. Wonwoo eyes the red dish sitting just in front of him and wonders if he too should try some. Jun looks like he’s enjoying himself. He’s about to reach for the serving spoon when Minghao shakes his head at him.

“No, don’t.” He mouths at the grey wolf. Wonwoo quirks a brow. Don’t? Jun seems to have caught onto Wonwoo’s hand hovering uncertainty over the _mapo tofu_ and a brilliant smile bursts on his face. He takes the serving spoon and scoops a huge portion — offering it to Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo blinks at the innocent looking tofu bathing in a sauce crimson.

“I’ll p—“ the words catch in his throat when Jun’s face falls. Wonwoo hesitates. Ugh, Seungcheol’s taught him to be way more gracious than this. “…sure.” Wonwoo lifts his plate.

Minghao makes an impressed face but also, he’s shaking his head at Wonwoo so that can’t be good.

“So how long have you been turned?” Hansol turns to Chan, mid-chew.

“Twenty one years,” Chan smiles back. In his hand is a fork but not once has the piece of cutlery touched the food on his plate.

“Woah,” Hansol nods, spooning some rice into his mouth, “sweet twenty one.”

Chan grins. “Yeah I—“

He’s interrupted by sudden raspy coughing. _Violent_ coughing. 

“Hyung??” Mingyu panics staring at how red faced Wonwoo is getting. The grey wolf reaches for the nearest cup of liquid and downs it. The bubbles burn his throat on the way down and he cringes. That was _not_ water, that was Prosecco.

“I warned you.” Minghao makes a sympathetic face before glaring at Jun. “Jun made that for himself according to his… unique tastes.”

“I’m sorr—“ Jun begins to apologise and Wonwoo quickly shakes his head like _no, it’s fine._ But then, he thinks he hears laughing. Wonwoo pulls his attention from where he’s currently needing possible fire truck attention to stare at the vampire.

Is Jun fucking, _laughing_ at him?

Oh my god. He fucking is. Jun’s shoulders are shaking as he hides his devious grin behind a slender hand. He’s _chuckling._ Wonwoo stares at him. This fucking—

“Behave.” Jeonghan clicks his tongue mildly at Jun and the younger vampire settles back into his chair, biting his lip.

Wonwoo turns to glare at Seungcheol and the alpha holds his hands up in quick surrender. _You ate it,_ he mouths at Wonwoo, much to the grey wolf’s annoyance.

He mumbles to himself as he grabs the correct cup to down some water. Wonwoo is about to curse but Jeonghan turns to address him, “when did you meet Seungcheol?” The vampire leans forward in a show of interest.

“We met —“ Wonwoo begins slowly. 

“They met at work!” Mingyu chimes, “some bank right?” The black tea wolf turns to Wonwoo for confirmation. Jeonghan’s perfectly arched brow twitches.

“Uh, yeah. Some bank.” He clears his throat into his cup.

Jeonghan raises both his brows ever so slightly at Seungcheol. The alpha inhales slowly and tilts his head as if to say, _later._ The vampire frowns back, confused but drops it.

“They stopped a robbery!!” Mingyu says excitedly. “Guys with guns or something.”

“I thought they were holding tasers?” Seokmin cocks his head to the side in thought.

“Really?” Mingyu purses his lips.

“I thought they were unarmed?” Hansol frowns.

There’s a pocket of silence. And then all three pups turn to the older wolves. “What was it again?”

“Guns.”

“Tasers.”

Wonwoo glares at Seungcheol and the alpha clears his throat loudly. He lifts his hand and slices the air metaphorically.

“Tasers.”

“Guns.” 

Both wolves glare at each other now.

“ _Well,”_ Jeonghan leans forward, eyes shining, “must have been one hell of a fight with guns _and_ tasers.”

“Oh yeah it was.” Hansol confirms seriously with a firm nod.

“Definitely.” Seokmin’s voice drops as he too, nods. “That’s how they got their scars.”

“Battle scars.” Mingyu says dramatically.

Jeonghan locks eyes with his werewolf and tilts his head slightly. Seungcheol has his hand pressed over his mouth as he nods in tandem with the pups. 

“How exciting,” the elder vampire murmurs. “I am glad both of you came out in one piece.”

The grey wolf stares at Jeonghan for an unmoving moment. “Yes.”

Jeonghan shrugs, “we’re not nearly as exciting. Jisoo goes to work so that makes us boring already.” He waves a hand. 

Jisoo’s lips curl at the corners. “Perfectly normal.”

 

* * *

 

The pack does an outstanding job at demolishing at least half of the dinner table offerings. Later on, Jisoo insists that they pack the food home. When Seungcheol opens his mouth to protest, the vampire implores, “Please. Jeonghan may have blamed Jun for the overkill but we both know whose fault this really is.”

Seungcheol smiles at that and then he nods agreeably.

“I would return the favour but —“ He begins.

Jisoo chokes. “That’s not funny.”

“Isn’t it?” Seungcheol teases. 

“You still have a terrible sense of humour.” The vampire sighs in surrender.

They quieten to a comfortable silence as they section out the leftover food into the food containers Jisoo provided. There is enough food left to tie the pack over for a whole week, maybe even more but Seungcheol doesn’t think it’ll keep that long.

The dining hall has emptied out. Jeonghan is taking everyone around and showing them the house. Seungcheol stayed back with Jisoo to catch the vampire in a moment of private. He has questions he’s been meaning to ask.

“How long have you been in this town?” The alpha asks.

“Almost ten years.” Jisoo smiles. The way the vampire smiles makes Seungcheol think they have many fond memories here. It makes him happy. Jisoo presses his lips together and adds a little sadly, “It’s about time we move again. My colleagues at the hospital are starting to joke about how I don’t age.”

Seungcheol looks down at the leftover food — a strangeness stirring in his chest. Jisoo exhales from his nose and laughs, “the circumstances have changed slightly… now that you’re here.”

“If you need to move, you need to move.” Seungcheol frowns at himself. Saying it and believing it are two separate things. He will always pick the option of Jeonghan’s safety, even if it twists miserably in his chest. He’s grown to ignore these selfish feelings.

Jisoo smiles softly. “I knew you’d say that.” The vampire looks at Seungcheol with a kind of love that the alpha has come to treasure. Who’d have thought that one of his best friends would be a vampire. Definitely not he. “But neither of us can control Jeonghan.”

Seungcheol laughs — and then he winces.

“I’ll talk to him.” 

“We haven’t discussed it yet. I was going to tell him soon but, I’m sure he already knows.” Jisoo nods. “It’s getting harder and harder to explain why Chan looks the way he does.”

“Where will you go?” Seungcheol asks.

“I’ve been looking at some land up North.” Jisoo clicks a Tupperware close as the alpha nods.

A quiet moment drags between the two and then Jisoo murmurs, “he’ll want you to come with us.”

Seungcheol glances up at the vampire as he continues, “all of you. It’s probably why he wanted to have dinner.”

Jisoo watches the alpha carefully. It is a wild suggestion: suggesting that a pack and a coven co-habit. But Jisoo knows Jeonghan and it is better to give Seungcheol an idea of where this might be going. The information seems to be a lot to take in. Jisoo doesn’t blame Seungcheol. Aside from the logical fact that the pack had _just_ moved here, suggesting they all up and leave together gives way to a lot of repercussion.

Words seem to fail Seungcheol. The way his frown deepens on his face tells Jisoo there is a lot to what he just said that the alpha is worried about.

“That’s—“ Seungcheol’s words catch in his throat.

Jisoo waits.

Even he cannot even begin to imagine the absolute joy Seungcheol and Jeonghan would feel to finally be together. Not just them but to also bring their families together. Jisoo knows there is nothing the alpha and the elder vampire want more in this world.

But, the look on Seungcheol’s face reminds Jisoo the price that joy will come with. It is a price so great that the alpha hesitates.

“That’s all I could ever want in my life.” Seungcheol rubs a hand over his mouth. “But we both know we cannot do that.”

Jisoo lowers his head. He did know. He _does_ know. But yet, he cannot help but have hoped Seungcheol would take that chance. Jisoo should know better, Seungcheol never takes chances. Especially not with Jeonghan.

“Have you decided on a date to leave?”

“Yes.” The vampire murmurs, “but Jeonghan hasn’t seen it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mingyu has to stop every few seconds to ogle at the house. It looks like something out a movie set. There’s a huge, crystal chandelier hanging in the main hall and he spends at _least_ five minutes just staring at the way the light reflects off the pieces.

Jeonghan is showing them around and they’ve just barely covered the first floor. “This must be awfully boring for you.” The elder vampire taps a finger to his chin.

“No, no! Your house is very beautiful.” Seokmin shakes his head quickly. The blonde pauses to beam at the lilac wolf. “Thank you Seokmin.” 

Then he claps his hands together, “maybe we should play a _game.”_

Chan and Minghao’s eyes widen a fraction and then they’re both making excuses and gently nudging the wolves away. Chan laughs nervously and tugs at Hansol’s arm, trying to lead him away. Minghao makes a face at Mingyu that spells _come with me if you want to live_ and then, he pulls Seokmin.

“Huh.” Wonwoo comments when the five scurry off together. Jeonghan sniffs, wounded. “They never play with me anymore.”

“You don’t play fair.” Jun drawls.

Jeonghan shakes Jun’s comment off easily, like he knows it’s true and cannot be bothered to dispute it. He cradles his face in his hand and sighs wistfully after the children. Wonwoo exchanges a look with Jun and the vampire shrugs. 

Then, the elder vampire makes a little noise to punctuate his silence. “I’ll leave you two to it.”

Jeonghan takes his leave before Wonwoo can protest and then, the grey wolf is left standing alone with Jun in the majestic space that is the coven main hall. Wonwoo shifts his weight from his right to his left. A quick glance at Jun sees the vampire just as, if not _more_ nervous than he.

Wonwoo decides to be merciful. “You said you’d show me how you made the medicine.”

Jun blinks at him owlishly before his face lights up.

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re really tall.” Minghao‘s voice slices through his thoughts. It jolts Mingyu out the daze Minghao’s hand around his arm put him in. Yes, the vampire was just pulling him away. But still. Mingyu wasn’t prepared. 

“Uh,” He gulps, “Yeah.”

Minghao laughs. It’s the same sound Mingyu remembers. High, airy, giggly. It does weird things to his heart.

“Are you always this awkward?” The vampire asks easily, slight twinkle in his eye. Mingyu flushes up to his neck. Good fucking god. He really isn’t prepared at all. 

Mingyu opens his mouth to respond but then Hansol leans back from where he’s walking in front of them. Hand on the side of his face, he nods and says, “yeah.”

It elicits an amused chuckle from Minghao and a warning growl from Mingyu. Hansol just _tee hees_ Mingyu’s embarrassment away. His brothers seem a lot more comfortable than he and it baffles Mingyu. How can they be so calm when _Minghao_ makes him feel like he’s going to explode? 

“It’s nice to see you again.” Minghao murmurs softly. He offers Mingyu a tiny smile. It makes his heart flip on itself.

“Me too.” Mingyu blurts dumbly.

Minghao’s eyes widen in surprise and then they curve into little moons as he laughs at Mingyu’s blunder. In front of them, Hansol and Seokmin collapse into peels of laughter. It makes Mingyu pulls his lips down in a silent groan. 

Thankfully, Minghao is gracious enough not to comment on it. He and Chan lead them away from where Jeonghan was and into a room.

“This is Minghao’s room.” Chan beams, “ Jeonghan hyung won’t disturb us here.”

They’re just barely into the room when Seokmin gasps loudly. Minghao pauses to smile at the lilac wolf.

“This is amazing!” Seokmin exclaims, eyes wide.

He doesn’t know where to look. The room is filled with trinkets of all sorts. Funny looking contraptions and the occasional curious object. It is not at all the mess you expect from a room like this though. Every object seems to have a designated home and a thoughtful consideration behind it. There are a string of lights that skirt the upper most corner of the ceiling — casting a soft, yellow glow on the room.

It looks like a treasure trove of secrets.

To add to the already curious room, a single easel stands in the left most corner, surrounded by paints and sploshes of colour. On its wooden hinges sits a single unfinished painting.

Noting Mingyu’s interest, Minghao murmurs, “I started that one yesterday.”

“Can I see?” Mingyu asks.

“Yeah,” Minghao nods, “of course.”

The vampire watches Mingyu move to the painting with a nervousness that feels misplaced. He hopes Mingyu likes it. Or — if he doesn’t, that too is okay. He’s about to trail after Mingyu when Seokmin asks, “what are these?" 

Minghao turns to see Seokmin pointing at the tens of glass-like tokens sat on the center table.

“Oh,” he smiles.

“Minghao was trying to preserve some flowers.” Chan offers, collapsing onto the sofa.

Seokmin’s eyes widen in interest and he glances at Minghao for permission. Minghao smiles and gestures an OK for him to touch them. Seokmin makes a _mm mm_ noise as he picks up one. It catches Mingyu’s attention and the black tea wolf moves to also peer at the table.

“Have you thought about drying them?” Seokmin suggests.

Chan laughs and the lilac wolf turns to look at him. The young vampire points to the ceiling, pulling everyone’s gaze to the countless of dried blooms dangling from tiny pieces of wire. How did they miss _that_?

Seokmin gasps again, hands jumping to his mouth. His reaction makes Minghao laugh shyly.

“I ran out of space.”

“On the ceiling???” Mingyu blurts, making himself known, “how did you even get up there?”

Oh my god. Next thing they’re going to tell him is that besides being ridiculously attractive, talented and cultured, the vampire also _flies._

“With a ladder?” Minghao tilts his head to the side, blinking.

Oh right. Mingyu points a finger at the vampire and wags it like, _yes. Of course. I knew that._  

Minghao drops his gaze and hides an amused smile.

“This one is perfect.” Seokmin picks one of the tokens up and peers at the perfectly preserved bloom. Mingyu turns and recognises it immediately. His heart lurches forward.

It was the one Minghao was going to give to him.

“ _Ah_ ,” Minghao eyes the token, “that is a gift.” He smiles. Seokmin nods back and puts it down as gently as he can.

“It’s beautiful.” The lilac wolf compliments. 

“Thank you.” The vampire dips his head before glancing at Mingyu, “it’s not finished." 

Seokmin makes a disbelieving noise. “It’s perfect!”

“Yeah.” Mingyu’s voice is unexpectedly low as he agrees, “it’s perfect.”

He locks gazes with Minghao in an effort to drive his point. But the shyness that over takes the vampire is contagious and Mingyu finds himself dropping his eyes to the floor.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan finds Seungcheol leaning against the kitchen counter having a quiet conversation with Jisoo and the sight warms his cold, dead heart.

It takes less than a second for Seungcheol to turn towards him. Their eyes drawing to each other immediately. Instead of greeting him, Seungcheol just smiles fondly. There is not much that needs to be said. 

“I love them.” The elder vampire announces importantly. He puts his hands on his hips for emphasis.

“What?”

“I love the children.” Jeonghan clarifies.

An enormous grin breaks onto Seungcheol’s face. Everything about that sentence sounded like absolute _perfection_ to the alpha. He wants Jeonghan to say it again. He’s about to get a voice recording of it and set it as his ringtone.

Jisoo snorts.

“You can’t keep them.” He shakes his head.

Jeonghan looks mildly offended. “They’re mine now.” He insists.

Seungcheol barks a laugh, wheezing as he does but Jisoo just shakes his head and sighs. “I knew this would happen.”

“What?” The alpha breathes, “That he’d love my pups?” His eyes soften.

“No that he’d try and kidnap them.” Jisoo says dismissively. There’s a little sparkle in his eye that tells Seungcheol, despite his external indifference, he also looks upon Jeonghan with unrivalled affection.

Three of them share a moment of peace. The air around them is filled with nothing but warmth. Then, Jisoo pushes himself off from where he was leaning on the counter.

“I will check on the children.” He says, moving to the door. “To make sure Jeonghan hasn’t done anything to them.”

Jeonghan gasps, scandalised. He grabs one of the polished silverware hanging on the wall beside him and flings it at his best friend with an expert flick of a wrist. Jisoo catches the cutlery-turned-weapon neatly between his fingers and spins it. Seungcheol low whistles and Jeonghan throws his werewolf a look.

“You still got it Josh.” Seungcheol grins.

“Of course.” Jisoo smiles, moving to hang the silver fork back where Jeonghan took it from. He offers them both a quick tilt of his head and then, he disappears down the hall.

A magnetic pull draws both Jeonghan and Seungcheol together. They step towards each other at the same time — meeting in the middle.

Seungcheol cradles Jeonghan’s face in his hands and presses the softest, sweetest kiss to his vampire’s lips. Jeonghan sighs into it and Seungcheol kisses him again.

“You found so many of them.” The blonde whispers against Seungcheol’s mouth. The alpha presses a kiss to the side of Jeonghan’s cheek and makes a quietly questioning noise.

Jeonghan pulls slightly away to run a hand through the alpha’s hair. “Ones who love you like you love them.”

The words flash Seungcheol back and he cannot help the way his eyebrows slant downwards in realisation. He leans forward to press his forehead against Jeonghan. “Yes.” He says. “I did.”

A smile pulls at the alpha’s lips. “So did you.”

Jeonghan stills for the tiniest of seconds. And then, he drops his gaze down with a fond smile.

“So did I.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated and savoured. 
> 
> Talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/citrusyghost) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/citrusyghost) ꈍᴗꈍ


	5. Two Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two beasts -
> 
> This chapter changed the rating of this fic to E.  
> If you're underaged, please approach with caution or skip the smut entirely.

Static noise cackles over a small, compact radio.

Finger against button.

Mouth against receiver. 

“Seven, sir.”

A pause.

“Count again.”

Shallow breathing and a correction. 

“Seven in sight, sir.” 

Static.

“Fall back.”

 

* * *

 

A very distinctive, uncanny shiver runs down Wonwoo’s spine. He stiffens where he is stood next to Jun and turns his head to the window. Outside is pitch black but the shadows register clear in the grey wolf’s eyes. He doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary but his skin still prickles. It’s weird. He feels like he’s being watched.

“What’s up?” Jun leans forward on the table to peer at Wonwoo’s face. It breaks the grey wolf out of his distraction. “Should I slow down?”

“No — go ahead.” Wonwoo shakes his head stiffly and turns his attention back to the piece of paper he’s been scribbling on. The vampire doesn’t go ahead though. Instead Jun stares at Wonwoo with his big, shining eyes.

“W-what?” Wonwoo blinks back. He’s not particularly used to being the centre of a vampire’s attention. He can’t imagine that being very good — being the center of a vampire’s attention, he means.

Jun shrugs easily. His shoulders do a graceful up and down that Wonwoo finds himself staring at. The motion is fluid and strangely captivating.

“Are you always this serious?” A grin pulls on the vampire’s face. It is as apprehensive as it is teasing. Both combined make for a frustratingly attractive face. But that’s not what Wonwoo is here to see. He’s here to learn medicine recipes.

“Are you always this nosy?” Wonwoo huffs back weakly. It has little bite to it and it just makes him sound petty. Ugh, how embarrassing.

Jun purses his lips. “No…” the vampire’s voice drops soft and low.

Right. Now Wonwoo just feels bad.

He clears his throat and shifts his weight from right to left. “We were on the red dates.” Wonwoo glances at the small, sweet fruits that Jun portioned out earlier. The vampire doesn’t continue the recipe like Wonwoo expects him to. Instead, Jun tilts his head and asks.

“Do you really hate vampires that much?”

Wonwoo stills.

He stares at the red dates but he doesn’t see them. He’s not focusing. Jun’s question rings loudly in his ears despite the quiet way the vampire asked. Wonwoo hears all of his many thoughts, all at once. A lot of them are thoughts he doesn’t want to hear.

He scrubs his cheek with the palm of his hand and sighs.

“That’s not it.” He says finally. When he looks up from where he’s been rubbing his face, he locks gazes with Jun. Wonwoo’s first instinct is to drag his gaze away but for some reason, he can’t.

Jun looks at him inquisitively, unafraid but yet — careful and apprehensive. Wonwoo forgets Jun is a much older, much more experienced vampire than he is werewolf. It is only at times like this: being caught in what feels like an all-seeing stare, that Wonwoo remembers.

“Is it guilt?” Wonwoo sees Jun’s mouth move but doesn’t connect the words with the vampire. The words dance about his mind in a messy, tangling knot. Wonwoo has to inhale and rip himself back to the present. He laughs a quiet sound.

“Isn’t it always?”

Jun drops his gaze to the worktable for a second before looking back at Wonwoo. When he does, Wonwoo sees in his eyes a kind of sadness he wasn’t expecting. It surprises. He doesn’t think he’s ever had a vampire look sorry for him.

Under a different circumstance, Wonwoo may have taken offence. He doesn’t need kindness from a vampire. He doesn’t deserve it.

“It doesn’t have to be.” Jun’s voice is quiet.

Wonwoo feels his gut twist in an all-too-familiar nauseating feeling. He has to swallow and push it away like he’s learned to. The discomfort of having someone ask him about this feels as fresh as the first time. This — the delicate relationship between the two species that hangs on a thin thread.

It should feel invasive. Wonwoo expects it too. But somehow, Jun manages to transcend that, leaving Wonwoo feeling unexpectedly cathartic. It’s weirdly comforting. He doesn’t need to ask Jun about what he knows. The vampire is well aware, he wasn’t turned yesterday. There is something else Wonwoo wants to know about.

“How did you know?” _About me._

Jun smiles a little. “You’re just like Seungcheol.”

 

* * *

 

Mingyu doesn’t know how he ends up in the corner of the room with Minghao pressed gently against his side showing him a book of illustrated, uncommon foraging finds. The vampire’s skin is cold against his warm and Mingyu finds himself very unable to concentrate on the mushroom Minghao is talking about.

This really isn’t how he thought the evening would go but trust, he’s not complaining.

He stares at the finger Minghao taps against the paper and listens to the quiet way he has a conversation with himself. He’s thinking out loud about never having seen this one particular mushroom before. Something like that — Mingyu is in a bit of a daze.

His daze snaps when Minghao suddenly laughs. A high, airy giggle that invades Mingyu’s senses. He looks up at the vampire and follows his gaze to where Seokmin, Hansol and Chan sit in the other corner.

Mingyu’s eyes bulge at them and he sputters, “What are you guys doing????”

He can _see_ what they’re doing. Hansol and Seokmin are peering into Chan’s mouth curiously and the young vampire sits obediently with his jaw stretched as wide as possible. What Mingyu wants to know is _why_ they are doing this. What are they insane?

“Their fangs look just like ours.” Hansol explains without looking at Mingyu. He’s too busy _ooohing_ at Chan’s fangs.

“Yeah just —“ Seokmin tilts his neck awkwardly to get a better view, “slightly more pointy.”

“Goof four pirfcing skkim,” Chan tries to say.

“Good for piercing skin.” Hansol translates the vampires gibberish perfectly. He glances at Mingyu and signs a thumbs up.

“That makes sense.” Seokmin agrees thoughtfully. “I don’t think ours are as sharp. Kind of same but different. Wana see?”  Mingyu watches in puzzled horror as his brother now opens his jaw and signals for Chan to take a look. It took all of three hours for his brothers to get cosy with vampires!!! Three hours!!!

Beside him, Minghao laughs. “They’re cute.”

“They’re crazy.” Mingyu retorts.

“Why?” Minghao blinks at him curiously. He leans into Mingyu’s space and the black tea wolf flusters, stumbling backwards. When his back hits the cupboard just right of him, he gulps. Minghao is in his space, staring at him.

“Do you want to see my fangs too?” The vampire’s eyes sparkle as he raises his eyebrows slightly.

_Holy, fucking, S H I T._

The wave of heat that flushes him from head to toe is most regrettably, immediate. Mingyu blinks back at Minghao, mouth slightly agape. They stare at each other for what feel much too long before Minghao chuckles and pulls back — mercifully — into his own space.

Mingyu doesn’t even have any time to process what just happened. And just like that, the moment is gone. Minghao has settled back against the wall and he’s thumbing the corner of the book in his hand like as if he hasn’t just shaken Mingyu to his very core.

 _These vampires…. **This** vampire will be the death of him_.

He leans his head back and closes his eyes in an attempt to calm his heartbeat. It is difficult with Minghao’s hand brushing against his every so often. Mingyu wonders how he managed to fall asleep when they had met earlier. Sleeping seems like a very far off dream now.

This was what he’d wanted for weeks: to see Minghao again. But now that the vampire was right next to him, Mingyu doesn’t even know what to say.

He spends a few frustrating minutes worrying over how to best start conversation but — Minghao beats him to it.

“I was planning to go into town sometime this week to grab some materials.” The vampire flicks his eyes over to his work table where the delicate tokens sit. “Want to come with?” 

Mingyu’s heart flips on itself once, and then again but before he can feel another gyro drop to his pulse, he says, “yeah.”

The smile Minghao directs at him after sears into Mingyu’s mind.

 

* * *

 

“How did you get Jisoo to agree to this?” Seungcheol murmurs against Jeonghan’s cheek. The blonde laughs, eyeing the alpha.

“Whatever do you mean?” Jeonghan feigns ignorance as he tugs Seungcheol into his room. They stumble into the master bedroom and Jeonghan latches the door shut. Seungcheol chuckles as he shakes his head. He catches the vampire’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and says, “you know what I mean.”

A cheeky grin pulls on Jeonghan’s face as he lets himself be pulled into an embrace.

“I wanted you to meet my family.” Jeonghan says, breathless when he is pressed against the alpha. Chest to chest, heart to heart. Seungcheol runs a slow, loving hand through Jeonghan’s blonde locks and smiles.

“So I did.”

“So you did.” Jeonghan chirps back. 

Seungcheol laughs. He can’t help it. Jeonghan does things to his heart and seeing his vampire this happy — well, there’s nothing quite like it. Jeonghan stares at him, eyes shining, and mouths _what?_

“Nothing.” The alpha shakes his head, “just thinking about how much I love you.”

Jeonghan crinkles his nose at his sudden declaration but the vampire’s eyes sparkle with delight. The entirety of the gesture is so adorable, Seungcheol automatically leans forward to kiss him. Jeonghan gasps into it but the sound is muffled when Seungcheol nips at his lower lip.

“Stay with me.” The vampire whispers, hand rising to Seungcheol’s neck to pull him closer. The alpha makes an agreeable noise but Jeonghan pauses to clarify, “stay _here_. With me.”

Seungcheol blinks at his lover.

There’s a pull of stunned silence before he realises what Jeonghan means. He canno—

“The pups too. Everyone.” A seriousness overtakes the elder vampire and alongside it runs a hint of a plea. “There is room.” Jeonghan continues, “more than enough room, they can have any room they want.”

Seungcheol’s brows slant downwards as he caresses the side of Jeonghan’s cheek. His vampire leans into his touch and continues to ask with his eyes. _Please._

When the alpha doesn’t respond, Jeonghan continues, “Mingyu seems to really like the room with the balcony. He was looking at it just now. Oh and Hansol can have a trampoline. I’ll get one tomorrow! We can put it in the yard and—“

A surprised look from Seungcheol has Jeonghan waving a hand and explaining, “I asked him what he wanted in his room.”

“You—“

“I can get a trampoline. I can get anything. Anything they want.” The words rush out of Jeonghan’s pretty lips in a fluster. Then the vampire blinks up at Seungcheol expectantly and the alpha’s heart is torn.

Jeonghan is serious. Seungcheol can see the fiery determination in his eyes. He won’t back down without a fight. Everything Jeonghan has suggested sounds like an absolute dream. But that’s what it is. A dream. In all honesty, the pack shouldn’t even have come to the vampire house. It is a huge risk they are all taking and it is one Seungcheol allowed in a moment of weakness. 

He too, wanted Jeonghan to meet _his_ family.

But now he sees that he’s sent the wrong message to his sweetheart. A miserable feeling creeps up Seungcheol’s neck. He doesn’t know if he has the heart to tell Jeonghan.

“ _Angel—“_ he begins but the blonde is quick. Jeonghan presses a finger to Seungcheol’s lips and makes the saddest face. Seungcheol already hates himself. He wants to smooth out the frown on his vampire’s brow. He wants to kiss that twist of upset on his lips away.

But instead, Seungcheol stays where he is.

“At least think about it?” Jeonghan asks meekly.

Seungcheol reaches for the hand Jeonghan has against his mouth and holds it firmly. He presses a soft kiss to the vampire’s knuckle and murmurs, “I will.”

“Thank you,” Jeonghan gasps excitedly. He throws his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and squeezes a hug in. It doesn’t make Seungcheol feel good. In fact, it makes him feel awful. He doesn’t need to think about this. It’s all he’s been thinking about ever since Jeonghan showed up. Seungcheol has run through every possible simulation in his head and he still cannot come up with a safe enough way for the pack and coven to stay together.

Not for long anyway. 

It’s impossible.

Especially since the coven is about to overstay their town welcome.

Seungcheol drops his head to Jeonghan’s shoulder and breathes in his scent. It’s impossible — Seungcheol has known this for _years_ but why does he still feel as miserable as he did the first time he found out? He tightens his grip on Jeonghan’s waist, suddenly overcome by a fear of losing him again.

He can’t lose Jeonghan again.

“I’m so happy!” The blonde gushes, still hugging Seungcheol. The side of his beautiful face is smooshed onto the alpha’s shoulder. Jeonghan lets out an excited noise. “There’s so much to do! I want to take them out and bring them around town! You guys just got here right? Oh, Seungcheol the town is wonderful. The people are so nice! Maybe we can go— mm _M_!”

His words are cut short when Seungcheol catches his mouth in a kiss. It really is mostly to shut Jeonghan up. He doesn’t want to hear anymore. Every single word the blonde breathes only serves as a painful reminder of what they cannot have. Seungcheol doesn’t want to hear it. He just wants to savour what little time he has left with Jeonghan.

But as most of their kisses go, they get carried away.

Seungcheol presses his thumbs against the dip of Jeonghan’s waist as he licks into his lover’s mouth.

Every second of every minute of every hour that he gets — Seungcheol wants to savour it all.

Jeonghan seems to catch on to Seungcheol’s quiet sense of urgency. He matches the alpha with insistent kisses and soft sighing. It is everything Seungcheol wants. Their hands run over each other, touching, feeling. It is only a matter of time that Jeonghan reaches for Seungcheol’s shirt and starts tugging at the buttons.

Seungcheol lets him. He’s preoccupied with kissing down the pale slope of Jeonghan’s neck — nipping and sucking wherever he felt like. He drags his mouth lazily along the flawless vampire skin, relishing in the taste of his lover.

When Jeonghan is finished working through his buttons, he runs his cool fingers over Seungcheol’s chest and the alpha hisses. It is scorching hot against a gentle cool and Seungcheol cannot remember anything else feeling this good.

He’s missed this.

Jeonghan.

Time together.

He’s missed it all.

A low growl escapes his throat when he lifts Jeonghan in an upwards tug so the vampire can wrap his legs around his waist. They fit perfectly. They fit when they first met and they fit now. Seungcheol exhales sharply at the press of friction against his lower belly. It sparks a delicious jolt of pleasure up his spine and he groans.

Jeonghan is everywhere. His hands card through Seungcheol’s dark, raven hair as he presses fluttering kisses over the alpha’s forehead. It is a tender display. He tugs Seungcheol’s face upwards and leans down to fully kiss the alpha. Jeonghan takes Seungcheol’s plush upper lip into his mouth and sucks. It makes Seungcheol groan and roll his hips upwards. The motion draws a soundless gasp from the blonde and runs a shudder raking through his body.

It’s been too long.

“ _Cheol—_ “

Seungcheol knows. He walks them both to the bed, all the while licking softly, hungrily into Jeonghan’s mouth. His vampire tastes sweet like sticky honey and he doesn’t want to stop. When Seungcheol’s knees hit the edge of Jeonghan’s massive bed, the alpha drops them both onto the thick mattress and sinks his weight down onto Jeonghan, blanketing him with his body.

He wants to hold Jeonghan forever. Love him forever. Make him happy forever. That is all Seungcheol wants.

The feeling is overwhelming. It crashes through his body in an expected shiver and when he opens his mouth to speak, his voice trembles. “I have not loved any other,” Seungcheol shakes his head, eyes on Jeonghan. “And I will never.”  

Jeonghan holds his gaze with a tenderness that burns. “I know.” He says.

Then — he pulls Seungcheol down to kiss him.

It is different from the fleeting, gentle administrations Jeonghan had been pressing before. Now he is urgent, desperate. A purr erupts from Seungcheol’s chest and he pulls the soft, cashmere jumper that Jeonghan is wearing off in one, swift movement. He flings the material off the bed and it tumbles to the floor in a quiet _fwump_.

Seungcheol shrugs his own shirt off and then dips his head back down to Jeonghan, favouring licking a wet and heated stripe up the vampire’s neck. The feel of Seungcheol’s tongue, fat and heavy against his skin makes Jeonghan squirm.

It feels so good.

It makes him impatient — testy. 

Jeonghan fumbles around Seungcheol’s waist and feels for his belt. When he gets a good grip on it, he pulls the alpha down onto him as he grinds upwards. Fabric on fabric and whimper at the tip of his tongue.

The show of aggression hits a dangerous switch in Seungcheol and Jeonghan watches as lust glazes over the alpha’s eyes. His pupils dilate and darken and Jeonghan arches off the mattress to whisper wet against Seungcheol’s ears. 

“I don’t want to wait.”

Seungcheol nudges comfortingly against Jeonghan’s forehead before he says, “I won’t make you.”

If Jeonghan’s heart was still alive, it’ll have skipped a beat. There is something dangerously sexy about the way Seungcheol’s voice drops into a low purr. Jeonghan makes a little noise of mourning when the alpha lifts off him to sit back on his haunches.

The mourning stops when Seungcheol hooks his fingers under the band of Jeonghan’s jeans to hoist the vampire’s hips towards. Jeonghan gasps. His skin prickles with anticipation as he watches Seungcheol make quick work of his button, his zip and then the alpha is mercilessly pulling of his pants altogether. The rush of cool air makes Jeonghan jerk upwards but then he’s throwing his head onto the bed because Seungcheol takes his length in a rough, warm palm and pumps.

“O _h fu—_ “ Jeonghan whimpers.

He’s too sensitive. It’s been so long. He won’t make it, Seungcheol will kill him. Jeonghan is about to insist Seungcheol be quick but the alpha closes his plush mouth over Jeonghan’s head and the vampire’s mind blanks completely.

It is a warm, sinful wet heat and Jeonghan feels his body melt into the mattress. Seungcheol swirls his tongue over the tip and Jeonghan bucks into his mouth with a desperate moan.

“Shhh,” The alpha comforts, holding his shuttering hips down firmly. When Seungcheol takes Jeonghan’s length into his mouth again, the vampire almost screams. It feels fucking amazing but he’s over sensitive and he doesn’t want to come without Seungcheol.

Jeonghan turns his head where it lies on the bed frantically. “I _can’t—_ “ He sobs. “ _Cheol_ — mMm _mm_ hh! _Please_ —“

“Darling,” Seungcheol murmurs against his cock, “ _relax_.” He spits into his hand and rubs the wet against the vampire’s entrance. It’s a mess.

“I don’t want to come without yo—“

Jeonghan chokes.

Seungcheol reclaims his length in a gentle sucking but now — he presses a finger against Jeonghan. The feeling is so painfully familiar, Jeonghan whimpers just remembering what Seungcheol feels like. He’ll lose his mind before this is over.

No. Jeonghan will lose his mind before it even starts. 

The tightening coil in his belly twists, wringing pleasure from every nerve in his body and rendering the blonde a stimulated mess. When Seungcheol drags a wet and scorching trail down his length to his entrance, Jeonghan fists the sheets and twists his body. He can barely open his eyes.

He feels the exact moment Seungcheol’s finger pushes past and Jeonghan swallows thickly. The alpha licks lazily around his hole as he presses gently but unrelenting in. Jeonghan’s breath catches when Seungcheol sinks his finger in.

The alpha moves slowly — peppering the inside of Jeonghan’s thigh with adoring kisses and gently sucking.

“ _Seungch—-aaAAhmnn!_ ”

Jeonghan’s eyes fly open when Seungcheol bullies a second finger in. He can feel himself stretch. It stings a little but the pain only makes Jeonghan that bit more desperate. He wants to feel Seungcheol _now._

“Shhh angel,” Seungcheol whispers, “my darling, my love.”

Jeonghan cannot respond for the alpha curls his fingers and presses against the spot just shy of his prostate. He opens his mouth in a silent scream but it’s is quickly interrupted by a wrangled noise of pleasure when Seungcheol _moves_ and hits the spot.

“U _hhnn,”_ Jeonghan cries.

He can feel Seungcheol moving over him but his fingers, they remain buried deep in Jeonghan. He’s hiccuping. In his belly is a scorching pool of pleasure waiting to be released. It’s driving him mad. Seungcheol balances his weight on his elbow as he catches Jeonghan’s open mouth and licks into it. It feels dirty and wet but _god,_ it is everything Jeonghan wants. He surrounded by Seungcheol.

The alpha sets a gentle but punishing rhythm with his fingers, careful to sissor and curl at the right tempo. Jeonghan barely makes it through the first verse of this song.

“ _S-eungch—“_

Seungcheol shushes his lover. Kissing and devouring the little gasps and moans his administrating wrings from Jeonghan. The vampire is slowly coming apart in his hands and it is the most beautiful thing Seungcheol has ever witnessed. He is determined to watch it all.

“You want to come for me, baby?” He nips at Jeonghan’s ear and the vampire gasps. “ _I—“_

“Yeah,” Seungcheol purrs as he presses a bruising caress against Jeonghan’s prostate. “I got you.”

Jeonghan moans. A loud, uninhibited sound that breaks towards the end as he struggles to inhale. His orgasm is a gentle wave that builds into a tightening crescendo. A shudder crashes through his body and Jeonghan cries, clinging onto Seungcheol as the alpha continues to rub and kiss his sweet spot with his fingers. The pleasure bursts behind his eyes as Jeonghan squeezes them shut.

He can feel Seungcheol pressing soft, loving kisses along his hairline as the alpha whispers endearments in his ear. Jeonghan probably misses the bulk of it — he hears someone moaning brokenly and thinks it must be himself. He’s so far gone he can’t even tell.

It is a glorious high and then — he feels himself spill over his belly. With his eyes shut, Jeonghan grabs mindlessly for Seungcheol. He just wants to hold him. That’s all he wants to do, hold Seungcheol. 

His hands find the strong curve of the alpha’s back and runs up to the square of his shoulder. Jeonghan must looks a mess but he’s too blissed out to care. Seungcheol is here and with him. Nothing else matters.

“Again.” He gasps breathlessly.

A low rumble of a chuckle surrounds him and Jeonghan feels Seungcheol gently pull his fingers out. He squirms at the feeling but then immediately misses it. The sudden rush of cool air is invasive and unwelcome so Jeonghan forces his eyes open to glare — but the sight of Seungcheol kicking off his jeans runs his mouth parched.

It’s been years since he last saw Seungcheol. Since he last _saw_ him. He’s changed. There’s a ruggedness to his body that Jeonghan cannot place. The quiet power, Seungcheol has always had. But this is new. There’s a dominating aura to his werewolf that makes Jeonghan almost groan. He wants it. He wants it now. He doesn’t care about anything else.

Seungcheol catches Jeonghan staring and eyes him with an insatiable hunger that would frighten a lesser supernatural. It doesn’t frighten Jeonghan. In fact, Jeonghan revels in it.

“Condom.” The alpha murmurs.

Jeonghan almost shouts. “Don’t need one. Hurry _up.”_

Lust in its purest form flashes on the alpha’s face and Seungcheol stills. It is for the slightest of seconds that Jeonghan wonders if Seungcheol will be mad at him for saying that. His werewolf always played it safe when it came to him.

“You’re mine.” Jeonghan drawls, “I can have all of you if I want.”

It takes a moment or two for Seungcheol to move again and when he does, Jeonghan isn’t prepared. The alpha pulls his vampire up from where he lies and nudges Jeonghan gently but purposefully over his thick and heavy length.

Jeonghan’s head spins a little. _Ah,_ it’s the lack of blood. He only manages to think about his thirst for a second before Seungcheol is pressing his mouth against his chest. Jeonghan is upright on his knees, looking down at Seungcheol licking — lapping at his nipple. The feeling is dizzying so Jeonghan reaches forward to hold Seungcheol’s shoulders. He may fall otherwise. He already feels weakened.

The alpha skirts his warm, roughed hands along Jeonghan’s waits and when he settles on the sensual slope of his hips, Seungcheol tugs Jeonghan forward. The blonde gasps but lets himself be pulled forward.

“Ride me.” Seungcheol’s voice is raw from arousal. 

Jeonghan is half hard but he twitches from the words. Seungcheol doesn’t have to ask twice. He moves forward and drops his gaze down to where they’re about to meet. Jeonghan’s head is spinning. He watches as Seungcheol takes himself and pushes him off where he’s been hard and heavy against his own belly. Jeonghan swallows.

It’s just like he remembered. Fat, thick and meaty. Just recalling the feeling makes him weak in the knees. Seungcheol thumbs himself down and Jeonghan bites his lower lip when he feels the alpha’s blunt hit kiss his entrance. 

He’s ready.

Jeonghan grabs onto Seungcheol’s neck and locks his gaze onto the alpha as he slowly — lowers himself.

His mouth drops open. The stretch stings but it stings so good. He’s not even tip in but he’s hard again. Seungcheol doesn’t rush him. The alpha rubs lazy circles against his hip as Jeonghan lowers himself onto Seungcheol. It is a slow, excruciating slide but the couple relish in it.

Not once do their eyes leave each other. Not even when Jeonghan shivers and moans. Seungcheol devours the sight. He’s about halfway in and his vampire is already flushed and whining. Ugh, he could do this all night. The dangerous coil in his belly is urging him to thrust up but Seungcheol resists. This is for Jeonghan.

It takes a while, some adjusting and a lot of kissing to finally have Seungcheol buried completely into Jeonghan. The very feeling of Jeonghan’s tight heat wrapped around him threatens to push Seungcheol off his self-control. He wants to thrust up and hear Jeonghan scream.

His vampire gaze is glazed over and his lips are kiss bitten. Jeonghan looks unfocused, almost drunk.

“ _Jeonghan,”_ Seungcheol murmurs against where the vampire lolls his cheek against him, “ _angel,_ are you okay?”

“MmmMm _mm,”_ Jeonghan mumbles, “you smell so _good_ —“ 

Seungcheol has to pull himself out of his pleasure gaze to register what Jeonghan means. He runs a loving hand through the blonde’s sweat dripped hair, locking eyes with Jeonghan for long moment. They don't move. They barely breathe. 

Then Seungcheol tilts his head to the side in offering.

He knows what’s he’s doing. They’ve done in before. In the heat of their passion — Jeonghan and Seungcheol have done things nobody should know about.

Jeonghan clenches around Seungcheol and the alpha groans. _Fuck, he’s so tight._ His vampire leans forward and kisses the curve of Seungcheol’s neck softly. It is so soft and so gentle that Seungcheol’s heart squeezes a touch.

Then the familiar sharpness of pain comes. Seungcheol has come to enjoy it — _love it._ The feel of Jeonghan’s fangs closing over his scorching skin. The second Jeonghan sinks into his flesh is the second Seungcheol bucks up. Jeonghan moans, momentarily unlatching from the alpha’s neck before moving back to lick and suck at the dark blood.

Seungcheol grips his lover’s hips and starts to grind. The friction is bliss and feel of Jeonghan sucking at him nearly drives Seungcheol over the edge but he cannot finish yet. He thrusts a punishing, unrelenting rhythm — bucking up into his lover and savouring the gasps, whines, _moans_ he wrings from Jeonghan. It is the sounds he been dreaming of, the ones that used to haunt him in his sleep for he thought he would never again see Jeonghan.

They are no longer two but one. There is no way to tell where they start and where they end. The bedroom echoes the intimate of their lovemaking, drowning all other sounds out.

Every time Seungcheol grinds onto Jeonghan’s prostate the vampire shudders a hiccup. His throat feels raw, thick with arousal. Jeonghan laps at the red oozing from Seungcheol’s neck as he rides the wave that Seungcheol sets. When he’s had enough, he tears his mouth away from the alpha’s neck and onto his mouth.

Seungcheol can taste the iron in his blood and growls. _Fuck._ He’s almost forgotten how that always turned him on. He grabs the back of Jeonghan’s head, careful to cradle it, when he flips the vampire on his back and thrusts unforgivingly. Jeonghan digs his nails into Seungcheol’s arms and moans a low, animalistic noise.

It prickles the hairs on his neck and encourages him. Seungcheol presses Jeonghan’s hips to the bed with a solid grip and then he _grinds._ The motion almost blacks him out but he keeps going. The sounds that Jeonghan was making tapers off into soundless gasps. His voice isn’t even coming through anymore. Seungcheol knows he’s close. He knows his sweetheart is at his limit.

“F-finish—“ Jeonghan breathes, “i- _inside.”_

Seungcheol freezes. What?

“ _Don’t stop,”_ Jeonghan sobs, moving his hips up to meet Seungcheol. The alpha barely hears him. He drops his head to Jeonghan’s ears. “Angel — don’t play with me.”

“I’m _not_ ,” his vampire cries, “hurry up, I can’t — I can—“

Jeonghan gets the wind knocked out of him when Seungcheol thrusts hard and fast into him. He opens his mouth to say something, maybe take a breath but the alpha is pulling out just to slam back in. His voice never makes it past his lips. All he can do is gasp and cling onto his werewolf as Seungcheol pounds into him — bullying his prostate into an stimulated mess.

“A _aaahhnn —“_ he moans, “ _Seungc-heol— p-please-“_

Seungcheol growls, taking Jeonghan’s chin in his hand to face the vampire towards him. He bites at Jeonghan’s lower lip as he snaps his hips again and again and _again —_

He’s close too.

Jeonghan isn’t even moaning anymore. His eyes are glazed and his breath is coming fast inhales. Seungcheol wraps his arms around Jeonghan and kisses him as his hips stutter a frantic rut.

“ _S— cheo—“_ the blonde pants. The alpha reaches down to take Jeonghan in his hand, rubbing his thumb mercilessly over his head and around the slit until Jeonghan throws his bead back and — screams. This orgasm rips through his body and bursts stars behind his eyes. It doesn’t even feel like his body anymore. All Jeonghan is, is a bundle of nerves.

Seungcheol catches the sound with his mouth and shushes his sweetheart. “ _Shhh darling.”_ He soothes as best he can. He’s almost at his limit. He thrusts hard and heavy into Jeonghan. He feels so good — A growl rolls of his tongue as Seungcheol jerks into Jeonghan, spilling spurt after spurt into his lover. The sound Jeonghan makes at the feeling of Seungcheol filling him is low, wanton and Seungcheol mind blanks.

He thrusts a few more times — short, urgent jerks — and then, Seungcheol is spent.

The alpha drops onto Jeonghan, their sweat mixing together on their skin. His bones feel like lead and his head lolls towards his vampire. Seungcheol drags a hand up to Jeonghan’s face and murmurs, “are you okay?”

Jeonghan nods against Seungcheol’s hands but the motion is tired and weak. It takes all of Seungcheol’s strength to gently pull out of Jeonghan. He winces at the mess but his vampire doesn’t care. Jeonghan tugs Seungcheol’s attention back to him and then pulls the alpha in for a gentle, tender kiss.

It is the softest of promises.

An unsaid promise — a wordless declaration.

Seungcheol collapses his weight onto Jeonghan’s side and lays his head by the blonde. He feels a supreme calm. The fatigue that hit him right after his climax ebbs away and leave behind an electrifying static in his blood. He feels _alive_.

The bed dips as Jeonghan turns towards the alpha to wrap his arms around him. Seungcheol welcomes the embrace, pressing a mindless kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

They lie there for what seems like _hours_. Holding each other in the quiet of Jeonghan’s bedroom. Running loving touches over the surface of their skin. It is only after Seungcheol’s mind weaves out of his pleasure daze that he murmurs, “ _Jeonghan —_ “

His vampire stirs lightly, turning his head towards Seungcheol to flutter his eyes open. “Mmm.”

“We should get up.” The alpha nuzzles Jeonghan’s face, murmuring, “it’s getting late.”

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo stalks over to where he insisted Jun put some music on and flips the radio off. He runs a hand through his hair and tries to push his embarrassment away. He’s heard some things he never thought he’d ever hear and he’s going to _kill_ Seungcheol.

“Not feeling it?” Jun quirks a brow at him from where he’s pouring the medicine they’d made together into little containers. Wonwoo doesn’t know how long they’ve been here brewing this concoction but it sure is long enough to —

Wonwoo rubs at his temples.

Really, it must be an absolute delight to _not_ hear your best friend having some private time. Wonwoo only wishes he could go back to not knowing. He’s about to find some excuse for his apparent discomfort but it seems like he needn’t bother. Jun is eyeing him with a teasing glint in his eye.

Oh my god.

“You knew.” Wonwoo accuses, mouth dropping slightly open.

“I figured.” Jun shrugs back. He gestures at Wonwoo and then to the radio and grins, “I didn’t think you were particularly interested in traditional throat singing.” 

Wonwoo has to scrunch his face as he groans. “I am so sorry. I don’t know what to say.” Oh yeah, he’s definitely going to kill Seungcheol.

“It’s okay.” Jun hums as he caps the little containers with an amused face. “I think it’s sweet, don’t you?”

Does he— Wonwoo presses his lips together.

“I suppose.”

Jun holds a seriousness to his person before it lets up and he grins. “Bet if feels less sweet when you have to listen in.”

Wonwoo scoffs, shaking his head. “Now you’re just making fun of me.”

“Maybe.” The vampire flashes his fangs at the werewolf. Then he drops his gaze to their finished hard work and puts his hands on his hips with a happy huff. “These will last for two weeks at least. Good thing you’ve learnt them now!”

“What do you mean?”

Jun touches a finger to his lips, “we’re moving.” 

Puzzled, Wonwoo turns his head towards the vampire. “Moving where?”

His question earns him a thoughtful head tilt from Jun. “Does it matter? Somewhere new, somewhere fresh.” _Somewhere nobody knows us._

He doesn’t need to say anymore. Wonwoo knows enough about vampires to know that their immortality is a logistical curse. Staying in any one place makes them an easy target and so, they _never._

Wonwoo chews the inside of his cheek.

Does Seungcheol know?

“Mmmm,” Jun hums, “I think Jisoo would have told Seungcheol..”

Wonwoo snaps his head up and his unsettled expression makes the vampire laugh. “No. I can’t read minds. That’s a pretty rare manifestation.”

“You’re not doing a very convincing job of assuring me.” The grey wolf quirks a brow. Jun laughs and Wonwoo finds himself smiling in return. It takes him a moment to realise that his initial discomfort with Jun is no where to be found. The very realisation makes him quieten. He cannot remember if he’s ever been this relaxed conversing with a vampire. He shouldn’t. His brain tells him this is abnormal.

“Jisoo may have mentioned it.” Jun’s smile turns a little sad when he pauses to glance up at the ceiling. Wonwoo follows his gaze, confused. Then it clicks. Jun is turning his head to the bedroom.

“They don’t have much time left together.” The vampire murmurs.

Wonwoo turns to look at Jun with his brows slightly drawn together.

He doesn’t know what to say. He’s not sure there’s anything he _can_ say. The words don’t come. They’re interrupted by the horrifying thought of taking away the one person Seungcheol loves. Despite all of his general uneasiness with vampires, Wonwoo would have never even considered doing something like that.

It is too cruel a thought.

Jeonghan brought to Seungcheol a light in his eyes that, even though it hurts Wonwoo to say, the pack has never been able to. It is different. It is a different kind of love. That’s not to say that any kind of love is superior over the other, no.

That’s not what Wonwoo means.

The pack had every bit of Seungcheol’s heart and then some. They always have and they always will. But the truth is, their alpha’s heart wasn’t complete when they met him. Half of it had been given away to a ghost of a name that Wonwoo only learned about years into their friendship.

Seungcheol always had to his person this quiet melancholy that hung overhead like a blanket. It didn’t stop him from being warm and loving, as is his natural disposition, but —

When alone, the alpha falls back into the stillness.

Wonwoo has caught him on multiple occasions spacing out only to snap out of it when one of the boys clamber into the room yelling something of little significance. It is then that Seungcheol laughs and joins in whatever silly game they’ve managed to come up with.

This push and pull, subtle as it is, worried Wonwoo. It felt like Seungcheol could only continue like this for so long — it didn’t just affect his mental health but also his physical health. The relapses that Wonwoo has grown to dread has only escalated in the past year. He’s getting desperate. Desperate to find help. Wonwoo started calling clinics again. He’d sit in the truck for hours, bent over one of his notebook scribbled with numbers he’d found online, calling clinics from across the road to the next town.

He hasn’t had much luck so far. They always tell him that Seungcheol is probably just caught the common werewolf flu. That’s not it. As uncommon as the _common werewolf flu is,_ Wonwoo knows that isn’t it. Hansol caught it once and he was feverish for a whole three weeks before the fever finally broke. Seungcheol’s never had a fever last that long.

Wonwoo was almost at his wits-end.

But then, Yoon Jeonghan showed up. At first glance, terrifying and everything Wonwoo has learned to fear. At second glance… the missing half of Seungcheol’s heart.

He can’t explain it. It is beyond him.

All Wonwoo knows for sure is that, Seungcheol needs him. Is love really that binding? Is it that all encompassing, that powerful? Is it able to withstand time and transcend biology?

Wonwoo doesn’t have the answers. He’s not sure if he needs any. He doesn’t care what they are. The past few days has seen Seungcheol looking more alive than ever and Wonwoo wants to hold on to that.

It makes Wonwoo want to protect whatever Seungcheol has with Jeonghan. It is mad and goes beyond all his reasons but he finds himself wanting to keep them together. Maybe there is something he can think of that can help. Maybe the vampires don’t have to move. Maybe —

“Have you ever been in love?” The softness of Jun’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he flickers his gaze to the vampire.

Wonwoo blinks.

“No.” He says.

“Not like that.” He says softer.

Jun stares at him for an unreadable moment.

“Me neither.”

The silence that pulls between them is mixed with a twinge of loneliness. Vampire looks upon werewolf and then, they smile at each other. Perhaps it is a sense of camaraderie. Wonwoo drops his gaze to the floor for a second before looking back up at Jun. He finds himself in a moment of thankfulness.

His confession would feel a lot more lonely without Jun.

 

* * *

 

Oddly enough, another thing Wonwoo finds himself thankful for, is Jisoo. After he and Jun have cleared up the slight mess they made from brewing the medicinal tea, Jun leads him downstairs to where the rest of the pack are. Wonwoo fights a twinge of horror at the realisation that he left the pups alone with a bunch of … somewhat unfamiliar vampires. He can’t fucking believe he let this happen.

Wonwoo’s heart is split two ways. Half of him is anxious, afraid. His mind goes into overdrive about what awful things could have happened. Yes, it is irrational. But irrational thoughts are thoughts that still feel very real.

The other half of him, is sure that Mingyu, Seokmin and Hansol are fine. If anything, the past few hours have proven that this coven is unlike any other. They wouldn’t hurt a single hair on the pups.

True enough, they discover everyone else huddled in what Jun says is Minghao’s room — gathered around some elaborate card game that has Mingyu yelling indignantly. Wonwoo’s eyes widen slightly at the sight. Hansol is laughing and about to fall backwards. He’s pointing at Seokmin and egging Chan on to make a move. Minghao sits next to Mingyu, peering over the black tea wolf’s cards and grimacing. 

And, amongst them, sits Jisoo holding a phone playing incredibly dramatic music. It sounds like one of those game scores that get played in the heat of battle. The scene is so… unexpected that Wonwoo coughs a laugh.

He turn to look at Jun but the vampire just smiles.

“Hyung!!!!” Mingyu gasps, “Where’ve you _been_ I need help!!!! This — ya Chan!!” He sputters as the vampire makes his move. Minghao slaps a hand against his forehead and Seokmin claps his hands gleefully.

“Mingyu — out!” Seokmin announces with a grin.

It is noise and chaotic chatter as the group of them start teasing Mingyu. The black tea wolf has his lips pressed together in a small pout and Seokmin rubs consoling circles on his back. That’s when Jisoo turns and locks eyes with Wonwoo. The older vampire looks between he and Jun before settling on Wonwoo.

There’s a fondness in Jisoo that Wonwoo notices. He knows the fondness isn’t directed at him. It is fondness Jisoo feels towards the boys. Not just Minghao and Chan, both of whom Wonwoo is sure Jisoo already loves but also Mingyu, Seokmin and Hansol. It is as surprising as it is nice.

Wonwoo dips his head in silent thanks for looking after the pups. He doesn’t think he can ever thank Jisoo enough. This is a sight he never thought he’d ever see: vampires and werewolves living in harmony. It stirs a warmth in his apprehensive heart.

That makes a total of two vampires Wonwoo is thankful for in the span of one evening.

It tilts his world slightly off-center.

 

* * *

 

When Seungcheol shows up looking suspiciously fresh and clean, Wonwoo shoots him a look. The alpha has the decency to look a _little_ embarrassed so Wonwoo lets him off with a tiny shake of his head.

“It’s getting late, boys?” Seungcheol clears his throat, hands on his hips. Seokmin makes a sad noise, reluctant to let his cards go. Mingyu turns to Seungcheol and whines while Hansol shakes his head.

Wonwoo drags a hand down his face. He and Seungcheol literally have _children._  

Children that don’t know what Seungcheol’s been doing the past few hours, by the moon’s mercy. Wonwoo really isn’t ready to have that conversation. He doesn’t think he ever wants to.

“You can stay the night if you want?” Jeonghan suggests, floating past Seungcheol and negating the alpha’s firmness. The boys cheer in the background but they quieten when Seungcheol says, “No.”

He shoots Jeonghan with a gentle warning with his eyes and the blonde shrugs cheekily. If Seungcheol doesn’t stand his ground against his lover, Jeonghan will step all over him. _Not_ that he minds — there is a certain joy to giving Jeonghan whatever he wants.

But they’ve had enough excitement for an evening. It is time to go home. Seungcheol jerks his head to the door and the boys drag their feet.

“Come on.” Seungcheol smiles as them.

“You can come back tomorrow.” Jeonghan tells. It earns him another look from Seungcheol but the vampire just blinks back innocently.

“Yes, you are very welcome.” Jisoo smiles, standing from where he’s been sitting. Next to him, Minghao and Chan also rise.

“Thank you.” Wonwoo murmurs as he watches Mingyu whisper something to Minghao. He observes them for a few seconds before turning to Jisoo. “I will return the books as soon as possible.”

The vampire shakes his head. “Please, take your time.”

Wonwoo smiles back.

“Alright.” Seungcheol nods, ushering Hansol and Seokmin out the door. “Let’s go.”

Wonwoo has to drag Mingyu away by his collar and Seungcheol waits until they’ve left the room before turning to the vampires.

“Thank you.” He says sincerely, “for everything. The food was wonderful, Jun. Jisoo. Boys, thank you.”

Chan flushes shy at his thanks and Minghao bows. Jun grins in acknowledgment.

“No need for formalities, Seungcheol.” Jisoo moves forward, glancing purposefully at Jeonghan before looking back at him, “you’re family.”

Seungcheol blinks.

It is one thing to hear it from Jeonghan. When his vampire first told him that Seungcheol is his family, Seungcheol smothered him in kisses and loving endearments. But that’s almost a given, they are basically inseparable. Attached at the hip, they shared a single heart. It isn’t as surprising as hearing it from Jisoo.

Seungcheol has known Jisoo for a long time. Almost as long as he’s known Jeonghan and they’ve always had a good friendship built on mutual respect and trust. But Jisoo is the more careful one between he and Jeonghan. He’s always maintained a position of caution for as a werewolf, Seungcheol could seriously hurt them. In all their years of time spent together, they have loved one another mutually but Seungcheol has never heard Jisoo call him family.

It almost knocks the wind right out of his lungs.

Even Jeonghan’s eyes widen a little at Jisoo’s soft declaration.

It makes his heart swell and a comforting warmth surges through his blood. His feelings must show on his face because Jisoo smiles and pulls him into a light embrace.

Seungcheol doesn’t know what to say so he just mutters an emotional thanks while Jisoo pats his back sweetly.

“We’ll see you soon.” The vampire smiles.

 

* * *

 

The morning sun peeks through the horizon and she brings with her a curtain of soft orange and pink. Seungkwan is here earlier than usual. He inhales and drops his body down to stretch – reaching for his tippy toes before straightening his back and exhaling.

A delivery is coming in at 7am today and from what Seungkwan understands, it’s important. A lot of things have become important ever since Seungkwan watched those trucks roll into town weeks ago. It’s been making his mother anxious. It probably _should_ make him nervous too but hardly anything ever happens in this town so really, it’s kind of exciting.

Seungkwan’s been awake since 5am and it’s – he glances at the wall clock – currently 6.57am. The delivery probably isn’t coming until 7.30 something. Post isn’t exactly optimum this far out in the country. Things like these usually irritate Seungkwan but he’s used to it now. 

He leans over the counter in a lazy sprawl and taps his fingers against the glass. The first thing he did when he opened shop was to put on some music. Sam Kim’s melodic voice fills the store with his newest song ‘Make Up’ and Seungkwan sings along to it.

“Can we make up in the mor—“ 

The chime of the store bell interrupts the song and Seungkwan puts on his happy voice. “Welcome!”

His smile freezes on his face the second he lays eyes on the — delivery man? The man standing in the middle of his mother’s store looks nothing like a delivery man. Seungkwan’s jaw drops a little.

Oh my _god._ It’s — it’s —

Seungkwan swallows and his eyes draw like a magnet to the iconic, pristine white jacket wrapped around the man’s shoulders. It is woven with gold thread at the hem and is held together with matching gold buttons. The man takes a purposeful step towards the counter and the intimidating array of polished pins decorating his left shoulder catches the light.

Oh _shit_ but also — _holy shit!_

What are _they_ doing in this town! Seungkwan blinks a few times to make sure he isn’t dreaming. This could mean a million things!!! His brain races with ever possible answer and while it does, he pushes out, “good morning!” and pulls a smile onto his face.

Best to be polite.

The man doesn’t say a word. He lifts his chin and eyes the store. Seungkwan watches him pause at the tangerines and pipes up, “they’re organic and home grown!”

Seungkwan isn’t quite sure what it is that runs unease down his spine — the stare that the man pins on him or the way he clasps his hands behind his back while he does.

….it doesn’t look like he’s interested in buying anything.

In fact, all the man has done is evaluate the store (and Seungkwan) in complete silence. It’s unsettling to say the least. Seungkwan doesn’t need to stand next to him to know that the man is small in stature. He’s actually pretty tiny but Seungkwan isn’t about to go voicing that. Where he lacks in height, the man makes up for with everything else. Just him standing in the middle of the store doing nothing already has Seungkwan nervous.

The man carries with him a confidence that Seungkwan can feel is very well placed. There’s just _something_ about him. The air around him is still, tight — like a whip. It is both awesome and terrifying.

The store bell chimes again and Seungkwan peels his eyes away from the man in the white jacket to the men carrying boxes in. Seungkwan blinks and turns his head towards the wall clock.

7am.

 _Huh._ They’re on time for onc—

Seungkwan pauses, his body stilling. The tips of his fingers feel suddenly icy and his palms clammy. He turns his gaze back to the man, then to the clock and to the boxes. The delivery is for —

“I believe you’ve been briefed.” The man glances at his watch.

“Briefed…”  Seungkwan echoes, uncomprehending.

The man looks up from his watch and stares at Seungkwan for a calculating second.

“I need these packed by 4pm.” He continues as he reaches into his breast pocket to pull out a neatly folded piece of paper. Seungkwan blinks at it as it gets slid over the counter to where he is.

He picks it up and unfolds it — his eyes widen at what’s written on the paper.

“My men will not be late.” The man spares Seungkwan another glance before turning on his heel and leaving. The actual delivery men make way for him as he leaves and Seungkwan watches the whole thing — dumbstruck.

He waits until they’ve all left before he scrambles to the back room and pushes frantic buttons against the office phone.

One ring, two rings, three—

The line picks up and Seungkwan’s breath whooshes out in a frantic whisper.

“Mom?!”

 

* * *

 

The bar is almost empty but that’s a given. It’s 8am in the morning. The only patrons are _last night’s_ and a certain silver haired soldier. Jihoon eyes the back of his head for a sparing second before moving to the bar.

“Trust you to find the only good bar in town.” He murmurs, sitting himself down next to his partner.

The sound of his voice earns him a smile. “Trust you to find me in it.”

Jihoon glances at the glass cradled in Soonyoung’s hands — whiskey neat.

“Where’ve you been?” Soonyoung lifts the glass to his lips and Jihoon watches his Adam’s apple bob in time with his swallow.

“I wanted to see who was handling the shipment.” He shakes his head at the bartender who looks at him expectantly.

Soonyoung muffles his laugh.

“Did you scare them off?” He quirks a brow knowingly. 

Jihoon lifts two fingers to push Soonyoung’s glass away from his face.

“I gave him till four.” The gesture is gentle, but firm. Soonyoung complies.

“You should let the boys do that.” _It is beneath you._ He doesn’t say.

Soonyoung leaves his glass on the table to turn towards Jihoon — sparkle in his eye.

“There are more than we expected.”

Jihoon stares at him.

“And they’re _his_.” Soonyoung licks his lips. Excitement pulsates off him in waves that Jihoon hones in on. His partner is shaking slightly.

They finally found _him_.

On the surface, Jihoon looks a picture perfect of indifference. He's stilled like a statue and looks at Soonyoung as if his words mean nothing to him. Soonyoung knows better. His partner's eyes narrow ever so slightly when he asks.

“Who found them?”

A slow smile curves dangerously on Soonyoung’s face. He pulls out a metal tag from his back pocket - all the while maintaining eye contact with Jihoon. Then Soonyoung dangles the tag from its chain in front of his partner, leaning into Jihoon's space until their faces are but inches away.

“LC6087.” He grins. 

Jihoon flickers his gaze at the tag for a second before looking back at Soonyoung. His silver haired partner has a crazed look in his eye when he says:

“A whole household full.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bewitched by something, as if we're crazy  
> Two beasts -  
> With their gaze heating up  
> Chasing its prey
> 
> 호시우지콤비 들어 봤나?
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated and savoured. 
> 
> Talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/citrusyghost) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/citrusyghost) ꈍᴗꈍ


	6. Tangerine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!  
> I hope your day has been filled with love and joy.  
> Wishing you a wonderful holiday!!

“You’re really good at this.” Seungcheol wet-coughs into his hand. There’s a grimace twisted on his handsome face and Wonwoo pats his back empathetically.

“I better be.” The grey wolf laughs. It’s not the first time he’s had to learn a medicine of some sort. At that, Seungcheol raises his head to look at Wonwoo. It is a knowing look but it is laced with a sadness that Wonwoo doesn’t want to address. So, he brushes it off. He jerks his head at the cup in the alpha’s hand and says, “finish it.” 

It is times like this that their roles reverse on themselves. As old and powerful an alpha Seungcheol is, he is weak against medicine. He makes a sad noise as he tips the leftover liquid into his mouth, overturning the cup as proof. A shudder rakes through Seungcheol’s body and Wonwoo passes him a bottle of water to flush the medicine down.

Pleased with his obedience, the grey wolf smiles at Seungcheol. Then he moves to the sink to rinse the cup out. 

“How many of these do I have to take?” Seungcheol eyes the bag of prepped medicine Wonwoo has carefully kept away.

“As long as they continue to make you feel better.” Wonwoo decides. “How do you feel?”

“After that?” Seungcheol sticks his tongue out. “Like shit.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“I mean generally.” The grey wolf sighs, waving a hand at the alpha. His brows are furrowed in concern.

Seungcheol beams at his best friend. “I feel great.”

Wonwoo stares at him through narrowed eyes. He can’t deny Seungcheol’s been looking better. Less worn, more alive. How much of that is Jun’s medicine working invisible magic, Wonwoo doesn’t know for sure. But he’s quite convinced it’s made a significant impact.

In fact, he’s so convinced of its effectiveness, he got the vampire to tailor a different one for the pups. Just for health purposes. They’re still growing and Wonwoo wants the best for them.

…even if it means fighting with Mingyu about it.

“But I don’t have relapses!” The black tea wolf whines. His head is moving away from where Wonwoo thrusts the medicine at him. Next to Mingyu, Seokmin is sat holding one of his own. The lilac wolf looks as reluctant but at least he’s _holding_ the damn thing. Mingyu won’t even take it.

“Drink it.” Wonwoo says sternly, grabbing Mingyu’s neck to keep him from bolting. Mingyu struggles in his grip and Seokmin looks at them worriedly.

“Hansol already finished his.” Wonwoo clicks his tongue in irritation before turning to Seokmin, “I’ll give you something sweet after so just finish it, okay?”

Seokmin presses his lips together and nods like the good, sweet wolf Wonwoo is ever grateful for.

“Traitor!” Mingyu groans as his brother downs the colourless liquid. It’s not thick and dark like Seungcheol’s. And honestly? It also doesn’t taste as bad. Wonwoo tried. Okay, it’s not exactly pleasant but at least it doesn’t trigger a gag reflex.

“I’m going to count to three and if you don’t finish it, you won’t get something sweet.” Wonwoo threatens, “you can live with the taste in your mouth for the next few hours, see if I care.”

Mingyu pales and Seokmin nudges at him to just do it. It is a small victory when the black tea wolf forces the liquid down. Wonwoo lets out the breath he’s been holding and pats Mingyu’s head affectionately.

He takes both of their cups from them and dumps them in the sink. Then he reaches for the small tin box sitting on the counter. It clicks open easily when Wonwoo applies a little pressure to reveal soft, chewy sweets wrapped in rice paper.

The sweets were a gift.

“Thank you for doing this.” Wonwoo murmurs as he watches Jun pack the requested batch of supplements into a little bag. They smell different from the ones Jun taught him to prepare for Seungcheol. Less pungent. 

It felt strange to be back in the coven house and _willing,_ no less. But it felt even stranger to ask something of Jun. Wonwoo spent days ruminating over whether or not he should — eventually he asked Seungcheol about it and the alpha didn’t understand why he was making such a big deal of it.

“I’m sure Jun would be happy to do it.” Seungcheol said.

So, Wonwoo bit his pride and here he is — standing across from the vampire who is smiling at him.

“It’s nothing.” Jun shrugs, “I already had the ingredients.”

“How much do I owe you?” Wonwoo reaches into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He’s about to pull for the cash when Jun asks, “what are you doing?” 

Wonwoo glances up. “I have to pay you for this.” He says matter-of-factly.

The look on Jun’s face is a delicate mix of confused and offended. Vampire stares at werewolf and then, Jun sighs.

He ignores Wonwoo, in favour of rummaging through his cupboards whilst the grey wolf stands awkwardly by the side. Why is Jun sighing? Wonwoo would pay for medicine in town and he should pay for medicine here. How is it any different? He’s not about to take Jun for granted just because Seungcheol and Jeonghan are in love. He’s done a service and Wonwoo should pay for it.

When Jun turns back around, he has in his hands a teacup and a thermos of something warm. Wonwoo watches uncomprehending as the vampire unscrews the thermos to prepare the tea.

“I have no use for money.” Jun says. His eyes, focused on the tea he’s pouring. “Jeonghan has plenty of that.”

Evidently. The coven house is basically a mansion.

“You can pay me with a bag of red.” Jun continues.

The stunned silence that Wonwoo falls into has the vampire flickering his gaze up in question. He wonders if Wonwoo heard him right and the slightly mortified look on the werewolf’s face says he has.

Wonwoo stands stiffly across from Jun when he says, “okay.”

A beat. 

And then Jun snorts an entertained laugh. He sniggers behind his hand. Wonwoo can’t _really_ think Jun just asked for his blood, right? Oh no. The grey wolf looks so serious — so earnest. It’s kind of adorable. 

“What… kind?” Wonwoo hesitates. He’s doing his best to hide his discomfort but he’s not doing that great a job. Wonwoo’s face is awkward and unsure. It makes Jun want to tease him further but, he’s afraid Wonwoo will take him seriously and actually bring him a bag — so he stops.

“I’m joking.” Jun shakes his head as he laughs. Sparkle in his eye and curve at his lips. It’s entertaining. Wonwoo looks completely unconvinced but instead of reiterating, Jun lifts the cup he’s prepared towards him.

The grey wolf eyes it confused. His head tilts slightly to the side as his eyes flicker up at Jun in question.

The vampire shrugs, still holding the cup out in offering. “You’re up and out taking care of everyone.” He throws a sideways glance at the bag of supplements he’s prepared for the pups. “Who’s going to take care of you?”

Wonwoo’s eyes widen for a surprised second. And then he’s adverting his gaze away from Jun. The words do much to catch them both off-guard. A faint flush has crept up the werewolf’s face. It makes Jun embarrassed he opened his mouth in the first place.

His hand is starting to ache where it holds the cup out but thankfully, Wonwoo finally takes it from him. He mutters a quiet thanks as he does. He doesn’t look at Jun. He seems very focused on a nondescript spot on the table. 

It makes Jun hesitant to stare so he peeks at Wonwoo from beneath his bangs. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous. Something about Wonwoo drinking the brew he’d made makes him fidgety. The grey wolf stares into the teacup for just a second before tipping it back into his mouth in one gulp.

The absolute trust in that action stuns Jun. He’d expected Wonwoo to ask what it is or, at least sniff it out. But Wonwoo did neither and currently has a little grimace twisted on his face.

“It gets easier.” Jun offers. He takes the cup from Wonwoo’s hand but they both avoid each other’s gaze. 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo clears his throat.

A shy awkwardness drags between the two. It lasts a minute of two before Jun exclaims, “Ah!”

Wonwoo snaps his head up in surprise to see Jun reaching into his cupboard. He stands on his toes to reach for a small, metal tin sat high on the third shelf.

“Have these.” The vampire thrusts the box at Wonwoo so suddenly the grey wolf almost drops it. It is a nervous clamber of hands — cool on warm — but Jun removes his hands before they linger.

Wonwoo furrows his brow in question and the vampire explains quickly. “It’s um — sweets. I made them. They’re red bean flavoured. They’ll make the medicine easier to take.”

It is obvious they are homemade when Wonwoo lifts the tin curiously. He gets a gentle whiff of the sweet bean paste. The little maroon candies are somewhat messily wrapped in thin rice paper.

Jun must have made them for himself.

Wonwoo stares at the sweets for a moment before picking two of them up. He didn’t know what to say when he first received them. He’d been shown kindness he was not expecting. Even now that it is a few days later, Wonwoo feels the same unfamiliar feeling overcome him. It is neither welcome nor unwelcome. It is simply there.

He shakes his head gently and hands Mingyu and Seokmin a candy each.

“Now get out of here.” Wonwoo jerks his head towards the door. He smiles as the two scramble out of the kitchen, leaving him alone to clean up.

Alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

It is that time in the coven house where the younger ones are still sleeping and Jisoo is leaving. His shift at the hospital starts in an hour and he usually allows himself time for a little breakfast.

He reaches for his phone just as he pulls the fridge door open. Jisoo is due to stock up on red again. He keeps track of everything on his phone for easy access. Each vampire has a designated shelf of red that Jisoo monitors and replenishes. They all have different tastes and it is in their best interest not to mix their feeds. 

A quick once over has Jisoo pausing at Jeonghan’s shelf and frowning. The elder vampire has a rather concerning habit of not feeding. Its been like this for ages and is the constant nagging in Jisoo’s mind — his one constant source of worry. One doesn’t have to be a genius to know that a vampire that doesn’t feed, is a dead vampire.

Decades of trying to work around this problem has had Jisoo resorting to appealing to Jeonghan’s natural sweet tooth. He waited weeks till he could devise a fool enough proof plan to smuggle diabetic blood out of the hospital. It was a desperate move but it worked. Jeonghan started being slightly more receptive to feeding and would finish _at least_ half the glass that Jisoo prepares.

It is ridiculous. You’d think one wouldn’t have to coax a vampire to feed. In fact, it’s so ridiculous that Jisoo took it up with the very vampire himself.

They fought about it once.

Just once.

When Jeonghan refused to drink for a whole month. It scared Jisoo to his very core. Jeonghan had started turning a ghoulish shade of pale. Coupled with extreme lethargy and the loss of basic bodily function — it was combination enough to push Jisoo over the edge. Jun had to intervene. They don’t talk about that day very much. Jeonghan likes to pretend it never happened and Jisoo is happy to play along as long as the blonde feeds.

It was their unsaid agreement.

That agreement is currently being broken.

The untouched bags of red sitting on Jeonghan’s shelf is proof enough. Something wasn’t quite adding up though. Jeonghan shouldn’t be able to go this long without a proper feed. Judging by his shelf, the elder vampire hasn’t fed in about two weeks. The last time Jeonghan pulled this, he was bed-ridden and weak.

But it was just yesterday that Jeonghan took Chan out to town for _shopping._ Jisoo doesn’t think his best friend would be able to make it past the front door if he was in a similar weakened state.

That means Jeonghan _is_ feeding.

But —

Jisoo shuts the fridge door a little harder than intended and the slam vibrates through the appliance. It rattles the insides and Jisoo has to hold it steady. 

His mind races with possibilities. All but one seem unlikely. But the one brings about a whole different set of problems.

“Shua!”

Speak of the _devil._ Jisoo takes a slow inhale and turns towards Jeonghan.

“Are you going now? I just got aaAAHm _mMf_ ”

His words get distorted when Jisoo unceremoniously grabs his face and squeezes his mouth open.

A traditional sire would have snapped Jisoo’s neck cleanly off his shoulders for his bold audacity but Jeonghan stands obediently still. A traditional coven would have staked Jisoo for manhandling his sire but, this isn’t a traditional coven.

“Whaaf—“ Jeonghan gurgles as Jisoo’s finger shoves between his lips to press against his fangs. It is permission enough that Jeonghan doesn’t pull away from his grip. Jisoo moves with learned experience, quick and efficient. He’s looking for something he’s found before.

It feels like déjà vu.

Realisation flashes across both vampires but where Jisoo’s eyes widen in alarm, Jeonghan’s haze over with resignation.

The elder vampire holds defeatedly still in Jisoo’s grip. He doesn’t say anything but the silence between the two says enough. Jisoo releases his best friend. But before he can say anything — the doorbell rings and Jeonghan’s face lights up like a Christmas tree.

“It’s here!” The blonde squeals with excitement. His previous quiet disposition is flung out the window. He is prancing out the kitchen before Jisoo can so much as react.

Jisoo grabs his bag off the kitchen counter and trails after Jeonghan where he’d dashed off in a flurry. He hears him talking to someone by the door and Jisoo moves apprehensively. It is out of the ordinary that anyone comes to the coven house. There was an unsaid rule that they abided by — no outsiders.

Jeonghan is on a roll with breaking the rules today, isn’t he? Jisoo glances at his watch. Ah, he needs to go soon. 

An exchange of some sort happens between Jeonghan and the mystery person. And then, Jisoo hears a truck driving off and Jeonghan is running back into the house. He’s so happy he skips mid-way.

“It came!!!!” He gushes, clasping his hands together and scrunching his nose with glee. There’s a sparkle in his eye. It is the kind he gets when he’s extremely happy.

Jisoo is almost immediately defeated. He stood weak against his best friend’s happiness. There’s a second that he battles with himself — whether to pull the topic back to the one he found in the kitchen, reprimand Jeonghan about risking their safety by having something _delivered_ or, let it rest for a later time.

The answer is obvious.

Jisoo relents. “What came?” He asks with a smile.

“Hansol’s trampoline!!!!!” Jeonghan announces proudly.

“Hansol’s tra— **_What_**?!”

 

* * *

 

“Ddori, did you want to come with me?” Seokmin peers into his bedroom where Hansol lies on his bed; phone in hand. The caramel wolf looks up from the device with a grin.

“Yeah!” Hansol swings himself off the bed, “let’s go.”

Seokmin grins and shrugs his coat on. “Wonwoo hyung, we’re going to town!” 

“You have everything?” The grey wolf steps into the hallway.

“Yup, loaded the batch. Baekho hyung knows we’re coming.” Seokmin nods, grabbing the truck keys.

“Alright.” Wonwoo nods, “be safe.” He pauses to point at Hansol. “Go easy on the cereal.”

The caramel wolf grins back and bobs his head in a nod.

They’re settled in the truck and Seokmin is checking his rear view mirror when the door beside Hansol flings open. Both wolves startle as their oldest brother squeezes himself in.

Hansol nearly topples over but Mingyu grabs his hoodie to stabilise him. Seokmin raises his brows.

“You’re going to town right?” Mingyu settles into the seat and straps himself in. He beams at Hansol before checking himself out in the mirror. The black tea wolf looks a little different. His hair is unlike its usually floppy style. In fact, the floppy has been combed into a rather dashing do. It accentuates all of his already handsome features.

A teasing grin pulls at Seokmin’s mouth. “Uh huh.” He nods and leans over the steering wheel to look past Hansol. He quirks a brow at Mingyu. “I thought you were going for a run?”

“I am.” Mingyu grins back.

There’s a pause in the truck. It takes Hansol a quarter of a second — and then he’s gasping and laughing at the same time. “Wonwoo hyung is going to kill you.”

“Yup.” Seokmin nods in agreement. He makes a gently disapproving face but contrary to his expression, Seokmin starts the engine.

“I was never here.” Mingyu whispers dramatically as Seokmin pulls out of their compound.

“You hear sumthn?” Hansol leans back and quirks a brow at the lilac wolf.

“Nope.”

 

* * *

 

The material store has a surprisingly varied display of moulds. Minghao wasn’t expecting this much choice. He’s been here before, of course, but that was when he was looking for hooks and little bobs to hang his dried flowers.

It isn’t exactly a material store. It’s kind of a mix mash of things. There wasn’t any real system to the organisation of goods. Things were kind of just haphazardly displayed and left to the customers. The first time Jeonghan took Minghao here, he had taken one look at the establishment and suggested that Minghao order whatever he needed online.

That would have been the simpler way but something about the contained chaos of the store intrigued Minghao. It was only upon his insistence that Jeonghan had eventually although reluctantly, stepped inside. That day they found everything Minghao wanted and when he paused to shoot Jeonghan a _see?_ face, the elder vampire had shrugged and smiled, “As long as you’re happy.”

Minghao liked this place. He found for himself a strange calmness in the midst of the mess. It is why he suggested they meet here. The dingy store bell chimes and Minghao turns — and holds his breath.

Just like the first time, the second time, and the times after that; Mingyu carries with him a glowing sort of warmth that stubbornly defies the law of diminishing returns. It draws Minghao to him like a curious moth to a searing flame. 

He watches quietly from where he’s stood behind the crafts aisle. Mingyu hasn’t noticed him yet. He is greeting the cashier with a toothy smile and bowing as he does. It makes Minghao smile. Mingyu has this… uncontainable energy that just radiates off his person. That energy is what’s making the cashier beam back and strike conversation. She asks Mingyu if he’s looking for anything in particular and if she may help. Mingyu is quick to shake his head and move further into the store.

“I’m meeting someon—“

Minghao’s eyes widen in surprise as he watches Mingyu walk right into the postcard stand by the counter. The black tea wolf smacks his face into the metal stand and Minghao cringes.

Oh my gosh.

The impact sends a bunch of postcards flying off their holders and falling sadly to the ground. It has Mingyu flustered and scrambling to hold the stand upright, all the while apologising profusely. 

The cashier is reassuring him, already half out her seat and honestly — it’s a mess.

Minghao doesn’t know whether to laugh or feel sorry for Mingyu but either way, he’s already moving towards them to help. This isn’t exactly how he pictured them meeting again but it’s kind of cute. He’s just a step behind Mingyu and he opens his mouth to greet him but —

Mingyu turns around suddenly; eyes round and breathless smile on his face when he gasps, “ _hi._ ”

It stuns Minghao.

He’s caught off-guard by how brightly Mingyu shines. It takes him a second to remember to say something back.

“Hey,” Minghao smiles before biting back a laugh. The postcard stand in Mingyu’s arms is slowly tipping over and panic flashes across the black tea wolf. Minghao reaches over to help stabilise it and Mingyu shoots him a thankful face before apologising to the cashier again.

They both crouch down to pick up the fallen postcards; arranging them as best as they can back onto the stand. A bashful atmosphere descends upon them and both vampire and werewolf work quietly. It’s like now that they’re alone, they don’t quite know what to say. Minghao steals a glance at Mingyu to find his ears burning red from embarrassment.

“It’s okay.” Minghao whispers at him, “I almost knocked over the tool aisle when I first came.” He may be exaggerating a touch. All Minghao really did was drop a screwdriver. But where’s the harm in a little white lie if it makes Mingyu feel better. 

Mingyu blinks at him before visibly relaxing with a smile. “Did you find what you wanted?”

His question makes Minghao pause. Staring right at Mingyu while he asks that makes Minghao’s cheeks burn. “Yes.” He lifts the tote bag he has slung over his shoulder to show Mingyu.

It earns him a wide grin. And then Mingyu cups a hand over his mouth and whispers, “can we get out of here?”

Minghao flickers his gaze to where the cashier had been staring at them intensely and laughs.

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

The grand rosewood door creaks open before Seungcheol’s hand manages to even reach the doorbell. A curious head peeks out at him.

“Hey Chan,” the alpha breaks into a warm smile. Seeing Chan has his brain replaying the moment Jeonghan called him his _baby._ Seungcheol feels a swell of affection. Guess Chan is now his baby too.

“Jeonghan hyung is out back.” The young vampire seems a little shy. Seungcheol doesn’t blame him. It’s only the second time they’ve met after all.

“Thanks,” Seungcheol nods and Chan opens the door fully now to let him in. “Is everyone home?”

“Um—“

Seungcheol raises his brows at Chan’s hesitation. The young vampire shakes his head quickly. “Jisoo hyung is working at the hospital.”

“Ahh.”

“Jun and Hao hyung are out foraging.” Chan adds suddenly.

Seungcheol stares at him for a knowing second before patting him on his back. “What about you? No plans?”

“Not today.” Chan chews his bottom lip.

The alpha nods as he gets led through the hall and down some stairs to the back of the house.

“He’s just through there.” Chan points at a door left ajar. Seungcheol smiles. “Thank you.”

He puts his hands on his hips and waits to watch Chan disappear quickly back into the house. _Huh._

Then, Seungcheol pushes through the door to find himself out in a back garden. It is a lush, picturesque sight. Foliage everywhere, flowers and creepers circling the area. The smells hit Seungcheol in the face like a refreshing burst of nature. As if that isn’t overwhelming enough, Jeonghan stands like a angelic statue in the midst of the garden. It steals Seungcheol’s breath away.

He stares at his sweetheart for a loving moment before realising Jeonghan is staring at a tramp—

The alpha chokes.

“Seungcheol!” Jeonghan whips around, eyes lighting up and smile gracing his face. He is in Seungcheol’s arms within the second, pressing himself into a sweet embrace.

“Honey,” Seungcheol coughs as he returns the embrace — his eyes are glued to the massive trampoline sitting in the middle of the yard. What the —

“Do you like it?” Jeonghan beams at him.

“Do I… I mean… _what_..”

Jeonghan stares at him for an innocent second before huffing and saying, “why am I asking you?” He jerks his head back as if to laugh at himself. “I’ll just ask Ddori when he comes.”

“Why—“ His vampire really just went out and bought Hansol a trampoline. Alright. This is happening. Okay. Wait a second! One thing at a time. First:

“Minghao snuck out of the house and Chan is covering for him.” Seungcheol furrows his brow. _Kids._

Jeonghan straightens his back. “What?”

“He said Minghao is out foraging with Jun. But I only picked up Jun’s scent on the way here.” The alpha presses his lips together. He feels a little bad for telling on Minghao but he’d want to know if one of the pups were sneaking off. It is for their safety, of course. Seungcheol is just a little unsure at how Jeonghan will take it. His vampire is pretty feisty when he’s angry.

Jeonghan frowns for long moment. His pretty brows pull together as he digests the information. He is quiet for so long that Seungcheol speaks up again, “Should we go look for him?” He’s sure it’s nothing. Maybe Minghao just wanted to go for a walk.

“No.” Jeonghan finally sniffs, “Chan knows where he is if he’s covering for him. He is fine.”

Seungcheol quirks a brow.

“Channie has a manifestation.” Jeonghan nods slowly. He fiddles with Seungcheol’s fingers as he does. It is a pleasant feeling, Seungcheol likes it.

“Like you?”

“Not like me.” Jeonghan shakes his head. “He can sense where we are. Like you and your nose.” He adds affectionately. “Just he’s not smelling us.”

“He opened the door before I got to it.” Seungcheol says.

“Something like that.” Jeonghan smiles.

“Huh.” Interesting.

“His range is still a work in progress. But Chan works hard and he gets better every day.”

“I see.” The alpha nods. Vampire manifestations were very rare. They’re like one in a million almost. The fact that this coven has two of them is pretty mind-blowing. That just makes the coven move even more urgent.

“And anyway, I’m not worried. Minghao is probably with Mingyu.”

Seungcheol sputters. “ _What?_ ”

“What?” Jeonghan looks at him like _well obviously._ But the innocent surprise on Seungcheol’s face has Jeonghan cooing at him.

“You’re so _easy_.” He laughs against Seungcheol’s cheek as he pulls the alpha down to kiss him.

“I’m _not._ ” Seungcheol defends. “Mingyu wouldn’t be able to get past Wonwoo.”

Jeonghan makes an amused sound before pressing a soft kiss to Seungcheol’s jaw. “He has before.”

The alpha shoots his lover a look but Jeonghan shrugs it off gracefully. Okay, fine. Seungcheol won’t put it past him. Mingyu _would_. And, Wonwoo would kill him. That story already has its end written.

He can deal with that later when he gets home. There’s another thing Seungcheol needs to address.

“About the trampoline.” He clears his throat. 

“What about it?” Jeonghan puts on an innocent face. It is as stunning as it is challenging. The vampire knows exactly what he’s doing. “Hansol didn’t specify so I bought the biggest one.” He flashes Seungcheol a breath-taking smile.

If this is a challenge, Seungcheol has already lost. There is no easy way around this. Jeonghan is insistent on driving a point that they both know is pointless.

“We said we would talk about this.” 

Jeonghan’s smile fades a little and it makes Seungcheol’s heart clench. But he can’t back down. This is why he’s here. He came to talk about the coven moving and he cannot leave until he does. 

“You can’t stay here for me.” Seungcheol murmurs softly. “You’ve been here longer than any of the other towns you’ve settled in and that’s only by the moon’s grace. You can’t risk it.”

Jeonghan stares at Seungcheol with an indifferent expression but the alpha knows. He knows that Jeonghan is holding together a front. They cannot hide from each other.

“You need to protect the coven. Your family is bigger now.” _The target on your back too._ Seungcheol doesn’t say. He can’t bear to. The thought of anyone in the coven being hunted makes his stomach churn. It brings to him an overwhelming sense of fear.

“Then come with me.” The words tumble out of Jeonghan’s lips in a desperate plea. “Say you’ll come with me and I’ll pack everything today.”

The alpha drops his head away from Jeonghan. “You know I can’t do that.” His voice is low and rough. He daren’t look up. He’s afraid of what he’ll see on his lover’s face. 

Jeonghan’s hand drops from where it was holding Seungcheol’s arm to the helm of Seungcheol’s shirt. His fingers cling at the material.

“You can’t leave me again.” His voice is small, broken. “I won’t let you.”

The way Jeonghan’s words grip his heart hurts like never before. Seungcheol never intended for any of this to happen. For Jeonghan to look this miserable. For them to meet again only to be thrown back into the reality of their situation.

He covers Jeonghan’s hand with his. The vampire’s hand is smaller, colder and it trembles slightly where it’s got Seungcheol’s shirt in a death grip.

“No.” Jeonghan mutters stubbornly. Seungcheol’s heart breaks at the way his eyes focus on his hand in alarm. “No.” He repeats. His voice climbing a desperate high.

Seungcheol was actually just going to hold his hand. But it seems like Jeonghan thinks he’s trying to release his grip on his shirt. The entirety of the situation makes Seungcheol’s chest tighten. He hates it.

He reaches for Jeonghan and pulls the vampire close to him. Jeonghan clings to his touch. He shakes in Seungcheol’s embrace and the alpha hugs him tighter.

Words don’t come easy.

Seungcheol wants to say with undeniable confidence that he will never leave him and the fact he cannot, pains him. He can’t even reassure his sweetheart. He can’t even do anything.

A part of him wondered if this was fates way of laughing at them. To have them reunite after years of lost hope only to rip them apart once more. It felt like they were being mocked by the author of their story. Perhaps they were being punished for having dared to deny the natural laws of this world.

The unsaid decree that vampires and werewolves cannot co-exist; doomed to hate and kill one another for the rest of time.

Jeonghan knows this as well as Seungcheol does. In fact, the both of them know exactly how temporal this happiness of theirs is. How fleeting, how fragile. Seungcheol is just more able to admit it.

They stand unmoving and locked in an embrace for the longest of times. Neither make to pull away.

And then —

“I don’t want to go.” Jeonghan’s voice is muffled against Seungcheol’s shoulder – a quiet surrender.

The alpha turns his head to press his nose against the vampire’s blonde hair. “I know.” He inhales slowly. “Every day I wondered if you were still alive and it—“ Seungcheol’s words catch in his throat. Not knowing for sure tormented him every waking hour. “I can’t risk it.”

A beat.

“I’m not alive.” Jeonghan sniffs miserably, “I’m undead.”

Seungcheol laugh-winces. Trust Jeonghan to be cracking a joke when Seungcheol’s about to break and cry. He’s always been the more emotional one of them two.

“My heart doesn’t beat, remember?” The blonde nudges his head against the alpha’s shoulder. It’s amazing. Seungcheol doesn’t know how the tables turned so suddenly; from him comforting Jeonghan to Jeonghan he. Perhaps that’s just the way they love. 

Perhaps that’s what will keep them together when they are apart. Seungcheol takes that knowledge and holds it close to his heart so he won’t ever forget it.

“It doesn’t need to.” He murmurs against Jeonghan’s forehead. “You have mine.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Seokmin!” Baekho smiles at him, “you’re just on time.”

“Hi hyung!”

“You mind helping me load some of these?” The older guy jerks his head towards the towering stack of boxes sat outside the office. Seokmin eyes them curiously.

“What are they?” He asks with a tilt to his head.

Baekho makes a face and shrugs. “I duno. They just have to be shipped out by 2PM.”

“Sure!” The lilac wolf nods happily. “I brought our batch.” He points his thumb to the truck. “It’s at the back." 

“Perfect.” Baekho nods back, “I’ll get to them after these. You alone again today? Is Wonwoo slacking off?” He teases.

Seokmin laughs as he picks up a box. Oof. It’s heavy. “Wonwoo hyung is always working hard. Hansol came with me but he’s running some other errands.” He beams as he waddled over to the loading truck. Damn, that’s a lot of boxes.

“They’re pretty weighty.” Baekho makes an apologetic face.

Seokmin lays the box down carefully before signing him a thumbs up. “Lucky I’m here to help!”

 

* * *

 

The town is still fresh to Mingyu. He’s probably spent less than 48 hours in it since the pack moved. It is mostly because it’s a drive out. He could technically run here but Wonwoo is pretty strict about where they’re allowed to shift. The last time Mingyu was in town was the first week they got here and that was with the pack. They had a big hearty dinner at one of the steakhouses and then all went for ice cream after. It was the best.

Mingyu always meant to come back and explore but the exploring the woods took precedence over the town. Not that he wasn’t interested in the town. Oh no, no, no. Mingyu is very interested. In fact, he’s so interested he researched and made a list of interesting shops that he wanted to check out. That list is currently folded neatly in his back pocket.

He hasn’t taken it out yet. To be quite honest, he’s still reeling from the fact that he and Minghao are standing in line for some matcha soft serve ice cream. Oh. Did he not mention? Mingyu is on a date with Minghao and they’re getting ice cream.

HoLy fUcK he’s on a _date_ with Minghao, the **vampire** and they’re getting ice cream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mingyu is going to combust.

Ok no stop it Mingyu! Stop embarrassing yourself. You’ve done enough of that in that store. Which by the way, needs to hire someone to organise their goods. Man, Mingyu nearly had a cardiac arrest stepping in there. His hands itched to rearrange everything by function and order.

But you know, that’s not exactly first-date etiquette.

…..first- _date_ ……………

………………

…….

Ahhh!!!

Mingyu is getting ahead of himself.

Just because Minghao suggested they meet doesn’t mean it’s a date. They’re hanging out. Yeah. Casually. Coolly. Calmly.

“Do you want it in a cone or a waffle cup?” Minghao leans into Mingyu’s space to ask. His dark wispy hair tickles the side of Mingyu’s ear and it sends a jolt of shyness through his body.

“U-uh what do you want?” Mingyu stammers. Shit. Never reply a question with another question. Who told him that? He can’t remember but that’s what he just did.

Minghao looks at him for a second before laughing into his hand and Mingyu wants to curl up on the floor. Why does he lose his coherence every time he’s with Minghao?

“Waffle cup?” The vampire suggests. “We can share, I can’t eat too much.”

“Yes waffle cup.” Mingyu nods quickly. It’s just in time; they’re at the front of the queue. He holds a finger out. “Can we have one normal matcha in a waffle cup, please.”

“Do you want any toppings on it?” The server asks, “there’s strawberry, kiwi or chocolate flakes.”

Mingyu blanks at the options. There’s only three but he can’t decide. He turns to Minghao. “What do you—“

*click*

Mingyu blinks.

There’s a small camera in Minghao’s hands and a smile on his lips. D-did Minghao just take a photo of him? Oh my god. Mingyu can feel the shyness creep up his neck and his brain blanks. The vampire lowers the camera to peer over at the selection before suggesting, “Kiwi?”

“That’ll be 5,400 won.” The server says.

Minghao slings his camera over his neck and pulls out his wallet from his back pocket to pay.

“No wait, let me.” Mingyu’s brain restarts itself and he fumbles around for his wallet. He’s too slow, though. Minghao has already paid and he’s holding their ice cream in his slender hands.

He smiles at Mingyu. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

They’re sat in a park not far from the town center. It is Minghao’s favourite place to come after he’s run errands in town. Sometimes Jisoo meets him on his breaks and they enjoy the view together. It’s a peaceful hideaway.

Minghao dips his small, plastic spoon into the matcha ice cream whilst Mingyu holds it steady. He puts the spoon in his mouth and picks his camera up again, pointing it at the black tea wolf.

*click*

It’s kind of cute to see Mingyu flush beetroot red. Of course, that’s not the only reason why Minghao is taking his picture but, it definitely contributes. 

“Let me take a picture of you too.” Mingyu musters up his courage and holds his hand boldly out at Minghao’s camera. He makes a little gesture with his hands like _give._

Minghao stares at Mingyu’s hands and stills. He freezes so suddenly the black tea wolf reads him wrong and backtracks.

“Oh — I don’t have to. I mean I’m just—“

Minghao laughs quietly. “You can try?”

“I probably won’t be as good as you but—“

Minghao touches the side of Mingyu’s arm and shakes his head. “That’s not what I mean.” His brows slant down kindly. “I’m sure you’ll do wonderful. I’m just not sure I’ll… show up.”

This time, it is Minghao who watches Mingyu still. The black tea wolf goes from flushed embarrassment to sudden realisation. His mouth drops slightly open and Minghao thinks he’s going to apologise. He readies himself to reassure Mingyu for really, there’s nothing to apologise for. The apology that Minghao expects doesn’t come. Instead, Mingyu leans forward and stares at him with inquisitive eyes.

“At all?”

Minghao scrunches his nose. “It’s… well. I don’t show up well.” He tries to say it casually but it is difficult.

This is one of the things that he’s struggled with coming to terms with when he turned. That fact that he no longer has a proper reflection. That he doesn’t show up correctly in pictures or mirrors. It is usually distorted or… worst case scenario, the film burns partway. Jisoo says it gets less extreme with time but Minghao doesn’t know if the older vampire is just trying to comfort him.

There is not a single mirror in the coven house. Jeonghan has made sure of that. They don’t talk about it very much. The rest seem unbothered by this one vampire inconvenience. The one time Minghao brought it up with Chan, he shrugged and said ‘that’s just now it is.’ 

That’s easy for him to say. Somehow Chan isn’t affected by this. Maybe it’s his manifestation? Either way, it’s not fair. 

Minghao’s discomfort must have shown because it is only a week from that that Jeonghan hired a professional painter and had the coven stand unmoving for 6 hours while this frail, elderly man painted them. The elder vampire brushed it off as something he’s always wanted to do but Minghao knows it was for him.

The painting now hangs in the main hall above the fireplace and is the reason why Minghao spends time there despite having his own room. It is a source of comfort. Sometimes he needs to remind himself what he looks like. It is less vanity and more affirming he exists.

When you live without ever getting confirmation that you exist, sometimes the lines blur in your head.

Jeonghan has suggested they get one painted every year but Minghao said that it wasn’t necessary. There isn’t much point in having more than one painting of himself. It’s not like he ages or changes in the slightest. Immortality is convenient like that. That image of him hanging on the wall will be the image of him for the rest of eternity. It is both comforting and harrowing.

Minghao usually pushes it to the back of his mind. He tries not to think about it too often for when he does, he feels a hollowing emptiness that he cannot explain.

“I can draw you.” Mingyu‘s voice brings Minghao back to the park. Back to the bench and back to the half eaten ice cream they’re sharing. Back to the present.

“What?”

Minghao stares at him, stunned.

“I can draw you.” Mingyu repeats before scratching the top of his head. “If – if you want. I can’t promise I’ll be very good at it but it’s kind of like taking a picture, right? It’s like—“

“I’d love that.” Minghao breathes. 

He loves that.

Vampire stares at werewolf and then, they smile at each other.

“The ice cream is melting.” Minghao breaks their eye contact to look at the dessert.

“Oh!” Mingyu gasps. He lifts it towards Minghao in offering but Minghao shakes his head.

“You go ahead.”

Mingyu’s mouth falls into a little ‘o’ and then he smacks his forehead. “Argh, you don’t eat human food.” He groans quietly as Minghao laughs at him.

“Why didn’t you say so?”

“You looked like you really wanted some.” Minghao shrugs easily. “I don’t mind.”

“Do…” Mingyu drops his voice into a barely-there whisper, “do you only drink blood?”

“Yes,” Minghao drops his voice equally low but he is teasing when he says, “that’s what vampires do.” 

Mingyu presses his lips together and a blush of embarrassment kisses his cheeks. “I knew that.”

“Mmhmm.” Minghao’s eye twinkles. “What about you?”

“Oh we’re nothing special. We eat like normal humans.” Mingyu swats the air in front of him.

“That’s pretty special.” Minghao says. “You have choice.”

 

* * *

 

Hansol pauses just outside the store and curls his fingers towards himself. He squints at his nail beds and nods to himself. They’re clean and the most presentable they’ve been in months. He has Seokmin to thank for that. The lilac wolf spend a good hour helping him clean out all that mud and grime. Seokmin is really, the only angel to exist.

Mr. _Boo_ will have nothing to say when Hansol discreetly flashes his clean nails at him. Hah. He pulls his hoodie close to him and pushes his way into the store. The door alarm chimes and announces his entrance.

“Welcome!” The familiar voice chirps.

“Hey.” Hansol dips his head. He watches recognition flash across Boo’s face and he grins.

“How were the tangerines?” Boo asks conversationally, leaning over the counter.

Hansol bobs his head, “Cheol hyung really liked them. He told me to get more.”

“How many brothers do you have?” Boo raises his brows in surprise. “Must be a pretty big family.”

“Uhh,” Hansol scratches his ear as he moves towards the tangerines. It is just them in the store so, they’re conversing cross aisles. “Cheol hyung isn’t really my brother. He’s more like… 

There’s a pause as Hansol scrunches his face. What’s an alternative word for alpha? Hmmmmm.

“….your dad?” Boo suggests.

Hansol makes a thoughtful face. “Yeah well I guess he’s like my dad.”

Wait. _What_?

He turns to look at Boo to see the cashier staring back at him with apparent interest. When their eyes meet, Boo looks away quickly.

Huh.

Hansol shrugs and continues his shopping. Wonwoo has for him another list today. Basket in hand, Hansol makes his way down the list systematically. By the time he’s done, his basket is overflowing and he’s clutching some vegetables to his chest.

Hansol leans over the counter and drops everything down gently before standing back up and smiling at Boo. He probably should ask for his name at some point. Can’t keep calling him _Boo_.

“So uh,” Hansol begins, “I’m Hansol.”

Boo looks up from where he’s scanning the bak choy Hansol picked out and widens his eyes. “Seungkwan.” He smiles.

“Cool.” Hansol drums his fingers on the counter. He’s about to open his mouth to say something when the store bell chimes.

“Welco—me.” Seungkwan’s voice goes from chirpy to quiet. The friendly smile that he was previously wearing, stiffens.

Hansol quirks a brow and makes to turn around. He doesn’t get very far. Seungkwan sticks his hand out and almost slaps Hansol’s face back to facing forward.

“Wha—“

“Don’t move.” Seungkwan breathes.

Did Seungkwan just slap him.

He’s not even looking at Hansol anymore. The colour has drained from Seungkwan’s face and his eyes are trained on the people that have just entered the store. Hansol can hear four different footsteps. Sounds pretty normal. They probably got some heavy boots on but nothing out of the ordinary. Not to Hansol’s ears anyway.

The way Seungkwan is behaving is starting to make him feel like something _is_ out of the ordinary.

Seungkwan darts his eyes between Hansol and the newly entered customers for a second. And then he’s slipping out of the counter and moving towards Hansol with a panicked look in his eyes. 

Really, what’s wrong?

Hansol doesn’t get to ask that out loud because they next few moments happen very suddenly. Seungkwan grabs Hansol’s arm and starts unceremoniously tugging him to the back.

“W _oah,_ what are you—“

“You can’t be here right now.” Seungkwan whispers seriously as he pushes the back door open, “They’ll see you.”

“Huh?” _Who?_

“You’re not tagged Hansol. I know you’re not. At first I thought I was mistaken but you have – ugh!” The words tumble out of Seungkwan’s lips in a frantic blurt. “Do you trust me? You need to hide _now.”_

“Wait, what?” Hansol jerks his head backwards.

He doesn’t manage to get any other words in because Seungkwan shoves him into the back room and shuts the door on him.

Hansol is on the floor where he’s fallen, staring at the door in horror. He shakes his heads and scrambles back to his feet but just as he reaches for the doorknob —

He hears it lock shut.

 

* * *

 

The kitchen fills with the soft aroma of crushed coffee beans. It invades Seungcheol’s senses and surrounds him like a warm blanket. Jeonghan is stood by the counter brewing a pot of black. His favourite kind. 

Seungcheol drops the two slices of bread he just cut into the toaster. Within the hour that he’s been at the coven house, Jeonghan’s reminded him twice that he hasn’t eaten. And that he must. So here they are: making Seungcheol something small. It isn’t necessary but the alpha’s heart swells nonetheless. Jeonghan had stocked the house with human food.

There is no other reason to do so other than to do it for Seungcheol and the pack. Maybe he was worried that one of the pups might come over and that they’d have nothing to offer? Jeonghan is silently thoughtful like that. Seungcheol doesn’t think he can love the vampire anymore than he already does but every passing day just continuously proves him wrong.

Moved by a wave of affection, Seungcheol steps behind Jeonghan and brushes the pad of his thumb along the pale of his neck. The vampire remains a perfect still when the alpha leans forward to press a soft kiss to his alabaster skin — his hands pausing their work so he can savour Seungcheol’s touch.

Here in the quiet of the kitchen, they have everything. 

Seungcheol runs his hand down Jeonghan’s waist slowly, stopping only to pull the vampire closer to him. Jeonghan’s back against his chest, the alpha peppers the slope of his neck with gentle kisses. It wrings a small exhale from his lover and Jeonghan leans into his hold.

The coffee is ready but Jeonghan doesn’t make to pour it.

They stand unmoving, locked together like two perfectly fitted pieces. Like the sun and the moon, the sky and the sea.

Seungcheol only pulls apart slightly when he hears footsteps coming down the hall. Jeonghan turns to look at the door and when Chan’s head peeks through, the elder vampire smiles.

“Can I sit with you guys?” The look of Chan’s face is an apologetic one. 

“Of course,” Jeonghan moves from Seungcheol’s embrace and holds a hand out at Chan. “What’s wrong?”

The young vampire shakes his head and climbs onto one of the counter stools. “Just got a feeling.” Chan shrugs but he looks uncomfortable.

Seungcheol turns to look at Jeonghan. A _feeling?_

Jeonghan pushes himself into the stool next to Chan and looks at him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Chan nods quickly, gaze flickering to Seungcheol for a split second before mumbling at Jeonghan secretly, “I don’t want to make a big deal.”

It’s not much of a secret. Seungcheol hears him loud and clear but he keeps that to himself. He drops his head to the counter and pours himself a cup of coffee. It is in his best interest to appear as nonchalant about this. He doesn’t want to make Chan uncomfortable or embarrassed. After all, Seungcheol doesn’t know what this is about.

“Is it like the others?” Jeonghan asks softly.

“No,” Chan frowns, “I- I don’t know.” 

Jeonghan rubs a comforting hand over Chan’s back and nods. “It’s okay.”

Seungcheol has his mouth half full of coffee when Jeonghan glances at him. The elder vampire does a quick movement with his eyes and Seungcheol swallows. He sets the cup aside and clears his throat.

“So I hear you went to dance school?” He looks at Chan.

The young vampire looks up in surprise and his eyes shine at the mention of his hobby. He glances at Jeonghan, no doubt realising that he must have told Seungcheol.

“Yeah.” Chan nods politely but Seungcheol knows he’s got his attention. The young vampire is practically itching to talk about it.

“You any good?” Seungcheol grins, folding his arms across his chest.

“He’s the best.” Jeonghan boasts. His eyes crinkle with affection at Seungcheol before he turns to Chan. “Right? Tell him what your dance teacher said.”

Seungcheol has to bring his coffee back up to his mouth to hide his smile. The way Jeonghan looks so much like a father does things to his heart.

Chan straightens his back. “He said I will go down in history.”

“ _Damn_.” The alpha whistles, impressed. Jeonghan is smiling so hard Seungcheol is afraid his face will hurt.

“We got a legend in the house.” Seungcheol dips his head towards Chan and tips an imaginary hat. The gesture makes the young vampire brim with pride and Seungcheol cannot help but love him.

“You must show me sometime.” He smiles, “I’d love to see.”

“I— I have some videos on my phone,” Chan blurts excitedly. “I can go get them.” He’s already half out his chair when he pauses suddenly, afraid he’s gotten to enthusiastic.

Seungcheol will have none of that hesitation. He jerks his head at the door and says, “go on then.”

“I’ll be right back!” Chan exclaims eagerly. He’s out the door in seconds and Seungcheol laughs. He’s mid-chuckle when he meets eyes with Jeonghan.

His vampire is still sat on the stool but he’s leaning forward on the counter with his face cradled in his hands — staring at Seungcheol with an outpouring of love.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t need any more help?” Seokmin stretches his arms in front of himself. They’ve had a workout and they’re the perfect warm. Both the shipment due for 2PM and batch of logs Seokmin had driven over are packed and ready to go.

“Oh no, you’ve done more than enough Seokmin.” Baekho clasps him on his back. The man is strong and Seokmin jerks forward with a laugh. Sometimes Seokmin wonders if Baekho was really just human. But of course that is silly. He would know if Baekho was also a wolf. He’d be able to smell it on him.

“Don’t want you to keep Hansol waiting.” Baekho shakes his handsome head. “I owe you one. Tell Wonwoo you’re my favourite now.” 

Seokmin laughs. “I’ll see you next week hyung!”

“Get out of here,” Baekho grins, “and bring Mingyu next time. Where _is_ that boy???”

“I will!” Seokmin waves as he jogs to his truck. He chuckles into his hand. Imagine if Baekho hyung knew what Mingyu was doing right now.

It’s been slightly over an hour. Hansol should be done with food shopping. Seokmin climbs into the truck and straps himself in. He’ll have to apologise for taking longer than expected. He reaches for his phone and clicks his screen open.

**_Hansollie (1:16pm)_ **

_Hyung… The cashier freaked out when some people came in and shoved me to the back??_

Seokmin’s eyes bulge in horror and he nearly drops his phone. Actually, he does. It clatters to where the pedals are and the lilac wolf panics trying to catch it. What the _hell_?!?

**_Hansollie (1:18pm)_ **

_Maybe call Wonu hyung I’m locked in and he won’t let me call anyone_

**_Hansollie (1:20pm)_ **

_He’s giving me tangerines so I don’t leave_

 

His heart races as he grunts trying to reach for his phone that’s been dropped past his feet. A few seconds of struggling and then, Seokmin snatches his phone from where its fallen. He frantically starts the truck and rings his baby brother.

 

**_Hansollie (1:35pm)_ **

_Ok maybe don’t call wonu hyung but I think u shouldn’t come_

**_Hansollie (1:41pm)_ **

_He’s really freaking now_

 

What the hell is going on?!?!? Seokmin swallows uncomfortably as he chants ‘ _pick up pick up pick up’._ His heart sinks when the line gets cut and he calls back immediately. This time it gets cut quicker and Seokmin stares at his phone in horror.

What does he do?????? Who does he call?????? Wonwoo hyung?????

A sinking feeling of dread grips him. Wonwoo doesn’t have the truck, he’ll take a while to get here even if he ran.

What the hell is this store!!!!!! What do they want with Hansol!!!!! He shouldn’t have left Hansol alone. He’s never leaving Hansol alone ever again.

Fuck.

He accelerates quickly and the truck lurches forward with a jerk. Seokmin’s hands are getting clammy so he does the only thing he can think of right now. He calls Mingyu.

The line picks up after four rings.

“I told you not to ca—“ Mingyu’s hushed whisper comes.

“Hansol’s been kidnaped by the grocery store!!!!!!!!!” Seokmin almost screams into the receiver.

 

 

 


	7. Tag, You're It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year bunnies!!!  
> May 2019 be our best year yet.  
> Wishing you all a year filled with nothing but love.

The books that Jisoo had generously loaned Wonwoo lay sprawled on his study table. Clips and paper notes that the grey wolf has taken, litter the top of the reading material — an organised chaos only legible to him. A pen rolls slowly to the corner when Wonwoo shifts in his chair but he catches it quickly. Not once does he pull his eyes away from the book before him.

He’s read all the standard information that he’s read over years of research and was just about to give up — but, patience and endurance would see him reaching a curious chapter in this book about werewolves in relation to vampires.

Trust the vampire community to have something like this.

There’s a whole section on how werewolf bites affect vampires. It doesn’t shy away from describing how excruciating the degeneration process is. Along with the details are unapologetic illustrations of the torturous stages. It’s almost a little _too_ detailed. Wonwoo doesn’t react to them. No illustration can replicate the real thing.

The book also touches how to most effectively kill a werewolf. When Wonwoo reached that part his stomach twisted with discomfort but he powered through. This is after all, their reality. There is no running from it. Jisoo had unflinchingly given lent him this knowing exactly what was inside. If anything, Wonwoo should have expected this.

A part of him is grateful that he’s alone at home. The pups don’t need to see this. It adds to the list one more thing he and Seungcheol continuously shield them from every day. Wonwoo will have to put these away before they come home.

Wonwoo takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair. He’s been reading for hours. He removes his glasses and places them on the table before moving to rub his eyes. They feel tired and sore. Glancing at his watch, he notes that Seokmin and Hansol should be coming back from town any time soon.

That leaves Mingyu, who’s supposedly out for a run. Wonwoo exhales a little defeatedly. Mingyu is _not_ on a run. Of that he’s pretty sure. Which means the black tea wolf is either at the coven house (this makes Wonwoo sigh _again_ ) or he’s with the other two pups. Either way, he’s going to have a talk with him about his habit of sneaking off. Being in the country has made the black tea wolf lax and Wonwoo isn’t having any of that.

They can’t get complacent.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu pulls his phone away from his ear to stare at it disbelievingly. What the hell is Seokmin on about?? Why are his brothers doing this to him. He’s literally on his first ever proper date. The first!!!!! And, with the vampire of his dreams so _please_ can Seokmin deal with this himself. Mingyu twists his face in annoyance.

Next to him, Minghao’s brows have drawn together in silent question. See!! Now Minghao is concerned.

“Are you listening to me????” Seokmin’s voice cries. “Mingyu!!!!”

“Uh — hold on,” Mingyu presses the device back to his ear and winces as his brother goes on a panic rant that hits a high decibel. “Ca _lm down_ Seok.” He gasps.

“Are you listening?? I said Hansol is in trouble!!!!”

Mingyu sighs heavily. “What did he do now.”

“The guy at the store shoved him into the back!!! Haven’t you heard anything I’m saying?? He said something about tagging? What’s that?” Seokmin’s voice rushes out in a panic.

“Huh? What’s that?”

“That’s what I just asked! I think he’s in trouble.”

“I think you’re over exaggerating Seok. He probably just… I don’t know. He’s fine. Just go pick him up.”

A pause.

“What if the guy knows what Hansol is?”

There.

Not once has he taken Seokmin’s panic seriously but just that question sends a chilling crawl up Mingyu’s spine.

_Nobody can know what you are._

_We cannot shift in public it is not safe._

_Werewolves are not safe in public._

_People cannot know about us._

_They will come for us._

_Do you understand what I am saying Mingyu?_

_You must stay in human form at all times in public. If anyone seems to know, you get the hell out of there. You hear me?_

Wonwoo’s deep voice echoes in his ears and Mingyu’s blood runs cold. He stands abruptly from the park bench, eyes widened and ears alert. _No._

“Where’s the store?” Mingyu rasps as he darts his eyes around in panic. Minghao eyes him carefully as he too, makes to stand. The vampire straps his bag back over his shoulder and tilts his head worriedly. He can hear Seokmin over the line.

“I— I have to,” Mingyu pauses to glance at Minghao, “go.” 

“Let’s go.” The vampire says, “I know where it is.”

“I’m parked around the corner.” Seokmin says quickly, “the store looks closed but he’s in there.”

“We’re on our way.” Mingyu hardens his jaw.

_We’re coming, Sol._

* * *

 

The back room is surprisingly… nice.

It’s pleasantly lit with comfortable, warm ceiling lights and could easily pass off for someone’s living room. Plush mustard sofa atop a furry forest green rug. There’s even a little air humidifier by the corner to seal the sweet deal. Hansol has also identified the soft music playing from the wall speakers as the _Wonder Girls._

All in all, it’s quite the opposite of what one would expect from a hostage-type situation. Perhaps _hostage_ is a bit of an exaggeration. Seungkwan hasn’t even attempted to restrain him.

In fact, they’re both sat on the floor with their backs pressed against opposite walls — staring at each other.

Hansol drums his fingers on his knees where his legs are crossed below him. The initial panic has faded and now he’s just left with a slightly awkward situation.

After he was shoved into the room, Hansol heard the four customers get some drinks and then leave. Like _normal_ customers. Four normal customers that didn’t get shoved into a back room and then be offered tangerines to stay quiet.

He glances at the tangerine peels on the floor next to him and rubs his fingers on his jeans. They’re a little sticky. He ate three of them because he was feeling peckish but now — he feels like he’s got to stay.

Can’t exactly eat someone’s tangerines and then _leave._

Hansol knows that logic is not going to fly with Mingyu but Seokmin, he can convince. Speaking of which, he’s pretty sure Seokmin has already told Mingyu where he is. When the lilac wolf called him, Seungkwan had specifically said, “they’re just leaving. Wait a while before you go— who’s that? Oh my god don’t let them come they’ll get caught are you listening to me hello Hansol???”

So— Hansol cut Seokmin’s line.

Not that he’s actually believing anything Seungkwan is saying. But when someone gets red faced from being flustered over your supposed safety, Hansol thinks it’s only polite to roll with it. Also, in the event that Seungkwan is right, there’s no harm taking some sort of precaution.

Hansol’s just not sure what this precaution is.

“You think I’m crazy don’t you.” Seungkwan’s voice comes soft but slightly accusing.

Before Hansol can reply, he continues. “Really, I don’t know who’s the real crazy one around here. Haven’t you seen _them?_ Also why are you walking around alone? Where’s the rest? You don’t look very old.”

“I’m twenty two.” Hansol says. He doesn’t know what the hell Seungkwan is talking about. Them? The rest?

Seungkwan jerks his head back and narrows his eyes. Then he pouts his lips. “I’m twenty two too.”

“Cool.” Hansol comments. He’s not sure what’s happening here but, he seems out of harms way. If Seungkwan tried anything funny, he’s pretty sure he could take him on without breaking a sweat.

“That’s besides the point!” Seungkwan waves a hand dismissively. He sighs tiredly and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m going to check if they’ve gone completely. Let’s hope no one saw you.”

“Who?” Hansol finally asks. Who are these _people_ Seungkwan keeps going on about?

Seungkwan is already standing so he swerves on his heel to shoot Hansol a confused look. A range of emotions run through his face.

Confusion — disbelief — a very specific eye roll — exasperation — and finally, surrender.

“I forgot you were pretending not to know anything.” Seungkwan huffs and excuses himself. He pokes his head back in for a second and points a very accusing finger at Hansol. “Not everyone will play along with you okay. You better choose a different strategy. Ignorance can’t protect you forever.”

Hansol blinks at him. _Huh?_

The door shuts behind Seungkwan like a full stop to his sentence.

It leaves Hansol with this air of finality that he doesn’t quite grasp. Okay… He slumps against the wall and scratches his head to frown at a spot on the floor. After a minute or two of blanking, Hansol decides he will just ask Seungkwan what the hell is going on. Yes. That is exactly what he will do.

He’s mid-thought when suddenly, he startles because he hears Seungkwan shouting at someone who has pushed their way into the store. 

“Sir, the store is clOSED.” Seungkwan’s voice reaches a frantic high, “HEY I SAID THE STORE IS CLO—“

“Yeah right, you’re clOSED.” Mingyu yells back.

Hansol’s eyes widen and he scrambles to his feet. Mingyu?!?

“You can’t force your way in. THIS IS AGAINST THE LAW.” Seungkwan shouts.

“WHO’S LAWS ARE WE TALKING ABOUT HERE.” Mingyu shouts back. Hansol cringes, his brother sounds pissed. He fumbles with the door and pushes himself out of the door.

“I’ll tell you what is against the LAW.”

Hansol opens the door just in time to see Mingyu push a finger against Seungkwan’s chest. The cashier sputters and smacks his hand away in horror.

“KIDNA— _SOL_!” Mingyu’s face lights up for a split second before he turns back to Seungkwan to almost growl. “Kidnaping is against the law.”

“ _Kidnap_ —“ Seungkwan echoes, “wHAT!”

Hansol sees Mingyu rear his head back to go off so he quickly steps in-between the two. “I’m fine, hyung. It’s probably just a misunderstanding.”

“ _Hyung???”_ Seungkwan widens his eyes. The cashier darts his eyes from Hansol to Mingyu and then back to Hansol. Then he slaps his hand on his forehead. “I told you not to let them come, you guys are sitting _ducks._ ”

“Huh?” Hansol tilts his head, “that’s my brother.”

“Did you just call me a duck.” Mingyu takes offence immediately, “Hansol, we’re going.” The black tea wolf glares at Seungkwan before tilting his head towards the door.

“No, you can’t go now.” Seungkwan gasps. He reaches out to grip both Hansol and Mingyu by the arm.

“What the—“ Mingyu’s eyes flash, “let me go you psycho.”

“Listen to me!!!” Seungkwan cries. His grip on both of them tightens.

“Guys please,” Seokmin pleads from the back as he hurries into the store. The door alarm chimes his welcome. “Why are you fighting with him? Mingyu let’s just go. Sol is fine, let’s go.”

“Stop it!!!” Seungkwan groans, “they could still be in the area. The store isn’t scent proofed only the back room is and uGH THERE ARE SO MANY OF YOU NOW.”

Hansol turns to Seungkwan in confusion before flickering a gaze back to Mingyu. The cashier has started muttering about how he’s surrounded by idiots.

“What the hell are you on about?!” Mingyu gasps, trying to shake off Seungkwan’s grip. It would be funny if they all weren’t so flustered, but they are. So it’s not funny.

“Stop struggling you sTUPID WOLF.” Seungkwan yells. His voice is strong, powerful and — it echoes through the empty store. All three brothers turn to him in mortified silence.

They’re all stood frozen as they stare at the human. Hansol feels a panic rise in his chest. Did Seungkwan just say _wolf_ —

Nobody moves.

Seungkwan is making an exasperated face and Mingyu has frozen stiff in horror. Next to him Seokmin feels his flight or fight reflex revving up. How best can he knock this person out without killing him? He looks like just a kid!

Hansol blinks and then his eyes widen. “What did you just say?”

“Don’t play dumb with me. Hansol’s been doing it for an hour and I don’t need it from you two ether.” Seungkwan shakes his head and waves a tired hand at Mingyu and Seokmin. “If you really want to go outside, fine. Go you idiots. I don’t care about any of you.” He huffs, turning on his heel to walk towards the back room.

Neither of the pups move. They’re still reeling from the earlier conversation. Seungkwan stops and looks at them. “Well?” He throws his hands in the air, “you’re free to go! ShOO!”

“Stupid untagged wolves walking around in daylight—“ Seungkwan shoots them three an accusing glare when he says, “dumbest bunch of werewolves I’ve ever met!!!”

He says that but really, Seungkwan is still hovering around them unwilling to go. He looks upset though. That much Hansol can tell.

“What the fuck is this guy?” Mingyu angry-whispers at the caramel wolf.

“I don’t know.” Hansol whispers back, “but suddenly I don’t feel like going outside.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Mingyu clicks his tongue before glaring at Seungkwan. “He’s just scaring you.”

“I’m not!!!” Seungkwan bites back.

“Okay,” Seokmin holds his hands out. A peace offering if you will. “We’re sorry. We’re going to go.”

“Don’t apologise to him, he kidnaped Hansol.” Mingyu frowns at his brother who shoots him a _please_ stare.

Seungkwan makes a frustrated noise and opens his mouth to argue but —

The store bell chimes again and a soft voice calls.

“Is everything okay?”

All eyes are on Minghao as he steps gingerly into the store. The vampire runs his gaze over them all carefully. Relief overtakes his face when he spots Hansol and then he turns to narrows his eyes at Seungkwan. His stare, icy.

Hansol turns back to look at the cashier because Seungkwan let’s lose this high pitched noise of shock.

“Yeah we’re fine. He’s just a kid.” Mingyu dismisses quickly. He turns to Seungkwan to emphasise his point but Seungkwan isn’t paying any attention to him. He’s staring straight at Minghao.

“Oh my god _.”_ Seungkwan’s voice is muffled against his own hand. He stumbles a few steps backwards and stares at everyone in absolute horror. His eyes flicker from Hansol to Mingyu to Seokmin to Minghao then back to Hansol — and then he shakes his head slowly.

“Oh my _god.”_ He repeats. He runs his hand down his face a few times before stepping to the side only to turn back towards the rest. It’s like he cannot decide what he wants his body to do.

All three pups and Minghao stand watching him in confusion.

“What’s wrong with him?” Minghao whispers at Mingyu.

“He knows we’re werewolves.”

“What??” Minghao’s eyes widen. And then, within the second it’s narrowing and darkening a dangerous colour. “I’ll settle this.” The vampire murmurs.

Hansol throws his hands out in horror. “Woah w _ait a minute!_ ” Is Minghao seriously thinking of killing him?? Holy shit. Vampires are nuts!!!!

Seokmin face is twisted in part terror, part uncertainty but he doesn’t say a word. His hands hang at his sides and he clenches his fists.

“No, I will.” Mingyu shakes his head and Minghao. Hansol is _his_ brother. He needs to clean this mess before it gets out of hand. Hansol pauses to drop his jaw.

Seemingly oblivious to the death threats hanging over him, Seungkwan finally speaks up. “Are you guys all together?”

“Uh…” Hansol swallows. “Yes?”

Seungkwan inhales slowly and lifts his finger to point at Minghao. “Even the vampire?”

Mingyu’s body moves in front of Minghao before he can think. Okay. Now they _need_ to kill this human. “What about it?” His voice dips low and threatening.

Much to Mingyu’s confusion, there is not a trace of fear on the human’s face. Who the hell is this guy and how does he know so much? The average human cannot tell vampire from werewolf from human.

Seungkwan stumbles backwards and takes a moment to steady himself. He rubs a hand over his chest in an effort to still his beating heart. “Okay.” He breathes. “Alright. Wow. This is happening. This is happening now.”

“How do you know Minghao is a —“ Mingyu stops himself before he says it. Shit. What is he doing?

Why is he even asking? He should take the guy out and get everyone out of here.

“He lives in the house by the river.” Seungkwan waves a hand at Minghao. “I don’t have time to explain this. I can’t— you guys need to get out of here.”

Seokmin’s eyes bulge so large he has to shake himself. How does this guy know that???? He turns to Hansol and sees that his younger brother is equally shocked.

A cool hand closes over Mingyu’s arm and the black tea wolf turns to look at the vampire. Minghao is staring straight at Seungkwan when he says, “let’s go.”

“And leave him here?” Mingyu asks surprised. They’re leaving behind a trace.

“Yes.” Minghao presses him mouth into a thin line.

Mingyu hesitates for a second but then he is squaring his shoulders and turning on his heel. “Okay, let’s go.”

They’re half out the shop when Hansol hears Seungkwan whisper.

“Be careful.”

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo is just finished keeping all of his research material away in his drawer when he hears the truck pull into the compound. He twists the key to lock the drawer and pockets it in his back pocket. Mentally, he prepares himself to scold Mingyu. He can smell him coming with — Wonwoo stiffens and snaps his head at the door.

What the —

He stalks to the front door and flings it open before any of the pups can. Then he’s staring at Minghao who’s stood amongst them. His eyes flash in recognition and it makes everyone hang their heads low.

“Get in.” Wonwoo jerks his head towards the house.  

Hansol is the first and then Seokmin. They walk in remorsefully. Mingyu stands outside fidgeting next to Minghao. The vampire _can’t_ go in. All three of them stand with that knowledge.

“Minghao, would you like to come in,” Wonwoo asks. His tone is scolding and it isn’t much of an offer. It’s more of an order. _Get inside._

Mingyu’s face twists uncomfortable and the vampire says, “yes.”

They’re all sat in the living room with an air of guilt hanging over their heads when Wonwoo returns from the kitchen with a glass of water. He gives the room an evaluative once-over.

And then he asks, “where’s the groceries?”

When all of their heads dip lower, Wonwoo narrows his eyes.

“Alright then.” The grey wolf leans on his desk. “Mingyu?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What were you thinking?” Wonwoo sounds calm. His voice is steady and he’s staring straight at the black tea wolf but Mingyu would rather be yelled at. This Wonwoo always made him anxious.

“You put not just yourself but also Minghao in danger. Town? Really?”

“They didn’t —“ Seokmin begins quietly but Wonwoo holds a finger out and the lilac wolf clamps his mouth shut.

“You drove him there.” Wonwoo reminds him. He flickers his gaze at Minghao. “Does Jeonghan know you were in town?”

Mingyu peeks at the vampire from under his bangs and Minghao murmurs, “no.”

“Okay. This is not happening again.” Wonwoo exhales. “Are we clear?”

“Yes.” The four of them say in quiet unison.

“I’ll take you back to the house.” Wonwoo tells Minghao. He turns to Hansol and folds his arms. “There’s something else you’re not telling me.”

Seokmin catches Mingyu’s gaze and both brothers turn to Hansol. How do they tell Wonwoo they got totally found out and that the human who knows is _still_ out there in town?

“I was getting the groceries.” Hansol begins. “But then the cashier panicked when some people came in and pulled me into the back room.”

Wonwoo puts his glass of water away and turns to frown at the caramel wolf. What? He glances at Mingyu and the black tea wolf nods back. Okay.

“He kind of locked me inside for a while and then started talking about how I’m not tagged and that—“

The rest of Hansol’s words drown out in Wonwoo’s head. Did Hansol just say… His hands turn clammy and a familiar jolt of fear shoots up his spine. No.

“What did you just say?” Wonwoo’s voice barely comes.

His hands are shaking as he pushes himself off the table he’s leaning on. Wonwoo turns to Hansol and the caramel wolf hesitates. “I… I said that the cashier, his name is Seungkwan by the way. He um, locked me inside and –“

“No I mean what did he say about you,” Wonwoo runs a hand through his hair. A sickening sense of dread has started to take root in his belly. It makes his skin crawl and hairs on the back of his neck stand.

Please be wrong.

Please be a slip of tongue.

“That I’m not tagged?” Hansol raises his eyebrows. It is an innocent question. The head tilt that the caramel wolf does makes it even more innocent looking but all it does is send Wonwoo’s mind into a panic overdrive.

Colour drains from his face.

“Who is this guy?” He asks as calmly as he can, but his voice shakes.

“Hyung?” Mingyu leans forward in concern.

“He works at the store we get our groceries from.” Seokmin answers quickly, alarmed by how pale Wonwoo has gotten. “We went to get Hansol when we found out he was kept in the back room.”

“We—“ Wonwoo echoes. He snaps his head to Minghao. “All of you?” He demands.

“Y-yes.” Mingyu stutters. The way the grey wolf is behaving is frightening him. What’s going on?

“No.” Wonwoo breathes. He runs a hand down his face as his eyes dart between the pups and Minghao. “Fuck.”

His hands are shaking for real now so Wonwoo clenches then into tight fists. “Stay here.” He swallows. “All of you. Don’t move. Minghao, stay here and don’t let anybody in. You hear me?”

The kids are so startled by Wonwoo’s sudden change of tone that they just stare at him blankly.

“I said **did you hear me?!** ” Wonwoo shouts. The sharpness of his tone makes them flinch and Mingyu blurts an obedient ‘yes’. They stare at Wonwoo in frozen uncertainty as he rushes out the house.

Mingyu is the first to scramble to his feet. He runs to the door only to see Wonwoo mid-jump into a shift. His coat of grey enveloping him in a ripple of a wave. Seokmin is close behind and his eyes are widen where he watches Wonwoo disappear into the forest.

“What have we done?” Seokmin breathes.

 

* * *

 

The muscles in Wonwoo’s thighs burn as he rips through the forest as quickly as he can. His heart is pounding so hard it is almost painful. This can’t be happening now.

**Fuck.**

This is exactly why they should have never gotten involved with vampires. None of this would have happened if they just stuck to themselves and followed routine. Wonwoo snaps his jaw in frustration. He should have been more careful, more vigilant. Mingyu running off is as much his fault as it is the black tea wolf’s.

He needs to get to Seungcheol. The alpha needs to know. He needs to know right now. They all need to leave.

The forest whips past the grey wolf as he races past their territory and leaps to crash into the river. The water stings icy cold where it seeps into his fur but he has no time to care. He runs faster, harder. His muscles scream at him for pushing too hard but Wonwoo ignores them.

He’s running on fear and adrenaline.

They fucked up.

The forest smells whiz past Wonwoo as he runs. Every breath he takes powers him to go faster. He’s about brace himself for a leap when he catches something in the air and freezes. He stops so suddenly his front paws dig into the soil below him and the impact ripples through his body. He holds his breath.

He’s not alone.

Wonwoo’s ears twitch as he crouches low behind a bush, horrified.

They’re here.

About 100 meters from where he’s stopped, Wonwoo can smell them. The distinct smell of metal and leather. His blood runs cold and he backs down. From where he is, he can just about make out where they are. It strains his eyes to see that far but Wonwoo doesn’t have much choice. A minute of observation sees Wonwoo realising that they’re not on to him.

No. They aren’t.

In fact, Wonwoo doesn’t think they’ve noticed him.

They’re focused on something else. Wonwoo shifts positions to get a better look. They’re well hidden like they usually are. Years of experience has taught Wonwoo exactly how to spot them. He narrows his eyes and follows their line of sight. Looking for the predators prey.

He turns his head to the left and searches the forest for a target. His eyes dart amongst the trees.

It doesn’t take him long to find one but when he does, Wonwoo’s heart sinks so fast a wave of nausea hits him.

_Jun._

His mind blanks and time slows.

Wonwoo watches Jun in absolute horror as the vampire crouches down to inspect something on the ground. He must be out foraging for ingredients. Jun makes a thoughtful face at something and Wonwoo is conflicted.

His head hurts. He needs to move on.

He doesn’t have time for this.

He needs to warn Seungcheol and they need to get out of here. Jun is a full fledged vampire with years of experience hanging over his head and he can fend for himself. Wonwoo’s mind races with excuses and reasoning as he stares at the unassuming vampire.

_Get out of there._

Wonwoo turns his head to the right and stills when he spots a hand. He trails it with bated breath back to its owner and freezes when he sees the human squinting into a scope. Time is moving slow and it drags Wonwoo past the tortuous seconds. His pulse is racing a million miles an hour but he cannot feel it any longer. It has plateaued to a loud hum.

He has no time for this.

He needs to go around them while they’re occupied.

Above all, he protects the pack and the pack alone.

Adrenaline wrecks through his body as Wonwoo turns away from Jun. He squeezes his eyes shut and wipes his mind clean of a conscious. He cannot get involved. He cannot—

The distinct click of the hammer being cocked sounds in Wonwoo’s ears.

His heart sinks.

No.

Before he can think. Even before he takes his next breath — Wonwoo is racing past the trees. Ground against his feet, he runs frantically towards the vampire. He curses himself along the way. This one decision has just flung everything he stood for out the window. He’ll never be the same and maybe, he’ll live just to regret it.

Wonwoo is quickly approaching but all he can do is pray he’s fast enough. Everything slows down. There’s a moment of realisation Jun finds himself in and the vampire turns towards where Wonwoo is desperately racing towards him. His mouth opens slightly to say something —

But Wonwoo pushes all of his strength into his hind legs and slams into the vampire.

A shot is fired.

Wolf against vampire, they get flung meters into the air and crash onto the forest floor in a painful tangle of limbs. A smaller whimper escapes Wonwoo’s snout as they slow to a stop. He doesn’t have time to dwell on the pain. He scrambles to his feet and desperately runs his gaze over Jun. He roughly noses the vampire to his side to check for any harm.

_Are you hurt?_

Jun is on his back, propped up by his elbows. His beautiful eyes are widened in alarm and staring at Wonwoo in horror.

_What?_

“Wonwoo…” Jun’s voice is barely audible and he’s not really looking the grey wolf in the eye. He’s staring at Wonwoo’s side. There’s a buzzing in his ear and a hum in his chest when Wonwoo turns to look at where Jun is focused on.

The second he sees the wound is the second he feels the pain crashing to him in an unforgiving wave. It rushes up his thigh and Wonwoo’s back leg gives. He drops to the floor and Jun lurches forward to catch him.

 

* * *

 

“Aw fuck, I missed.” Soonyoung lowers his shot gun and lolls his head pathetically to the side to look at his partner.

Jihoon rolls his eyes. Soonyoung has impeccable aim. Sure, he isn’t as sharp a shooter as Jihoon but on a good day, they’re pretty evenly matched.

“Stop playing with them.” Jihoon folds his arms over his chest. Soonyoung grins back, guilty.

“It’s not fun if we finish today.” The silver haired soldier sniffs as he clicks his gun ready again. He lifts it to re-aim but his mouth doesn’t stop moving. He chats in a relaxed sort of way. As if they aren’t on assignment and fully armed with a pack of wolves behind them. “Say I take them out today. Tomorrow we’ll be packing our things and moving on to the next town? I haven’t even tried Diamond Edge’s full selection.”

Jihoon snorts. “You flatter yourself. There’s a few of them.”

This is one of his less preferred terrains. The only reason why Jihoon took on this assignment is because there were rumours of a certain blonde elder vampire in the vicinity. The thought of someone like Yoon Jeonghan slumming it out in the country made it difficult to ignore. Rumour or whatever, it is enough incentive for Jihoon to action. It may seem like a rash decision. Most people don’t take these rumours seriously. They were endless after all.

But Jihoon hasn’t heard a single thing about Yoon Jeonghan in years and something in his gut told him it was more than just hearsay. It has been a long, dry few years so the second he heard about him, he dropped everything. It takes two captains to sign off an assignment — hunters works in pairs and both have to agree on the job.

Jihoon’s never had a problem with this, of course.

Soonyoung signs everything Jihoon puts in front of him. It is both out of love and the lack of preference. Soonyoung is one of the top captains in their year but one of the lucky few to not be obsessed with a single target. Unlike most captains, he isn’t here for revenge or the _cleansing_ that majority of the people sign on for.

He’s here for the thrill. The sweet lure of the chase.

And honestly? That is a difficult headspace to achieve. It allows him a kind of carefree freedom that Jihoon sometimes envies. Soonyoung is free to make level headed decisions without being blinded by his emotions. Jihoon used to be like that.

But that was before he met Yoon Jeonghan.

In any case, Jihoon thinks the vampire community should be thankful Soonyoung isn’t fixated on one of them. It’ll be their one way ticket to a blazing hell.

“I know.” Soonyoung licks his lips in a slow deliberate movement. “The more the merrier.” 

Jihoon lowers his head to hide his smile as a shift in his partner takes place. Soonyoung’s cheeky smile has faded and in its place is the intense stare that has haunted vampires for almost a decade. It’s _Hoshi._

The air around them stills and the wolves behind hold their breath. Jihoon turns to where _Kilo_ is sat obediently behind him just as Soonyoung takes aim.

When the shot is fired, the lead werewolf doesn’t even bat a lid.

 

* * *

 

Jun flinches at the bang and cold sweat bursts over his skin. It just barely missed his head. He is grabbing Wonwoo off him and hauling the wolf by his shoulder before another shot can be fired. They need to get the fuck out of sight. Wonwoo winces when Jun holds him and the vampire hesitates for a second.

“We need to move.”

Then, Jun is jumping into a full leap. He’s never had to carry someone, much less a full grown werewolf, in a leap so it’s shaky. His balance is off and they land messily to the ground. He adjusts quickly though, and the next leap he takes is much more secure than his first. Jun is a fast learner.

A million things are running through his mind but the one that currently takes precedence is the fact that the grey wolf is injured. That they’re under fire. That Jun needs to get them both out of there as quickly as possible.

There’s only one option.

“Hold on.” Jun says. He doesn’t mean it literally, Wonwoo can’t exactly hold onto him whilst shifted. What Jun really means is, _brace yourself._ The vampire tightens his grip on Wonwoo and flits through the air at an inhuman speed that knocks the wind right out of the grey wolf’s lungs.

Wonwoo heaves at the unexpected and Jun holds him closer.

The vampire is panting but he’s not exhausted. It is the severity of the situation that has Jun breathing in quick, sharp breaths.

Wonwoo is injured.

They’ve been found.

The hunters are here.

He needs to tell Jeonghan.

Jun grits his teeth and leaps again. He carries Wonwoo with him until he can no longer hear movement. Then Jun lands on the floor in a careful landing. He lays Wonwoo down and drops to his knees defeatedly. His hands hover over Wonwoo’s wound in quiet horror.

They need to dig the shards out. It’s a heartbreaker meant for vampires but instead of the usual wooden arrow that splinters, this looks like a bullet that tunnels before splintering. Jun winces just imagining what it feels like. That was meant to be his bullet.

Wonwoo snuffs at him and it snaps Jun out of the panic his brain just descended in. He turns at Wonwoo uncomprehending, worry marring his handsome face. Werewolf stares at vampire and then Jun shakes his head miserably.

“What were you thinking?” He whispers.

Wonwoo’s upper lip curls in what Jun thinks is a laugh. A humourless sound leaves his snout and Jun shakes his head again.

“You should have left me.” He says quietly.

The grey wolf catches his gaze.

_I know._

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung narrows his eyes and lowers his gun. He makes a thoughtful noise before turning to Kilo.

“Are there wild wolves in this part of the country?”

The werewolf doesn’t move but he blinks once. Soonyoung purses his lips and then releases a breath. He slings his gun over his shoulder and rolls the other. “He ran for it.” Soonyoung shrugs at Jihoon.

“Of course he did. You missed twice.” His partner quirks a brow.

“He had help.” Soonyoung defends himself playfully.

“Should have taken out the help then.” Jihoon eyes him knowingly. Soonyoung is reaching behind him for his dagger and on cue, Kilo stands from where he’s sat.

Jihoon sighs. “Don’t even think about it.”

Soonyoung freezes comically where his dagger is now in his hands. He drops his shoulders defeated and groans. Jihoon shoots Kilo a look and the werewolf sits back down.

“You never let me chase!”

“You’ll get your chase soon enough.” Jihoon jerks his head at the wolves and they stand, ready to leave. “You just alerted the whole coven we’re coming. If that’s not going to be chase, I don’t know what is.”

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol is bent over Chan’s phone watching one of his dance videos when he catches the footage glitch. The young vampire laughs embarrassed and quickly covers the screen.

“It doesn’t happen often.” He swears as his cheeks pink.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Seungcheol pats his shoulder comfortingly. “It’s amazing you can hold out for that long.”

Chan lowers his head and smiles before sighing. “That’s why I’m not allowed to go back. Jeonghan hyung says it’s for the best.”

The alpha doesn’t need to turn to his side to see what expression his lover has on. He already knows. 

“It is.” Seungcheol nods, “but you can always practice at home. The place shouldn’t matter, right?”

“Yeah…” Chan nods slowly. “I have some—“ the young vampire stills mid-sentence. His eyes haze over and Jeonghan stands abruptly from where he’s sat. The counter stool squeaks from his absence.

“What’s wrong?” Jeonghan holds Chan by the shoulder. His voice hits a worryingly urgent note and it makes Seungcheol tense alert.

Chan takes in a sharp inhale and then he blurts, “Jun hyung.”

Even before Seungcheol can ask what that means, or ask _anything_ for that matter, Jeonghan is running to the front door. Seungcheol bites back a curse and follows after him quickly. The look on Jeonghan’s face cannot mean anything good.

It is just as Jeonghan grabs the door that Seungcheol is hit with the smell of blood and _Wonwoo._ His skin prickles.

The elder vampire flings the front door open and they see Jun just a little away, carrying a stumbling Wonwoo. Seungcheol tunnel visions on his best friend and races towards him. The outside air fills his lungs as he runs.

It smells like blood.

Jeonghan is close behind.

“What happened?” Seungcheol almost barks as he skids to a stop. His eyes run over his Wonwoo in mortification.

“He got shot.” Jun shakes his head. Seungcheol makes a horrified face as inspects Wonwoo in alarm. He got hit in the leg.

 _They’re here._ Wonwoo whimpers just as the alpha moves to help support his weight.

“What?” Seungcheol turns towards him, eyes wide.

No.

Not now.

 _One of them saw Hansol in town and —_ Wonwoo winces. _They know he’s not tagged. We need to get out of here._

“Jeonghan,”  Jun says quickly, the words tumble from his lips. “They’re here.”

Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan still. Their bodies tense simultaneously and a sickening feeling of dread creeps up their spines. It’s happening now. Their worst nightmare is happening, right now. Neither of them can bear to look at each other.

Seungcheol is the first to snap out of it. His eyes harden a dangerous intensity and he turns to Jun calmly. “Help me get him inside.”

 _I’m fine._ Wonwoo says. _I just need a moment._

The alpha doesn’t respond and Wonwoo knows. He knows Seungcheol is going through an overflow of emotions he cannot yet articulate. He only wishes he could help elevate some of that. It is a very cruel thing that fate has done to them. To the pack, to the coven but most of all, to Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

“Where are the boys?” Seungcheol finally speaks when they’re inside and Wonwoo is laying on the carpet. His blood has dripped all over the parquet floor and stained the plush material but no one takes notice.

 _They’re at home. Minghao is there._ Wonwoo grunts. _I told them not to move._

“Minghao is at the house.” Seungcheol says urgently to Jeonghan. The elder vampire leans over Wonwoo’s wound and inhales slowly. It looks bad and it looks deep. He doesn’t look away from the wound when he tells Jun, “call Jisoo. Tell him to go to the pack house. The kids are alone.”

“Yes.” Jun stands to his feet quickly and disappears.

“Chan, baby.” Jeonghan continues, “please can you go upstairs.”

Seungcheol turns to where the young vampire has been standing behind watching in quiet shock. It takes him a moment but then Chan is nodding and excusing himself.

Jeonghan waits until Chan has left before touching Wonwoo’s bloodied fur. The grey wolf flinches.

“Easy.” He murmurs.

Wonwoo turns to shoot Seungcheol a confused look but the alpha just bends to puts a comforting hand on his side.

“Brace yourself.”

Wonwoo isn’t sure who Seungcheol’s speaking to because the second his words leave his mouth, Wonwoo feels an excruciating fire in his leg and he jerks forward in shock. Seungcheol holds him down firmly as he thrashes. It feels like molten lava in his bones and Wonwoo wants to scream.

The sound doesn’t leave his mouth. Sweat breaks all over his body as he snaps his jaw. In his pain-filled haze, there’s a moment he catches sight of Jeonghan. The pain only escalated when Jeonghan touched him. What is happening? The elder vampire’s face is twisted in a painful grimace but he doesn’t let go of Wonwoo.

He doesn’t let go for even a second.

Wonwoo thinks he hears Seungcheol murmuring something of comfort to Jeonghan but he cannot be sure. His brain is screaming and the pain that was once searing, now feels like cackling electricity. It climbs a dangerous high and Wonwoo thinks he can feel the shards, deeply embedded where they were first shot, pushing out of his skin. He whines.

It fucking hurts. God fucking damn it.

The pain seems to go on forever. A mockingly torturous melody with no end. Wonwoo’s entire body is wrung taut from bracing himself against it.

And then— it ends.

It ends as quickly as it begins and Wonwoo drops his head down to the carpet in a defeated groan. His leg feels numb and his breathing is laboured against the floor. What the _fuck_ was that? Wonwoo lolls his head to turn towards Jeonghan just in time to see the elder vampire almost fall onto him.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol gasps. He catches the blonde easily but Jeonghan shakes his head with a tired smile. “I’m okay.”

He looks anything but okay but Seungcheol lets him go slowly. Jeonghan squeezes his eyes shut to collect himself and then, his air of authority returns.

“Are you okay?” The elder vampire asks Wonwoo. His cold hand moves over the bloodied fur to check the wound. The shards that were embedded in his leg lie innocently by the side on the floor. It would seem Jeonghan had pulled them out.

But there’s no way he did that the conventional way. Wonwoo’s skin wouldn’t be sealed shut without a wound in sight if he had.

 _I’m… fine._ Wonwoo swallows.

He eyes Jeonghan carefully and then flickers his gaze to Seungcheol. The alpha looks unsurprised. Wonwoo almost laughs. Of course Seungcheol would know if his vampire lover has a manifestation.

“Stay shifted until your leg no longer feels numb. Your body is in shock and your wolf form heals faster.” Jeonghan says kindly, although tiredly. There’s a sheen of sweat over the elder vampire’s brow.

It seems like however much Wonwoo suffered through that, Jeonghan suffered the same. Wonwoo frowns. Not a very convenient manifestation, is it?

“You need to feed.” Seungcheol tells Jeonghan as he holds him steady. The blonde shakes his head weakly against the alpha’s shoulder.

“I’m fine.” He insists.

 

* * *

 

The living room is a suffocating quiet.

Neither of the pups have said a thing since Wonwoo bolted out of the house and Minghao has dutifully kept to the theme. It didn’t feel too serious a situation when they were in town. Especially since they found Hansol alive and very unharmed.

But after Wonwoo’s reaction, Mingyu is starting to think otherwise. He scrubs the palms of his hands over his face and sighs. There’s nothing that they can do other than wait. He’s pretty sure Wonwoo has gone to Seungcheol.

What sent Wonwoo over the edge?

It was something about what the cashier Seungkwan said. When they were in the store, he called them untagged wolves. That means absolutely nothing to Mingyu. But clearly, it means _something_ because the colour from Wonwoo’s face drained and the grey wolf turned a whiter shade of pale.

Mingyu groans into his hands. What the hell does it mean??

There are three soft knocks on the front door and everyone freezes. Mingyu shoots an alarmed look at Seokmin and the lilac wolf mirrors him.

Hansol stands slowly and Mingyu whispers, “don’t open it. Wonwoo told us to stay and not let anyone in.”

Oh god. Have people really come for them? Did Wonwoo know they would come?

“Hey,” a voice calls, “it’s Jisoo. Are you all okay?”

Minghao is the first out of his seat and hurrying to the door to throw it open. He exhales a breath of relief at the sight of Jisoo and throws himself into a hug.

Jisoo catches him with a small laugh and smiles at the pups as they peek out at him. “You must have been worried. I’m sorry. Seungcheol sent me.”

“Would you like to come in?” Mingyu asks quickly. He cannot lie, he’s also hella relieved to see Jisoo. Jisoo is a badass vampire and they are safe with Jisoo.

“Thank you, Mingyu.” The older vampire smiles as Minghao releases him. “It looks like I’m spending the night here.”

Everyone’s eyes widen but they don’t question him. Everyone is just thankful there’s an adult in the house.

“We’re going to lock all the doors and windows.” Jisoo tells them the moment he steps inside, “the one who locks the most, gets this.” The vampire lifts a bag of fried chicken in his hand and suddenly, the pups are scrambling around the house.

Minghao is the only one who stands unmoving. Chicken isn’t exactly incentive for him. Jisoo laughs at the little face Minghao makes. “I have you covered. Go help them.”

At that, the young vampire nods and moves towards the windows to latch them carefully shut and locked. It doesn’t take long for the house to be secure. Well, as secure as a human house can be.

“Do you know where Wonwoo hyung is?” Seokmin asks when they settle down at the dining table to eat.

Jisoo nods as he distributes the food. “He’s with Seungcheol. They are safe.” He assures them. A consensus sigh of relief fills the room and the pups relax in their seats.

“I know you’re confused and scared.” Jisoo begins softly. “And there’s a lot you don’t understand now. But you just have to trust us, okay?” He looks at each and everyone at the table.

“I can’t take Minghao home and, Seungcheol and Wonwoo can’t come home just yet.” He continues, “there— it’s not safe right now.”

“Is it our fault?” Hansol asks quietly.

Jisoo’s eyes widen. “Of course not, why would you say that?”

“We met someone in town that knew who we all were. Even Minghao and… he called us untagged wolves.” Hansol rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Is it him?”

Jisoo stares at Hansol for a long moment.

“I see.” He says. “No, it isn’t…”

“Seungkwan.” Mingyu supplies.

Jisoo dips his head in thanks. “It isn’t Seungkwan. But you said he called you what?”

 

* * *

 

Jun hugs the comforter he had taken from his cupboard close to his chest and peeks into the main hall where Wonwoo is resting on the carpet. Seungcheol and Jeonghan are upstairs with Chan and downstairs is a deathly quiet.

He moves softly towards the grey wolf but it doesn’t take long for Wonwoo to notice him. He lifts his head off the carpet to stare at Jun in acknowledgement before dropping his head back down. Jun takes that as permission enough to be company. He reaches for one of the sofa pillows and inches towards Wonwoo.

The grey wolf eyes him tiredly.

Jun doesn’t say a word when he makes to lift Wonwoo’s head so he can nudge the pillow below. Wonwoo makes a soft noise from his snout as if to say _I don’t need it._ Jun’s not entirely sure since he doesn’t speak wolf but he shrugs anyway. “You’ll be more comfortable.”

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything else. He watches Jun arrange the comforter he’s brought in with him on the floor. And then he watches the vampire lie down next to him and face the ceiling.

They don’t say anything to each other. It almost feels like they don’t need to. So much has happened and so much more will. They lie in silent understanding of what’s to come.

Aside from Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo, Jun and Wonwoo are the two that have spent the most amount of time in this world. They understand how it works and what is expected of both species. They know the rules of this world and how many they have broken.

It is both sobering and frightening but the one thing they both take comfort in is that, they’re not alone. They have each other even though, they don’t really. Just the knowledge that there’s someone also understands everything you’re going through is sometimes comfort enough.

Time crawls by as they both lie silently on the floor.

It is only after an hour or two when Jun thinks Wonwoo has fallen asleep that he whispers, “Thank you.”

Wonwoo’s eyes flicker open but his back is to the vampire so Jun cannot see.

“You didn’t have to.”

 

* * *

 

“Chan is asleep.” Jeonghan says as he closes the bedroom door behind him. The sound of it clicking shut echoes through the room. Night has fallen but the moon is nowhere to be seen. It’s almost as if she too, cannot bear to look at their situation.

Seungcheol turns away from the window to face his sweetheart. He manages a small smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes. It is difficult to hide the heaviness he feels in his heart.

“We’ll move as soon as Jisoo and Minghao return.” Jeonghan squares his jaw. “We might have to wait a night or two, depending on Wonwoo’s recovery. I don’t want to push him.”

“Okay.” Seungcheol reaches out to catch Jeonghan’s waist as the vampire moves towards him. Jeonghan touches a hand to Seungcheol’s face and the alpha leans into his touch.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers.

Seungcheol shakes his head, “don’t be. This isn’t your fault.”

“It is.” Jeonghan’s brows draw together, “they wouldn’t have found the pups if it wasn’t for us.” His face twists miserable as he turns away from Seungcheol. “We brought them here.”

“Hey…” the alpha murmurs gently, “look at me.”

“Jeonghan…” Seungcheol tugs at the elder vampire’s fingers until he finally turns to look at him. When he does, Seungcheol spots a glimmer of wet in his eyes.

It breaks Seungcheol’s heart.

“We couldn’t have known.”

He reaches for Jeonghan’s face and thumbs a tear away. He’s not exactly sure what else to say. The expiration date he knew they had has come a lot quicker than he anticipated. Now that Seungcheol has to face it directly, he finds himself less able than he thought he’d be. He thought he’d be stronger about this since… Well, this isn’t the first time.

Right now, Seungcheol feels the very opposite of strong. He feels weak and small. He’s scared. More scared than he’s ever been in years because it is now, this moment right here, that he has too much to lose.

His mind races to the pups and Wonwoo downstairs recovering and closes his eyes. He cannot selfishly cling to Jeonghan for the sake of it when two entire families were on the line. Seungcheol has to let him go.

Just thinking about it crushes him and the alpha pulls Jeonghan towards him in an embrace. It is half to comfort his love and half to comfort himself.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung balances a tray of food, a few cans of coke under his arm and a chip packet in his mouth as he makes his merry way down the halls. He gets greeted every three to four steps but he can only grin with his teeth in response.

“Captain Hoshi.” They bow at him stiffly as he nods enthusiastically and bobs his head in response. He’s going against the throng of people heading towards the cafeteria. He’s already eaten and, he needs to take this back to Jihoon.

His partner has been a slightly off since their little outfield this afternoon and wasn’t in the mood to socialise. It’s probably the confirmation that the rumours were true. Apparently the vamp Hoshi deliberately missed is Wen Junhui — one of Jeonghan’s sired.

That’s fine by Soonyoung though, he gets Jihoon all to himself.

He hums a happy tune as he rounds the corner to the Captain quarters and makes for their room. He taps his knuckles against the door to alert of his presence, then he pushes into the room.

Soonyoung opens his mouth and lets the chip packet fall to the ground so he can grin at Jihoon. But his grin freezes on his face when he sees his partner sat at the corner of his bed, hunched over a small token dagger.

Oh.

He doesn’t look at Soonyoung when he places the tray of food by their desk and he doesn’t look at Soonyoung when he sits himself on the floor right in front of Jihoon.

They sit in silence whilst Jihoon sharpens the knife. Soonyoung follows the motion with his eyes. It’s rhythmic and mesmerising. A delicate push and pull — like ocean waves. After about a half hour, Jihoon lifts the knife in front of Soonyoung and tilts it so it catches the ceiling light.

With the weapon held up, Soonyoung can clearly see the delicately embossed wolf head at the base of the blade. It makes him press his lips together a little sadly.

“Do you think it’s sharp enough?” Jihoon’s voice comes. It’s unfeeling and monotonous.

Soonyoung leans forward and nicks his finger on the blade. A pearl of red grows on his skin. It grows and grows and grows until it gives and streams down. Jihoon follows it with a little disapproving frown. He’s not a fan of Soonyoung needlessly hurting himself.

“Pretty sharp.” Soonyoung nods before licking the blood off his finger. “It’s not wood though.” He adds.

Jihoon hums. “I’m not going to kill him with this.”

Soonyoung raises his brows slightly.

“It is for after.”

 

 

 

 


	8. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the mid-season finale of sorts.
> 
> Do note that I've added some tags to this fic, it gets heavy from here on out.

Minghao steps gingerly out of the bedroom that the wolves have congregated in. They’re sound asleep; Seokmin and Hansol on their beds and Mingyu on the floor. They had very sweetly dragged out a futon for him next to the black tea wolf and Minghao had lay there for a few hours until he started to feel thirsty.

It is not exactly an ideal situation to be in the same room with three very warm and very alive werewolf blood bags whilst he’s thirsty. Especially not when Mingyu flips on his side and throws a heavy arm over him in what could be considered an embrace.

It made Minghao fluster. Part of it was out of surprise but most of it was because he almost lurched forward to drink from that one thick, juicy and pulsating artery. It was a frightening enough thought for him to quickly but carefully manoeuvre out of Mingyu’s hold and excuse himself.

Times like this Minghao resents the unbearable thirst that plagues vampires. He’s sure Jeonghan would have cringed at his use of the word plague but, Minghao stands by his views. It can’t be anything but a curse to _want_ to suck a loved one dry. It feels a lot like a sick joke being played on him.

The pack house is a peaceful still. All the lights except the ones in the kitchen have been turned off. Jisoo’s quiet voice comes just as Minghao enters the light.

“I was wondering how long you would hold out.”

He makes a face and Jisoo laughs gently. The older vampire turns behind him to pull the microwave door open and pull out a warm cup of red. Minghao’s eyes flash darkly at the liquid and he feels his body jerk forward. He clenches his fists and bites his lip to will himself still. He hates behaving like this.

Jisoo presses his lips together in quiet understanding. But he doesn’t comment on it. He just lifts the cup towards Minghao and tilts his head.

It takes every painful ounce of control for Minghao to not rip the red from Jisoo’s hands. He manages to take the cup, although stiffly, and drink from it as civilly as he can. The relief is immediate and although Minghao resents it, his body relaxes in thanks.

He finishes it in a single gulp and Jisoo takes the cup from him.

The older vampire turns his back to Minghao as he quickly rinses it out. “You know, it gets easier.”

“I know.” Minghao murmurs as he seats himself at the dining table.

“You just turned. It’s meant to be hard.” Jisoo says softly. He wipes the cup dry and puts it back in the cupboard above head. When he turns back around he catches the look on Minghao’s face.

“Two years still qualifies.” Jisoo reasons, “Chan only stopped trying to kill Jeonghan for withholding red when he reached his fifth turned year. By those standards, you’re already exceeding all expectation.”

A tiny snort escapes Minghao’s lips. The first time Jeonghan withheld red from him to manage his intake, Minghao had sat stiffly on the sofa in obedience. His fingers twitched on his lap and his brain was whispering at him to tackle the elder vampire for it but still he sat. It had baffled Jeonghan, who really, was preparing himself for a fight.

“Puts you to shame doesn’t it.” Minghao heard Jisoo whisper to Jeonghan. The elder vampire had huffed and waved a hand at his best friend. Apparently Jeonghan used to be a bit of a red-crazed addict. That’s what Chan told him anyway but the topic doesn’t exactly come up at dinner conversations for Minghao to know more. It’s kind of ironic, seeing how Jeonghan can go for weeks without feeding now.

Minghao isn’t sure how that works but the elder vampire’s red stock hasn’t moved in the past two weeks. In any case, that seems to be a nice standard to aim for. He doesn’t want to be a slave to red.

“How long till I’m like Jeonghan hyung?” Minghao flickers his gaze to Jisoo.

His question sets a little frown on the older vampire’s brow.

“He’s not the standard.” Jisoo says carefully.

“Why?” Minghao raises his brows. If anything, Jeonghan is the _ultimate_ standard.

“It’s…” Jisoo hesitates, “it’s complicated.”

Minghao lowers his head to stare at the table. He is quiet for a minute before he looks back up. “Does it have to do with Seungcheol?”

The look on Jisoo’s face tells Minghao he’s right but instead of outright confirming it, the older vampire just laughs to himself. It is less humorous and more uncomfortable so Minghao says nothing more. He purses his lips and leans forward to cradle his face in his hands.

It’s almost three in the morning but the truth is, vampires don’t really need sleep. Jeonghan makes everyone follow the human cycle so that they’re familiar with it and so that they integrate easier. Most nights Minghao slips out of his bedroom to paint until the sun makes herself known. If Jeonghan has noticed, he hasn’t commented on it.

The only time Minghao feels tired is when he’s thirsty. And even then, he believes there’s a difference between being tired and being sleepy. Perhaps he’ll never know what it feels like to be sleepy ever again.

His thoughts come to a pause when he notices Jisoo carefully unwrapping a leather-bound holder. Minghao’s eyes widen in surprise. He’s seen it before and he knows what it means. Jisoo only ever took his weapons out when they were in trouble.

Technically vampires don’t need weapons. Their fangs are weapon enough. Jisoo just preferred to keep his hands clean.

“I know this will come as a shock.” The older vampire begins quietly, “but we’re moving within the week.”

It _is_ a shock. It is sudden although not completely unexpected. Minghao feels a sinking in his chest but on the surface, he is still. He stares at Jisoo unmoving — processing.

Jisoo pulls one of the daggers out. It is smaller than the average and a lot more blade than handle. It is thin and lightweight, perfect for throwing.

“You’ve never had to move before and our house is the home you know,” Jisoo says a little sadly, “but moving is a part of our lives. When we get back, you’ll need to pack only what you need.”

Minghao stares straight ahead. _Why? Where are we going?_ His eyes don’t focus on anything in particular when he says, “okay.”

Jisoo presses his lips together. “Do you want to ask me anything?” His voice is gentle, softly probing. An invitation.

The younger vampire stares at a spot on the dining table. _Yes._ “No.” He says.

The weight of Jisoo’s gaze on him feels heavy but Minghao ignores it. It is after a minute that Jisoo exhales and nods. “I don’t think they know yet.”  

The older vampire doesn’t need to elaborate. Minghao knows exactly who he’s talking about.

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol pads quietly down the main stairs. His feet are bare against the carpet and he barely makes a sound. Worry has him moving to the hall to check on Wonwoo. Even though he has complete faith in Jeonghan’s manifestation, Seungcheol knows he’ll only feel comforted _seeing_ that Wonwoo is okay.

The alpha takes a deep relived breath when he sees the grey wolf lying on his side. There’s a pillow tucked under his head and an empty comforter by his side. His chest rises and falls in tandem with his deep breathing. Wonwoo is asleep — and by the sounds of it, not in any obvious pain. Seungcheol manages a smile on his face.

Thank the moon.

With Wonwoo just meters away from him, Seungcheol finds himself unwillingly reliving the frightening sense of dread he’d felt when he smelled blood. _Wonwoo’s_ blood. He watches his best friend sleeping soundly and realises with sudden clarity that the grey wolf may not have made it here alive. A suffocating fear grips his heart and Seungcheol rubs a hand over his mouth.

They cannot stay.

Not with people in town knowing.  

Seungcheol takes a last look Wonwoo before turning towards the kitchen. There is something else he wanted to do.

To his surprise, the kitchen isn’t empty like he expected it to be. The lights are on and by the smells of it, so is the stove.

He peers around the corner and sees a familiar figure. Seungcheol knocks gently on the wooden door beside him to alert his presence.

Jun swerves around quickly — eyes widening. A handsome smile breaks on his face when he dips his head at Seungcheol. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Seungcheol smiles back warmly, “I’m just getting some red for Jeonghan. Do you know where it is?”

“Ah!” Jun’s face lights up and he points to the fridge. “First shelf.”

Seungcheol nods and thanks him. It’s a curious thing to see Jun cooking. Well, it’s a curious thing to see _any_ vampire cooking. It smells like porridge. It smells yummy.

As if he’s read Seungcheol’s thoughts, Jun asks, “do you want some? I’ve made a lot.”

The alpha’s brows raise in interest. To be honest, he hasn’t eaten since Jeonghan insisted on him having some toast so, this is a welcome surprise. Jun is already portioning out some porridge into a small bowl. He sprinkles some spring onions and fried shallots before exclaiming, “I didn’t ask if you wanted — ah —“

“No, that’s fine. I love it.” Seungcheol approaches him slowly with a smile. “Smells amazing.” He pauses, “you feeling like some human food?”

Jun laughs nervously and swats the air.

“I won’t tell Jeonghan.” Seungcheol reassures him with a little chuckle. He takes the bowl Jun passes him and stirs the spring onions in.

“It’s actually for Wonwoo.” The vampire clears his throat and turns back to the pot. “I thought he should eat something to recover.”

Seungcheol stops stirring for a fraction of a second. He looks up at Jun but the vampires back is facing the alpha. Seungcheol drops his gaze and smiles. 

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Jun says quickly, “I don’t have anything better to do.” He sounds embarrassed, flustered even but all it does is warm Seungcheol’s heart. It is an unexpected gesture but it is not unwelcome. 

“I’m sure he’d appreciate that.” Seungcheol spoons some porridge into his mouth. It is thick and flavoursome. “This is really good.” He compliments.

Jun smiles. “My mum used to make it for me. She does a much better job.” At the mention of his mother, Jun’s smile fades into a somber curve. The moment doesn’t last long for the vampire is covering the pot and turning back to Seungcheol.

“Did Jeonghan ask for red?” He sniffs, changing the subject.

Seungcheol’s mouth is half open, spoon of porridge about to enter. He quickly swallows it and shakes his head. “No, but he’s pretty exhausted from just now so I figured I’d get him some.”

Jun makes a thoughtful noise before chewing the inside of his cheek. “He might not want any.”

“What do you mean?”

There’s a strange pause and Seungcheol frowns. Jun shifts his weight from one leg to the other and tilts his head towards the fridge. Seungcheol stares at him for a second before opening it.

At first, he’s not sure what he’s looking at. But soon he realises, Jeonghan’s shelf is fully stocked while the rest of the coven’s is not.

Seungcheol’s frown deepens.

Why isn’t Jeonghan feeding?

The alpha takes a deep breath and reaches for one of the bags. He shuts the fridge door and turns back to Jun, bag of red in his hand. The vampire nods silently and moves to grab one of the glasswares sitting on the overhead shelf.

Jun takes the red from Seungcheol and prepares a serving. He portions out Jeonghan’s recommended intake, then warms it in the microwave.

Alpha and vampire stand in silence whilst the red circles slowly. After ten full seconds, the microwave beeps and Seungcheol retrieves the glass.

“Thank you for the porridge,” He smiles at Jun, “it was lovely.”

And then — he’s nodding and excusing himself.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo has a kink in his neck.

It feels like a rubber band stretched too far and is probably from sleeping weirdly. He exhales and stirs slowly from where he lay on his side. He’s still on the floor, on the plush carpet. Someone has placed towels over his blood stains out of politeness but really, it isn’t necessary.

He turns to where his head was resting on a pillow and remembers. He stares at it for a while before nibbling at the edge to fling it back onto the sofa. Save for the slightly tight neck, Wonwoo feels fine.

There’s a strange static like sensation dancing across his skin but other than that, his leg feels great. He turns his head to stare at it. It looks good as new. Wonwoo wiggles it a little to test. It feels good too.

He crinkles his nose. Vampire manifestations are kinda freaky.

“You’re awake.”

Wonwoo turns towards the voice and blinks once. 

Jun is standing just shy of the door. His eyes, wide and on his lips, a relieved smile. His ash grey hair looks picture perfect and it slightly baffles Wonwoo. It’s like four in the morning or something — how does the vampire look so impeccable. Wonwoo’s pretty sure he’s got bed fur but he can’t exactly be bothered to groom himself right this second.

In his hands, Jun is holding a tray of what seems to be food. _Huh._ It smells like thick porridge with mince pork, green onions, fried shallots and sesame oil. Just describing it makes Wonwoo’s stomach stir with hunger. It smells palatable and comforting.

“How do you feel?” The vampire asks, concerned.

 _I’m fine._ Wonwoo stares him right in the eye.

“I thought you might want to eat something.” Jun darts his gaze between Wonwoo and the porridge. Then he offers the grey wolf a half smile. “Jeonghan ordered a whole bunch of human food so, um, don’t feel bad or anything.”

_Okay._

“Do you want to — ?” Jun turns to look behind Wonwoo. The grey wolf follows his gaze and spots a fresh change of clothes stacked in a neat little pile. He turns back to Jun and vampire stares at werewolf.

When a long minute passes without either of them moving, Wonwoo raises his brows.

“Oh!” Jun exclaims, “right. Yes.”

The vampire turns on his heel and walks two steps before stopping suddenly and turning back to the hall. He puts the tray down on the coffee table next to Wonwoo and then quickly sees himself out — all the while avoiding the grey wolf’s amused gaze.

Wonwoo waits until he hears Jun walk into the other room before throwing his head back and shuddering his shift away. His fur coat ripples in a wave, leaving in its place his human form. Staying shifted for longer than usual has his temperature kicked up a notch and his skin feels extra warm to the touch.

He grabs the soft sweat pants that’s been left for him and pulls those on first. Then he shrugs the white cotton t-shirt on.

The porridge smell less overwhelming in his human form but it smells delicious nonetheless. His stomach makes a low rumble as if to agree. It is a tempting invitation but Wonwoo feels like he should extend it. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks barefoot to the room where Jun is.

The vampire is pacing back and forth. His hands, clasped behind his person and face an indifferent picture. Jun seems deep in thought for when Wonwoo clears his throat, he startles.

Jun stares at Wonwoo like a baby deer caught in headlights. It reminds the grey wolf of a time he’d rather forget. He digs his hands deeper into the pockets of his sweat pants and asks:

“Do you want to join me?”

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao stands just outside the bedroom where the wolves are sleeping in. He’s been standing here for about ten minutes. Every time he reaches his hand for the door, he hesitates and drops it back down.

It’s stupid.

He knows it is. But somehow, he cannot seem to behave otherwise. His reluctance to renter the bedroom comes from the tiny but growing dread that the moment he does, he’ll have to inevitably say goodbye. That the moment Minghao enters and lies back down, he’ll have to accept he might not see Mingyu again.

It is a surprisingly difficult thing to accept. 

They haven’t been allowed much time together. They were just getting to know each other. There is still a lot he wants to share with Mingyu, learn from Mingyu.

Minghao lowers his head and his long fridge sways above his eyes. Time spent with Mingyu and the rest of the pack had been a breath of fresh air. Innocent, pure — clean air that Minghao wants to surround himself with.

The werewolves lived a life that Minghao envied. A life that Minghao finds himself unreasonably drawn too. It isn’t so much their day to day that interests him but the ever-steady beat to their hearts. Being _alive._  

Being around them made Minghao feel like he was too. Alive, he means.

How ungrateful Minghao must sound. As a vampire he has what the mortal world continuously covets — immortality. A never ending stretch of time that lasts forever. He could do anything, be anyone. In exchange for the loss of ability to consume human food, Minghao gets hyper senses and inhuman speed. And, if he works at it enough, he’ll be able to hone that speed and flit through space like Jeonghan, Jun and Jisoo. An ability that is pretty cool whichever angle you choose to see it.

Minghao would also say, he’s pretty high on the food chain. He doesn’t really need anything, save for red. And red is easy to get. Really, there isn’t anything he should be complaining about. If anything, he should be grateful.

Grateful that he’s a vampire.

The first year he turned, Minghao approached everything with an insatiable wonder. Everything was new. Everything he knew as a human looked so different with his new-found ability to _see._ The grass looked different, trees, flowers, even people! He saw an extended layer of things that the human eye couldn’t and for a while, Minghao was obsessed.

He took up painting and started sketching everything he could see. Everything was _amazing_. He dived into the world and relished every new discovery he found. It was like being reborn into a new world with secrets that he had eternity to uncover. For someone as curious and enamoured with the world as it already was when he was human, this was a dream.

But that is what it begun to feel like, a dream. Over time Minghao started to feel a distinct disconnect between him and the physical world. The more he delved into it, the worse it became. At some point, he realised that the Erythronium flowers he’d come to love watching bloom eventually died. Just like the wild daisies and the Eurema Hecabe butterflies that flutter about in the sweet afternoon sun. Everything had its time to be and it’s time to not be.

While Minghao watched and marvelled at the world around him, he came to the sobering conclusion that he isn’t a part of it. It hit him with such a force that it knocked the air right out of his lungs. He’s dead. No. He’s _undead_. He’s the terrifying in-between. Forever stuck in the grey area of life.

Suddenly — he realised that the little sparrows and other forest friends that he so often loved to observe and sketch, thought the same of him. They were afraid of him. They watched him with nervous eyes and anxious twitches. He, a creature of the night.

An abomination that just won’t die.

It’s scary how quickly a dream becomes a nightmare.

Is there a point to being able to see and appreciate all that the world has to offer only to be irrevocably exiled from it? Minghao thinks not. The day he realised this was the day he stopped drawing the life around him. He became afraid of being reminded of how much he didn’t belong in this world. How he is forever chained to the sidelines, cursed to watch the cycle of life and be eternally reminded that he isn’t a part of it.

Minghao stopped trying to study the flight of a bumble bee. He stopped tracking that sweet family of bunnies down the stream. He stopped painting completely. He shut himself inside his bedroom, unwilling to socialise with the rest of the coven. Everything made him miserable — even red.

 _Especially_ red. How did he not see this before? Not only is he _not_ a part of this world, he is also cursed to forever take from it. Imagine only being able to live because you take someone else’s life. It became too much for Minghao to take.

The unbearable weight of living began to suffocate him and a sinister presence started to make itself known. It started out as a tiny whisper. A soft nudging that encouraged him to isolate himself. He wouldn’t talk to Chan when the young vampire knocked on his door and he would barely respond to Jun or Jisoo.

He tried to do the same to Jeonghan but it is difficult to ignore his own sire. Something in his bones just disallows it. For a time, Jeonghan was the only person he spoke to. The elder vampire would bring his red to him and sit with him as he fed. They wouldn’t say much to each other and now that Minghao thinks about it, Jeonghan must have known that he didn’t want to talk about it.

Unfortunately, there was only so much consideration Jeonghan could show him. The tiny whisper had grown into a steady voice by the end of the month and Minghao had started feeling compelled to do things he normally wouldn’t. When he flew into an unreasonable rage at Chan and hurt the young vampire, Jeonghan drew the line.

It was an accident.

Truly.

Minghao can barely remember what happened. His body moved on its own and the next thing he knew he was pinning Chan to the wall and hissing at him. The younger had accidentally broken one of his things and Minghao just snapped. Fortunately he didn’t get very far. Jun dragged him off Chan whilst Jeonghan pulled the frightened vampire away.

The image of everyone staring at him in horror is etched in his mind. Minghao’s hands start trembling and an apology tumbles out of his lips.

“I’m sorry.” He gasps. What the hell did he just do? Jeonghan is clutching Chan close to him and staring at Minghao in stunned silence.

“I’m fine.” Chan insists. He turns to Minghao and shakes his head to emphasise his point. “Really, hyung it’s fine.”

“I’m sorry.” Minghao says again as he stumbles backwards. What kind of monster is he? Who attacks their _own_ coven? Minghao inhales quick, shallow breaths as he feels panic rise in his chest. Oh no. He turns away from the rest and crashes into someone. 

“Jis—“ Minghao swallows.

Jisoo.

The older vampire puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Come with me.” He murmurs.

Jisoo leads him away from the rest to his own bedroom and shuts the door gently behind Minghao. It’s not often that Minghao is in Jisoo’s bedroom. In fact, this is only the second time. The first was when Jeonghan took him home and showed him around.

“I didn’t mean to.” Minghao blurts, “I don’t know what happened I—“ The words catch in his throat. He what? He doesn’t even know.

Jisoo gestures to the plush sofa by the side and offers Minghao a small smile. _Sit,_ he means. Minghao obeys.

“Chan is seven turned years older than you,” Jisoo reminds him, “shoving him up a wall isn’t going to hurt him.” A pause. “Maybe just emotionally.” He teases but Minghao isn’t laughing. He feels awful.

“It’s fine. Just speak to him later.” Jisoo touches a hand to his knee. “He’s been upset that you’ve been ignoring him.”

Minghao drops his gaze away from the older vampire. It’s not that he’s intentionally ignoring Chan — although it definitely looks this way. Minghao cannot bring himself to be around anyone. He can barely stand to be in his own company as it is.

“I know how it feels.” The older vampire lowers his head. His lips curve upwards in a sad smile and Minghao’s brows draw together. Does Jisoo also think he’s an abomination? Does he also hate being a vampire? Minghao has never thought Jisoo would ever feel this way. He always looked like he has everything together.

“I may not know exactly how you’re feeling,” Jisoo presses his lips together, “but I have a pretty good idea. I went through something similar when I turned.”

“Why?” Minghao asks. Why just us? What about Chan? And Jun? And Jeonghan?

An unreadable expression flashes on Jisoo’s face for a fraction of a second before he takes a slow and deep breath — turning his eyes to the ceiling. There’s a pause in the air, like a breath-hold. It’s as if he’s trying to decide what to say or how to say it.

It is after a moment that Jisoo turns to Minghao.

“It happens to vampires who were turned against their will.”

A beat.

And then the words twist in Minghao’s chest and he blinks at the older vampire. He doesn’t know what to say. He’s always known about himself, obviously. But he never knew about Jisoo.

“I guess that makes us more impartial to the idea of being a vampire.” Jisoo shrugs, “I can’t say for sure but I think that’s why.”

“Do you like being a vampire?” Minghao asks.

“I’ve accepted it.”

“What if I can’t?”

Jisoo’s eyes soften. “That is something you need to decide for yourself.”

Minghao lowers his head. This is something he’s been wanting to voice to someone. It’s been eating him up inside. Locking himself up in his room for weeks hasn’t helped him answer any of his questions. What if he doesn’t want to be a vampire? What if he can’t be a vampire? Maybe he’s just not suited for it. It’s so difficult to live when you feel like all you are is a burden to everything around you. When all you do is take from people and things. Like a leech.

“Why… why did you choose to stay a vampire?” Minghao asks.

“Why didn’t I choose to die?” Jisoo raises his brows. Minghao swallows, caught.

The older vampire makes a soft noise from the back of his throat. “I did consider it.”

Minghao’s eyes widen a touch. Even though he asked, the fact that Jisoo had even thought about ending his life makes Minghao’s chest hurt. Every bit of him rejects the idea. He can’t imagine life without Jisoo.

“It’s hard.” Jisoo admits. “But I’ve found reason enough to stay.” He smiles and Minghao knows he means Jeonghan and Jun. Jisoo doesn’t even have to say it. Minghao just knows. 

“I have a family to consider.” Jisoo nudges Minghao with his shoulder.

The younger vampire laughs miserably and Jisoo pulls Minghao into a hug. “All of you.” Jisoo clarifies.

The older vampire smells like warm vanilla and Minghao buries his face into his shoulder. He feels Jisoo lean his head against him and rub comforting circles over his back. It is a bit of warmth that breaks the weeks of isolated coldness.

“I found a way to live without feeling like I’m always hurting someone. It also helps me when I contribute to human society.” Jisoo explains gently, “small things in small doses bring small happiness. Sometimes that little bit is reason enough to keep going. And look,” he smiles at Minghao, “if I gave up, I wouldn’t have met you.” 

Minghao isn’t saying it was easy. It really wasn’t.

For a long while he didn’t find his big reason to stay. No grand answer and definite reason. He only managed to find the little ones.

Little ones like when he decided to start painting again, Jeonghan went out and bought him a staggering amount of art materials that he probably could never finish.

Like when Chan excitedly dragged him outside one night to show him an unexpected meteor shower.

Like when Jun made him his favourite human dish and they feasted together only to get seriously sick the day after. 

And like when Jisoo sat with him in the back garden and they watched a butterfly struggle to emerge from its cocoon.

They were all little reasons but put together they were big enough for Minghao. They gave him the strength to face a world he’d become afraid of and gave him a place he felt like he undoubtedly belonged.

Minghao started seeing the world again but now he sees it differently. Instead of being tormented by the fact he isn’t a part of it, he started appreciating everything that it _is._ A delicate shift of focus from inward to outward and it made a lot of difference. It made so much difference Minghao rediscovered the joy of being outside.

Surrounded by life and all it has to offer. He cast aside the selfishness of having him be at the center of everything and willingly took on the role of a spectator. The curious spectator, fascinated and in awe of everything around him. Being that way made him happier.

And, that’s when he met Mingyu.

Or rather, that’s when Mingyu found him.

In a way that is difficult to really explain, the black tea wolf is special to Minghao. Mingyu came into his life after a moment he’d almost given it up and it made their relationship just that much more special. It wasn’t just when they met that mattered to Minghao.

No. Mingyu is special. He approached at the world around him with a childlike wonder that Minghao adored on first sight. It was refreshing. Inspiring. It made Minghao eager to learn more — a feeling he hadn’t felt in a while.

Mingyu made Minghao curious, open and accepting. Mingyu made him laugh all the time. Mingyu is unbothered about how he is and always lives in the moment. Mingyu chases the experience and relishes in it. Mingyu is…

Ah.

It is only natural now that it is difficult to say goodbye. Minghao inhales a deep breath and pushes his thoughts away. If he keeps this up he’ll be standing outside this bedroom for the rest of the night. He laughs to himself as he finally lets himself in.

The room is filled with quiet snoring — soft humming and peaceful breathing. Minghao wants to capture this precious moment and remember it always. He’s grown so incredibly fond of the werewolves. Not just Mingyu, but Seokmin and Hansol too. He will miss them.

He moves quietly back to the futon and smiles — Mingyu is no longer half sprawled on it. Minghao lays down carefully and takes another breath. Eyes to the ceiling, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to sleep but by the looks of it, sunrise isn’t too long away. He can wait it out.

In the meantime, maybe he can do something about the swirling sadness in his chest. Maybe he can turn it off. For the two years he's been a vampire, Minghao has gotten many a crash course on what it means to be one — _how_ to be one. Being a vampire is a decidedly complicated thing.

A vampire has heightened senses, as explained before. Certain senses are not as finely tuned as werewolves, like smell and hearing, but they are heightened nonetheless. It was on a completely random and unassuming day that Minghao found out their heightened sense extended to their emotions.

It is the day something quite frightening happened and it started with Jeonghan trying to explain.

“We have…” the elder vampire taps his chin thoughtfully, “how do I put it? Let’s say, we have a box. It’s a special box that vampires have.”

“Just vampires?” Minghao raises his eyebrows and turns to Jisoo. “And why a box?” The older vampire tilts his head towards Jeonghan as if to say _let him finish._

“It’s one of our winning qualities,” Jeonghan flashes Minghao a stunning smile.

Then, he leans across the table to reach for Minghao’s red. It happens so quickly Minghao barely catches it. The elder vampire swipes it off the table and the glass shatters on the floor.

Minghao’s eyes flash dangerously. He snaps his head back to Jeonghan in anger — a boiling bubbling in his chest. That was _his._ A hiss threatens to escape his lips. Wait, what?

“Are you angry?” Jeonghan tilts his head innocently. Like as he hasn’t done a thing. As if he hadn’t just flung _Minghao’s_ dinner on the fucking floor. The thought makes Minghao see red. He flickers his gaze to Jisoo to look for support. Jisoo’s the more reasonable one. He’ll stand up for Minghao.

But Jisoo doesn’t. He _isn’t_ standing up for Minghao. In fact, he’s just watching quietly. Like this is a show! How can he—

“No?” Jeonghan’s taunt has Minghao snapping his head back to the elder vampire.

 _Yes._ Minghao wants to bite but he can barely move. An overwhelming anger surges through him. It frightens and it takes every bit of his self control to fight the _urge_. The urge is whispering in his ear to attack Jeonghan, his own sire. No! That’s ridiculous. Stop it. _Stop it, Minghao. You’re being crazy._

The thought of attacking is as horrifying as it is tempting. His body itches to lurch forward and by the way Jeonghan is eyeing him, it looks like he’s expecting Minghao to. That’s crazy. The quickly disappearing reasonable side of him knows he won’t stand a chance against the elder vampire.

Minghao’s mind buzzes a blaring noise. It is just noise. Angry noise and whispering in his mind. None of it makes sense. He’s scared.

The elder vampire stands from his seat in a single, graceful movement. “Hm. Stubborn.”

_What?_

Minghao follows Jeonghan with his eyes as he sits stiffly on his chair. He’s gripping the seat so hard the wood begins to crack. Why is he so _angry_? Stop it Minghao! You’re being crazy.

Jeonghan takes two leisurely steps to the broken glass, catches Minghao’s gaze and then — digs his heel into the red.

Minghao’s body moves before he can think. He lurches forward from where he’s sat to bare his fangs at Jeonghan. The seething hiss that leave his lips get silenced when a triumphant grin curves on Jeonghan’s lips. “ _There_ it is.”

The elder vampire takes a step towards him to close their distance, unbothered by Minghao’s show of aggression. Their noses almost touch when Jeonghan says, “That is your worst enemy. He will rip you apart and spit you out if you let him.” Then his voice hardens. “It is a box, it is an order, it is a whip. Whatever it is, find it and control yourself.”

A commanding aura surrounds Jeonghan. It isn’t unkind but it is an iron grip. “Sit yourself down, Minghao.”

Air rushes into his lungs as Minghao takes a deep breath. He cannot sit. His hands are shaking with how angry he is. How _unreasonably_ angry he is. Why is this happening? What _is_ this? He wants to lift his hands and choke his own sire. The buzzing in his ears escalate and his pupils dilate.

“Or,” Jeonghan shrugs easily before his gaze turns dark, “you’d rather _it_ sits you down?”

 _What?_ Minghao’s lips quiver. _Who? What is Jeonghan talking about?_ Sound rushes through his ears and Minghao cringes. His hands fly up to cup them desperately but he hears it loud and clear when it says **Me.**

A frightening sensation crawls across Minghao’s skin. He is afraid but — but there’s this irresistible pull to give in. _Give in_. _Come on, Minghao… Jeonghan just disrespected you. We should give him hell. He threw your —_

“It’s talking to you.” Jeonghan observes. Minghao jerks back in shock and his eyes widen.

“Good.” The elder vampire says, “You can show it who’s in control.”

“Han,” Jisoo finally speaks but Jeonghan throws a hand out to silence him.

“Have faith.” The elder vampire murmurs. His eyes are locked on Minghao as the younger vampire cringes from the blaring static in his head. Jeonghan’s voice seems so faraway. Sweat breaks on his brow and his vision blurs a little.

_Minghao… he’s right there…_

Help. Jeonghan. _Please help._

**_No. You don’t need him._ **

Minghao is shaking. Where is it? Where— his throat feels dry. The sinister force pushes against him and Minghao pushes weakly back. It is big and he is small.

**Listen to _me_. **

“Minghao,” Jeonghan’s voice is soft, “we’re right here. Sit down.”

**Strangle him.**

Minghao struggles for air. It feels like he’s being choked but he fights it stubbornly. What the _hell_ is this? This is just— it’s _just_ red.

**It was yours.**

Shut up.

Minghao’s fingers twitch as he reaches for the chair next to him. His hand isn’t listening to him. It fights against him but Minghao fights harder. His shirt is wet from perspiration and he bet he looks ridiculous just standing in the kitchen, _sweating._ But it isn’t quite so simple is it.

**You’re a coward.**

His chest hurts and Minghao clenches his jaw. His fingers still inch towards the chair in an inward battle that only he feels. It’s pushing against him.

And suddenly, Minghao is angry.

Not unreasonably so like before. He’s angry for himself. How dare something tell him what to do? How dare it tell him to hurt Jeonghan? He clenches his fists and spits, “shut _up.”_ His own voice startles him. It’s firm and unrelenting.

The feeling shrinks back in surprise and Minghao takes that chance to grab the back of the chair and pull his body onto it. He pushes himself into the motion so hard the chair tips over from the force. He’s going to fall.

Minghao squeezes his eyes shut and feels gravity take him.

And then — a stop.

A hand touches his shoulder and Minghao’s eyes snap back open. Jeonghan stopped his fall. His breath is coming in quick, shallow inhales. His entire body feels like it’s run a marathon but his head is quiet.

“What was that?” He forces out, hands still shaking as he turns to the other two vampires in horror.

Jeonghan lowers his gaze sadly. “That…”

“That’s is the _urge._ It is what makes a feral vampire.” Jisoo steps forward.

Minghao’s eyes widen and the hair on his neck prickles. “Feral?”

“That’s such an ugly word.” Jeonghan mutters, shooting a disapproving look at his best friend.

“There’s no point sugar coating it. He has to know.” Jisoo shakes his head at the elder vampire before turning back to Minghao, “it comes when your mind is weak and amplifies emotions that would otherwise just be normal. If you give in to it enough, you eventually lose the ability to say no.”

“But you did well.” Jeonghan moves forward to give Minghao a little squeeze. He’s smiling. “You found the box.”

That day Minghao decided that he never wants to hear that voice ever again. It was scary and it felt like his body wasn’t his. So, he started practicing and getting really good at turning it off. Whenever he felt a spike in his emotions he calmed himself down like how he practised.

It’s not really a box that Minghao imagines, though.

To him it feels like a switch that he turns off. The first time felt like trying to move a mountain – it felt impossible. But then, the more he did it the smaller the mountain became. It was a sweltering task training himself but Jeonghan helped him a lot.

The elder vampire explained that their existence is a complicated thing. That vampires are the only immortal species and that there is a price to pay for a life that never ends. Jeonghan explained that vampires that cannot keep themselves in check don’t deserve immortality and so the beast inside takes over. A sort of morbid reality but Jeonghan just shrugged.

“Once you control it, it doesn’t matter.” He said.

And so control it, Minghao did.

Along with controlling that, he realised he could control other things. Things like how he felt. Minghao learned later on that he could also switch an emotion off if it got too overwhelming.

Jisoo had looked at him very seriously when he mentioned it. “Apathy is a dangerous thing, Minghao.”

He knows that. He really does.

But when it came like situations like this… like Mingyu — Minghao thinks apathy would feel a lot better than the weighted sadness in his chest. It is heavy and emotions are scary. Minghao doesn’t want to feel any of it.

So— he takes a little breath and flips the switch.

The calm is immediate.

The burden in his chest lifts and he plunges into an endless cast of nothingness.

A quiet so immeasurable it stretches over his entire body and relaxes him.

There.

Everything is fine.

Minghao lets out a small sigh and his eyes flicker back open.

Then he freezes.

His breath hitches in his throat as he blinks at Mingyu. The black tea wolf is staring right at him – eyes shining like molten gold in the darkness of the bedroom. They stun him. Minghao swears they’re a soft chocolate brown in the day.

He doesn’t know how long Mingyu’s been watching. How long he’s been awake. Has he been awake this _whole_ time? Minghao blinks again. Did Mingyu hear his conversation with Jisoo? Does he know?

“You’re leaving.” Mingyu whispers. His brows draw together upset and the molten gold of his eyes dull a touch.

Minghao inhales. He doesn’t want to do this. His mind is still a certain quiet. It’s still how Minghao left it — turned off, like on mute. Except it doesn’t feel like it should. He doesn’t feel nothing. Why is it so. He should be feeling nothing.

Mingyu is staring at him and Minghao feels like he must answer.

A long second drags by and then he says, “yes.”

It’s never happened before but the moment the word leaves his lips, Minghao’s switch flips back on itself.

The sadness he tucked so carefully away, floods back like a crashing wave into his chest.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung wakes with a weird sneeze and flips onto Jihoon’s side of the bed. The emptiness surprises and he forces his eyes open. A quick scan around the room confirms that his partner has left and Soonyoung burrows his head into Jihoon’s pillow. It smells like him. Like soap and a twinge of sea foam. Soonyoung’s always liked it.

He allows himself a few minutes to indulge before stretching his back and swinging his legs off the bed with a little huff.

The sun hasn’t risen. There’s still an hour before his alarm rings but he’s awake now. Soonyoung hops into the shower — there he belts out a self composed tune about a hurricane. It started as a joke. They’d been on assignment and received a hurricane warning.  That’s when inspiration hit. It was meant to be a time passer but it made Jihoon smile so it is now, a whole verse of a song.

He showers quickly and changes into a fresh set of clothes before locking their room. The captain quarters are still quiet, most of them asleep. Soonyoung swings his keys around his finger and makes his leisurely way towards the range. The walk there is quiet and Soonyoung dances his way to a tune only he can hear.

It is a good day.

The range is just a while away from their quarters — A high security area that only Captains are allowed in. It looks almost exactly the same to the one they use back home. The military takes careful consideration to maintain familiarity as much as they can. Something about better concentration. They were briefed about it but Soonyoung tuned out. He personally thinks they can afford to switch it up once in a while. He performs his best when his life is at risk.

“Captain Hoshi.” The staff on duty greets him with a sharp bow — only standing back up when Soonyoung makes a noise from the back of his throat.  

Consecutive shots being fired interrupt what the staff was next intending to say. His surprised expression amuses Soonyoung.

“How long has he been here?” Soonyoung raises his brows.

“About two hours, sir.” The staff answers quickly.

A fond look washes over Soonyoung’s face and he cups his face in his hand. He sniffs a little dramatically and tilts his head towards the staff — sparkle in his eye.

“I love it when he’s excited.”

 

* * *

 

The red feels warm in Seungcheol’s hand. It serves as a reminder of the life it used to be and the life it provides his sweetheart. The fact that Jeonghan isn’t feeding, deeply concerns him.

He lets himself back into the bedroom and pauses for just a second to drink in the sight of his blonde angel. Jeonghan is sat on the bed with his legs hugged to his chest and staring at the moon. The bedroom is dark save for the glow of the moonlight. It casts a ethereal blanket of light over the vampire — a lonesome but stunning picture.

Jeonghan turns his head towards him. “How is he?”

“Sleeping,” Seungcheol smiles, “Thank you, my love. I know you haven’t done it in a while.”

The vampire shakes his head quickly and lays his head on his knees. There’s a tired smile on his face that shows he’s as relieved as Seungcheol that Wonwoo is alright.

“How do you feel?” The alpha moves towards the bed. Using his manifestation always took a lot out of Jeonghan, especially if it was of a healing nature. The lack of colour on his face tells all.

“I’m okay,” Jeonghan exhales softly, eyes on his lover. When Seungcheol sits on the bed, he catches Jeonghan flicker his gaze at the glass of red in his hand. He takes it as a cue and puts it, still warm, in the vampire’s hands — asking only with his eyes that Jeonghan drinks.

The elder vampire drops his head to look at the liquid. He stares at it but he doesn’t make to drink. Seungcheol doesn’t understand. After a long unmoving moment, he touches Jeonghan’s hand. “What’s wrong?”

Jeonghan shakes his head slowly and Seungcheol’s brows draw together in concern. He wants to ask again but instead, Seungcheol just rubs his thumb comfortingly over his lover’s hand. It is always better to let Jeonghan tell him at his own time.

“It makes me feel ill.” Jeonghan’s voice finally comes; quiet but final. It gives little room for Seungcheol to argue with him about it. The alpha frowns. A lot of that doesn’t make sense. Red is the _only_ thing that keeps a vampire alive. It’s not meant to make them ill.  

The elder vampire turns his head away from the red and Seungcheol’s chest tightens. A vampire that doesn’t feed is a dead vampire. The very thought itself scares Seungcheol and his mind races with suggestions on how best to coax Jeonghan to give in.

“What do you mean?” He asks gently. He lifts his other hand to cup the side of Jeonghan’s face as he looks upon his love worriedly. Jeonghan closes his eyes and a miserable expression twists on his face.

It twists Seungcheol’s heart too.

“I don’t know.” Jeonghan says, “it makes the hollowing feel worse.” Hollowing is a common vampire sensation. It is an unfortunate consequence of being undead. It makes one’s chest feel hollowed, empty — like everything inside had been scrapped out by force. Sometimes it is numbing, other times it hurts. Seungcheol knows it varies from vampire to vampire.

What he also knows is, red helps this. So it is a confusing thing to hear that red is the one thing making Jeonghan feel worse. It doesn’t make sense.

Jeonghan laughs humourlessly, “I’m already empty, don’t need the red to remind me.”

Seungcheol brow knots so hard it hurts but it is nothing compared to how miserable he feels hearing Jeonghan say that. He knows his lover is talking about fate pulling them apart. “You’re not empty.” He murmurs as he moves to embrace his vampire.

Jeonghan doesn’t fight it. He lets Seungcheol wrap his warm arms around his cold body and doesn’t move when the alpha proceeds to press soothing kisses along the side of his cheek.

“Not yet,” Jeonghan turns his head into the crook of Seungcheol’s neck. His voice is flat like it usually is when the vampire is upset. “But I will be.”

 

* * *

 

 

“This is really good.” Wonwoo says between mouthfuls of porridge. He was a lot hungrier than he thought he was. The porridge is the perfect temperature — a hot that doesn’t scald.

“There is more in the kitchen.” Jun offers from where he’s sat opposite Wonwoo. They’re on the floor and Wonwoo is eating from the coffee table.

“Thanks.” Wonwoo nods. He could probably go for another helping to be honest. He finishes up whatever is in his bowl while Jun watches quietly. It is not at all awkward. In fact, the silence is rather comforting.

Wonwoo is swallowing the last bit of porridge when he says, “so Jeonghan has a healing manifestation.”

Jun tilts his head back and forth as if to say _yeah kinda._ It makes Wonwoo raise his brows. His wordless question doesn’t go unnoticed.

“That’s one of the things he can do.” Jun explains.

“Just one?” Wonwoo laughs disbelievingly and the vampire laughs back.

“He can also transfer pain.” Jun shrugs, “it looks like he’s healing but he’s really giving you the parts of himself that you need. Or… that he wants you to feel.”

Wonwoo exhales a breath. “Shit.”

“It’s not very fun.” Jun makes a face.

“I was just about to say.”

They stare at each other — Jun with a _yup_ expression on and Wonwoo, the embodiment of _well fuck_ — and then they’re laughing. Controlled chuckles and soft snorts. The sound of their laughter fills the hall, echoing and bouncing off the grand walls.

It is only when their laughter quietens that Wonwoo murmurs. “It’s kind of surreal seeing a heartbreaker again.”

“To see one or be hit by one?” Jun leans back on his hands, relaxed. The nervousness he had before seems to have washed away with their laughter.

The werewolf gives the question a little thought. “Both, I guess.”

“One of my least favourite weapons, for sure.”

“One of their favourites though.” Wonwoo flickers a pointed gaze at Jun. The vampire catches it and snorts.

“You don’t say.”

“Something about the spray and pain factor.” Wonwoo jokes as he imitates a chef’s kiss, “ _exquisite_.”

Jun crinkles his nose in distaste but his eyes shine with amusement. “You would know.”

“So would you.” Wonwoo says with less humour.

The look on Jun’s face is a little smug. “I’m still here.” He says. “Can’t say the same about them though.” He shrugs easily. There’s an air of detachment surrounding him.

Jun’s words make Wonwoo drop his gaze to his empty bowl of porridge. The mood around them takes on a sombre turn when he asks, “how many?” _have you killed,_ Wonwoo means. But he cannot find it in himself to say the words so, he doesn’t.

He doesn’t need to. Jun catches on quickly. “I’m not counting." 

“That’s good.”

“Why?” Jun’s brows tick upwards. “Are you?”

Wonwoo stills. He swallows as guilt tugs at his heart. They’re talking about very different targets. They’re talking about each other. “I don’t anymore.” He says.

“Good. Don’t.” Jun leans forward to stare him in the eye. “It makes you hesitate.” His eyes narrow. “Makes you an easy target.”

Wonwoo scoffs. He literally cannot take the vampire seriously. “ _You_ almost died yesterday.” 

Jun waves a graceful hand, unfazed. “Okay, it helps you sleep better at night.” Oh, now he’s just pulling reasons out of his back pocket.

Wonwoo shakes his head but he’s laughing.

“You’re ridiculous.” He decides.

“And immortal.” Jun holds a slender finger up as he refers to Wonwoo’s previous statement. A shockingly handsome smile pulls on his face.

The grey wolf drops his gaze away from the vampire and murmurs.

“How could I forget?”

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung is leaning over the administration counter and craning his neck. Where the _hell_ is Bumzu? It’s a minute to five and Soonyoung is hungry. He wants to get paperwork out of the way so both he and Jihoon can have peaceful breakfast.

Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. That and, today the cafeteria has pancakes and Soonyoung wants them before they’re all gone.

“ _HYUNG_ ,” He shouts purposefully, “I know you’re there!!!!”

There’s a heavy sighing and then — Bumzu comes into view, cup of coffee cradled in his hands. “You’re going to wake the whole department.”

Soonyoung laughs a genuinely entertained sound, “they should have been awake ages ago. It’s like the afternoon in Captain time.”

The older man walks slowly to his desk and leafs through the paper that’s been sprawled on it. He murmurs into his coffee, “not everyone is like you.”

Soonyoung ignores the little jab and bounces excitedly where he stands. “Come on, tell me I’ve got the good boys.” He is leaning to peek at Bumzu’s papers but the older man isn’t having any of it. He puts a hand on Soonyoung’s face and pushes him back. 

“You mean your _favourite_ boys.” Bumzu corrects with a quirk of his brow.

The Captain just sticks his hands out and makes a grabby motion. “Gimme.” He mouths.

Bumzu sighs but he’s fond of Soonyoung and, he actually needs to get this paperwork stamped so — he complies. He’s already prepared Hoshi and Woozi’s assignment. The HoWoo (as a lot of people liked to shorten it to) team tended to set off early. They had the highest kill numbers and that meant they had dibs on timing. It also didn’t hurt the pair for _both_ of them to be genius experts in their field.

Jihoon had single-handedly upgraded their standard crossbow heartbreaker into a sniper. He’s a bit of a legend in the halls. The quiet Captain had a reputation for being fair and just, only until it came to a certain blonde vampire. Yoon Jeonghan hasn’t been on military radar for years and now that he’s back, Bumzu knows all of his assignments are priority.

That’s why he’s pushed all of their forms to the top of the pile. Jihoon isn’t the sort to appreciate delay. If anything, Soonyoung pestering him now is concrete proof of that fact.

Bumzu slides the paperwork over to Soonyoung and settles into his chair. It squeaks as he shifts to find a comfortable position. Coffee to his lips, Bumzu watches Soonyoung bend over the paper eagerly — his eyes darting and searching.

_Lead: Kilo — LC2807_

“Assa!” Soonyoung cheers. He pumps a fist into the air and grins at Bumzu’s watchful expression. The stars are all aligning in his favour. Must be the super blood moon coming up.

First, Jihoon ups them both to this strangely isolated town in the middle of nowhere because of a rumour. The rumour was that Yoon Jeonghan is here. (Hoon being impulsive: exciting – check)

Second, the rumours actually being _true._ He almost got Wen Junhui, one of Jeonghan’s recorded sired. (Very good, very exciting – check)

Third, LC2807 (aka. Kilo) has been assigned to their hunt as lead for the third time in a row and Soonyoung likes him. The first hunt they did together was _fun_. There were just two juvenile vamps on the run. Neither of them were Yoon Jeonghan, much to Jihoon’s well hidden disappointment so Soonyoung got dibs. Juveniles were fun because they’re messy and frantic. There’s a lot of panic and inexperience that gives way for Soonyoung to work in the range he prefers: close range.

He chased the two juvenile vamps with Kilo while Jihoon and the rest of the pack stood watch. They weren’t needed. Just he and Kilo were already a bit of an overkill for two juveniles. If anything, it was like Soonyoung was taking Kilo for a walk.

This particular walk was fun because it is where Soonyoung found a sort of camaraderie in Kilo. He finds it when one of the vampires is screaming having been caught in the werewolf’s jaw. Technically, he’s as much a goner as his already dead friend lying by the side but you know, werewolf bites work much slower than hunter weapons. 

Soonyoung takes the opportunity to run through his weapons asking which the werewolf thinks the vampire would hate the most. This causal questionnaire drags over a leisurely few minutes as Soonyoung points to each of his weapons and turns to check for Kilo’s approval — all whilst the vampire struggles and screams in Kilo’s jaw. Not a lot of werewolves indulge Soonyoung this way and so, he likes Kilo. 

Speaking of choices, Kilo had very calmly chosen the _crush._

“Traditional,” Soonyoung whistles, “but also, brutal.” He smiles. “I like that.”

The vampire has started a screeching. A high-pitched feral sounding noise that always made Soonyoung’s blood prickle with excitement. No time to waste, Jihoon is waiting. Soonyoung reaches for the sharpened stake strapped to his thigh and spins it in his hand as he moves forward. He locks eyes with Kilo and flashes the werewolf a grin before plunging the wood deep into the screeching vampire’s chest.

Ah… great times.

(Soonyoung’s excellent mood — check) 

He smiles to himself and reaches for the ink pad by the counter. Soonyoung jams his ring into the colour and stamps his approval on his paperwork.

“We don’t play favourites.” The older man reminds Soonyoung as he wipes his hand clean off the ink.

“I know,” Soonyoung reassures him. “Kilo just gets me.” He gestures wildly around his head and grins. “You know?”

“That’s a favourite.” Bumzu points an accusing finger at him but Soonyoung is backing away from the counter with both his hands up in mock surrender.

“I don’t even know what he looks like!” Soonyoung shouts as he jogs away. 

“Keep it that way!” Bumzu yells back.

 

* * *

 

 

The bedroom is quiet.

Seungcheol’s been running soft, comforting touches over Jeonghan’s skin – an effort to quieten him. It doesn’t wash away the heavy cloud hanging over the vampire, but at least Jeonghan is no longer frowning.

His vampire’s skin is cool and smooth under the roughness of his fingers. Where Jeonghan is ice, he is fire. Seungcheol has always loved how different they are. He made it his life’s purpose to learn all of their differences when they first met. He wanted to know everything.

It was as much fascination as it was out of love. He wanted to understand all of Jeonghan and Jeonghan wanted the same. They danced around each other, with one another but never away from each other. They were like each other’s moons, orbiting in a galaxy of their own.

The fact that two of them, a vampire and a werewolf, can love each other, choose each other — not just once, but again and again and _again_ — despite all their differences and against all odds, always filled Seungcheol with a warmth he cannot describe.

To him, their love is everything beautiful and worth living for. Seungcheol never realised exactly how much he loved Jeonghan until he willingly let him go. It sounds silly at first, but there’s nothing silly about wanting to keep your loved one alive. Some nights Seungcheol still wakes from his recurring anxiety dream of Jeonghan not making it that day. It always has him jerking awake in cold sweat and suffocating fear.

But then, Seungcheol remembers the look on his lover’s face when he shifted and charged at him to _get out of there._ He cannot forget it. The absolute fear and broken-heartedness on Jeonghan’s face remains forever etched in his mind. It is a somber reminder of how the world they live constantly strives to tear them apart.

It’s happened before and, it’s happening again. 

Is Seungcheol disheartened? Maybe the younger wolf in him would be, it’s difficult not to. Even today felt exceptionally hard. Seungcheol’s learned not to focus on what he cannot change but what he has. Now he’ll look you straight in the eye and tell you that he’s the luckiest werewolf in the world. The love of his life, Jeonghan is alive and he’s found a family. Fate allowed Seungcheol to witness that and there is nothing else he can ask for.

They can be torn apart, thrown to either sides of the world, even persecuted for their love and Seungcheol will still choose Jeonghan every single time. His heart will never change. And anyway, it’s not his anymore. He’s given it away to the most beautiful angel in the world.

Seungcheol leans forward to press a soft kiss against Jeonghan’s lips. He wants to shower Jeonghan with love, he wants to do it always. There is a lot of it to give and not quite enough time.

When the sun rises, he and Wonwoo will return home so that Jisoo and Minghao can do the same. Seungcheol cannot hold the coven back any longer. They have to protect themselves and Seungcheol needs to return to the pack. All of that will come in the morning. For now, the only thing on Seungcheol’s mind and the only one in his heart, is Jeonghan.

The kiss is gentle - a lingering touch of lips that both supernaturals lean into. Jeonghan tastes like home and Seungcheol kisses him again. Everything he wants to say, he says through the tender way he holds his sweetheart. It is a language Jeonghan understands well. They wrote it together, after all.

Jeonghan reaches up to run a hand through Seungcheol’s dark, raven hair. The motion is deliberately slow and he savours the feel of his lover, tugging Seungcheol closer to him.

The alpha lets himself be pulled closer and then — they’re just staring at each other. Lips, just a hairs breadth away. Eyes, locked on one another. Their breath intermingles, fanning hot over their skin but neither make to move. Jeonghan’s hand stills mid-comb in Seungcheol’s hair and Seungcheol’s hands pause where they were rubbing soothing circles on Jeonghan’s waist.

Time has been unkind to them and today even more still. It is a conscious and stubborn rebellion against their odds to take things slowly. Instead of pressing frantic kisses and clambering for skin, they just stare.

It is an intimate pause of time where vampire and werewolf look upon each other. Their eyes don’t dart around in disbelief like when they were unexpectedly reunited. No. Their eyes stay locked onto one another. A purposeful and quiet reverence. As if to say, _I see you and you only._

Seungcheol cannot believe Jeonghan is real. Is it possible to love someone this much?

The alpha smiles – a burst of a beam that is so filled with doting affection, Jeonghan feels his throat close up.

Why is his stupid werewolf _smiling_ at him when he feels so miserable? Doesn’t he realise they only have a few hours? Jeonghan’s mouth turns downwards and he leans away from Seungcheol, upset. The way the alpha is looking at him makes his chest hollow. Seungcheol always looked at him like he is the only person to exist.

They used joke about it all the time — about how smitten the alpha is with him. Jeonghan loved to tease him by asking what Seungcheol what he would do if someone took him away. What if they never met? What if Jeonghan had killed him instead of bringing him mango?

They don’t joke about it anymore. It is a cruel joke that’s already been played on them so there is no need. Jeonghan can barely bear to think about it. It makes his eyes sting and his chest ache.

A warm touch to the side of his face pulls him back to the present. Jeonghan blinks slowly and Seungcheol smiles at him. _Hey,_ his werewolf says without saying anything at all. Jeonghan’s face twists miserable and Seungcheol’s eyebrows slant downwards. He leans forward to nuzzle at Jeonghan’s face and the vampire makes sorrowful noise.

It doesn’t deter Seungcheol from his noble quest to love. The alpha just kisses Jeonghan’s weak protests away. It takes all of him to pull away from Seungcheol but only because he wants to look at him. Jeonghan reaches for his lover’s face and holds the wolf still. There’s a fond smile on Seungcheol’s face and it makes Jeonghan want to cry.

What if he never gets to see him again?

The thought is so immediately upsetting, Jeonghan starts shaking. Seungcheol catches the change and turns his head to kiss Jeonghan’s hand. _Shhh,_ it means. A comforting touch. Jeonghan inhales and Seungcheol turns back to lock eyes with him.

It is then that he stills. He sees himself reflected in Seungcheol’s eyes and his breath hitches. He hasn’t seen himself in a while. Not every vampire is as lucky as Chan. Just the sight of himself stuns Jeonghan. Seungcheol seems to realise what’s happening for he stills. 

Jeonghan swallows. Is that really him? He looks so sad. Is this what Seungcheol is seeing? He doesn’t want it to be but he cannot help it.

There’s a twisting in his chest where his heart used to beat and his hollowing has only escalated in the past half hour. It’s starting to hurt a little. Jeonghan wills himself to hold it together. A tiny voice in his head begs him to put it in the box — _put it away. It won’t hurt anymore if you put it away._ But Jeonghan will not.

He wants to feel how strongly he loves Seungcheol and how afraid he is to lose him. He wants to feel it all even if the pain knocks the air right out of his lungs. It grounds him.

As if the alpha hears Jeonghan’s thoughts, Seungcheol leans forward and touches their foreheads together — eyes never leaving Jeonghan. It makes the elder vampire feel a surge of something. Love? Desperation? Heart break? He doesn’t know. It’s scary to think about.

When it came to Seungcheol, everything felt _more._ Everything hit big and hit hard. Everything is overwhelming. His joy is amplified. Tenfold, hundredfold. It is everywhere and all at once. But as vividly as he feels happiness, so does he feel his sadness. An endless ocean of sorrow that threatens to pull him under. What if he can’t keep afloat?

“Focus on me.” Seungcheol whispers against his lips — a comfort.

Jeonghan nods. “I know.” He whispers back. His voice is small and barely-there. Just like how he feels.

Seungcheol lifts his hands to cup his vampire’s face and runs his thumb over his skin affectionately. He shakes his head as Jeonghan’s brows draw together sadly. “This is now.” Seungcheol murmurs softly. “Stay here in this moment.”

Then he moves forward to kiss his sweetheart before Jeonghan can decide to say otherwise. Seungcheol kisses Jeonghan’s lips, his cheek, his forehead - covering him with soft touches and tender kisses until Jeonghan’s lips are pink and kiss-bitten.

His vampire seems to get the picture for he gently pulls Seungcheol down to the bed. They fall naturally together, cradled by the plush mattress and surrounding pillows. They have one last dance. Seungcheol snakes his arm around Jeonghan and holds his lover close as he peppers light kisses down the pale of the vampire’s neck.

Jeonghan lets him, turning his head to the side to give Seungcheol more access as he runs his hands along the strong of the alpha’s back. He’s going to miss him so much. Jeonghan’s brows draw together again and his chest hurts.

“Hey,” Seungcheol kisses his cheek, softly demanding his attention. “I’m still here.” He murmurs. “It’s just you and me.”

Jeonghan swallows and nods.

He closes his eyes when Seungcheol closes the distance between them to kiss him. They kiss slowly, gently but not lazily. Every press is a purposeful promise and every stolen breath, a secret between the two.

Seungcheol licks into Jeonghan’s mouth - a hot, wet slide that Jeonghan surrenders to. The feeling is familiar and his body knows it well. It doesn’t take long for Seungcheol to wring tiny gasps and wanting noises from his lover. It doesn’t take long at all.

Jeonghan runs his hands up Seungcheol’s strong arms and squeezes his eyes shut. An effort to memorise this moment. His eyes don’t stay closed for long because he quickly realises, he doesn’t want to look away. Seungcheol is in front of him and he wants to look at him. 

His werewolf, his better half.

The heart that was gifted to him.

Eyes locked onto one another, Seungcheol sits back on his knees and pulls his shirt over his head. The material tousles his beautiful raven hair and Jeonghan is in awe. Never has any other man made him feel the way Seungcheol does. Must be some kind of werewolf magic. Dangerous magic.

He watches with a little hold of breath as Seungcheol unbuckles his belt. The sound of metal and leather has Jeonghan sitting up and pulling his own shirt over his shoulder. The linen he drops over the side of the bed falls to the floor in a gentle heap and then — Jeonghan is slowly kicking off his pants.

Seungcheol hasn’t looked away from him. Not once. Not when he flung his belt to the corner and not when he finished undressing himself. The alpha sits on his knees watching his blonde angel pull the last of his clothes off himself before collapsing back down onto the mattress.

It is truly a sight to behold. Jeonghan, naked and beautiful, lying amongst a fan of pillows, looking at him. It has Seungcheol feeling a certain kind of way. His heart swells with love and adoration for Jeonghan. It steals his breath.

He crawls over his darling, locking Jeonghan under him in an embrace that they both cling to. They are ice and fire, the sun and the moon, the sky and the sea. Always together but always apart and never one without the other.

Seungcheol stares at Jeonghan with only tenderness in his eyes. He loves him so much. He would tell Jeonghan every day for the rest of his life and on the days they cannot be together, Seungcheol will tell the moon. Surely she will understand them for she is the Mother of all supernaturals.

Jeonghan touches the side of Seungcheol’s face. His fingers feel cool where they explore the alpha’s skin. They ghost over his face in soft, intimate touches that Seungcheol quietly savours. They won’t rush.

They will take it slow — their last dance.

Seungcheol drops his head to catch the vampire’s lips and kisses Jeonghan sweetly. He swallows the soft sigh his lover breathes and kisses him again. Skin against skin he can feel Jeonghan pressed against him and it stirs a wanting in his belly. He licks into Jeonghan’s mouth, savouring how honey sweet his vampire tastes.

The blankets that he’d thrown over them previously have slipped down his spine, balancing precariously against his hips. It feels hot so Seungcheol kicks them off just as he leans down to suck on Jeonghan’s neck. The blonde whimpers at the feel of his mouth and arches slightly off the bed. A motion that Seungcheol catches with one arm, pressing both their bodies together so there is not a single inch of space left between.

They fit together perfectly. Every curve and dip on their skin, slotted together like a complete piece of a puzzle. Two halves of one whole.

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan whispers. His voice is small but rough from arousal. It prickles the hair on Seungcheol’s neck. He pulls his mouth away from the vampire’s neck to stare at him.

“I love you.” Jeonghan’s confession softens the alpha’s expression. _I know._ He reaches up to comb Jeonghan’s blonde locks away from his forehead. Then he presses a loving kiss against his skin. _And I love you._

The warmth between them only grows with every passing minute. Seungcheol runs a hand down the side of Jeonghan’s body and the vampire shivers. An uncontrollable tremble shakes his through his body and he clutches Seungcheol closer.

The alpha slips his hands between them two and takes Jeonghan into a firm but gentle grip. Jeonghan jerks upwards on reflex, gasp rolling off his tongue. Seungcheol’s hand is warm…rough… and when he strokes Jeonghan, the vampire drops his head backward in a soundless cry. It is a slow and intimate touch that Seungcheol administrates.

Purposeful and loving. He rubs Jeonghan gently and then firmly, all the while devouring the little breaths and quiet sounds his lover makes. This is all Seungcheol wants to do, love Jeonghan. He’d do it every day of his life until his heart gives out. His vampire is perfect. There is not a spot on him and Seungcheol’s heart is so full.

He strokes Jeonghan, an unhurried lull that has the blonde moaning sweetly against Seungcheol’s lips. It is his favourite sound. Nothing else compares.

Jeonghan writhes in Seungcheol’s hold. His body is hot and pleasure pools in his belly. Seungcheol is everywhere but somehow still not close enough. Jeonghan reaches for the alpha’s head to pull him into another kiss. He drops his mouth open and whimpers when Seungcheol presses his tongue in. It’s so hot. It feels like he’s going to explode.

Seungcheol’s thumb rubs against his tip and Jeonghan groans. “Cheol— I—“ his words catch in his throat when his chest clenches. The sudden and staggering hollowness of it mixes with his pleasure, dulling it. Jeonghan makes a mournful noise and Seungcheol catches it quickly.

“Darling,” the alpha whispers, “I’m here.” 

Jeonghan nods and clutches at him tighter. His chest it twisting painful but he doesn’t want Seungcheol to stop. Please don’t stop.

“Share it with me,” Seungcheol nuzzles at Jeonghan’s face. His hands don’t stop their slow stroking and Jeonghan is a bundle of complicated feelings.

“N-no,” He gasps. The sound is part pain and part pleasure. Why is Seungcheol asking this of him? He knows why but Jeonghan still doesn’t understand it. He hurts and he doesn’t want Seungcheol to.

“Let me help.” Seungcheol murmurs, kissing down the side of Jeonghan’s cheek. He peppers soft kisses along the vampires jaw and finally, his neck. Jeonghan shakes his head, gasp rolling off his lips as Seungcheol sets a gentle pace. 

“Please.” The alpha whispers.

Jeonghan squeezes his eyes shut and gives in.

It hits Seungcheol like a weighted kick to his gut. He has to will himself firm and concentrate on pleasuring Jeonghan. This isn’t the first time Jeonghan has let him feel what hollowing is like but it sure feels like it. Seungcheol doesn’t remember it being so overwhelmingly painful and numbing at the same time. How has his sweetheart been enduring this? It almost immediately makes Seungcheol’s eyes sting.

Hollowing is named as it rightfully feels. Hollow. A vast and endless emptiness that feels impossible to fill. A kind of hopelessness that torments without mercy.

Seungcheol rubs a thumb over Jeonghan’s cheek and locks eyes with him. Jeonghan looks sad, guilty that Seungcheol is also bearing his pain but the alpha just smiles and shakes his head. “Concentrate on me.” He murmurs. “Just me.”

Then he sets a more steady pace, stroking Jeonghan and rubbing him until the vampire’s cheeks redden and the soft gasping returns. If Seungcheol could take every bit of Jeonghan’s pain away, he would. His vampire doesn’t deserve this, he only deserves the best. 

Jeonghan’s breath fans hot over Seungcheol’s lips and the alpha knows he’s close. He can feel it in the way Jeonghan tenses, his muscles pulling taut. So Seungcheol locks eyes with his darling. He wants to watch. One hand runs soft, loving touches through Jeonghan’s blonde locks and the other, rubbing an intimate rhythm that his vampire slowly comes apart too.

“ _S-Seungchnnggh—“_ Jeonghan moans against his mouth. A sound that Seungcheol devours readily.

“Yes sweetheart,” he caresses his lover. Jeonghan is trembling beneath him but Seungcheol doesn’t stop. He coaxes a slow but powerful orgasm from his vampire — pressing soft kisses against his forehead while Jeonghan comes apart in his embrace. His body trembles and he whimpers in Seungcheol’s touch.

The alpha only stops when Jeonghan slumps against the pillows, sheen of sweat on his brow. He moves forward to kiss Jeonghan once, twice before moving his hand further down. It’s wet from Jeonghan and Seungcheol uses it to rub against his entrance.

The bedroom fills with the heady smell of sex and it makes Seungcheol’s nostrils flare. He’s hot and aroused. Just watching Jeonghan come almost pushed him over his edge. It probably would have if the hollowing wasn’t such a prominent weight in his chest. It breaks his heart to know that Jeonghan feels this daily. He’d give anything to take this feeling away.

Jeonghan gasps when Seungcheol pushes a finger gently in. It’s tight but Jeonghan is very quickly relaxing. He wants Seungcheol now, he doesn’t care. The alpha has other ideas, like he usually does, and he takes his time seducing Jeonghan into accommodating two fingers.

They kiss unhurriedly. Gently and then a little more urgently when Seungcheol’s fingers brush against Jeonghan’s sweet spot. The vampire moans a low, wanton sound that strains Seungcheol. He doesn’t want to hurt Jeonghan but his lover is making it exceptionally hard to maintain his self control.

Seungcheol slips a third finger in and Jeonghan sobs. He fills so full, so warm. “I’m okay.” His voice sounds raspy when he speaks. It’s thick with arousal. 

“I know baby.” Seungcheol murmurs, “I just want to be sure.” He kisses the side of Jeonghan’s cheek as he slowly pulls his fingers out. The vampire gasps at the emptying feeling but Seungcheol is quickly covering his mouth with his own. He wants to kiss Jeonghan until he cannot anymore.

He settles between Jeonghan’s thighs and guides himself to his entrance. Seungcheol doesn’t wait. He drops his gaze down to watch himself push into his sweetheart for just a minute before he is turning back to Jeonghan and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Jeonghan is squirming under him. His cheeks are pink and his lips, kiss-bitten. He is all of Seungcheol’s heart. The vampire reaches up to grab the alpha’s waist, pulling him down onto him. Seungcheol groans. Jeonghan feels so good. So hot and so tight — his mind nearly blanks. It is a slow, scorching slide that both supernaturals relish in.

Sweat bursts onto Seungcheol’s brow and down his back as he fights the urge to thrust into Jeonghan. He can’t. He mustn’t. He doesn’t want to. He wants to be gentle. He wants to love Jeonghan slowly and unapologetically. It is what Jeonghan deserves.

Seungcheol will love the hollowing away.

It takes a few long minutes of kissing and touching for Seungcheol to sink fully into Jeonghan. They both moan against each other’s lips when Seungcheol is fully seated. Jeonghan’s breath comes in quick inhales. He’s still riding the high of his first climax and he wants Seungcheol to _move_.

As if Seungcheol hears his thoughts, the alpha pulls out a little to thrust back in. The motion knocks the wind out of Jeonghan and his eyes roll backwards as he whimpers. His body feels like it’s on fire.

Seungcheol nudges Jeonghan’s face towards him to lock eyes. _I want to see you_. _All of you._ Jeonghan’s eyes begin to sting. He’s not sure why. He’s just hit by an all consuming desire to stay with his werewolf. He doesn’t want to go. He doesn’t want to leave again.

Please don’t make him leave again.

A sob escapes his lips and his eyes water. Jeonghan catches a glimpse of Seungcheol through his blurred vision before he blinks and hot tears roll down his face. Seungcheol’s brows draw together brokenly and he shakes his head.

“I’m still here.” He whispers, pulling out gently to grind back in. Jeonghan nods back but he hears the slight shake in Seungcheol’s voice and his tears come stronger. Please. Please don’t take him away, Jeonghan begs silently. I don’t want to live without him.

A warm touch brushes away his tears and Jeonghan shivers. The pleasure pooling in his belly escalates with every thrust Seungcheol pushes in but he just cannot stop crying. He must look like a mess. An ugly, horrid mess but he just can’t stop.

Seungcheol holds him preciously, lovingly. He kisses away Jeonghan’s tears even though they keep coming and he thrusts a slow, deliberate pace. He holds Jeonghan close to him as he angles himself to hit the vampire’s prostate. It wrings a groan from the blonde and Seungcheol does it again.

He grinds into his lover and watches as Jeonghan’s mouth drops open with soundless moans and hitched breathing. Jeonghan crying does things to Seungcheol’s heart. It batters and breaks it but Seungcheol holds himself steady still. His sweetheart is crying enough for the both of them and Seungcheol cannot bear to hurt him further by doing the same. 

So he just holds Jeonghan close to him. They are chest to chest and brow to brow. Seungcheol builds their pleasure into a gentle high while whispering loving endearments against Jeonghan’s cheek.

“My love,” He murmurs, “my sweetheart.” 

Jeonghan sobs and presses his head against the crook of Seungcheol’s neck. Seungcheol is his home. Without him Jeonghan is empty. A lifeless, lonely piece of driftwood floating aimlessly at sea. He whimpers as the hollowing pulsates. Seungcheol’s brow draws together as he too, feels the pain.

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan gasps. His chest is twisting and his vision is blurring. It hurts so much. Why is this happening now? Leave them alone. Please leave them alone.

“ _Jeonghan_ ,” Seungcheol holds him steady as he thrusts into him. The vampire moans softly, arching off the bed.

“Angel, you need to feed.” Seungcheol rasps as he nudges him with his nose. “Please. It’s too much for you.”

Jeonghan hesitates for a fraction of a second but it is too tempting an offer to pass. He’s starving. He’s been starving for days but he’s been so afraid of the hollowing worsening. It’s already getting difficult to breathe.

The only thing that made Jeonghan feel better is Seungcheol. His face twists miserably as he cuddles closer to the alpha. Seungcheol smells like a dream and before he can think twice, Jeonghan jerks forward and sinks his teeth into the alpha’s flesh.

Seungcheol throws his head back and groans. It hurts where Jeonghan has latched but it is a good kind of hurt. It makes him clutch his darling closer and grind harder. Being connected to Jeonghan through his manifestation has always been an intimate thing they shared. It amplified everything they felt because they are not two, but one.

So when a warmth creeps into Seungcheol’s chest as Jeonghan drinks, he notices it immediately. It is a little drip and then suddenly it is scorching overflow. He feels the molten warmth pour into his body, racing across his skin and touching every part of him. Seungcheol’s pulse races at the sensation. It feels amazing.

It feels like his body is on fire. He feels so _alive._ Every touch is heightened, his senses crackle like electricity and it’s so powerful he sees stars for a minute. He’s panting. The pain of Jeonghan piercing skin feels like a pinprick now and the only thing Seungcheol’s mind can concentrate on is how they feel connected.

It feels so fucking good. He runs his hands down Jeonghan’s sides to settle at his hips, and then Seungcheol pins his lover down and thrusts into him. Jeonghan moans a low keening noise, pulling away from Seungcheol’s neck to pull the alpha down for a wet, sloppy kiss.

The kiss tastes like copper and Seungcheol grinds down hard. Jeonghan throws his head back and bites his lip. The sensation shoots right up his spine and when Seungcheol does it again, Jeonghan moans an animalistic noise that would shame a lesser supernatural.

“You—“ He gasps, “make m-me—“

The look on Jeonghan’s face as he slowly comes apart does a number on Seungcheol. He catches his words with his mouth, licking and sucking into Jeonghan they both climb their dazzling high.

Intimate sounds of their lovemaking fill the quiet of the bedroom. Skin upon skin. Above-head the moon shines her soft glow upon them like a hushed blessing.

Seungcheol can barely think straight anymore. The hollowing is gone and he cannot remember when he stopped feeling the weight in his chest. His body is a tightly wound tense of pleasure and every thrust he pushes into Jeonghan is an effort to chase the high.

His jaw aches in his haze and a fleeting thought crosses his mind. Seungcheol wants to claim Jeonghan as his mate like how wolves do. His jaw throbs from the desire to mark his vampire. Take him. He cares for no other. He’d give his life to Jeonghan, his vampire can have all of it.

But he cannot.

Seungcheol drops his head down to the crook of Jeonghan’s neck and pants as he fucks his sweetheart. Biting Jeonghan would kill him. It is the cruel reality of their love story so Seungcheol pushes the thought out of his mind. It’s okay.

They don’t love any less being unclaimed.

Seungcheol reaches up to hold Jeonghan’s face. He presses their foreheads together and sets a slightly punishing rhythm. Jeonghan’s voice no longer comes. It is soundless and breathless. His eyes rolls backwards but Seungcheol thrusts still. He’s so close.

The tightening coil in his belly threatens to release but Seungcheol pushes it down. Jeonghan is almost there and he will take his lover to the finish line before he thinks about himself. He angles his hips just slightly to hit the spot — and then Jeonghan is moaning his sweet release. The soft sounds his darling makes coaxes Seungcheol over the edge.

He tightens his hold on his vampire, clutching him close to his chest as he comes — a low purr ripping through his chest. His vision blacks for a second as the wave of pleasure crashes through his body.

It is so much, so overwhelming and both supernaturals cling to each other desperately as they ride the lasts of their high.

Jeonghan’s body feels heavy like lead and the only thing holding his head up is Seungcheol’s strong embrace. His body is warm, the hollowing is gone and in its place an indescribable calm. A blanket filled with so much love his lips tremble and his eyes water again. It’s over. This is it.

His tears burn as they slide down his face and Seungcheol leans forward to hold him, eyes also glazed and brows drawn together. They don’t need to say anything. Jeonghan’s face twists miserable and he lets out a sob. Heartbreak feels a lot like being torn apart. Every part of Jeonghan feels like it’s breaking and he cannot stop himself when he starts shaking, crying as Seungcheol presses soft kisses against his cheek.

“I love you,” the alpha murmurs, voice raw from emotion, “only you. Always you.” He gathers Jeonghan in his arms and holds him close as his angel trembles from his soft crying. Seungcheol’s heart is broken but he grits his teeth and hugs Jeonghan tighter still. They knew this would come. He anticipated it and even prepared himself for it.

But nothing can really prepare you for something like this, can it?

He presses a kiss to Jeonghan’s sweat soaked hair and closes his eyes.

Morning is coming.

 

* * *

 

Seokmin wakes with a sharp inhale. His eyes open without any heaviness and the first thing he does is turn to his side to check on everyone. He stiffens when he sees that Mingyu and Minghao are no where to be seen.

A quick and deliberate listen sees him relaxing immediately. The pair are outside on the veranda. They must have woken up way before. Seokmin rubs a hand over his chest to reassure himself before swinging his legs off the bed. He moves quietly to where Hansol is fast asleep, his earphones still playing music from his iPod. Seokmin smiles and turns the device off, careful not to wake his baby brother. Sleeping with music in-ear can hurt.

Then he is leaving the bedroom to wash up.

“Good morning,” Jisoo greets him as Seokmin closes the door behind him.

“Good morning,” the lilac wolf dips his head politely.

“Did you sleep well?” The vampire asks. Seokmin isn’t sure what it is about Jisoo, and is sure isn’t the fact that he’s a vampire but there’s just something about the man that makes Seokmin feel like everything is alright. Jisoo carried with him a kind of calm that Seokmin found very comforting.

“Yeah,” Seokmin smiles before hesitating. He’s unsure of what to say. He wants to ask a bunch of questions but perhaps he should wait for Seungcheol and Wonwoo to return.

Jisoo smiles back at him. “I’ve made breakfast. Nothing crazy. Just some toast.” He gestures towards the kitchen and then looks back at the lilac wolf. “They should be coming back any time soon.”

“Ah,” Seokmin nods before bowing again, “thank you.” He turns his head towards the veranda. It makes Jisoo clear his throat and catch Seokmin’s attention.

“We are leaving.” The vampire says softly, “it is not safe for us here anymore. I don’t know about the pack, but I’m sure Seungcheol will explain when he’s back.”

Seokmin’s eyes widen in surprise. _Leaving?_  

Jisoo offers him a small smile. “It has been a short time,” He says, “but it has been sweet. I will miss the lot of you.”  

A million things run through the lilac wolf’s mind as his heart sinks. But what about his alpha and Jeonghan? What about them? And what about — Seokmin turns his head back to the veranda and feels his heart clench for his brother. He knows Mingyu is fond of Minghao.

“It’s not the end.” Jisoo murmurs as if he’s read Seokmin’s mind. The words sound hopeful but Seokmin knows better.

This is goodbye.

 

* * *

 

 

Mingyu holds his cup of orange juice with both his hands. It is the pulpy kind, just like how he likes. But he’s not touched it since it was poured. The ice that he’d prepared it with has now melted and formed a separated layer of water floating above the orange.

He knows he’s not going to drink it anymore but Mingyu cannot bear to put it down on the small table beside him. It gives him something to hold on to. The coven is leaving because it’s not safe for them here anymore. Mingyu is torn. Half of him wants to take the truck and drive them right out of town but the other half… the reluctant half… is unwilling to let Minghao go.

 _Ugh._ How selfish of him. Minghao isn’t his!!! We established this in chapter one!!! Minghao isn’t safe here!!! Grow up Mingyu!!! You’re not a puppy anymore!!! Think a little!!! Have some consideration!!!

Mingyu slumps into his chair. Why is consideration so _hard_?

“I still have the token.” Minghao says. His voice is soft with melancholy.

It has Mingyu turning to him with his eyes wide and upset. The vampire isn’t looking at him though. His eyes stare straight ahead where the sun is peeking over the horizon and waking from her slumber.

“I’m sorry I never gave it you.” Minghao lowers his gaze for a second before turning to smile at him. It makes Mingyu clutch his orange juice tighter. He thinks about how excited he’d been when he first saw it. How he basically tackled Minghao to the ground. The memory makes him smile a little sadly.

A moment of silence passes between them.

“I’m sorry too.” Mingyu says quietly.

“What for?” Minghao turns to him, puzzled. His eyes round and his brows furrow as if to say _you have nothing to be sorry for._

“I never got to draw you.” The black tea wolf explains.

Minghao’s face falls for a fraction of a second before he’s looking away quickly and covering his mouth with his hand. “It’s okay.” He says.

Mingyu pushes his bottom lip out on reflex. _Oh no_. He’s upset Minghao. Why are you being so stupid Mingoo!!!!!

“Really,” the vampire turns back to him, “it’s okay.” He says softly. It doesn’t feel like it is but Mingyu doesn’t want to argue. He’s sad enough as it is.

Minghao turns his head back to the morning sky and Mingyu follows. The sun is rising and it is a delicate painting of soft pinks and baby yellows. It is beautiful and fills Mingyu with a gentle warmth that soothes his otherwise upset state.

It makes him rethink and reevaluate himself.

Time crawls by on the veranda but it still moves too quickly for either of them. Soon, the sun in all her glory rises and it feels like it is time to go.

“I’ll have it finished when I next see you.” Mingyu says. He says it with such an innocent confidence that it surprises the vampire.

Minghao turns towards him and tilts his head in question. _When?_ Is just at the tip of his tongue but he keeps it in. He doesn’t want to dishearten Mingyu so he smiles and sticks out his baby finger at the black tea wolf. It’s the one with his ring on.

“Promise?”

Mingyu stares at Minghao’s hand for a moment before understanding and locking their fingers together.

“Promise.”

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo turns his head away from the rising sun when he hears his alpha and Jeonghan making their way down. It’s been a difficult few hours for them and Wonwoo has taken extra care to tune out of their goodbyes. It is only respectful to do so and… Wonwoo himself can’t bear to listen.

It felt like he’d also feel the weight of their separation and he was afraid of it. Wonwoo’s never had to say goodbye like this. He cannot imagine how it feels.

From where Jun is sat on the couch, he flickers his gaze at Wonwoo. A silent question, _is it time?_

The grey wolf presses his lips together and they exchange a look of mutual understanding. After Wonwoo finished the food Jun made, he helped the vampire clean up. He could have gone to sleep after, the both of them could have. They should have, considering the days they have ahead. But instead, they sat together on the couch in quiet company.

It felt like the day would have come much too quickly otherwise. The day meant a lot of uncertainty that neither of them were particularly eager to face.

But of course, time waits for no one. She is consistent like that and before they knew it, the sun had started rising.

Wonwoo pushes himself away from the window and puts his hands in his pockets. It is time. Jun looks at him and tilts his head towards the door. _After you._

“Can’t remember the last time I was kicked out of someone’s house,” Wonwoo jokes.

Jun makes a face. “ _Hey,_ the universe is kicking you out.”

Wonwoo snorts. “Sure. The universe.” He waves a hand to play along. He doesn’t know what he’s doing or _why_ he is doing it. Maybe he’s clinging on to the little bit of peace he’s found here. Who knows. It’s uncharacteristic of him. 

“She hasn’t been very nice.” Jun shrugs, “sending hunters after us, shooting you in the leg, you know — just her daily routine.” They walk together to the main door where Seungcheol and Jeonghan are stood. Behind them, is Chan.

“What a bitch.” The grey wolf comments.

“Yeah.” Jun lets out a breathy laugh. There’s a pause and then he murmurs. “Don’t let her get you.”

Wonwoo lowers his head and smiles.

“I won’t.”

“I can’t save you a second time, you know.” Jun shrugs easily, sparkle in his eye. The audacity of the vampire. Wonwoo literally saved _his_ life.

He laughs, entertained. “Whatever will I do now.”

“Maybe not get killed.” Jun’s voice drops an octave lower.

The difference in their tone makes Wonwoo stop walking to turn to the vampire. Jun is serious and he’s not sure how that makes him feel. Of course he’s not going to get killed. Wonwoo is better than that and it’s pretty hard to kill a werewolf anyway. You can seriously hurt one but killing one requires a real fight. _Or_ impeccable aim and a really good weapon but that’s besides the point.

Does Jun really think he can’t take care of himself? Wonwoo opens his mouth with the intention of righting that misbelief but the look on Jun’s face silences him. Oh. It’s not that the vampire doesn’t think he can’t take care of himself. Jun just genuinely doesn’t want Wonwoo to get hurt.

The realisation stuns and Wonwoo blinks. It’s not like they really know each other or anything. Technically they’re only here because of Seungcheol and Jeonghan. There’s no reason for Jun to care.

But somehow, he does.

Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say so he dumbly murmurs, “okay.” 

That seems to satisfy the vampire and Jun continues walking. Wonwoo follows close behind and then — he’s face to face with his alpha and his heart breaks. Seungcheol looks tired but mostly, he looks broken. A quick look at the elder vampire sees Jeonghan as, if not more, broken but Wonwoo is not comparing. He knows Seungcheol is just much better at holding himself together. The decided square of his jaw and the strong way his shoulders pull back is evidence enough.

“Jun,” Seungcheol smiles, leaning forward to half embrace the vampire. Jun presses his lips together sadly and reciprocates. “Thank you for the food.” The alpha says, “and for everything.”

“It is my pleasure.” Jun says quietly. The way he drops his gaze to the floor makes Wonwoo feel heavy. He’s never been too fond of goodbyes.

Seungcheol nods and turns his attention to the young vampire shadowing behind Jeonghan. The look on Chan’s face is a mix of sorrow and uncertainty. They’ve barely spent any time together but why is this harder than he thought it’ll be?

The alpha pauses for a moment before opening his arms towards Chan. The young vampire doesn't think very much. He jerks forward to embrace Seungcheol, pressing his face into the alpha’s shoulder. The sight surprises Wonwoo. He didn’t know they’d form a connection in the short time fate allowed.

But then again, this is Seungcheol we’re talking about. He is the most fatherly figure Wonwoo’s ever had the pleasure to meet. Even more than his own father but then again that man isn’t very good a comparison. 

They watch as Seungcheol envelops Chan in a big hug. And then, he lets go. He says nothing else and Wonwoo inhales slowly.

“Let’s go.” The grey wolf says.

Seungcheol nods and turns to push the grand door open. The heavy rosewood creaks and they are greeted by the early morning sun.

Wonwoo flickers his gaze at Jun and the vampire smiles at him. There’s that very Jun-like sparkle in his eye but it is mixed with a little bit of sadness. Wonwoo smiles back and then he is turning away and walking out the house. They step outside quietly and Wonwoo shudders his shift into completion.

His paws drop heavily into the ground and he shakes his head. They’ll have to run through the forest to get home. He turns towards where Seungcheol is still standing, human form, next to him.

The alpha’s eyes are latched onto Jeonghan where the elder vampire stands a bit away with Jun and Chan. Wonwoo lowers his head. It is an intimate but quiet farewell.

Seungcheol takes a deep breath and pulls a smile onto his face. He doesn't want the last time Jeonghan remembers him to be broken so, he smiles. A soft, tender smile.

The small gesture makes Jeonghan miserable. He knows exactly what Seungcheol is trying to do and his expression threatens to give. Now feels as good a time as any to keep his feeling away into his box. To turn it all off. But he just cannot bring himself to.

His werewolf is staring at him with loving eyes. Soft, tenderness that Jeonghan races in his mind to memorise. This will be all he has to hold on to. The couple stand locked in a moment that nobody dares to interrupt.

And then it’s over.

Seungcheol shudders his shift into completion and falls onto his paws with a heavy thud. Time is nudging them apart. She’s counting down. Wonwoo looks up one last time at the vampires, the massive house, Jun —

Jun is staring at him seriously but his lips mouth two words: _don’t die._

Wonwoo snorts in response and the vampire flashes him a stunning smile. Goddamn it, Jun.

Beside him, Seungcheol allows himself one last look before taking off into the clearing. Wonwoo nods at Jeonghan respectfully and then follows after his alpha.

The sounds of their pattering feet, marking their leave.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon stands with his hands clasped behind him in silence. His body is already warmed up from the range practice a few hours ago. It’s been a long few hours since finding out that Yoon Jeonghan is in town. His body is on high alert and adrenaline. 

“Kilo is leading.” Soonyoung whispers next to him. Jihoon turns to his partner and shoots him a warning look. It pulls a cheeky grin onto Soonyoung’s face and Jihoon turns away to stare back ahead. They’re waiting for the pack to report.

“That’s the third time.” Jihoon comments.

Soonyoung is bouncing lightly where he stands. “I’m a lucky man.” He nods.

Jihoon makes a disbelieving noise. “Don’t get used to it.”

“ _Me_?” Soonyoung jokes and it makes Jihoon laugh to himself. The Captain drops his head to hide his smile and Soonyoung looks at him fondly. It’s been a long time coming. Soonyoung knows Jihoon has been waiting for this. His inability to sleep is proof of how impatient he’s becoming. It makes Soonyoung impatient too.

Soonyoung turns his head back to the front and eyes the twenty four hour digital clock overhead. There’s a minute to go so he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It is after a short moment that Jihoon shifts next to him. Soonyoung cracks an eye open. The indicator before them flashes a standby orange and he hears the loading elevator purr to a start.

They’re here.

The speaker overhead crackles, “Good morning Captains.”

Soonyoung turns to the security camera by his left and waves enthusiastically at the red pin prick. “JR, did you see the pancakes this morning? They’re upping the damn game.”

A laugh. “Apparently they were gone in the first ten minutes. Fucking savages.”

“You snooze, you lose hyung.” Soonyoung chuckles.

Another laugh. “Alright kids.” JR’s voice lowers a notch, “Lycan unit 096, reporting.”

Orange turns green.

The metal shutters in front of them roll upwards with a familiar rattling noise. Soonyoung sees their paws before he sees their faces. The pack is a shuffle of werewolves, different from the ones they had the last time, save for the familiar dusty ash wolf in the front.

Soonyoung breaks into a grin and Kilo dips his head in greeting.

“The weather forecast is blue skies and sunshine.” JR’s voice continues through overhead speaker, “let’s paint it red.”

The pack dip their heads one by one before moving to the metal scanner by the side. Kilo goes first. He leans his neck against it and it beeps his code onto the screen.

_Kilo — LC2807_

The rest follow suite and Soonyoung rubs his hands together excitedly. “Clock in boys!” He throws his head back to inhale a deep breath.

Then he looks at Jihoon and smirks. 

“We’re going hunting.”

 

 

 


	9. The Thrill Of It All

Nobody is ever fully prepared for a hunt.

The hunt is unpredictable. It is a wilder beast that the ones that run with Jihoon and the ones that run away from him. An insatiable monster that consumes everything in its path if given the chance. 

Jihoon is fifteen years in and the novelty still hasn’t quite worn off.

He spares Soonyoung a quick glance. His partner is pulling out a familiar little container from the pocket by his chest. Jihoon watches as he brings it to his mouth and pops the plastic cap off with his teeth. Sensing the stare, Soonyoung catches his gaze and pauses to bring the container towards him in offering.

The striking pink pills rattle with the motion and Jihoon shakes his head. Soonyoung nods back before tipping his head and swallowing one. Then he is pocketing the container away.

Around them, the wolves are moving. The forest is quiet but it isn’t empty. Noses to the ground and ears alert, they take in their surroundings while they wait for the captains.

Jihoon pulls his hat down low and tugs at his chest holster. The leather is sturdy as always but it’s a habit of his to check. He runs his fingers over his gun and narrows his eyes.

They’re not allowed to kill Yoon Jeonghan.

When they were first told the news, he and Soonyoung were in a meeting with their superior; They’d just got into town half an hour before. Despite being tired from travel, both captains greeted the entire camp and made their rounds. They are, after all, dedicated to the job.

An evaluative silence had punctuated their superior’s order. _‘We want him alive.’_

Neither Jihoon nor Soonyoung reacted and Jihoon thinks their superior must have expected some form of visible disappointment from him. It wasn’t exactly a department secret that Jihoon’s been eyeing Yoon Jeonghan. The prodigy captain and his elusive vampire.

Rumours spread quick. 

It isn’t uncommon for captains to fixate on a target. In fact, it is less common to _not_ have one so Jihoon can’t blame the surprise at his indifference. He just refuses to let himself be affected. Actually, perhaps the fact that this has come up in his train of thought means he already is.

Jihoon makes an irritated noise at himself and Soonyoung puts an understanding hand on his shoulder. The touch is weighted. It grounds Jihoon. _Soonyoung_ grounds Jihoon. His lopsided curious smile, the almost permanent excited glint in his eye and his obnoxious silver head of hair.

 _God, that_ _hair._ Everyone in camp was appalled at the captain’s choice of colour when he first sauntered in for breakfast. It’s not exactly occupationally convenient to look like a blazing homing beacon for vampires. Most people have it in their best interest to look as inconspicuous as possible but — Jihoon knows. If Soonyoung could deck himself out in Christmas lights that spelt ‘come get your juice’ he would.

Soonyoung lived in an experiential world of chaos. His brilliant but occasionally unhinged mind serves as constant reminder why Jihoon is unrelenting with protocol.

Imagine, Soonyoung without any rules. Jihoon makes another noise at the back of his throat. His partner doesn’t give him the time _or_ luxury to become target obsessed.

And anyway, tunnelling on a single target and letting oneself be consumed by it, is unprofessional. Unprofessional captains die in the hunt and Jihoon is anything but unprofessional.

Not being allowed to kill Yoon Jeonghan suits him just fine. It was not the outcome he was expecting from this mission but in hindsight, death is too merciful a consequence for someone like Yoon Jeonghan.

Jihoon will take him back alive.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung whistles a sharp, short noise and the werewolves move to attention. They surround the captains in a strategic circle with Kilo at the very front. The grass rustles beneath their boots as they move through the tall foliage. Every step the pack takes, they take in consideration to how the captains move. It is their duty to protect them for no amount of experience in the field can change the fact that the captains are human.

Nose first and ears alert, Kilo advances steadily. Despite never having worked with the four other werewolves before, Jihoon and Soonyoung move like a well-oiled machine. There is no room for inexperience in a job like theirs. Inexperience is expensive and paid for dearly with werewolf blood.

It is after about a half hour of trekking that Jihoon hears the distinct sound of the river. He rolls his shoulders to relax them before narrowing his eyes to evaluate his surroundings. They’ve just stepped into the marked vampire territory.

Soonyoung turns behind to look at him and signals with his eyes: _left._ Jihoon jerks his head in a quick nod just as Kilo veers to the side. The werewolf is crouched low. His ears twitch alert and the muscles on his back ripple as he leads them.

They move carefully - the river is getting closer. Two werewolves fan out on either side to cover more ground and the remaining two stay close to Jihoon. He flickers his gaze to one of the werewolves that had moved away. _Yeti_ is the first female wolf to be assigned to his team in a long while. Jihoon is so used to _not_ working with them, he has to admit being a little surprised to see her.

Female werewolves were less common than their male counterpart and even less so in this particular unit. Most of the female werewolves stay hunting ferals because they’re built slightly smaller and are naturally more agile than males. Ferals are frantic, screechy and a werewolf had to be fast to catch one.

It is a natural decision for most female wolves to stay in the feral hunt. They have mastered the herding strategy and their excellence in it was plain for all to see.

Jihoon’s unit, however, played a very different game. It is a game that runs on different rules. Not to undermine speed and agility in any way for they have, undoubtedly, saved millions of werewolf lives, speed without endurance meant nothing to this unit.

This unit works with tanks — big, hardy werewolves that have taken more vampire beatings that Jihoon can count and still gotten back up to fight. It is their job and their job is to be the supernatural wall of defence for captains.

The stakes are higher for, unlike ferals, the vampires that they’re hunting _know_ how to be vampires.

Yeti is built slightly smaller than the rest. Jihoon stares at her for a moment before turning away.

The pack is getting restless. They must have stepped into the coven territory. It is a careful five minutes in that Kilo stiffens suddenly and turn his head to his left.

It is immediate. Jihoon pulls out his gun in a swift movement and points it in the direction. He narrows his eyes and runs his gaze through the trees. Soonyoung is just a second behind — back crouched and hand on his stake. The werewolves still around them, ears twitching.

A moment of anticipation grips them for a long minute before Kilo turns to Soonyoung and exhales through his snout. The silver haired captain purses his lips and relaxes before shooting a look at Jihoon.

False alarm.

 

* * *

 

The unmistakable smell of werewolf runs Wonwoo’s blood a sickening cold. His shoulders tense and a shiver of dread crawls down his spine. It’s strange how something once so comforting to him, now frightens in a way like never before. A sombre reminder of how much his life has changed and how it continues to do so.

He quickens his pace and shoots a look at Seungcheol.

The charcoal alpha doesn’t look back at him, but he lets out a low growl in confirmation.

_They’re here._

Seungcheol stares forward as he runs. His eyes, darkened by a frantic sense of urgency. They’re too late. They wasted too much time. An air of desperation falls upon both werewolves as they grit their teeth and run faster. Every second counts and forest around them blurs into a mix of greens and browns.

They must hurry.

Wonwoo berates himself inwardly for not being able to heal faster. He shouldn’t even have gotten shot in the first place. Maybe he could have saved them an hour or so. _Maybe_ —  he shakes the useless thoughts out of his mind. They don’t help.

The pack house is almost in sight and Seungcheol is silent as he moves. He leaps over a fallen log and speeds past the tree that marked the beginning of the clearing.

The moment they hit the green, Wonwoo sees the house. Their _home_. Their little wooden haven cradled in the center of the clear. How small and vulnerable it looks all of a sudden. How it’s wooden support looks so fragile against the reality about to hit. He doesn’t have time to mourn it. The air crackles with static and it buzzes through Wonwoo’s fur.

He hears their front door open and then there’s something approaching them at inhuman speed. A blur of space and the telltale sound of wind. Wonwoo tenses even though he knows it’s Jisoo and Minghao. It’s a learned reflex that he hasn’t managed to shake.

The ground trembles beneath Wonwoo’s paws and he pushes his head forward to go faster. Seungcheol is just a step ahead of him and they are a breath away from clashing with the vampires.

It is but a moment.

Time slows for just a second and Wonwoo sees the blur of movement materialise to reveal Jisoo. He’s staring at Seungcheol, brows drawn together and eyes, an unfathomable sadness. So much is said where nothing is said at all.

They have no time for goodbyes. Seungcheol stares back at his friend and only Jisoo sees the look on the alpha’s face. Wonwoo catches a glimpse of Minghao in the rush of supernatural movement. He’s mid-flit and stood close to Jisoo. They lock eyes for a fraction of time. The young vampire reminds Wonwoo so much of Mingyu it hurts.

The wind picks up again. It gushes past and then — the vampires are gone.

Seungcheol snaps his jaw in frustration. It is an angry but defeated sound and Wonwoo feels the intensity of it rake through his body. It echoes through the clearing and as they run towards the house, Wonwoo hears the pups scrambling to the door. They heard Seungcheol.

Seokmin is the first to burst out the door and his eyes widen with how quickly the two older wolves approach. Their desperation must show.

Wonwoo has to slow himself to avoid slamming into their home. He pushes his strength into his back legs and leaps into the air — releasing his shift and landing with a calculated thud on their veranda. The wood creaks beneath his weight.

“Hyung?” Seokmin whispers, uncertain. His eyes dart between the grey wolf and Seungcheol. The tension in the air is suffocating and Seokmin isn’t stupid. Whilst waiting for Seungcheol and Wonwoo to come back, Jisoo had been tense — as if the vampire knew something was happening.

Seokmin didn’t ask. He chose to wait in hopes that it isn’t as bad as it feels. Now he sees he hoped in vain. 

“Pack your things.” Wonwoo says quickly, moving past him and into the house. “We’re leaving.”

Seungcheol is just a step behind and before Seokmin can respond, the alpha grabs his shoulder to pull him back into the house. He slams the door behind him and they push past an incredibly confused Mingyu and Hansol. The black tea wolf stumbles after Seungcheol but before he can open his mouth to ask what is going on, Seungcheol grits out.

“You heard Wonwoo.” He jerks his head towards their rooms. “Pack only what you need and leave everything else.”

Hansol is the first to react. He turns on his heel to his bedroom without question. Seokmin is quick to follow suit, leaving only Mingyu frozen stiff in the living room. What the hell? Are they on the move _again?_ Wasn’t that all over? Didn’t they find somewhere safe? What about the house? Seungcheol worked so hard to get this house. Are they really just going leave it?

“ **Mingyu.** ” Wonwoo snaps from their bedroom. The sharpness of his voice jolts Mingyu to action. He presses a hand over his mouth and inhales as he hurries to the bedroom. Wonwoo flings a jacket at him and Mingyu catches it clumsily. His heart is pounding and he cannot decide if it’s from fear, anxiety or both. He’s forgotten what it’s like to feel like this. 

“Take your warm stuff.” Wonwoo instructs as he rummages through his desk drawers. Mingyu swallows and nods, turning to his wardrobe. He doesn’t have much to begin with. It didn’t make any sense to have many things when they were constantly moving. Mingyu thought that part of their lives was over. 

“W-where are we going?” He asks carefully.

Wonwoo doesn’t pause to look at Mingyu. He’s busy shoving what looks like the books Jisoo gave him into a bag. A stray leaflet flutters to the floor and Mingyu stares at it. It’s got a diagram of the cross section of a werewolf heart.

“We just need to not be here right now.” The grey wolf bends down to snatch the leaflet off the floor and stuffs it into his bag.

Mingyu swallows. “So we’re coming back?”

This time Wonwoo pauses his packing to look at him.

“No.”

 

* * *

 

The atmosphere in the truck is tight.

It’s thick — palpable. Mingyu can hear himself breathing a little too loudly and feel his heart beating a little too hard. He raises a hand to rub against his chest. He’s sat in-between Hansol and Seokmin. Every now and then the vehicle bounces and his head smacks the roof of the truck.

He doesn’t say anything though. Mingyu just shrinks himself further down into the seat. Seokmin pats his knee gently and offers his brother a small smile.

Seungcheol is at the wheel. The alpha had floored out of their compound without looking back — the screeching noise of the rubber tires still echoes in Mingyu’s ears. Next to Seungcheol, Wonwoo rides shotgun with an unfolded map of town sprawled across his lap. In his mouth, a pen and on his face, a frown.

“Which one is it?” The alpha asks as he swerves a right. Mingyu has to frantically grasp the seat in front of him as inertia has its way. Seokmin catches his brother before he falls into his lap and Mingyu offers him a thankful smile.

“There are two I marked that are relatively close together.” Wonwoo taps the map with his index finger. “One of them will ask.”

“I’ll take that one.” Seungcheol nods. Then he tilts his head slightly to the back. “Mingyu you’re coming with me.”

Mingyu nods quickly.

“Seokmin and Hansol, you’re going with Wonwoo.” The alpha glances at them from the rear view mirror and the look on his face stirs an uncomfortable twist in Mingyu’s belly.

“We need to lay low for a few days so no shifting.” 

“Did— is this our fault?” Seokmin finds himself asking. A nagging of guilt has been tugging at his chest ever since Hansol got kidnaped by Boo Seungkwan. It feels like everything wrong started from there. He shouldn’t have left his brother alone.

What _this_ is, Seokmin doesn’t even know. He just knows it exists and a part of him is a little afraid to find out.

Neither Seungcheol or Wonwoo respond at first. Maybe his question caught them off guard. But after a few anticipated seconds, Seungcheol exhales and shakes his head.

“No.” He shoots Seokmin a reassuring smile through the rear view mirror before turning back to the road. When Seungcheol thinks Seokmin is no longer looking, his smile fades and his eyes darken.

“It is mine.” He says.

 

* * *

 

Minghao is careful to keep himself close. He follows all of Jisoo’s nuanced directions with an intuition that the older vampire is thankful for. He doesn’t have time coach Minghao on how to passenger on a flit. That is a luxury they currently cannot afford. He’s just lucky Minghao’s always been good with his body.  

Around them is a complete blur – a fog of supernatural movement that only Jisoo can navigate. It is the quickest and safest way to return home. Flitting is essentially, moving through space at a speed that renders the user momentarily invisible to the naked eye. Although quieter and faster than a normal vampire leap, it is difficult to start and sustain. It is vampire ability that few really master, so needless to say, Minghao cannot flit.

It is the stuff of nightmares that humans scare their children with. A shadow monster lurking in the darkness — you can’t see him but he can see you. Jisoo guesses to a certain extent, that rings true. Experienced vampires flit to feed undetected, leaving in their wake the remains of their bloodied meal. Most who really master it, use it to wreck complete havoc on the unseeing world. Jisoo’s seen it in action before and even though he would argue that not all vampires are guilty, the majority of them are. Humans have reason to fear them.

The first vampire to teach Jisoo how to use a flit for anything other than chaos, was Jeonghan. Given, it was in a moment of complete desperation that they even _tried_ to attempt something so stupid. It turned out not being that stupid an attempt when they succeeded. Having someone passenger on a flit was unheard of. The first time, they succeeded. The subsequent few times, they weren’t quite so lucky. Both Jisoo and Jeonghan were severely injured.

A regular flit is difficult enough as it is. Having to passenger _another_ vampire through one was like threading silk through a needle. It takes a frightening amount of control to keep both vampires within the flit without having a stray limb snapped off by accident. Considering how impossibly difficult it is, Jisoo has considered that vampires aren’t meant to experiment like this. Perhaps the many consequences of a flit gone wrong is nature’s way of curbing too much power – reigning vampires in. 

The sorry truth is, it is against vampire nature to save another. They’re solitary, selfish creatures and the concept of family is beyond them. Is it that surprising that vampire abilities cater to the individual?  

Jisoo’s lips turn downwards. There is so much about the vampiric way of life that he disagrees with but is thankful, that Jeonghan no longer operates this way.

The elder vampire sent him to the pack house to take Minghao home. Being able to protect the pups as well was just an added bonus. Minghao is priority.

They’ve been in a flit ever since they stepped out of the pack house. Jisoo only broke it for a moment to say goodbye to Seungcheol. Even though he didn’t actually say anything, it felt like the charcoal alpha understood. Jisoo feels a pang of sorrow and regret pull at his chest. Seungcheol is intuitive like that. He’d have caught any delicate change of emotion in someone. To be honest, it’s probably why he’s so good at handling Jeonghan.

There is so much Jisoo wants to say — so much he hasn’t said. They had so many years to catch each other up about. There were gaps in some stories Jisoo wanted Seungcheol to fill but most importantly, he wanted to tell Seungcheol about Jeonghan. He wanted to talk, maybe ask for help… but he couldn’t find the right time and now he probably never will. Jisoo presses his mouth into a thin line. He’ll just have to figure it out himself.

They’re moving at a frightening pace — a parallel to how Jisoo’s heart would be beating if it still could.

Waiting for Seungcheol and Wonwoo to return had cost he and Minghao precious time. Now, they must make up for it. The look on the alpha’s face had confirmed two things for Jisoo. Two very terrifying things.

The first was that he was right in his speculations. They’ve been found.

Second, not only have they been found, Seungcheol passed _them_ by on the way home.

Jisoo clenches his jaw and slips his hand into his pocket where he thumbs one of his blades. From his peripheral vision, he sees understanding flash across Minghao’s eyes.

They went over this a few hours ago.

“When we get out there,” Jisoo says slowly, “I won’t have time to explain everything.”

The older vampire’s words surprise Minghao and a confused frown twists on his face. _What do you mean?_

“I need you to trust me.” Jisoo clarifies.

Minghao drops his eyes to the kitchen table. There are questions pressing against the tip of his tongue but Minghao bites them.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

There is little room to argue. Minghao sees this now as Jisoo flits them both home as quickly as he can. The older vampire is a quiet sort of tense that Minghao doesn’t see very often.  

They’re about 400m away from home — well away from the pack house and just _almost_ there. Minghao moves closer to Jisoo as the older vampire increases his speed. The air around them whips past unforgivingly. It stings the surface of their skin like a warning but they don’t stop.

Suddenly — Jisoo swings them both sharply to the right. The movement slams Minghao against the wall of wind and knocks the air out of his lungs but he has no time to react. An explosive sound bursts through the air sending a violent gush and sediments spraying at them.

Minghao’s hands fly up to shield his face as the tiny rocks pelt at his skin. Some of them cut a little but he’s scrambling to his feet before he can even think about it. Something almost hit them and the impact broke Jisoo’s flit. Where is Jisoo? Minghao glances around frantically until he lays eyes on the older vampire standing little away from him. The surrounding foliage has been completely blown away and the sight stuns.

The older vampire leaps towards him in a quick second and then — he’s grabbing Minghao’s wrist and pulling him back into a flit. They just barely gain momentum before another thundering sound claps. It explodes too near Minghao’s ears and he winces. There’s a rough movement where he feels Jisoo drag him back to his feet. Minghao’s mouth feels suddenly dry.

There’s a ringing in his ears from the explosion and his balance feels off centre. The floor sways beneath his feet and his knees threaten to give but he grits his teeth to stand still. When Minghao blinks his momentary confusion away, he looks up to see Jisoo’s back in front of him.

Jisoo hasn’t tried to flit again. In fact he’s doing the exact opposite. He stands with his hands thrown to the side protectively before Minghao and his eyes dart suspiciously through the trees.  

Everything about Jisoo’s body language screams _don’t move._

So, Minghao doesn’t move.

In fact, he barely breathes.

There’s a breath-hold of a moment where both vampires stand deathly still. A natural breeze picks up and Minghao sees Jisoo’s shoulders tense.

The older vampire has been tense the moment they left the pack house and it put him on edge. Jisoo always handled everything in a gentle, calm sort of way that to see a perpetual frown on his face throws Minghao off.

Fear crawls up his spine and flirts with the back of his neck.

Jisoo begins to turn his body towards their right. Minghao follows his gaze with a nervousness he does well to hide.

Together they stare at an endless gather of trees. It’s just brown upon brown upon brown. Minghao can’t see anything. He’s looking everywhere. It’s just trees.

Just trees.

So why does it feel like they’re being watched?

Minghao swallows.

He’s seen this before. There’s a play-by-play in his head. The memory of watching a wild fox hunt a hare flashes in his mind. A series of vivid imagery invades his mind. Teeth on flesh — struggling — _red._

The realisation hits him harder than he’d like and that nasty feeling of sick makes itself known again. It’s the realisation that in his play-by-play, he and Jisoo are the hare.

They’re prey.

It’s a harrowing feeling. Ever since he turned, Minghao has been sat comfortably at the top of the food chain. Not once has he felt truly threatened by something. There was a certain confidence that came with that and this one moment is doing a serious number on that confidence.

There’s something bigger and badder out there that even Jisoo is wary of.

A rustle snaps Minghao out of his mess of thoughts. It came from the direction they were looking in. He narrows his eyes as he glances through the trees. It’s brown, brown, brown, grey—

Jisoo swings around and shoves Minghao to the ground as a heavy mass of grey flings itself at them. It happens so quickly that all Minghao catches is but a glimpse before he hears the clash of teeth and the crunch of impact.

His eyes widen at the sight of a frighteningly large werewolf mid-wrestle with Jisoo. A _werewolf!_ Minghao cannot believe it. He doesn’t know why. He just spent weeks with a werewolf but this one looks so starkly different from Mingyu he can’t seem to associate the two.  

This werewolf wears a distinctive leather collar that links across its chest in a harness-like pattern. Minghao’s never seen anything like it before.

It looks nothing like Mingyu.

His fingers twitch where he stands helplessly. There’s so much happening. Jisoo and the werewolf move so quickly Minghao’s eyes dart around in a frantic effort to keep track. Just when he thinks he’s lost Jisoo to the frantic bolts of movement — they materialise just a meter away from Minghao.

Fangs and teeth;  The werewolf snaps his jaw a little too close to Jisoo’s head and Minghao lurches forward on reflex. He’s not thinking. His body moved on its own accord — propelled by the fear of losing Jisoo.

Before he can do something potentially stupid, Jisoo shoots him a warning. _Stay back._ The concern on the older vampire’s face has Minghao stopping immediately. 

Of course. What was he thinking?

Minghao isn’t sure what he was expecting. It’s not like he’s got any real experience with combat. There’s no way he can help. Watching Jisoo tussle with the werewolf in a struggle of power has Minghao realising that this isn’t Jisoo’s first run in with a hostile werewolf.

There’s a certain calm in the way Jisoo slams his elbow onto its face. When the werewolf retaliates with a dangerous snap of jaw, the older vampire leaps a little backward. Jisoo makes a small, graceful gesture with his hand to signal _behind me._ Minghao moves quickly, obediently – careful to stand a good distance away. He’s frustrated by how little else he can do.

Jisoo’s eyes are darting amongst the trees like he’s looking for something but the werewolf doesn’t give him time. It leaps forward to close their distance with a snarl. Jisoo clicks his tongue with irritation and swings his arm to strike the werewolf’s snout. The motion is fluid and Minghao watches him pull out one of his blades with his other hand.

Then Jisoo switching the weapon to his dominant hold and flipping himself over the wolf. Body mid-air with a grace that Minghao watches with slight awe, Jisoo lands quietly behind. He drops to his haunches and swings his leg out to trip the werewolf. It stumbles but regains it’s balance fast.

Before it can turn around hone back in on Jisoo, the vampire flits forward and drags his blade from its belly to its neck.

Minghao has never heard a sound like the one that rips from the werewolf’s snout.

Blood sprays at Jisoo but he finishes the motion unflinching. The werewolf pulls itself back to its feet and stumbles away from Jisoo. It’s bleeding all over the forest floor but it retakes it’s offensive position — Teeth bared.

There’s a fire in its eyes that Minghao cannot look away from. A blazing determination to stand its ground. Minghao doesn’t understand. Jisoo’s done a huge number on it. It might die.

 _Run._ Minghao finds himself unconsciously wishing. _Just go. We don’t have to do this—_

Neither supernatural hears the silent plea that Minghao begs. Much to Jisoo’s displeasure, werewolf throws its head back to let loose a spine-chilling howl. In the distance, a howl is echoed back and Minghao’s heart sinks. Jisoo glares at the werewolf before flitting forward to grab its massive, now thrashing head, in a dangerous grip.

Minghao just barely catches sight of its teeth cutting into Jisoo’s shoulder before -- 

A resounding _crack_ pierces the otherwise silent forest.

The werewolf falls with a whimper. It’s immediate dead weight is staggering but Jisoo is resolved when he hurls the body off himself. Before Minghao can do much as catch his breath, an arrow whizzes through the morning air — flying straight for him.

“Mingh—“ Jisoo grabs the younger vampire and jerks him a step away from where he’s been standing. A second before it happens, Jisoo turns his head to stare at the tree next to them. As if on cue, the arrow pierces the bark and splinters upon impact. Jisoo allows himself a moment to narrow his eyes. Then he snatches the splintered arrow body off the tree and hurls it at supernatural speed in the direction which it came.

The show of aggression rewards Jisoo with movement within the trees. “There are more.” Jisoo’s quiet warning has Minghao straightening his back in attention. His eyes drift in horror to where Jisoo’s shoulder is painted red. Not all of it belongs to the wolf.

Jisoo was bitten.  

Minghao breath is coming in sharp inhales. A rush of images flash through his mind about the horrendous effects a werewolf bite has on a vampire. Dread floods into Minghao’s body. This is really bad. They need to get out of here.

The werewolf that lays at Minghao’s feet has stopped convulsing. It seems Jisoo didn’t snap his neck fully. It had spent the past few minutes choking on the lack of oxygen until it finally just … stopped. Minghao stares at its eyes where they seem to be staring right back at him. Where they were once alight with a determined fire, the werewolf’s eyes are now a lifeless void.

Minghao’s mind blanks.

It’s dead.

Jisoo killed it.

Minghao covers his mouth with a hand.

They just killed a werewolf.

A werewolf just like Mingyu. No — not like Mingyu —

This werewolf bit Jisoo.

Minghao isn’t allowed any process time. He hears the sound of wind and before he can realize that another arrowhead is inches from his forehead. Jisoo snatches the weapon out of the air and flings it back to where it came with impeccable aim. It hits the bark of a tree with a loud thud.

Someone is playing with them. Arrows are slow and Jisoo knows they have other options. This is a _game_. A different time would have seen Jisoo rise to the occasion. He’d have taken the arrows as insults and destroyed the bows that sent them flying.

Today though, he cannot help but be grateful for the arrows. This isn’t that different time and he isn’t alone. His shoulder feels like it’s been set ablaze. It’s been a while since he was bit by a werewolf and Jisoo cannot say he’s missed this pain. He knows it’s only a matter of time before he loses feeling in it completely.

That just means that he’ll have to finish this quickly. Jisoo pulls Minghao behind him before the well-hidden figure amongst the trees speaks. It’s been watching them for a while.

“He’s got good aim.” The voice says.

Jisoo doesn’t have time to feel flattered. There was a low 20% chance that they could have flit home undetected. He knew this the second they left the pack house. Jisoo had calculated their odds and accepted them but -- a part of him, the hopeful part of him, was still wishing that they’d make that 20%.

If Jisoo had things his way, he’d have kept Minghao blissfully unaware. Immortality is a long time for one to be constantly on the run and Jisoo wishes with all of his cold, dead heart that Minghao went a few more years without knowing.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung steps out from where he’s been camouflaged — pushing past a tree and moving into the vampires line of sight. A quick once over at the scene before him has his heart sinking at the sight of LC0731 – _Ravi_ , lying motionless on the forest floor.

That happened too quick.

He drags his gaze to the vampire and smiles at the growing patch of red on his shoulder. Kilo takes an immediate step forward; No doubt wary of the vampire that had finished one of them. He shields Soonyoung with his body as the captain stands boldly in the open.

Most vampires adopt a wary stance in the presence of Soonyoung’s easy confidence. Only the stupid ones charge in blindly. The vampire staring at him is not of the stupid variety. He may be unlucky (werewolf bite and all – nasty), but from the way he took Ravi out, Soonyoung would say he isn’t the average vampire.

But of course he isn’t. Who is Soonyoung kidding? This may not be Yoon Jeonghan — the classic look of contempt and striking blonde hair is missing — but the vampire standing before them isn’t too far off from their target.

This is Hong Jisoo, one of Jeonghan’s infamous original turned. His very presence confirmed a lot of the reports that have been filed. They were sure before but now, _hell_ , there’s no doubt.

What a splendid way to begin their hunt. It would have been much too easy if the first vampire they ran into was Yoon Jeonghan. Yes. Hong Jisoo is the perfect excuse for a little warm up.

The years of experience wears well on the vampire. Soonyoung doesn’t mean it in the literal way. It’s never that literal with vampires. Where Hong Jisoo looks shy of twenty three, Soonyoung knows the vampire is at _least_ 80\. That’s 80 years of experience tucked away in that little cunning mind of his. Hong Jisoo is not surprised to see them at all. It’s almost like he’s been expecting them. The small detail curves a smile onto Soonyoung’s face.

Just like every unfortunate encounter that their reports have filed, the vampire is a picture of calm. He was always described to be poised and even-tempered in demeanour. But Soonyoung knows better. Hong Jisoo is as psychotic as Yoon Jeonghan, if not slightly more.

When Soonyoung poured through this covens confidential files, he found some of the recorded incidents slightly disturbing. And for him to admit that? Well, that’s something.

Lifting a hand to scratch his chin lazily, Soonyoung eyes Jisoo. Something feels a _different_ – off. The picture that had been vividly painted to him in the files feel outdated. Why is _the_ Hong Jisoo holding a defensive posture?

Curious.

Soonyoung flickers his gaze to the vampire behind Jisoo and quirks an interested brow.

Who’s _that?_ He wasn’t in the files.

Ah! Must be one of the exciting new turns.

Normally, the hunt would have already begun. The disrupters they launched to end the vampire flit technically marked the start of it. The pack would have engaged the vampire by now but —

Ravi was too hasty and, who’d have known that there were _two_ vampires in that flit?

Soonyoung’s eyebrows had flown up his forehead at the sight. Now _multiple_ vampires can flit together? Damn these vampires and their little tricks. Trust them to make every hunt that bit more interesting.

Plans have changed.

A knowing glance at the trees opposite him sees Jihoon moving into sight. Next to him, _Yeti_ and _Kuva_ follow. It’s been a while since they’ve met a vampire that’s slain a military wolf minutes into an attack.

Hong Jisoo must be desperate and by the looks of it, the young vampire he’s shielding with his body is why.

Soonyoung eyes the young vampire. The lack of understanding on his face almost moves Soonyoung to feeling a _little_ bad. Innocence was a soft spot for him. He much preferred it when his targets were the likes of Hong Jisoo — unrelenting murderers.

Oh well. Hunters can’t be choosers. He’s already going to have to explain Ravi to Bumzu and he’s not exactly looking forward to it. Soonyoung sighs dejectedly and flicks the tip of his nose with his thumb.

At least he’ll get to let off some steam first. Save for Yoon Jeonghan, the rest of this coven is a shoot-to-kill mission.

 

* * *

 

Minghao cannot take his eyes off the two humans that have made themselves known. The first is brazen. He sauntered into sight in a relaxed sort of way that disturbed Minghao. Nothing about this situation is relaxing.

The second human is quieter. He is smaller is stature than the first but he carried with him a frighteningly threatening aura. Minghao cannot for the life of him decide which of the two he is more wary of. 

They’re with werewolves. _More_ werewolves. Four to be exact. It looks like it was a pack of five but — a quick flicker to the one lying deathly still tells they are no longer.

They’re cornered. Jisoo may have taken down one but there are six more. 

The play-by-play is happening.

What was it again?

Teeth on flesh – struggling – _red._

Minghao swallows.

Jisoo hasn’t moved an inch. His hand rests on the small of his back, just a little away from where Minghao knows his blades are. The older vampire seems to be strategising. By the looks of their aggressors, so are they.

Nobody makes to move. Vampires stare at hunters and wolves, and they stare back.

A soft morning breeze dances past, oblivious to the strained atmosphere. It carries with it the vampires scents and the wolf closest to them exhales sharply.

“Do you remember what I told you?” Jisoo murmurs softly. At the sound of Jisoo’s voice, the ash grey wolf on their left takes a warning step forward — baring his teeth. Minghao flickers his eyes between the wolf and the back of Jisoo’s head.

“Yes.”

The older vampire turns slightly to smile at Minghao. “Okay.” The corners of his eyes crinkle as he does. Despite it being reassuring in nature, Minghao feels a sinking of dread in his chest.

What does okay mean? Jisoo cannot be thinking of- 

The distinctive sound of a gun clicks and Minghao jerks away from where he stands on instinct. Time slows and he sees Jisoo whip his arm back in a graceful movement, sending one of his weapons flying at the shorter hunter.

Steel on wood.

An explosion of wind slaps in every direction and Minghao cringes from the impact. Jisoo had sliced the bullet clean. The wood hunters used are soft, brittle — good for bursting into vampire flesh but not quite as good as withstanding aerial interruption.

Someone makes an impressed noise but Minghao doesn’t have time to see. The wolves are moving and Jisoo is pulling him into a leap. It is a blur. Minghao gets propelled into the trees with Jisoo close behind. Two wolves are already directly below them, growling and snapping from the ground.

One of them is snowy white and the other, a reddish brown.

The sound of their feet pounding the forest floor makes Minghao cold sweat. He hears heavier steps just a beat away and glances behind. He locks gazes with one of the humans and Minghao’s eyes widen in alarm. They’re _riding_ the werewolves. The leather straps that Minghao had seen before was for a rider!

A gun is pointed right at Minghao. The silver haired human narrows his eyes and aims his weapon. For a moment, just a moment, they lock eyes and Minghao thinks he sees him pause.

He doesn’t pause for long.

Minghao feels the pain the same moment he hears the weapon fire – an explosive burst of agony that shoots up the side of his ribcage.

He sucks in a sharp breath as he stumbles on his leap. His foot slips and he drops suddenly – dangerously within werewolf reach. A rough but firm hand grips Minghao’s arm and pulls him up just before the reddish brown werewolf gnashes its teeth at his leg. Jisoo steadies him before shoving him forward and back into a leap. The older vampire doesn’t need to say anything. Even if he did, Minghao doesn’t think he can properly respond.

He cannot stop shaking. He almost just died. Air rushes into Minghao’s lungs as he gasps brokenly. His shirt is soaked with sweat and he shivers as the whipping wind sends an icy sensation down his spine.

Green upon brown races past as he leaps next to Jisoo. Four werewolves and two human _hunters_ – on their heels and Minghao cannot believe that a few months ago he was contemplating taking his own life.

How ironic that only thing Minghao wants most desperately now, is to live.

 

* * *

 

Clutching his bag close to his chest, Seokmin nudges Hansol in front of him, after Wonwoo. The gravel beneath their shoes crunch with every step they take towards the motel. The building is two stories high, painted a sickly yellow with big, red lettering announces its 24-hour desk service.

“Keep low.” The word of caution that Seungcheol had left them with still rings clear in Seokmin’s ears. 

“See you in a few hours.” Wonwoo said.

Then the truck pulled out of the motel carpark.

Seokmin cannot help but have his gaze linger on the vehicle. The unease that he’s been feeling ever since they left their home seems to be a permanent fixture. It sits uncomfortably at the base of his spine, reminding Seokmin every now and again that the peace they enjoyed the past two months is no longer.

Just before the truck drives out of sight, Seokmin sees Mingyu turn back. Both brothers lock eyes and Mingyu raises a hand to wave goodbye. 

"Be safe." Seokmin whispers back.

“Seokmin.” Wonwoo calls. His voice jerks Seokmin to attention and the lilac wolf turns his head away from Mingyu to hurry towards the door.

The motel smells musty – the instant hit of damp makes Hansol sneeze. It has the caramel wolf crinkles his nose as Seokmin looks around. There aren’t many people in the lobby, just an old lady. She’s sat on the brown couch staring off into an unseeing distance. Seokmin can smell baby powder on her.

“Wait here.” Wonwoo tells the two younger wolves. 

They wait by the side as the grey wolf books for them a room for three for a week. Check-in is quick. After Wonwoo fills up some paperwork and leaves a deposit, he gets a key with a flamingo keychain. Then he’s thanking the receptionist and tilting his head towards the rooms.

“We’re going to be here for a few days.” Wonwoo says as they drop their things to the floor. “Just until Seungcheol can arrange for us to leave.”

“Where will we go?” Hansol climbs onto the double bed and sits with his legs crossed. Despite being the youngest, Hansol has always handled situations like these with a sort of calm that Seokmin and Mingyu could never. It’s something Seokmin has always envied. Sometimes he wonders if it has anything to do with how they found him; whether this is nature or nurture. It could very well be a bit of both really. Hansol’s always been a pretty calm wolf.

Where Seokmin’s heart races with anxiety, Hansol’s is a steady hum. 

“Shoes.” Wonwoo points a reprimanding finger at the caramel wolf’s feet. Hansol pulls his mouth into a guilty grin before kicking off his shoes. They land with a thud to the carpeted floor.

Then Wonwoo is quiet. His brow is furrowed as he rummages through his bag.

 _I don’t know,_ is what Seokmin thinks the grey wolf will say. Or maybe, that’s just what Seokmin is feeling.

“Don’t worry about that.” Wonwoo pulls out his notebook bursting with inserts of loose sheets and offers both wolves a small smile. “Seungcheol will handle it.”

“The coven is leaving.” Seokmin says.

Wonwoo puts his notebook on the desk beside him. “Yes.”

“Why?” The lilac wolf asks quietly.

Seokmin doesn’t see, but Wonwoo’s brows slant downwards sadly for a brief moment before he collects himself.

“They’ve been in this town too long. It was high time they left.”

"Jisoo said that it isn’t safe for them anymore.” Seokmin swallows.

Wonwoo hesitates. “He’s right. It isn’t.”

Worry washes over Seokmin and he chews his bottom lip.

“Where will they be going?” Hansol asks curiously, “are we going to see them soon?”

Wonwoo inhales slowly. Will they ever see the vampires again? Images of Seungcheol and Jeonghan flash in his mind against his will. They tug at Wonwoo’s heart and he closes his eyes. He hasn’t had the time to really speak to Seungcheol about this. Things have been happening quickly and Wonwoo is a little worried about his alpha.

A part of him thinks it would have been kinder to have never let the couple reunite. In all his years of knowing Seungcheol, the alpha has mentioned Jeonghan all of two times.

Briefly once when they had a conversation about love and the second, in that bar when Seungcheol actually named him. Wonwoo didn’t think very much of it, especially since it wasn’t a topic they talked about often.

Now Wonwoo sees. It is a topic so deeply buried in the private corners of Seungcheol’s heart that he cannot speak about it. If they had never met again, Wonwoo thinks that’s exactly where Jeonghan would have stayed; Tucked away and cherished for the rest of the alpha’s life in secret. 

That would have been fine. Things would have been as well and good as they could be. The pack would have lived their regular lives in a home they’ve wanted for so long and grown old as a family.

But that would have been too simple, wouldn’t it?

Fate has Jeonghan showing up in all of his ethereal grace, tumbling back into Seungcheol’s life like the first shooting star on cold January morning. Wonwoo watched the light in Seungcheol’s eyes spark back to life. For the short amount of time the pack spent with the coven, Wonwoo saw in Seungcheol a child-like zest of innocence that he hadn’t seen before.

The rush of love stripped the tired resignation from Seungcheol’s shoulders. It reverted him back, if even for just a moment, to the carefree young wolf that Wonwoo’s never met before.

It was so bewildering to watch that Wonwoo actually _warmed up_ to the idea of vampires. He – Jeon Wonwoo – warmed up to vampires. He wants to laugh about it but it’s not that funny.

The reality of their situation isn’t funny.

Like the melting of first snow, the time that Seungcheol and Jeonghan had was momentary.

Fleeting.

A part of him thinks it would have been kinder to have them never reunite. But who is he to say that? Who is he to deny Seungcheol time with Jeonghan? Nobody could have known for sure this was how it would have turned out. Even writers cannot fully dictate where their story goes. 

Wonwoo just needs to make sure that Seungcheol will be okay after this dies down. When the rush of adrenaline ebbs away and they move on, Wonwoo will be sure to hold Seungcheol up because —

“We won’t be seeing them again.”

_We cannot._

 

* * *

 

The motel that Seungcheol parks at makes Mingyu feel weird. It could be the intimidating display of replica weapons hanging on the lobby wall. Mingyu can’t think of anything _less_ welcoming for a hospitality establishment. He wonders why Seungcheol chose this place. Surely there are other options.

“Cool huh.” The man at the reception desk says to Mingyu as he slides a piece of paper towards Seungcheol.

“Uh.” Mingyu swallows, “Yeah.”

“We’ve got two rooms vacant. Double or singles?”

“Singles.” Seungcheol nods. He takes the pen that’s being offered to him with thanks and fills in his particulars. Mingyu shuffles to the corner uncomfortably and eyes the sorry selection of sweets cradled in what he swears used to be a takeaway box.

“Have one.” The receptionist shrugs.

Mingyu blinks at him. He doesn’t want one though. They stare at each other for so long a time it turns awkward.

From where he’s writing, Seungcheol stops to shoot Mingyu a look. _Say something._ The black tea wolf clears his throat.

“Uh – thanks.” He mumbles, reaching for a generic grape flavoured one.

“First time in town?” The receptionist asks. It’s conversational but he sounds disinterested.

Must be boring working in a motel in a town that probably has less than 2,000 people. Mingyu can’t think many tourists come to this neck of the woods.   

“Yup.” Seungcheol smiles. The alpha’s pen moves quickly over the sheet of paper. He fills in their details and when Seungcheol reaches the category ‘species’, Mingyu watches his alpha circle _human_. It surprises but the black tea wolf doesn’t comment on it. He looks away quickly and occupies himself with digging his fingers around the sweets to look busy.

Seungcheol’s always said that they shouldn’t tell anyone they are werewolves - that they’re different and had to be extra careful. Mingyu’s never doubted that of course. It’s just… why would there be an option to declare oneself a werewolf?

“We have one bar and a cinema, if that is your thing.” The receptionist says.

“Thank you.” Seungcheol pushes the paper back, “we will be sure to check them out.”

The guy makes an agreeable noise as he reaches into a drawer to pull out some keys. “Best to avoid Diamond Edge on Friday nights though.” He drops the keys into Seungcheol’s hand and the alpha raises his brows.

The receptionist shrugs. “Military.”

Mingyu blinks. _Military?_  

Unlike him, Seungcheol is unfazed.

“Here?” The alpha makes a disbelieving noise and shakes his head with a smile. “You’re joking.”

“Just rolled in about a week ago.”

Mingyu turns to look at Seungcheol. The look on the alpha’s face unsettles him. Are they in trouble? Mingyu _must_ look uncomfortable because the receptionist turns to him. “Don’t worry, they keep their business mostly away from town.” 

“Oh.” Mingyu says dumbly. He doesn’t really know what _business_ the military have, but you know, he’s not going to ask. Wait – maybe he should ask? To sound less dodgy? So the guy doesn’t figure out they lied they’re humans on that moderately official looking form?

“This far out in the country?” Seungcheol asks easily.

“I know.” The receptionist nods with a sigh. “I haven’t heard news of a vampire attack in years.”

Mingyu drops his head to stare at the floor. _What_? Vampires? His eyes widen in dismay.

_Minghao._

“Well,” Seungcheol exhales, “I guess we’ll be staying inside for the next few days.”

The receptionist laughs. “Nah. Nothing to be worried about.” He jerks his head towards the wall of weapons behind them. Seungcheol follows his gaze with a frown.

“You see those,” the guy says, “those aren’t even the latest.”

Mingyu swallows as Seungcheol’s face darkens dangerously. The alpha takes a slow inhale before turning back to the receptionist – face neutral.

“With whatever they have now, the bloodsuckers don’t stand a chance.”

 _What?_ Mingyu’s eyes widen in horror. He widens his eyes at Seungcheol in panic. Is Seungcheol hearing what Mingyu is hearing? Surely they have to go back! The coven is in trouble!

What the fuck are they doing in some dumbass motel????

They need to go back!!!!

“Seriously.” The receptionist turns towards Mingyu with an easy smile, “don’t worry man. From what I’ve heard, this town will soon be vamp free.” 

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung tightens his grip on Kilo’s collar and swerves him to the right. It doesn’t take the captains long to realize that the vampires are leading them away from coven territory. He throws a questioning glance at his partner where he rides a little away but Jihoon’s eyes are trained only forwards and upwards .

Their targets are running through the trees. Common vampire behaviour would have seen the two split up by now but for some reason, they stay stubbornly by each other’s side. Soonyoung purses his lips. This mission just gets more and _more_ interesting by the minute.

Next to him, Jihoon takes aim. His bullet flies through the trees aiming straight for the back of the younger vampire’s head. It’s a dead shot. There’s a _wham_ and a blur of movement. A rustling within the trees. Jihoon narrows his eyes for a second before he’s unlatching himself from Kuva to brace for impact.

Soonyoung whips his gun towards Jihoon and fires.

His reward is an unearthly hiss that echoes throughout the forest.

Hong Jisoo is here.

Jihoon uses the momentum of being flung off Kuva to grasp at a stray branch. He hangs for just a second, firing once more at the blur of supernatural movement before letting himself drop. Gravity has her way with him a moment before Yeti growls and leaps to catch him. He grabs onto her collar and presses his body close to hers as she rips through the woods.

Soonyoung grins. So they’ve finally decided to part.

Perfect.

 

* * *

 

Minghao’s hands are shaking.

_“I want you to keep going.” Jisoo holds the back of Minghao’s neck gently. He can smell blood on the older vampire but instead of feeling thirst, Minghao feels nausea. “I will hold them off.”_

_“No –“ Minghao shakes his head quickly. A shot is fired and Jisoo throws the both of them off course. Their bodies tumble and Minghao struggles to regain his balance. Jisoo pulls him back into a quick leap. “We won’t make it if we keep going this way.”_

_Minghao squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. Please don’t. We can think of something – anything._

_“Don’t close your eyes.” Jisoo whispers as he squeezes Minghao’s hand “You need to watch where you’re going.”_

_“Please don—“_

_“You need to go home.” Jisoo murmurs softly. “Do you trust me?” The wind whipping past almost drowns out the older vampire’s voice but Minghao clings onto what little he can hear. Jisoo is looking at him, eyes kind and mouth in a smile. Minghao wishes he wouldn’t look like that. Of course he trusts Jisoo. He would trust Jisoo with his life._

_He just doesn’t want to have to._

The big oak tree is coming up. Minghao grits his teeth and pushes himself to go faster. It’s close, it’s coming. It’s just a hands length away – Minghao swings himself around and leaps in the opposite direction.

 

* * *

 

The sight of the younger vampire bolting straight towards them has Soonyoung eyebrows raising and gun rising.

“Okay then~” he sing-songs. Kilo lets out a low growl from underneath just as the captain fires. The fire spits from his weapon but his hand is slammed to the side and the shot embeds itself into a tree. The impact sends a bruising force up his arm but Soonyoung shakes it off with a dangerous grin. Wind gushes past and Kilo swerves Soonyoung away from the blur with a snarl.

“Come on, come on, come on,” Soonyoung taunts as he reloads. He licks his lips and darts his eyes amongst the trees – searching for what he’s been trained to find.  

_There._

A shot is fired a second before Soonyoung pulls his trigger.

Jihoon. His partners face is indifferent but the whites of his knuckles gripping his weapon gives his excitement away. Both captains lock eyes and Jihoon jerks his head in the direction of where the young vampire had run. _Go._

“Captains orders,” Soonyoung pats the side of Kilo’s face for a lazy second before the werewolf moves.

Normally, Soonyoung isn’t too fond of leaving Jihoon. Personal reasons. But quick look at his partner reminds Soonyoung that Kuva and L are close by watching. It puts his heart a little at ease.

Pressing his body close to Kilo’s, Soonyoung grips his collar as the werewolf speeds up. The young vampire couldn’t have gotten very far. He’s not severely injured – Soonyoung thinks they’ve just grazed the kid but from the looks of it, this vampire has never been hunted. This should be relatively easy.

Kilo races through the trees and leaps into the air over a tumble of fallen logs.

Then – _wham!_

Soonyoung curses as a heavy weight rams into the werewolf. Both rider and mount get flung off course. He has about a second. Soonyoung unlatches himself from Kilo and uses the werewolf to propel himself to the forest floor. He lands on his haunches and Kilo skids across the forest floor, slamming into a tree. Soonyoung spares his mount a glance and faces front when he confirms Kilo is fine.

Behind him, the werewolf snarls at the air and Soonyoung braces himself.

 _He_ followed them.

Which _means_ – a gunshot – the beating of paw against soil.

It’s a party.

Kuva bursts through the trees to land in front of Soonyoung. His snout pulls back dangerously at the empty space in front. It wasn’t empty a second ago. Soonyoung glances behind him to where Kilo is standing. The lead wolf throws his head back and lets loose a low howl.

Yeti drops into scene next to Kuva with Jihoon on her back. The snow white wolf is light on her feet and she lands with a soft thud. Just slightly behind Kilo, is L.

Then -- there’s a deathly silent pause. Neither captains nor wolves make a sound. Even the forest daren’t speak. It watches in anticipation. This isn’t the first clash it’s seen and it probably won’t be the last.

Soonyoung hears the wind before he sees the vampire.

It’s coming straight for him.

Fangs and a blur of movement, Soonyoung whips his stake out from his thigh holster and swings a blow. The clash is a crunch of bone and hissing. Wood punctures and Soonyoung drags the weapon across vampire skin. Jisoo grunts and slams a blow across the captain’s face before disappearing. Head tipped back from impact, Soonyoung spits a bit of blood to the floor and grins.

He can hear Jihoon’s displeasure in the way his partner takes aim and fires three consecutive shots.

Soonyoung spins his stake as his eyes follow the experienced bolts of movements through the trees. The average vampire would have tired by now. Considering how Hong Jisoo is sporting Ravi’s bite, it’s quite impressive he’s still flitting. Soonyoung makes a smug noise. He won’t be flitting for long.

The vampire knows this better than anyone on the ground. Almost as if to answer Soonyoung’s thoughts, Jisoo materializes in front of him and lurches for his throat. Kuva snarls, vaulting to intercept. He just barely catches Jisoo in his jaws before the vampire digs a discreet blade into the side of his neck. The werewolf whimpers and Soonyoung fires his gun at Jisoo but the vampire is already gone.

His surroundings speed past him. Soonyoung hears Jihoon take calculated shots at the vampire and around them, the wolves move to defend. It is a kaleidoscope of action. Sometimes Soonyoung thinks it a little like playing whack-a-mole.

You never know when the vampire is going to sh—

Jisoo lurches forward for Soonyoung’s neck and the captain throws his hands up to shield his face. The vampire doesn’t get another hit in for Kilo charges forward to shove him off Soonyoung. A swift movement and a lash – Jisoo swipes Kilo’s snout in response before landing a few steps away.

Now that he’s fully visible, Soonyoung sees the number they’ve done on him. His left arm is a bloodied mess and from the way it hangs by the vampire’s side, it’s safe to say he’s lost most of his feeling in it. Soonyoung doesn’t get it. Is that young vampire really worth it? From common-world knowledge, Soonyoung would suggest Hong Jisoo just turn another. Not that he would actually say that out loud. This world doesn’t need _more_ vampires on the loose. He’s just speaking you know, metaphorically. He’s speaking from experience. Vampires turn hundreds by the day. Why do you think there’s an entire military sector dedicated to the cleansing?

Soonyoung is sure that Hong Jisoo can just turn another youngling for a pet. There isn’t a need to be bleeding on the forest floor like this. Honestly, this is the closest to humanity Soonyoung has seen a bloodsucker go. It almost moves him. But of course, Soonyoung knows it’s not loyalty at work here. There’s probably some twisted reason why Hong Jisoo is protecting that younger vampire.

So – Hong Jisoo really isn’t going to run huh? 

Vampires are very good at running. Flighty little things; appearing and disappearing like rabbits in a magician’s hat. Whilst most captains find them frustrating, Soonyoung finds them fascinating. Now they’ve got the rabbit surrounded. Wolves all around, there is no magic hat for him to disappear into.

“Tsk,” The silver-haired captain wipes the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. “You really want a six on one?”

The calm but resolved expression on Hong Jisoo’s face tells him, _yes_.

 

 


	10. Boo Boo The Fool

A grin — crazed and unhinged — pulls over the captains face.

Jisoo only manages half a breath before the silver-haired human lunges forward. The wooden _crush_ in his hand slams against Jisoo’s blade and the vampire winces. The impact shoots a bolt of pain up his bloodied arm. It takes Jisoo a second to leap behind a few steps but he quickly changes course when the other captain flips off the snow white wolf — propelling straight at him.

He presses his lips together and dodges a vicious swing to his chest. The dark haired captain, although smaller in stature, has a precision that the silver-haired one lacks but a clean hit from either of them would be detrimental. They are an entire class above the hunters Jisoo has clashed with.

It’s getting a little painful to breathe.

Jisoo doesn’t need to look at his shoulder to know that the werewolf bite has started to set in. Where it had previously settled into a sort of numbing sensation, it’s now begun to sting. It feels like a million needles hammering against his flesh to the beat of a silent song. He knows that this song doesn’t last long. He’s been counting the minutes in his head.

Minghao should have gotten a good head start by now. The young vampire is smart. He’s good with his body — agile and quick. A small weight lifts off Jisoo’s shoulders knowing that Minghao will be home soon. They’re not too far of Chan’s range and he’s sure that either Jun or Jeonghan will receive the young vampire. They will keep him safe.

Once they are reunited, the coven can flee whilst Jisoo holds the hunt for as long as possible.

Judging by the way thick, heavy drops of blood run down his arm, Jisoo estimates to have just slightly over a half hour before he collapses or has to feed. His limbs feel weighted and his body, lethargic.

The reddish brown wolf before him snarls a vicious sound before it attacks. Jisoo grunts as the werewolf slams into his side. He’s got no time to reel from the pain. He grabs the werewolf by the head and wrestles with the beast as it tries to get a good bite in.

Jisoo isn’t paying too much attention to it. Just slightly behind him, he hears the click of a gun. The second drags on – like an impossibly slow pull of time – the effort it takes to lift the giant wolf from where it’s attacking Jisoo almost drains his strength but he must keep moving. He cannot stop.

He swings the werewolf with a silent heave and slams it to the ground just as the shot is fired. It pierces the werewolf and Jisoo hears someone click his tongue in irritation. Despite having a bullet lodged deep within its side, the werewolf stands. It stumbles a little but that bit of vulnerability is mercilessly stamped down when another one of the wolves darts forward.

It’s like a dance they’ve practiced. An exchange of blows that feel familiar, despite it being the first time.

The ever-seeing eyes of the forest that track their every move must find them fascinating to watch.

A swish of wind by the side of his ear — Jisoo snarls at the silver-haired captain and makes a lunge for his throat.

He doesn’t get very far, the ash brown werewolf darts forward and snaps his jaw just before Jisoo can get a good grip in. The hunter spins out of reach and lands on his feet with a breathless grin.

Then a blow to his head nearly makes Jisoo see white. His vision blurs just as he forces himself into a flit — a quick attempt to switch positions. He knows the risks of course. Flitting consumes precious energy and as of now, he doesn’t have much of it left.

Jisoo reaches into his pocket to pull out a blade just as one of the humans swings himself into view. It’s the quieter one. So far, Jisoo has only really exchanged blows with the silver-haired human. The other one has stayed silently by the side lines, assisting his partner when needed but never making a big show of anything. 

Now that he’s the one to initiate contact, Jisoo thinks he can no longer stall.

“You know we’ll find them either way,” the hunter’s voice is levelled. It is exactly as Jisoo would have imagined his voice to be. Hard but steady, controlled but dangerous. The hunter takes a step towards Jisoo and unsheathes his _crush_. Both of them – from his back holster until he’s got one in each hand.

Jisoo allows himself a quick second to take in his surroundings. The werewolf he threw down a moment ago is standing by the snow white one. He’s on all fours, ears alert like there isn’t a bullet in his side. It’s impressive but Jisoo feels a little sorry for it.

Across from them stands the silver-haired hunter. His arms are folded over his chest but Jisoo sees the finger he keeps within good reach of his gun. It doesn’t seem like he’s going to engage but you can never be too sure about these things. 

There’s a werewolf behind him, Jisoo’s been keeping an eye on that one. And finally, just slightly in front of that hunter stands the ash grey wolf.

At first, it seems like they’ve all graciously agreed to a one-on-one. But an evaluative look at the hunter before him has Jisoo quickly retracting his statement. Ah, it isn’t a gracious move. It’s an execution.

The look in his eye, Jisoo has seen one too many times.

It’s a disease.

Hatred is.

Never has Jisoo seen something so viciously consume both human and supernatural alike. How frightening it is for it to be so all-encompassing and unbiased.

Worse than the agony of a werewolf bite and worse than dying at the hands of a heartbreaker – you cannot fully see its detrimental effects until its consumed all of you and spat you back out. Only when it turns your vision an obsidian black and wipes everything sane thought from your mind will you realize –

Jisoo presses his lips together in a mix of sympathy and understanding.

His transparency isn’t appreciated in the slightest.

The hunter’s frown deepens before he jerks forward to slash at Jisoo’s face. Just moving backwards to shield himself sends a shock of excruciating pain up his shoulder. Jisoo does well not to wince as he ducks away from the advancing hunter. He cannot move too closely behind, lest he fall right into werewolf jaws.

There’s little time to think. The hunter comes right for him and they clash. Wood and steel collide in a barrage of blows. One after another, hit after hit. Jisoo grips his blade with his good hand and moves as little as he can. His body has started to feel like one big bruise. The pain is spreading.

Every hit the hunter makes is calculated and executed to draw out as much pain as possible. If the pain he is in wasn’t quite so excruciating, Jisoo would have taken a little time to appreciate how well-trained this hunter is.

He’s a solider.

Disciplined and vicious — an unshakable rock of pure hatred. The way he attacks Jisoo tells all.

A vampire must have really hurt his soul. 

Jisoo closes his eyes for a mournful second before gathering his strength for a flit. He cannot right the wrong that has been done but more importantly, he cannot keep receiving blows.

His good hand has begun trembling.

The werewolf bite to his shoulder had tipped the scales out of his favour even before the real fight began. When Jisoo sent Minghao off with a tiny squeeze to his hand, a small voice in his head wondered if that would be the last time he’d see him.

Very few vampires ever recover from werewolf bites. Actually, unless something miraculous happened, most of them die. That’s what made werewolves so terrifying to them. The instinctual thing to do is always to run. Run or die.

Jisoo can neither run nor die.

The thought of either made him feel sick. Saving himself is incomprehensible, especially when it meant a direct trade for the coven’s lives. But dying here meant that he would never again see his family. Jisoo holds his breath. It is in this immediate instant that he realises his only option.

He flickers his gaze around him. He’s surrounded, tired and worried. There’s not much he can do about being surrounded. Being tired can be quickly remedied by feeding on either of the hunters. But the likelihood of that happening with four watchful werewolves is decidedly low.

There is only one thing Jisoo can do. It will prolong his fight instincts for as long as possible, induce the most amount of damage he can in this state and buy the coven the most amount of time.

Jisoo turns his gaze to the sky for a fraction of a second. Even though he cannot see the moon, he knows she can see him. That is comfort enough to know that he won’t be completely alone when he goes.

The corners of his eyes crinkle as he lets out a little laugh — just a small huff of a sound. A memory from the very beginning flashes in his mind just as Jisoo takes a deep breath.

He sees a glimmer of blonde.

Then, darkness.

He feels nothing.

 

* * *

 

_When Jisoo first sees him, he’s leaning against the administration counter with the morning paper in his hand. Management had suggested Jisoo show the new doctor around their branch for his first day. Dr. Yoon Jeonghan has a striking head of long, blonde hair that Jisoo finds himself admiring._

_One look at the man and Jisoo feels himself humorously dreading the moment the nurses get introduced to him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever hear the end of it._

_He’s a few steps away when Dr. Yoon looks up at him. The pair smile at each other and Jisoo holds a friendly hand out. “Dr. Yoon, we’ve been expecting you. I hope you’ve settled in well.”_

_“Very well, thank you.” The handshake is firm on both sides. “Please, call me Jeonghan.”_

_“Jisoo.”_

* * *

_As far as friendships go, Jisoo generally likes to take his time getting to know someone. Rushing things always made him feel like they were more likely to fall through. He liked taking one thing at a time; gradually progressing from acquaintance to familiar to friend. It is the way Jisoo knows how._

_But Yoon Jeonghan is nothing like he knows and just two months into the friendship, Jisoo is swept up in his whirlwind of a personality._

_They become frustratingly inseparable. They are together all the time. A single look at them and one would think they’ve known each other for years._

_It’s truly a curious thing. Jeonghan always manages to find something new to tell Jisoo and Jisoo always manages to find some new, secluded corner the blonde has found to hide away in. They meet each other during the pockets of time they get as short breaks, exchanging stories and laughter._

_It’s surprising to Jisoo, they effortless way they are. It’s unexpected but a welcome surprise nonetheless. He won’t admit it to Jeonghan himself because he’s_ sure _his friend will hold it over his head but, Jisoo’s been enjoying coming work just that little bit more. He looked forward to seeing Jeonghan, teasing him, playing mindless games in secret — that sort of thing._

_Jisoo has other friends in the hospital of course. There’s nurse lee, Dr. Kim and the cafeteria Aunty that always gives him more rice. He loves and appreciates them all but they were … different from Jeonghan._

_What even is Jeonghan?_

_Jisoo can’t find the words to describe him completely. For every similarity that he shared with Jeonghan, they shared two other differences. It sounds like a recipe for disaster but somehow, it works._

_Some worldly scale balanced out when Jeonghan stepped into Jisoo’s life and he’d say the experience was unique to him but by the way Jeonghan is always lingering around him tells it goes both ways._

_“Why?”_

_Jisoo pulls his gaze away from his clipboard to stare at his friend. Jeonghan is leaning against the administration counter — curious look in his eye. With half of him sprawled against the table top, Jisoo cannot help but cast a little thanks into the world that the nurses are on their quick break. They tend to get overly excited with Jeonghan is around and it’s been a long 13 hour shift._

_“Why what?” He asks, subconsciously scanning the area for patients. Most of them are asleep since it’s 3 in the morning but still – it’s not appropriate for staff to be lounging around._

_“Why a doctor?” Jeonghan clarifies. He makes a face as if to imply that Jisoo is being slow._

_Jisoo directs his attention back to his board, unbothered. “I could ask the same of you.”_

_At his seemingly unsatisfying answer, Jeonghan sighs loudly._

_“I asked you first.” The blonde insists. He grabs one of the rubber hearts on the table and begins squeezing at it whilst looking at Jisoo expectantly._

_“What are you, five?” Jisoo quirks a brow._

_Jeonghan mouths_ ‘maybe’ _at him and Jisoo shakes his head._

_Neither of them speak for a long moment. The only sound in the quiet lobby is the sound of that rubber heart in Jeonghan’s hand, squeaking consistently. Squeak – squeak – squeak – squeak – Jeonghan is kind of a fiddler. Any object in his very immediate vicinity beware! Jeonghan will have his way._

_Only after he’s finished with his notes does Jisoo finally put his clipboard down. He places it neatly on the desk where he knows the nurse will be looking for later. Then he looks up to see his friend still looking at him expectantly._

Well _? Jeonghan makes a face._

_Jisoo shrugs. “I like helping people."_

_A scoff escapes Jeonghan’s lips – sharp and mocking. Jisoo has learnt to not take any of these reactions to heart._

_“What about you, Dr. Yoon?” Jisoo asks, emphasizing a touch on the title._

_Jeonghan shrugs easily. He flings the rubber heart back onto the table where it bounces off and drops to the floor. Jisoo eyes it and makes a small mental note to pick it up later. Can’t have someone accidentally tripping over it._

_“Nothing quite as noble as you, Dr. Hong.” Jeonghan pushes himself off from where he was leaning and waves a graceful hand. A cheeky smile pulls on his face before he’s digging his hands into his doctor’s coat and twirling a little around._

_“I’m here for the fashion.”_

_The corner of Jisoo’s mouth twitches ever so slightly. He flickers his gaze at the blonde just in time to see a gleam sparkle in Jeonghan’s eyes._

_“But is the fashion for you?” Jisoo hums._

_Jeonghan’s eyes flash darkly for a second. The corner of his mouth curves upwards and the motion sends a slight chill up Jisoo’s spine. Both friends eye each other for a challenging second before Jeonghan gives. His shoulders slump dramatically._

_“You’re right.” he sighs wistfully before flickering his gaze at Jisoo, “maybe I should have smeared some blood on to really complete the look.”_

_Jisoo’s eyebrows raise high on his head before he coughs a laugh. “Real classy.”_

_Jeonghan takes a little bow. “Thank you.”_

_"You know, I used to think you were afraid of blood.”_

_Jeonghan’s eyelashes flutter as he directs his gaze at Jisoo. “Oh?”_

_Yeah._

_It’s not completely unheard of for some doctors to be a bit squeamish over blood. It gets better with time and practice. Most of them eventually power through the discomfort. So when a patient with rolled in, his body half soaked and mauled, and Jeonghan stood frozen staring at him, Jisoo just assumed he was one of them._

_This side of town, these cases were commonplace. They get at least one a day. The patients are always almost passed out from the lack of blood and their bodies… well, Jisoo always writes it as an animal attack in his reports. The logical side of him knows that the frequency of attacks makes it impossible for it to be a single animal. Not only must be a few, they’d have to be rabid. No regular animal attacked like that._

_And yet, despite knowing all that, Jisoo carries about his job as per normal — as he should and as he must. Nobody bats a lid at these patients. It’s like everyone has just accepted that this is something that just happens. It happens much too often, yes. But does anyone really know why? No._

_Jisoo has his suspicions but all of them go against everything he believes of this world. It seems too crazy a prospect. Too wild an idea. Too… impossible._

_That’s what he told himself when he was treating a patient that had been rolled in just a minute after he clocked in. It was a Tuesday night, Jisoo remembers it clearly. Whatever it is that got the patient, it didn’t manage to do as much damage as it usually does. Most of the body was intact and only the shoulder area was chewed. Patient was out unconscious and that’s when Jisoo saw a bite._

_Clear as anything. Two precise incisions by the neck. He jerked his hand away in surprise. He’ll never forget that bite. Or the subsequent bites thereafter. He still remembers how it made him feel — shaken, unsure, confused._

_It looked a lot like a —_

_Jisoo dismissed it from his mind quickly. Folklore. A nightmare of a story that children get told so they behave. It actually surprised himself that he went going there. He’s heard rumours, yes. People do talk about them. It is a topic that comes into conversation every few months. Jisoo doesn’t want to entertain it._

_People are terrified of average life as it is._

_Interestingly enough, a person that isn’t terrified, is Yoon Jeonghan. His hesitation lasted all but two minutes. And then he was assisting with wheeling the patient to the operating theatre — instruction at the top of his tongue and gaze, steady._

_Jisoo is quite thankful that Jeonghan never broached the topic of occasionally dismembered bodies and never ending casualties. He’s not sure he’ll know what to say. Perhaps he experienced something similar at the hospital he worked at before. It’s possible. Their branch can’t be the only one experiencing these curious cases._

_In fact, Jeonghan must have. He is assuringly confident when dealing with these patients. He doesn’t show any sign of uncertainty and is firm with instructing others. It is difficult for someone new to this to exude the kind of calm authority he has. Most newbies can’t stomach it._

_After watching him a few times, Jisoo is convinced that the little bit of hesitation he saw before wasn’t at all hesitation. Now that he thinks about it, it’s seems a lot more like fascination._

_“Oh I know you’re not afraid of blood.” Jisoo says matter-of-factly. “You just have an unhealthy fetish for it.”_

_Jeonghan throws his head back and cackles a wicked laughter. It runs in a little jiggle through and out his body like as if Jisoo has thoroughly tickled him._

_“You’re not denying it.” Jisoo points out, mildly entertained._

_Jeonghan is sort of, unpredictable. Although Jisoo is quickly warming up to him. He is still an erratic existence – playful, clever, chaotic to a certain degree but also quiet, private and unreadable. Jisoo has learnt to never be too surprised._

_“Should I?” Jeonghan asks cheerily._

_“Won’t change my mind either way.”_  

 _The blonde hums, face cradled in his hands_. _“That’s what I like about you.”_

_Jisoo makes a face and Jeonghan continues. “You’re different.”_

_The way Jeonghan says the word ‘different’ makes Jisoo narrow his eyes. His friend catches his expression and shrugs._

_“You’re not like the others. You’re interesting.”_

_“I’m not sure if I should be flattered considering these are your unreliable standards we’re comparing me to.”_

_Jeonghan chuckles. “Oh, you should be very flattered.”_

_And even though Jisoo is logical, calm and careful; even though he knows he should take everything Jeonghan says with a pinch of salt — feel flattered he does._

_Jeonghan’s very existence shifted the comfortable, peaceful life that Jisoo had and made it a never ending circus of surprise. First came the surprises that Jisoo found within himself. Being around Jeonghan saw him doing and trying things he never thought he would._

_On his 20 th birthday, Jeonghan whisked Jisoo away to quite literally, jump off a cliff. _

_“I’m not doing it.” Jisoo deadpans as Jeonghan chatters excitedly to the man attaching a safety harness to Jisoo’s person._

_“Of course you are. You only live once, remember?” Jeonghan winks as he pats Jisoo’s shoulder._

_“You asked me what I wanted for my birthday and I said I wanted to try something new. I didn’t say I wanted to die.”_

_“You’re bring dramatic. Bungee jumping is hardly dangerous. Besides—“ Jeonghan pauses and turns to stare at Jisoo. “I’d never let you die.”_

_Jisoo snorts. “Like you have a say in whether or not fate wants to take me.” He rolls his eyes._

_Jeonghan just smiles._

_He does that a lot actually. Smiling. He smiled when he bought Jisoo this mind-blowing carrot cake. The best Jisoo has ever tasted in his life. He smiled when they went out for drinks and both got pissed drunk with crappy hangovers the next day. He smiled when they walked barefoot on the beach after a long, arduous day at work._

_Jeonghan also smiled through daring Jisoo to flip the fire alarm switch on in the hospital — of which Jisoo refused to do with good reason. Then he smiled throughout the fire drill he induced by flipping the damn switch off himself._

_He smiled when Jisoo shoved at him, irritated and resigned that he’d do something so stupid and so reckless. It is one thing to dare Jisoo to do silly things but another to affect an entire hospital where lives could be lost._

_When Jisoo brings that up, Jeonghan’s smile freezes._

_“For starters you could lose your job.”_

_Jeonghan flickers his gaze at his friend. “Are you threatening me?"_

_“Don’t be daft.” Jisoo sighs._

_“I’ll just get another job.” Jeonghan waves a hand. The easy posture he holds baffles Jisoo._

_“I’m saying there are consequences to your actions. People could have died, Han.”_

_“People die all the time.” Jeonghan shrugs._

_Jisoo blinks at his friend. See. This is the side of Jeonghan that doesn’t show on the daily but when it does, it sends a chill down Jisoo’s spine. He doesn’t understand it. He wants to, but he doesn’t. How can anyone be so careless with human life?_

_“I don’t understand how you can be a doctor and say that.”_

_“Am I wrong?” Jeonghan challenges._

_Jisoo frowns. “No but that shouldn’t be a reason to treat life lightly.”_

_“Nobody died.” Jeonghan sighs loudly, “the drill lasted barely twenty minutes. Can we move on now?”_

_“That drill isn’t the point.”_

_Both friends stare at each other. There’s a delicate but growing tension in the air. Finally Jeonghan supplies. “The point is that you think I’m a monster.”_

_“That’s not what—“_

_“Well,” Jeonghan lifts himself off the chair he’s been lounging in to walk towards the door, “you’re not wrong.”_

_That was the first fight they ever had. Jisoo isn’t sure if he can really call it a fight because there wasn’t much that was said. And yet, it must have been a fight because right after, Jeonghan stopped coming to work._

_It’s stupid but that is when Jisoo realized that aside from work, he has no way of contacting Jeonghan. They never exchanged numbers. They don’t text. They just see each other every day at work and somehow Jisoo’s never questioned that. It is after the fight that he realises, he doesn’t know anything about Jeonghan. Anything official, like an address he can go to. A telephone number he can call. A family he can ask._

_Just… nothing._

_Give it a long enough time and Jisoo might question if Jeonghan was even real._

_With absolutely nothing to go on with, Jisoo couldn’t answer the flood of questions from nurses and patients alike where Dr. Yoon has gone. Did something happen to him? Is he okay? Did he move away? Why did he move away? Why did he quit? Did he quit? Is he coming back?_

_For every question that was posed to Jisoo, he had another to add to the pile. He doesn’t know. He spent weeks going through the conversation they had over and over again in his head and just could not understand._

_Surely they could talk about it. Whatever it is. He’s sure they were both adult enough to talk it through. Was it so bad that Jeonghan just didn’t ever want to see Jisoo again? The thought of it hurt a lot more that Jisoo was expecting it to, but here he was._

_Waiting — by the lobby every day to see if Jeonghan and his beautiful long, blonde hair would stride in in his classic lazy fashion with an easy smile on his face and the morning papers in his hand._

_If he’d sneak up behind Jisoo and try and scare him. If he’d peek at Jisoo’s files and doodle little bunny illustrations on the corner. If he’d brush past Jisoo in the hallway and murmur, “Jisoo-pabo~”_

_He doesn’t._

_Jeonghan doesn’t show up for weeks._

_A month — a month and a half and Jisoo is slowly but reluctantly warming up to the idea that he’s just never coming back._

_He resigns himself to the fact that Jeonghan will be a memory he’ll look back on once in a while, wondering if that was the only way their friendship could have ended._

_Jisoo should have known that when it came to Jeonghan, things were never quite so simple. Simple would mean Jeonghan never again shows up and Jisoo carries on with his life working at the hospital like he always has._

_Simple is definitely not bumping into Jeonghan, bloodied from face to shoulder, and the back alley of the only supermarket that runs twenty-four hours._

_“Jeonghan!” Jisoo gasps, dropping his groceries in panic at the sight of all that red. The apples he had so carefully picked out, bruise as they hit the ground and roll into the roadside gutter._

_Recognition flashes on Jeonghan’s face for a fraction of a second and then he wipes the back of his hand against his mouth and turns away. Jisoo grabs him on instinct, face contorted in worry and confusion._

_“You’re hurt.” He says._

_Jeonghan shrugs his shoulder in an attempt to be free of Jisoo’s grip but only winces from pain. Jisoo runs his gaze quickly over his friend and feels a wave of relief crash over him. It’s not serious_

_At his shoulders relaxing, Jeonghan half-jokes. “You should see the other guy.”_

_Jisoo cannot bring himself to laugh. Instead, he starts shrugging off his outer shirt. “Take it off.”_

_Jeonghan raises a brow. “I’ll have to decline whatever it is you’re offering.”_

_It takes all of Jisoo’s willpower not to choke Jeonghan. “We’re going back to mine so I can dress your wounds. We can’t have you walking around looking like an extra of a b-grade zombie movie so— take it off.”_

_“Bold of you to think I’d be an extra.”_

_“I’m going to leave you here to die.”_

_Jeonghan laughs quietly. “You would.”_

_Jisoo stares at his friend and for a long minute, words fail him. He flashes back to their fight and the conversation they had. How it replayed again and again in his head but he just couldn’t understand it._

_Now he sees. He sees it so clearly when he says, “I wouldn’t.”_

_Jeonghan stares at him through his blonde locks where they’d fallen over his face messily. He doesn’t believe him._

_“I wouldn’t.” Jisoo repeats. His voice is firm, insistent._

_He wouldn’t._

_And he doesn’t._

_Jisoo takes Jeonghan’s bloodied shirt and meticulously wipes whatever he can off him before giving Jeonghan his shirt to put on. Staring at his friends bare skin has Jisoo relieved that there are nothing but small cuts. It didn’t make sense for that much blood to have come from those small cuts but Jisoo isn’t in his right mind to question him._

_He’s just so relieved to see Jeonghan._

_“I’m fine.” Jeonghan insists as Jisoo gathers whatever left salvaging of his groceries before pushing the blonde in the direction of his flat._

_“Really, I’m just going to go home.”_

_Jisoo stops to look at his friend. “You’re going to run again.”_

_Jeonghan’s eyes widen in confusion. “I didn’t run.”_

_“Yes you did.” Jisoo says a little tighter than he intends. The hurt of being left behind is surfacing. “You just walked out without a word and didn’t come back for weeks. Everyone was wondering where you went and if you were okay. It’s so irresponsible of you, you can’t just do this to people. You know that right?”_

_The look on Jeonghan’s face tells Jisoo he doesn’t know. There is a genuine confusion and disconnect on his friends face that just… baffles Jisoo._

_“You can’t seriously think that nobody would be looking for you if you just dropped off the radar.” Jisoo breathes, “right?_

_Jeonghan shrugs before swinging his arms by his side. “Never happened before.”_

_What kind of lonely existence does Jeonghan live to truly believe that nobody, not a single person, cared for him?_

_“I was waiting for you to come back.” Jisoo says._

_“That’s a first.” Jeonghan purses his lips, hands on his hips. “Cool.”_

_“Don’t fucking ‘cool’ me.”_

_Jeonghan gasps gleefully and points at Jisoo like a child at the playground. “Hong Jisoo swore at me!” He exclaims, “moon! Are hearing this? The Hong Jisoo just swore at me!”_

_Groaning, Jisoo grabs Jeonghan’s arm and starts tugging him out of the back alley. “Why are you talking to the moon like a crazy person? Stop that.”_

_The airy chuckle that Jeonghan laughs does a lot to calm Jisoo down even though he wants to be angry. He wants to. Heck, he wants to smack Jeonghan. But his friend is already hurt and it’s not exactly productive. Honestly Jisoo is just glad he’s fine. With the spike in human casualties from unidentified ‘beasts’, Jisoo couldn’t help but shoot a prayer up into the sky for Jeonghan every night._

_“Why_ aren’t _you talking to the moon?” Jeonghan corrects, “she’s the only one who understands us.”_

_“You sure about that?” Jisoo makes an unamused face as they turn the corner._

_“Oh as sure as I can be.” Jeonghan hums._

_“I don’t get it.”_

_“You will.”_

_Well, there are a lot of things Jisoo doesn’t get and Jeonghan makes up the bulk of those things. After walking all that way back to his flat, Jeonghan refuses to go up. He insists he’s fine and that it’s just a scratch. That’s it’s nothing, like as if his shirt hadn’t been completely soaked through._

_After spending about fifteen minutes trying to convince Jeonghan to go up and let Jisoo dress his wounds and having Jeonghan dance around the topic, Jisoo finally gives up._

_“Okay,” he sighs tiredly, “do whatever you want.”_

_“I will.” There’s a sparkle in Jeonghan’s eye._

_Jisoo laughs reluctantly. “I know you will.”_

_Jeonghan beams before turning on his heel. His blonde locks swish with the motion and Jisoo finds himself unable to ask if this is it. Is this it? He watches Jeonghan skip away into the night, only pausing once to turn around and wave at Jisoo._

_Apparently what Jeonghan wants is to go back to the hospital to work. Jisoo is mid-conversation with a nurse when he sees a familiar head of blonde prancing through the hallway, morning paper in hand._

_“W— will you excuse me for a second.” Jisoo apologises quickly before hurrying after the person to confirm. When he lays eyes on Jeonghan, he calls, “Dr. Yoon.”_

_A graceful spin of a coat and the delicate fall of his hair — a smile so stunning lights up Jeonghan’s face as he clasps his hands together. “Dr. Hong!”_

_“How nice of you to show up to work.” Jisoo comments as neutrally as he can but the corner of his lips tug upwards. He is happier than he lets on._

_“How nice,” Jeonghan echoes after him. The pair of them stare at each other in a mutually friendly lock of a gaze before Jeonghan waves a hand. “Can’t talk Dr. Hong, I have a patient waiting.”_

_“I’m sure.” Jisoo tilts his head graciously._

_Jeonghan turns to continue walking away but pauses all of a sudden. Despite the confident square of his shoulders, his voice sounds a little hesitant when he says, “See you later?”_

_The corner of Jisoo’s eyes crinkle warmly when he says. “Later.”_

_Having Jeonghan back and working in the hospital eased the weeks of worry and discomfort that had been swirling in Jisoo’s chest but it didn’t ease it completely. There were missing pieces to the puzzle. Well, at least it felt like a puzzle to Jisoo. There were still so many things left unsaid._

_They never again talked about the fight or not-fight they had. It doesn’t come up in conversation and Jisoo doesn’t know how to begin. That and, Jeonghan expertly evades any attempt Jisoo makes at trying to talk about the night he found him bloodied._

_There are so many questions Jisoo wants to ask but he holds his tongue in fear of … well… in fear of scaring Jeonghan off again. A rather unhealthy dynamic if you ask Jisoo. Yet he cannot bring himself to change it. He’s not sure how to._

_Jeonghan is so much, so strong-headed and stubborn yet also, surprisingly fragile. Jisoo thinks he needs to ease the conversation in. He can’t rush it or be brash, he’s got to be tactful about what he asks and how he asks it._

_He spends a few weeks thinking of how best to broach the topic but every week that passes sees Jeonghan becoming more and more fidgety — distracted; listless. He is more curt to patients although he is never rude. He is biting when Jisoo catches him at the wrong time and when he thinks he’s alone, he’s extra fidgety._

_It becomes a strange enough development for Jisoo to put off asking what he wants to know out of immediate concern for Jeonghan._

_“Hey,” he says, touching Jeonghan’s elbow. The blonde jumps slightly before laughing when he realises it’s Jisoo. It makes Jisoo frown._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Hm?” Jeonghan hums._

_“What’s up?”_

_“I had to look at skin fungus again and erugh—“ Jeonghan grumbles cutely. His attempt at deflecting fails and Jisoo takes a step forward._

_“Han. Talk to me.”_

_Jeonghan drags his gaze to stare at Jisoo and for a moment, just a moment, Jisoo sees something unreadable flash across his face. It goes as quickly as it comes and Jeonghan is slouching lazily against the counter. “It’s nothing.”_

_“I don’t think it is.”_

_“Well, it’ll be nothing soon.”_

_“That doesn’t make me feel the slightest bit better.”_

_“I’m moving.”_

_Jisoo blanks. What?_

_“Where?” He asks._

_“Away.” Jeonghan shrugs. “Not here.”_

_“Why?”_

_Jeonghan shrugs again. “Why does it matter?”_

_“Because you’re my friend and I care about you.” Jisoo says._

_Jeonghan makes a face but he doesn’t say anything else._

_“You know that, right?” Jisoo says quieter._

_If you asked Jisoo there and then whether or not Jeonghan knew, he wouldn’t be able to answer you. Like many of their conversations, it ends when Jeonghan wants it to. They don’t talk about it again._

_Jisoo notices Jeonghan looking less visibly distracted but he doesn’t know how much of it is a front. Jeonghan is good at hiding things he doesn’t want people to know — or in this case, see. Aside from that everything else pretty much slips back into normalcy._

_They still get drinks after work. Jisoo still finds Jeonghan napping on random furniture in random rooms. Jeonghan still plays little pranks on Jisoo like that one time he stuck a sticker that said ‘boo boo the fool’ on Jisoo’s coat that he wore for the whole day unknowingly until he finally ended that nine hour shift. He chased Jeonghan around the halls like they were a pair of children only stopping to get reprimanded by their manager._

_Things were back to normal in the sense that Jeonghan doesn’t talk about moving again. It a huge relief but the lack of conversation on the topic gives way for a growing sense of unease. Sure, a lot of that comes with the sobering knowledge that he will greatly miss Jeonghan if he moves. Jisoo will miss him a whole lot but even though he will, he won’t stop Jeonghan if that is what his friend decides is best for him._

_That is what Jisoo prepares himself to say when Jeonghan unceremoniously grabs him from his desk and whisks him away to an unoccupied operating room._

_“Hey!” Jisoo laughs as he gets man handled into the room. “What are you doing? You cannot do this, our manager is going to kill us. Operating theatres are extremely off limits.”_

_Jeonghan doesn’t say a word. Instead, he locks the doors and flips the operating switch on. His gaze is lowered to the floor._

_Jisoo tilts his head and jokes. “Whatever it is you’re offering I’m going to have to decline.” His laughter trails off quietly when Jeonghan doesn’t laugh._

_“What’s wrong?” Jisoo takes a worried step forward._

_The way Jeonghan is being is unsettling. Usually he would have already cracked an inappropriate joke or said something unexpected or — or anything. Anything, really. The Jeonghan that stands before him with his head lowered and back pressed against the door is nothing Jisoo knows._

_Something must have happened. Jisoo feels himself start to worry._

_And then— the tiniest of sounds. Jeonghan mumbles something to himself. “m..ry.”_

_“What?” Jisoo takes another step forward. He’s within hands reach of his friend and he’s worried_

_“I said,” Jeonghan repeats quietly._

_A pause._

_Jisoo holds his breath and when Jeonghan looks up at him, his eyes widen and he stumbles a step back._

_Jeonghan’s normally soft brown eyes have turned a chilling shade of dark. “You’re a fool.”_

_Jisoo feels a drop of fear grip his chest before he gets slammed against the floor._

_His head hits the surface in a dizzying blow of pain but before he can make a sound, he feels a shockingly excruciating puncture of flesh on his neck. It feels like teeth – fangs._

_He’s gasping for air. He doesn’t even have it in him to scream. He pushes, futile, against the shadow of a person his mind rejects is Jeonghan. Struggling – pushing against a big, immovable wall whilst his neck feels like it’s being engulfed in flames_

_And then — so quickly – the sinking of teeth unlatches and hands grab the side of Jisoo’s head in a brutal hold._

_Snap._

* * *

_It feels like he’s falling._

_Head first into an endless darkness._

_Darkness waiting at the very end to consume him. To eat him up and spit him out. To devour everything he has and leave nothing behind._

_Black fire._

_Catching at his sleeves, running up his arm. It’s everywhere, it’s engulfing, he’s screaming. Gasping — reaching, grasping —  choking._

_And then — deafening silence._

_Nothing._

_A hollowing sensation of emptiness._

_So empty he cannot breathe._

_Thick, viscous liquid fills his lungs._

_It’s searing hot and pulsating._

_He reaches into his mouth to try_

_and throw it out but all he sees is red._

Red.

**_Red._ **

_Jisoo jolts upwards with a violent jerk and heaves for air. There’s not enough of it in his lungs and he feels like he’s suffocating. His head is pounding like a drum. His vision is blurred but he tries to stand anyway. Beneath him, his knees buckle but someone holds him steady._

_The touch is foreign and Jisoo shoves it away frantically. “Don’t touch me.” He rasps, falling back onto the floor from where he came. Hitting the ground sets a rattling sensation through his limbs. He feels weak and irrationally so. Like he might float away in the wind._

_“You need to feed.” A voice says._

_A familiar voice._

_One Jisoo associated with laughter. With the hospital. With Jeonghan—_

_He turns his head towards the voice and he swallows. It hurts to swallow. Feels like a million tiny glass shards scraping against his throat. He daren’t swallow again._

_Jeonghan is standing over him. Jisoo can’t see that clearly. No matter how he squints, his vision doesn’t cooperate. But he knows it’s Jeonghan. He just does. There’s a faux halo hanging over his head where the ceiling light flickers. It hurts Jisoo’s eyes._

_What the hell just happened? Why — why does his body feel like it isn’t his. Where is — Jisoo clutches his chest frantically — his heart…?_

_Jeonghan bit him._

_He **bit** him. _

_A hand flies up to his throat and Jisoo feels around his skin. He can’t feel anything. His head is spinning. He’s going to be sick. What the hell? In his mind he repeats, over and over again: calm down. Calm down Jisoo. Calm down._

_He swallows. Pain. He gasps._

_“It’ll stop when you feed.” Jeonghan’s voice cuts through the noise. Jisoo hears shuffling, the sound of plastic — tearing._

_And then the_ **smell.**

_His body jerks forward beyond his control. One second — Jeonghan’s hands throw out to shield himself. Two seconds — Jisoo rips the bag of blood from his hands. B-blood…? Three seconds — Jisoo hisses at Jeonghan before frantically drinking._

_Molten warmth invaded his body. Running through his veins and all over his body. Jisoo feels his muscles, previously wound taut, relax a little. He sighs._

_The blood is gone in an instant but his throat still feels dry. He pushes himself off the ground, stumbling a little as he does but refusing help from Jeonghan._

_Coppery taste in his mouth — he just drank b-_

_“What did you do.” Jisoo’s voice is raspy, hard. To me. What did you do to me?_

_“We don’t have time for this. We need to go now.” Jeonghan grabs the empty blood bag from him and flings it into the bin. A part of Jisoo wonders why he even bothers. The operating theatre already looks like a horror show. There’s blood all over the floor. Given, it’s dried and Jisoo thinks it’s his._

_Blood. He looks down at his clothes. Blood._

_He flashes to the back alleyway. Jeonghan, half covered in blood and smiling — wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand._

_Jisoo stumbles backwards. Panic rises in his throat. He covers his mouth with a shaky hand._

_Folklore. It’s folklore. A nightmare of a story that parents use to scare their kids with. Memories of him wheeling bloodied and mangled bodies into operating theatres flash through his mind. Jisoo has to will himself still so he doesn’t throw up._

_“No.” He says, voice muffled._

_“We don’t have time for this!” Jeonghan raises his voice slightly. There’s a tinge of panic in it that makes Jisoo feel compelled to listen. His body itches to move towards Jeonghan. What the fuck is this._

_“There is no,” Jisoo’s mouth clamps shut involuntarily but he forces himself to say it. “There is no — we.” He chokes out finally. Whatever this is, he doesn’t want it._

_A spark of anger washes over Jeonghan’s face as he says, “you don’t get to say that now.”_

* * *

“Incoming.” Jihoon warns, throwing a hand out in Soonyoung’s direction. The wolves bristle around the captains and Yeti moves to stand beside Jihoon. The look on the vampire’s face has changed. Gone is the delicate frown that marred his forehead before and here is an expression of complete indifference.

Soonyoung hums in agreement. It’s a Situ:A. Situation Apathy, if you will. A state of being that only experienced vampires can induce upon themselves. Cut from emotion and void of feeling. Pretty sick even for Soonyoung.

When Hong Jisoo flits forward to attack, Soonyoung fires an unforgiving bullet straight to his arm. The wood explodes upon impact and splinters in iconic heartbreaker style, wringing a spine-chilling hiss from the vampire. The sound echoes through the forest. Soonyoung doesn’t have time to celebrate, he ducks quickly out of the way as Jihoon flips over him and lunges at the vampire.

A clash of fangs and wood. A battle of strength and a merciless exchange of blows. Jihoon grunts as Hong Jisoo snarls before jerking forward for his neck. He just barely nicks Jihoon’s flesh but red already flows.

The captain clicks his tongue. That just made things a little more complicated. A thirsty vampire was always a complicated thing. Kilo vaults forward to snap his jaws at the vampire’s leg but it slams its elbow into his snout.

It gives Jihoon enough time to thrust his _crush_ into the vampire’s side. He jams the wooden stake as deep into the flesh as he can.

Hong Jisoo screams.

And although it is a sound that Jihoon hears often, it still makes his skin prickle. Yeti intercepts the vampire as it lashes out at Jihoon. The blades that it wields dig into her snow white coat and she whimpers but moves quickly when Jihoon latches himself onto her.

Yeti leaps away from the angry vampire, captain on her back.

Jihoon clicks his tongue. He missed the heart and he’s lost one of his _crushes_ now that it’s imbedded into—

The whistling of wind and Jihoon jerks away from the spiralling weapon headed straight for his head.

A gunshot.

The _crush_ is blown to pieces just before it reaches Jihoon. He lifts his head towards Soonyoung and his partner grins at him. A small smile tugs at Jihoon’s lips.

“It’s not every day I get to see you miss.” Soonyoung flirts as he latches himself onto Kilo.

Jihoon rolls his eyes as yanks at Yeti’s collar. “Don’t get used to it.”

Kuva and L leap past them in a rush of movement — chasing the blurring shadow. The vampire is moving.

Soonyoung laughs a throaty sound just as Kilo follows suit. “He’s dead as far as I’m concerned. Ravi left a mean-ass bite.”

“He’s not dead if he’s still moving.” Jihoon says.  

At that, Soonyoung just chuckles.

 

* * *

 

_The place that Jeonghan takes Jisoo too is a little out of town. Some small place motel with dingy lights and questionable sheets. Jisoo eyes the place with obvious discomfort. He can smell one too many things. Things he’s never before been able to smell. Things like the mould in the bathroom and the stale beer in a stain on the carpet._

_His brain is pounding from the unexpected influx of information. His senses are overwhelmed. The lights are much too bright even though Jisoo knows they are dim. The jingling of keys when Jeonghan locked the door grinded at his nerves. Everything felt too much._

_Why?_

_What is happening?_

_In the car on the way here, Jeonghan had thrown about five more blood bags at Jisoo. And although ever fibre of his logical being remained violently adversed to the concept, an instinct that he’s never had before took over. The bags were drained before Jisoo could even think about what he was doing._

_“I knew you’d retain yourself.” Jeonghan says smugly._

_Anger and confusion is swirling in Jisoo’s chest. He has many questions and a lot of them end with him slamming Jeonghan against a wall. No — that’s not him. Why did he think of that? Why is he thinking of that? “What are you saying.” He says, voice calm._

_“Most people are weak and can not handle the turn.” Jeonghan explains without explaining._

_“You’re not making any sense.” Jisoo inhales_

_“I suppose not.” Jeonghan agrees. He walks over to where a suitcase lay open on one of the motel beds and begins stuffing clothes inside. “You’re a vampire.”_

_Jisoo laughs suddenly and Jeonghan pauses slightly to shoot him a look. The blonde turns his face back to the suitcase. “The sooner you accept it the easier it’ll be.”_

_“No.”_

_“No?”_

_“No.” Jisoo repeats. Fuck no. He’s a human being. He has a life, a mother, a job, a heart— he freezes and for a second his mind blanks._

_The hand that he eventually lifts to his chest shakes as he does and when he presses it against where his heart should be, Jisoo cannot breathe._

_“You’re making a bigger deal of it than necessary.” Jeonghan waves a hand, “you’re still alive. Geez. You’re going to be alive forever. Do you know how many people can only dream of immortality?”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_Jeonghan snaps the suitcase shut._

_“Why did you do this to me?” Jisoo turns slowly to look at his friend. His…friend? The charming, unpredictable Yoon Jeonghan. His friend. The one who did almost everything with him. The one he worried about, the one he loves and cares for. His —_

_Jeonghan stares at him for a long moment. Jisoo thinks he sees a glimmer of uncertainty… or hesitation in his eyes…_

_But then it is gone and Jeonghan says, “Because I can.”_

_There’s a ringing in Jisoo’s ears. The words that Jeonghan says play again and again in his mind like a taunting echo that won’t stop. Righteous feelings of injustice threaten to bubble over but Jisoo clenches his fists. He clenches it so hard his knuckles white and his nails dig into is own flesh. It doesn’t hurt like he knows it should and even though he punctures flesh, the wound heals quickly._

_He’s taken aback. For a second his anger is forgotten and he stares at the palms of his hands in silent horror. What is he?_

Vampire.

_No_

_Yes._

_No._

**_Yes._ **

_Jisoo gasps, jerking forward. Eyes wide from confusion at the voice he just heard in his head. Jeonghan pauses to stare at him. “Ignore it.” He says._

_“Ignore w-what?” Jisoo breathes._

_“The urge.” Jeonghan shrugs, “the voice.”_

_“What is it?” Jisoo inhales slowly. This is too much. He feels like he’s going to crumble and fall apart under the weight._

_Jeonghan makes a noise from the back of his throat. “The devil.”_

_The what?_

_“We have to go.” Jeonghan throws the suitcase at Jisoo who just barely manages to catch it. “We’re running out of time.”_

_“Running out of time for what?”_

_Jeonghan makes an irritated noise. “I don’t have time to explain everything to you.” He snaps. “Either you come with me or you die here.”_

_Jisoo drops the suitcase to the floor. It lands with an unceremonious thud and Jeonghan’s eyes widen in disbelief._

_“Okay.” Jisoo says._

_Dying here sounds better than whatever Jeonghan seems to be offering. Jisoo doesn’t even know who Jeonghan is. Who is this person and where is his friend? Where is Dr. Yoon?_

_“I said you’ll die if you stay here!” Jeonghan raises his voice. It is a touch frantic. “They’re coming.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“You can’t just sit here and wait to be killed.” Jeonghan bites, anger flashing in his eyes._

_“I’m already dead.” Jisoo says. He flickers his eyes up to his friend. “You did the honours.” Something in his chest cowers at the fact that he just spoke back to Jeonghan but Jisoo stamps the feeling out mercilessly._

_Jeonghan blinks at Jisoo in apparent surprise. Surprise? Hurt? Guilt? Jisoo doesn’t know. At this point he’s not sure Jeonghan has the capacity to feel anything real. He does things whenever he wants, for whatever reason he never finds the need to explain. All for himself. Every decision he makes is for himself._

_For fun. Because he can. Just because._

_Never for someone else. Never for the greater good. Never —_

_“Fine.” Jeonghan jerks forward to grab the suitcase off the floor. He hisses at Jisoo who’s eyes widen in surprise for a second. And then the motel door is slamming shut and the sound of an engine starting fills Jisoo’s ears._

_Jeonghan is gone._

* * *

 

_Jisoo doesn’t know how many hours it is that he lies on that musty motel bed but it must be many because that scratchy feeling is slowly returning to his throat. He sits back up and walks over to where there’s a bottle of water by the television. He reaches for it and tips the liquid back into his mouth — only to choke and sputter at the taste._

_He pulls it away from his mouth to stare at the bottle. It tasted weird and he finds himself not wanting to drink again._

_Something is altering his body, Jisoo thinks sullenly._

_The initial denial of being a …. Vampire … has worn off. It’s not that Jisoo accepts being one. Maybe vampire is just a word. Maybe he’s just ill. Maybe he can get himself to a hospital and they can see what is wrong with him._

_A careful inspection in the toilet mirror would see Jisoo stumbling backwards in shock at the set of fangs in his mouth. His eyes are widened, staring at them. He lifts a hand to prod at one and hisses when he nicks his own thumb._

_Sharp._

_And painful. An ache has begun to set in his gums._

_The scratchiness in his throat has escalated and Jisoo feels dread wash over his being. The last time he felt like this it only eased when Jeonghan gave him blood to drink_

_Jisoo doesn’t want to drink blood. In all honestly, he’d really rather die. He guesses that means he is a vampire. Every rumour he can recall of them have the same running theme of ripping humans apart to drink. The very thought makes Jisoo sick — but also… thirsty._

_He grabs his head and shakes it violently. No._

_No. He can’t do that._

_No. He’s a doctor._

_He saves people_

_He saves lives, he doesn’t take them._

_Jisoo drops back onto the bed and curls on his side. “I save lives.” He whispers. “I don’t take them.”_

_It is an excruciating battle of wills — the next few hours._

_Jisoo hears the cheap motel clock tick the seconds by. Every second that passes is another second that his gums ache, his throat scratches and his head pounds. Every minute that passes is another that his body feels heavy, like lead. Weighted and painful_

_He feels like a decaying mass of pain on the musty motel bed but still he remains. If this is how he’s going to go, then so be it. His eyes are getting dim._

_Just yesterday he was with Jeonghan in the pantry. Laughing at his friend’s grimace when Jisoo offered him some coffee._

_“I don’t like coffee.” Jeonghan shakes his head._

_Jisoo snorts. “You don’t like_ anything _. Tell me one thing you willingly put in your mouth. You’re like on a never ending diet which —“ Jisoo eyes his friend, “is working but still. Come on.”_

_“Noo~” Jeonghan mock screams, “I don’t want any!”_

_Jisoo forces his eyes open. “You never wanted any.” He rasps to himself. The second the words leave his lips the motel door slams open. Jisoo jerks in surprise but before he can even try to lift his body from the bed—_

_A heavy mass lunges for his throat._

_Jisoo struggles to push the weight off. What the— what the hell? It’s a wol— His thoughts are cut off when teeth sinks into his flesh. Jisoo screams. It’s barely a sound. His throat is hoarse and it feels like glass scraping against his skin._

_His shoulder feels like it’s on fire. His mind is a confused mess but the pain makes it difficult to think. He pushes uselessly against the mass above him and then suddenly, it gets shoved off him. The sound of something slamming against the motel desks fills his ears. An angry whimper and a snark of a hiss._

_Sound is all around. Loud and invasive. Slamming and growling._

_Someone grabs his shoulders frantically. “Get up.”_

_Jisoo’s head lolls to the side and even though he wants to reply, he cannot. Hands are running over his shoulder. “Fuck!” The voice swears. “No, no, no, no.”_

_Someone hauls his body over their shoulder and Jisoo grunts from pain. The floor is moving, everything is swaying. Ugh — his throat is still scratching. “Don’t close your eyes.” Jeonghan grits out. “Stay awake — fuck!”_

_Jisoo heaves._

_Jeonghan._

_Jisoo feels himself get shoved into a vehicle. His head slams against the hard of the door and then — he blacks out._

* * *

 

_There’s something lightly tapping at the side of Jisoo’s face. It is the one thing he holds on to whilst he tries not to drown in the blackness of his mind._

_“Jisoo.”_

_“Jisoo can you hear me.”_

_“Shit—“_

_Scuffling sounds around Jisoo and then the **smell**. Jisoo’s eyes fly open and his body jerks forward as he groans. The bag of blood is in his hands within seconds and Jeonghan is looking over him worriedly. _

_They’re in a car somewhere. Jisoo doesn’t know where. It’s dark outside and there is barely any visible light. They must have left town._

_Gulp after gulp of blood and the scratchiness in his throat begins to subside. Jisoo almost sighs from relief but he cannot. His shoulder feels like it’s ablaze and the sheer pain from it knocks the wind out of his lungs. He drops back onto the car seat with a whimper._

_“Okay,” Jeonghan exhales. Panic laces his voice but Jisoo is too tired to share it. “Okay, I’ve never done this before. Fuck.”_

_Never done what? Jisoo wants to ask._

_“I didn’t know they’d have a werewolf. Oh fuck. Okay. Okay.”_

_A what?_

_“Stay with me,” Jeonghan slaps Jisoo’s face. Jisoo almost curses at him but unfortunately, he’s in too much pain to even try._

_“W-why.. are you— here,” Jisoo mumbles. It takes all of his willpower to flicker his gaze at Jeonghan. It’s the first time he lays eyes on his friend in hours. Maybe it’s been a day. Jisoo isn’t sure._

_Jeonghan squares his jaw and doesn’t reply. Jisoo’s gaze burns but still, the blonde remains stubbornly silent._

_“This will hurt.” Jeonghan finally says. Jisoo frowns at the lack of answer but then Jeonghan is putting a hand on his wrecked shoulder and suddenly, Jisoo sees white._

_He thrashes and pushes at Jeonghan as his shoulder feels lit ablaze and then suddenly it stops. Jeonghan almost drops over him and Jisoo’s eyes widen. Sweat has burst over Jeonghan’s brow and both friends stare at each other in horror._

_“Holy fuck.” Jeonghan curses, regathering himself. “Shit.”_

_He brings his hands once again to Jisoo’s shoulder but this time they tremble._

_“Why are you doing,” Jisoo croaks._

_“I can fix it.” Jeonghan snaps although there is little heat. The way his brow is furrowed and his lips are pursed it looks like he’s bracing himself. “I can fix it.” He repeats._

_Again. Fire in his shoulder, searing and merciless. Jisoo gasps for air as he pushes against Jeonghan weakly._

_“S-top,” he begs._

_And Jeonghan does._

_This time they’re both panting._

_“What the hell Jeonghan,” Jisoo breathes. Colour has drained completely from Jeonghan’s face. His lips, a sickly purple. If Jisoo didn’t know any better, he’d think it was Jeonghan with the wrecked shoulder._

_“I need to do it a few times.” Jeonghan heaves. "I'll get better, I swear."_

_“Do what,” Jisoo shakes his head. Okay his psycho vampire friend wants to hurt the both of them all at once. No, no, no. This is not okay. “Stop doing whatever it is you’re doing.” Jisoo groans._

_“You’ll die if I stop.”_

_Jisoo manages a humourless, dry laugh. “Dying seems easier.”_

_“Don’t say that,” Jeonghan jabs Jisoo’s side. It hurts and Jisoo glares at him. Jeonghan lowers his gaze._

_“I just need some time. The venom is — a lot.” He pants. “I need to remove it from your shoulder. Werewolf bites kill vampires. We need to remove it.”_

_Jisoo blinks at him, incredulous. “Werewolves.” He breathes._

_Jeonghan clicks his tongue. “Is it that hard to believe?”_

_“We— well, yeah.” Jisoo gasps._

_“They hunt us so get used to it.” Jeonghan mumbles angrily._

_“Why?”_

_“Because they can.”_

_Jisoo falls silent. He’s heard that before. He doesn’t know what to say. Too many things have happened in too short a span of time. His friend drags him to an operating theatre, turns him into a creature of the night. They fight and he rots in a motel of which the name he still doesn’t know._

_A werewolf attacks him and bites his shoulder. He’s close to death and Jeonghan saves him. They’re in a car somewhere Jisoo also doesn’t know and he’s trying to let sit the information that supernaturals exists. All in all, Jisoo has to say this has been one of his crazier days._

_“Why’d you come back for me?” Jisoo turns his head to where Jeonghan is distracted inspecting the bite. His friend’s hands pause their inspecting._

_“People die every day, don’t they?” Jisoo says. He catches the way Jeonghan stiffens and contrary to the smugness he thought he’d feel, Jisoo just feels tired and awful._

_They do.” Jeonghan agrees._

_Jisoo snorts and turns away from the blonde. Typical._

_“But I also said I’d never let you die.” Jeonghan’s voice is barely a whisper._

_“Giving me immortality is one way of assuring that.” Jisoo counters._

_Jeonghan doesn’t say anything to that and when Jisoo turns to look at him, he sees that an unreadable expression has fallen on Jeonghan’s face. Both friends say nothing for so long a time that Jisoo closes his eyes. The pain in his shoulder is excruciating but it’s been so long that it’s begun to dull in his senses._

_“You can die.” Jeonghan’s voice is clear but quiet. There’s a firmness in it that Jisoo isn’t expecting. “Vampires can die. You don’t have to live forever.”_

_“That’s reassuring.” Jisoo quips._

_He expects Jeonghan to snap back but his friend doesn’t._

_“I can leave you here and you won’t last a day.” It sounds like a threat, the way Jeonghan words it. But Jisoo sees the resigned look in his friend’s eyes and knows he’s being factual._

_He considers it. The pain will be gone. He will be gone. None of this confusion and turmoil will wreck his mind. He’ll be free._

_“What about you?” Jisoo asks._

_Jeonghan flickers his gaze at Jisoo. They stare at each other for a moment and then he shrugs. “Same as before.”_

_“Move to a different town, attack some humans?” Jisoo raises his brows before wincing. His shoulder is acting up. Jeonghan darts his gaze worriedly at the wound before looking back at Jisoo._

_“That’s not all vampires do.” He sniffs._

_“What else do you do, pray tell?”_

_A pregnant pause._

_“Thought so.” Jisoo grits. Fuck his shoulder is really burning now._

_“Fuck you.” Jeonghan snaps._

_“No, fuck **you**.” Jisoo bites. An involuntary feeling of fear drops in his stomach and he frowns at it. _

_Jeonghan presses his lips together. “That’s because I sired you.”_

_“You what.”_

_“I bit you.”_

_“So?”_

_“So your body responds to me.” Jeonghan shrugs like it’s nothing._

_Jisoo drops his jaw before laughing. He throws his head back and lets out a crazed laughter that confuses Jeonghan._

_“Me? Listen to you?” He wheezes._

_Irritation flashes in Jeonghan’s eyes and he leans forward to snarl at Jisoo. It sounds like a lashing order and Jisoo finds himself wanting to curl backwards but he grits his teeth and stares Jeonghan head on._

_Then he too jerks forward and hisses back as viciously as he can, only stopping when his shoulder pulsates and the pain shoots up his spine. Jisoo drops back to the car seat with a quiet groan and Jeonghan hovers worriedly over him._

_“Does it hurt a lot?” He whispers._

_“Why don’t you touch me and try it out again,” Jisoo heaves._

_Jeonghan freezes. “How did you know I can feel it?”_

_Jisoo huffs. “I’m a day old vampire but I’m not blind.” He clicks his tongue. “Whatever it is you’re doing it hurts you too.”_

_“It’s my manifestation.” Jeonghan whispers like it’s a secret._

_“Okay.” Jisoo accepts, wincing, “vampire magic. Fine.”_

_“It’s not magic.” Jeonghan shakes his head._

_“Well unless you can explain it medically to me, I’m going to call it magic.”_

_“It’s a secret.” Jeonghan shakes his head seriously. “You can’t tell anyone.”_

_“Who am I going to tell?” Jisoo laughs exasperatedly._

_“Just—“ The blonde hesitates, “You can’t tell anyone. Promise?”_

_Jisoo squints at his friend and for a second, he thinks Jeonghan is pulling a fast one on him. It won’t be the first time he’s done it. Jisoo wouldn’t put it past him. But then the look on Jeonghan’s face is one of fear. An emotion Jisoo has never before seen so clearly on his friends face._

_It almost frightens him too._

_“Okay,” Jisoo says, “I promise.”_

_Silence in the car._

_Only now Jisoo realises that the radio is on and playing softly in the background._

I don’t think I can talk about that

1, 2, 3

Waiting alone at the corner

Trying to get myself back home

I don’t think I can talk about that

_He turns his head slowly — towards Jeonghan. Jisoo sees that familiar blonde hair falling over his friends face and a swell of emotion fills his chest. This may be the first time he’s ever seen Jeonghan look so small._

_Gone is the playfulness to his person, overtaken by a wary vulnerability that surprises. It still surprises. However used to him Jisoo thinks he is, Jisoo thinks he will never truly understand him._

_Why he chose to reveal this side of him to Jisoo, why he chose to turn him — It was a selfish decision. Selfish and unfair. Unjust and cruel to take somebody’s life, just like that. And yet, why can’t Jisoo bring himself to resent Jeonghan?_

_The image of genuine surprise on Jeonghan’s face when Jisoo asked if he knew that people would be worried for him, flashes in Jisoo’s mind._

_Oh._

_Jisoo closes his eyes._

_He must be crazy. Completely insane. Definitely not in his right mind. But still, he asks, “so you going to help me get rid of this werewolf bite or what?”_

_Jeonghan snaps his head towards Jisoo in surprise. His eyes round and his mouth drops slightly._

_“Y— don’t you want to die?” Jeonghan’s voice is small._

_“And leave you here?” Jisoo scoffs. He pauses for a second before sighing, “I wouldn’t.”_

_Jeonghan’s eyebrows slant down before he covers his face, suddenly turning away. He hides his face._

_“Ya—“ Jisoo toes the blonde with his foot, laugh at his lips, “I’m literally dying here. My clock is ticking. My life is draining as we speak.” He’s not lying. He can barely feel his fingers on the side where he was bitten. That can’t be very good._

_“..ab..o.” Jeonghan’s voice comes muffled._

_“What?” Jisoo kicks at him again._

_This time Jeonghan swats his foot away and glares at Jisoo. No heat to his eyes, just a little watery. “I said Jisoo pabo!”_

* * *

There’s a blood trail left where Hong Jisoo has flit across. Jihoon eyes the red with a hard gaze before unlatching himself from Yeti. The vampire is nearby. He whistles a sharp, short noise and the wolves spread out.

Jihoon reaches for his gun and licks his lips. _There._

He fires.

A straight shot. A cry of pain and then impact.

Jihoon is flung to the floor. His head smacks against a rock and he grunts from the impact. Hong Jisoo is going for his neck and the two tousle on the ground in a mess of limbs and fangs.

There’s a wild look in Hong Jisoo’s eyes and Jihoon jams his elbow against his neck in a quick attempt to get the vampire’s fangs away from him. A rush of ash brown and Kuva slams into the vampire. The motion knocks the wind out of Jihoon but he vaults to his feet and aims his gun once more.

Soonyoung engages — entering from where he’s swung over Kilo. The lead werewolf growls angrily, his snout pulls back in a vicious snarl. There’s movement in the trees and L leaps to Jihoon’s side.

The captain doesn’t breathe. Sounds of Soonyoung clashing with Hong Jisoo fill the quiet of the forest but there’s something else. Jihoon darts his eyes through the trees as the hairs on the back of his neck prickle.

Something is coming —

Jihoon snaps his head towards Soonyoung and his eyes widen for a fraction of a second. His arm moves before he can think and he fires his gun just slightly behind Soonyoung. Next to Jihoon, L begins to growl.

The air crackles dangerously.

Soonyoung exhales from his mouth as he exchanges blows with Hong Jisoo. The vampire is significantly weaker than he was before but still, he packed a pretty good punch. Something is in the air and a quick glance at Jihoon sees Soonyoung flipping himself onto Kilo and latching himself.

Hong Jisoo hisses at the werewolf and makes to swipe at its face. Kilo lashes forward in aggression and he’s just about to launch into a full leap when a hit so inhuman and brutal, throws Soonyoung off his mount.

His body swings back from his latch and he slams into Kilo with a pained grunt before he’s quickly unlatching himself and standing to his feet.

There’s another one.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan is shaking.

Every inch of his body is trembling from anger and he can barely breathe. 

The sight of Jisoo mauled from shoulder to hip has him seeing red. Burning fire ablaze, uncontainable. He flits at frightening speed to the nearest werewolf and grabs its head with an iron grip before slamming its body to the ground. The forest floor trembles and Jeonghan snarls a raging sound.

There are two captains in this hunt and both of them stare at Jeonghan like he’s a prize to be won. Guns out and bullets flying, Jeonghan flits to the next wolf and doesn’t think as he snaps it’s head clean off its shoulders.

A bullet flies for Jisoo and Jeonghan deflects it with a vicious snarl before flitting to his best friend. A quick look at Jisoo and Jeonghan feels his anger swell into an uncontrollable boil. He turned his feelings off. Jisoo turned his feelings off for the coven. The one thing that made Jisoo him was his empathy, and he turned it off. And yet, it stands to be the most empathetic thing Jisoo could have done. 

One of the captains makes to dart forward and Jeonghan bares his fangs at him. He will kill every single one on this hunt. He will rip them to pieces and leave nothing for their families to mourn.

Next to him, Jisoo stumbles and for a split second, Jeonghan pulls his attention away from the captains to catch his best friend. His heart, if it could still feel, would be broken. Jeonghan gathers Jisoo close to him, just as the dark haired captain — fire in his eyes — vaults forward without regard for his human body, straight at Jeonghan.

Fury in his bones and rage in his blood, Jeonghan lunges forward to rip him in half. A growl and a wounded whine— Jeonghan slams his fist, unforgiving and merciless into a bed of snow white fur.

Blood sprays at his face and Jeonghan grits his teeth. The werewolf he attacked drops to the floor with a heaving breath and the captain he had meant to kill stands — alive as ever, gun pointed at him.

Jeonghan takes a step forward to snarl. _Fucking shoot_ , he wants to spit. _I dare you._

Before either of them can act, the last standing wolf drops between them, snout pulled back defensively. Jisoo, where he stands next to Jeonghan, drops to the floor.

Jeonghan grasps at him desperately. He needs to go. Jisoo won’t make it if he waits any longer. He turns, enraged, to take a good look at both the humans. The dark haired one still has a gun, stubbornly pointed at him whilst the other, grips his partners arm as if to stop him.

“Hoon,” the silver haired captain whispers firmly. His knuckles turn a striking white where he holds his partner down.

Jeonghan’s lip curls up in a silent taunt. Both of them know who will win this fight. With only one good werewolf left, the captains were as good as marked for dead. Seems like the silver-haired captain is the one with the good head on his shoulders.

In the tense breath-hold on a moment that both parties stare at each other, Jeonghan commits their faces to memory. He sears it into his mind with all the wrath he feels running through his veins. He cannot do it now, but after Jisoo is safe, he will find them and rain blazing hell.

Jeonghan presses his best friend close to him and murmurs, “hold on.” His stare burns at the human captains as he says loud enough for them to hear.

“We’re going home.”

 


	11. Square One

The grip Soonyoung has on Jihoon’s arm only eases when Yoon Jeonghan flits out of sight. Holy _fuck._

Soonyoung flickers his eyes to his partner and the darkened look on Jihoon’s face tells enough. It was Yoon Jeonghan in the flesh.

A million things flashed through Soonyoung’s mind the moment the elder vampire slammed Kuva to the ground. A lot of these things are thoughts that he hasn’t entertained in years. Thoughts like: fear.

Watching the full grown werewolf get flung to its death like it was nothing made Soonyoung break into a cold sweat. He’s never seen a vampire do this. Werewolves are to vampires the other side to the coin. No one specie is stronger than the other and the only thing have to tip the scales are experience and technique. Where vampires have immortality, werewolves have a fatal bite. Everything is equal to a certain extent but _fuck —_

Yoon Jeonghan is a player beyond the rules of this game. Soonyoung has never lost four werewolves on a hunt. They’ve come back bloodied, yes. Seriously injured, sure. But werewolves are a supernatural force to be reckoned with and Soonyoung has never lost more than two.

Heck. They don’t get flung around like rag dolls. Soonyoung rubs a hand over his mouth. Yoon Jeonghan was like a vampire on fucking steroids. His heart was pounding in his chest the second he thought that the vampire was going for Jihoon.

And Yoon Jeonghan was.  

There are risks that Soonyoung happily takes and then there are risks that he would never. The ones he’d never usually have to do with Jihoon. Sweat trickles down the side of his forehead. Whatever reports they had on Yoon Jeonghan seem outdated now. A useless pile of words. Nothing in the papers prepared them for the execution that just happened. If they hadn’t beaten Hong Jisoo to near death, it would have been them dead on the ground.

Even by supernatural standards, this was pretty insane. Things weren’t adding up. He exhales a long breath before turning to Jihoon. His partner hasn’t moved an inch and his eyes remained trained on the forest before him. Soonyoung curses under his breath. This is bad.

Kilo exhales sharply through his snout and Jihoon snaps his gaze to the wolf. It is a sharp motion that Jihoon grabs his leather strap, reaching for Kilo’s collar. A quick second of realisation and Soonyoung jerks forward to grip his arm. 

The motion has Jihoon turning towards him — eyes a frightening black and mouth, a thin line. “Let go.” His voice is levelled.

“No.” Soonyoung says.

“I said,” Jihoon’s voice drops low and dangerous, “let _go._ ”

Soonyoung grips tighter. “This is not the time.” He locks gazes with his partner and stills. The look in Jihoon’s eyes frighten. It is an endless black and for a moment, Soonyoung wonders if he’s lost him.

From where Kilo stands just a little away, the werewolf lowers his head. Soonyoung sees the motion from the corner of his eye and he understands. They are one werewolf left. It’s just not realistic. Even if this wasn’t Yoon Jeonghan, they’d be walking straight into their funeral.

If Soonyoung is honest, the encounter with the elder vampire has drastically changed his opinion on the mission. At first, he was all for supporting Jihoon on his quest. It sounded fun. More fun than any of their other missions so far, especially since Jihoon has been really fixated on it. It showed Soonyoung a side to Jihoon that he didn’t get to see very often. The side less controlled, more instinctive. 

So yeah. Elder vampire? Sick. Soonyoung was all up for it. Another shiny badge to add to his jacket.

But the past fifteen minutes sees him realising with extreme clarity the mission he just allowed. By stamping his ring on the contract, Soonyoung just allowed Jihoon full access to his own death. The look in his partner’s eyes, he’s seen only once before. Years ago when Jihoon told him, although briefly, about the elusive Yoon Jeonghan.

The black fire in his eyes had intrigued Soonyoung. It was fascinating to see someone so usually calm and in control, let go to a burning that Soonyoung thought was passion. Passion he can handle. Passion and ambition were familiar to him. 

Revenge? Not so much.

Jihoon presses his lips together and for a moment Soonyoung thinks he’s going to go anyway. He readies himself to stop his partner but Jihoon pulls his arm away from Soonyoung with sharp exhale. Despite the abrasive action, Soonyoung relaxes a little.

That’s right. They need to go back to camp, file the report. Regroup. Re-strategise.

Jihoon sheaths his _crush_ and turns on his heel. His gaze is dark and his shoulders, tense. Kilo hesitates for a second, glancing to the forest floor where Yeti lies. Her breathing, shallow. Soonyoung follows his gaze and closes his eyes to swear before dropping to his knees.

She’s still alive.

Kilo stands apprehensive. His body moves to follow Jihoon but his eyes linger on Soonyoung and Yeti.

Soonyoung begins pulling out the small pack behind his back and ripping open the emergency medical supplies. The gash is much too big. Werewolves heal quicker than vampires but even they cannot magically sew together a wound this big.

“Leave her.” Jihoon’s voice cuts.

Jihoon’s words hurt Soonyoung a lot more than he shows but he doesn’t reply. He’s busy preparing a heavy dose of painkillers. Glancing quickly at Yeti’s face to check that she’s still with him, Soonyoung murmurs. “I’m sorry. Bear with me. We’ll get you back to camp.”

The snow white wolf exhales softly from her snout and Soonyoung places a hand on her side. Injection in hand, he presses the needle into Yeti, releasing the painkillers as quickly as he’s allowed. Yeti is silent while Soonyoung works but when the medicine is in, she relaxes slightly. 

“Recovery will come for her.” Jihoon says.

Soonyoung rips another packet open with his teeth. “She won’t make it then.” Fuck. He’s never been good at stitching. Soonyoung brings the thread to his mouth and licks it before threading it through the needle. If he doesn’t try to close this wound, Yeti will bleed out.

The silence that follows after Soonyoung is loud enough that he hears what Jihoon meant to say. He leans forward over Yeti, hands ready. “Don’t say it.” He murmurs _._ “If we leave her here, we’re no better than vampires.”

Soonyoung presses the needle into Yeti’s flesh and the snow white wolf flinches. He flickers an apologetic gaze her way before turning back to concentrate. Fuck. He sucks at this.

Kilo moves to Soonyoung side to stand in silent support. Both wolves exchange soft noises that Soonyoung doesn’t understand and a part of him wonders if they are friends. Do they know each other? Have they seen each other in human form? Is this the first time they’re meeting? Soonyoung doesn’t know. 

His workmanship is a little sloppy and he gives up trying to make it painless. There’s no way for this to be painless. At least he gave Yeti some painkillers before.

A hand comes into view and Soonyoung looks up in surprise to see Jihoon, jaw clenched. His eyes widen before they soften but Jihoon is having none of it. “You’re too slow.” His partner says.

Soonyoung relinquishes the needle to Jihoon and moves to give him space. There he watches as his partner works — expertly and efficiently. Jihoon isn’t gentle but he isn’t rough either. He patches Yeti up to the best of his ability, which is more than Soonyoung can ask for.

Then they prepare to leave.

“Half an hour, tops.” Soonyoung tells Yeti. The snow white wolf eyes him quietly and Soonyoung nods once. Jihoon has already begun walking. Kilo pauses to nose Yeti softly with his snout before exhaling and following after the captains.

This mission, they failed.

 

* * *

 

Jisoo’s head rests in the crook of Jeonghan’s shoulder as the elder vampire flits. His body feels heavier by the second and just when Jeonghan expects it, Jisoo slips.

The flit breaks.

Jeonghan catches his best friend quickly, swallowing the dread that’s begun to pull in his gut.

“Jisoo,” He says as steady as his voice will allow, “stay with me.” They drop to the forest floor and Jeonghan shakes Jisoo gently. “Hey.” His voice shakes. “ _Jisoo_.”

The motionless way his best friend holds limp in Jeonghan’s arms makes him curse. One second — and then Jeonghan is ripping open Jisoo’s shirt. They’re sat out in the open, he needs to be quick. The werewolf bite has set in and it’s venom has travelled.

Jeonghan bites back another curse. The length of Jisoo’s arm is a deep, bruised purple that extends to his chest. By the looks of it, he’s probably lost all feeling. If Jeonghan doesn’t do something quick, Jisoo might have one less arm. He doesn’t even need to think twice. Jeonghan reaches for the festering bite and the moment he makes contact — white behind his eyes.

A jolt of pain shoots up his own arm and Jeonghan grits his teeth. He refuses to let go. Pain like fire ablaze but the haze of Jeonghan’s own anger and worry does well to dull it. He works quickly. Drawing as much venom out as he can until Jisoo’s sickly complexion turns less yellow.

In the process of his and Jisoo’s pain, Jeonghan sees both the faces of the human hunters flash in his mind. A dark, endless black. The anger he’d so carefully held down comes erupting forward and Jisoo’s festering wound speeds to a close.

Jeonghan grits his teeth and bears the last hammering of sensations before quickly gathering Jisoo in his arms and jumping back to a flit. He should have bought Jisoo a few more minutes. They just need to get to the safe house where Jeonghan can work more carefully. All he’s really done is seal the wound and block off the spreading.

The safe house was Jisoo’s idea. He’s always been the more careful one out of the three older vampires. He insisted that Jeonghan purchase this little cottage way out of town. They got it for cheap through a deal with another vampire. It was a favour of sorts but with it being close to absolutely nothing, it is easy to see why. Jisoo spent a summer working on the place with Minghao and Chan. He called it ‘Project Safe House’ to keep the younger ones occupied. But Jeonghan knows that it was just an excuse to spend time with them.

Jeonghan never thought they’d actually use it. He bought it mostly for leisure purposes. To give the rest somewhere else to go other than just the small town they reside in. Jeonghan honestly just assumed that if trouble showed up, the coven would run. He never thought they’d _hide._

It isn’t too far away that Jeonghan feels the air shift around him. He drops his flit immediately and the blur of the forest clears to reveal Jun. His beautiful eyes round for a fraction of a second before they harden into an obsidian black that Jeonghan feels right in his chest.

Neither vampire say a word to each other. There isn’t a need to. The both of them already understand. Time is of the essence.

Jun takes Jisoo from Jeonghan carefully but firmly and the elder vampire lets him. Then he jumps into a flit with Jeonghan following close behind.

 

* * *

 

When Wonwoo wakes, he wakes with a anxious jerk and a sharp inhale. His mind is groggy but his forces himself alert. He’s in the motel.

The motel that he checked into with Seokmin and Hansol.

“Hyung you’re up.”

Wonwoo turns his head to look at the caramel wolf. “Yeah,” he sits up quickly. “Where—?” There’s a tired weight in his shoulders that throbs when he moves. Must be that all-nighter he pulled in the coven house, and then stress. He moves himself off the bed and walks straight to his bag to find his phone.

Hansol scratches the side of his face as he nods. “Seok hyung went to get some new towels.

“Okay.” Wonwoo nods, “did you guys rest?”

“We watched tv.” Hansol points to the small television sat on the dressing table. The screen jitters with static and character background laughter fills the air.

It’s almost noon.

Wonwoo was asleep for about two hours and although his body is screaming for more, he kicks himself for the slip up. He scans his phone for messages.

**_Seungcheol (10:48 am)_ **

_Order something back to the room for the boys. I’ll go to town and get some supplies later. Let yourself sleep._

**_Wonwoo (11:59 am)_ **

_What about Mingyu?_

**_Seungcheol (12:00 pm)_ **

_I’ll drop him on the way. He said the guy at the store will recognise him._

**_Wonwoo (12:00 pm)_ **

_Ok be careful._

**_Seungcheol (12:01 pm)_ **

_Always_

Wonwoo stares at the text for a long minute — his heart feels so heavy. Everything they worked for is falling through their fingers. They have to start all over. He allows himself only a second more before he’s pocketing his phone and turning to Hansol with a small smile. 

“What do you feel like eating?”

The room door creaks open before either of them can respond and Seokmin shuffles in with some clean towels. His face lights up at the sight of Wonwoo. 

“Hyung! How do you feel?”

“I’m fine,” the grey wolf shakes his head, “sorry for falling asleep.”

Seokmin shakes his head too, worried frown on his forehead. “You should have slept more.” He says. “Good news is now we have clean towels!”

“What was wrong with the others?”

“They had interesting stains.” Hansol supplies.

“Interesting like how?” Wonwoo quirks a brow.

Seokmin blushes an embarrassed red as he darts his gaze to his younger brother. They exchange a few looks, much to Wonwoo’s growing interest. Before he can ask what, Wonwoo realises and stops Hansol. “O _kay_ , yes.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose. He wants to laugh but also, he doesn’t. “What do you guys want for lunch? Let’s order something. Mingyu is coming.”  

 

* * *

 

The journey back to base camp is silent. Heavy is the air around them. It pulls on Soonyoung’s shoulders like a weight he cannot shake. He stares at Kilo’s back as the werewolf moves and feels a sudden pang of emptiness in his chest. They really lost four wolves.

When they finally reach, Jihoon is quick to shed his gear and take off. He doesn’t wait for Soonyoung and Soonyoung doesn’t follow. He knows exactly what Jihoon is going to do. The blind anger his partner had been in before looks to have dissipated. How much of that is surface, Soonyoung isn’t sure. But what he’s sure of is Jihoon’s professionalism. It is the one thing he can always count on.

Right now, the determined set of Jihoon’s jaw comforts him. It means that he’s thought of steps to take and how to take them. It also means that Soonyoung should let him even though he itches to follow. Space now meant room for conversation later. And conversation is what Soonyoung will need after he too, takes his own steps.

It is only when Jihoon is completely out of sight that Soonyoung begins shrugging off his own gear. He removes his tracker and gives it to the staff waiting at hand. There are a about a million things on his mind and he’s probably going to need a drink to sort through all of them.

To put it simply, the mission was a failure but having to report their first real loss is the least of Soonyoung’s concerns. He doesn’t care about his win streak unless it is directly related to Jihoon’s and even then, it’s just for fun.

Fun isn’t at the top of either of their lists today. Just thinking about the look on Jihoon’s face when he saw Yoon Jeonghan makes Soonyoung run a hand down his face. That vampire brought out in Jihoon a recklessness Soonyoung has never seen before and while his partner may seem to have bounced back from it, Soonyoung doesn’t know if he’ll be quite so lucky the next time.

A glimpse of red catches his eye and Soonyoung lowers his hands to stare at them. Dried, werewolf blood. The image of Yeti lying on her side, snow white fur stained bloody, flashes in his mind.

“LC0429.” Soonyoung says.

“Sir?”

Soonyoung pulls his gloves off with his teeth. It’s unconventional for captains to ask about the well-being of werewolves. There’s an unsaid rule that the two don’t interact save for actual hunts but Yeti saved Jihoon’s life. So, fuck rules. “I want to be notified.” 

The staff hesitates and Soonyoung turns to stare at him. The boy bows quickly. “Yes, sir.”

With the last of his gear removed, Soonyoung scans his identification card against the wall monitor and makes for the lycan administration block. He should probably take a shower first. His uniform is sticking to his skin uncomfortably but there are other things of more importance.

Every single staff pauses to bow their head at him as he trudges through the hallway but nobody bats a lid at how much blood there is on him. Most of them even smile at him and ask ‘good hunt?’ Soonyoung just waves dismissively. He’s not in the mood for pleasantries.

It is only when he’s in the lycan block that he feels the quiet stares. A stark difference to the captain block. Here, they can smell the battle on his shoulders and know who they’ve lost. Inside the building, all werewolves are required to be in human form. It is a sea of unfamiliar faces that Soonyoung moves through. They greet him all the same. Heads bowed until he has walked past.

The practice is one birthed out of duty and respect for captains. A strict practice within military personnel but one Soonyoung was never too fussed with. He’s never even really given much thought to it but today, right now, as he moves through a lobby of werewolves turning to bow their heads at him, Soonyoung feels like he is undeserving.

Kilo was taken in the moment they reached base camp and Soonyoung knows he won’t see him any time soon. He may very well never see him again. As the lead werewolf on the hunt, returning alone is —

Soonyoung walks quicker. It is round a corner that he sees the familiar face. Bumzu is sat by the administration counter pouring over some documents. He doesn’t look up once but when Soonyoung reaches the front of the counter, he says, “you should have showered first.” 

“I want to speak to Kilo’s unit head.” Soonyoung’s voice is firm.

Bumzu looks up from the paper in his hands and eyes the captain for a minute. Then he looks back down. “No.”

“It was an abnormality. Yoon Jeonghan is not like the vampires we know.”

“That is for them to decide.” Bumzu continues his work.

Soonyoung’s jaw clenches and he stops himself from slamming a bloodied hand on the pristine white counter. “It’s not his fault.” His voice dips low.

Bumzu closes his eyes and exhales before lifting his gaze up at him. “And that is not for you to decide.”

Soonyoung presses his lips together as he feels a wave of frustration hit his chest. It’s a new feeling for him. Today has been nothing if not a tirade of new experiences. Bumzu stares at him with resigned understanding.

“This was different.” Soonyoung says.

“I know.” Bumzu replies quietly. For a split second, Soonyoung sees his professional front give way to sympathy. But then it is back up like a wall of defence. Soonyoung isn’t deterred.

“It’s not fair to punish him for something even Jihoon and I weren’t prepared for.”

“ _Soonyoung_.” Bumzu warns. His eyes dart around the lobby where other werewolves are and shakes his head slowly. Soonyoung catches it but he blazes through anyway.

“Nobody has seen this before, I swear on my life. I need to speak to the unit head. This mission failed but it is not because of Kilo’s inadequacy.”

Bumzu stares at his paperwork, wordless and Soonyoung leans forward. “Please, hyung.” He implores. “I will handle it. I just need to speak to her.”

His friend leans back in his chair and rubs at his eyes. A long moment of silence passes before Bumzu sighs. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” Soonyoung exhales quickly. His shoulders droop from relief and he makes to spin on his heel back to his block. There’s a checklist in his head that he’s ticking off.

Just before he leaves, Bumzu’s quiet voices comes. “This is dangerous territory, Soonyoung.” There is worry that Soonyoung picks up on. He knows. “You need to pick your battles. He is one werewolf.”

Soonyoung turns to look at him. He can hear the rest of what Bumzu wants to say but doesn’t, because this isn’t the place. He knows his friend is looking out for him but Soonyoung will not stand down. It is unjust.

“You’re right,” He flicks his nose with his thumb. “He is one werewolf.”

 

* * *

 

The sheets are a growing red where Jun lay Jisoo on the bed and Jeonghan is crouched over his best friend within seconds. He flings what’s left of Jisoo’s top to the floor and a horrified silence befalls the coven. Jeonghan has to squeeze his eyes shut at how deafening it is. He wishes they didn’t have to see. He doesn’t want them to so he shoots a look at Jun. 

“Come.” The older vampire says, tugging Minghao and Chan towards the other room. They hesitate and Minghao shakes his head as he refuses. His eyes are widened in alarm at how badly beaten Jisoo looks. He doesn’t say it out right, but Jeonghan feels it so he arrows a firm gaze on Minghao and says, “it’s not your fault.”

His words hit the young vampire straight to the chest and Minghao’s face twists miserably. 

“It’s not.” Jeonghan repeats unwavering, “you wouldn’t have been able to stop him even if you tried. This was his decision and his alone.” Then he says softer, “now go.”

Jeonghan waits until the other three are out of sight before unclenching his fists. His entire body is shaking. A panic so overwhelming has gripped his heart and Jeonghan can barely breathe.

One look at his best friend and Jeonghan knows, Jisoo is on the brink. If he hadn’t taken those few desperate minutes to close the werewolf bite and restrict the venom spread, Jisoo would have been long gone.

The very thought sends an unforgiving wave of nausea up the elder vampire’s throat.

Werewolf venom works mercilessly against vampires. It invades their system like a pandemic disease, restricting their healing process and breaking down cells at a frightening speed. There is nothing as torturous and effective. Even the hunter’s _heartbreaker_ doesn’t come close to how excruciating it is.

The likelihood of a vampire surviving a werewolf bite is zero to none. It is almost always a sure kill. The only thing that Jeonghan has to hold on to right now, is confidence in his manifestation. He’s done it once before and he’s banking on the fact he can do it again. There are many mysteries to vampire manifestations and sometimes even he doesn’t fully understand how his works.

It is a feeling. Sometimes Jeonghan feels it stronger. That’s when it works faster and he can navigate through the mess quicker. Other times he struggles.

The first time he tried to undo a werewolf bite, it nearly spent him dry. It was different from the little cuts and scratches he can easily heal. This was a whole different league. There is venom to remove and Jeonghan has to concentrate really hard to find it in the system. That first time, they got lucky. He had access to the wound almost immediately. He was much younger and _weaker_ but working on it before the venom spread had been a great advantage.

Jeonghan doesn’t have that advantage now.

He runs his hands over Jisoo’s arm and tries his best to ignore how helpless he feels. There is a lot of venom. It runs a punishing purple through Jisoo’s skin and just looking at it makes Jeonghan want to cry. He can fix this. He’s fixed it before. He can do it again. He has to do it again. 

Taking a deep breath to brace himself, Jeonghan swallows. He presses his hand firmly against Jisoo’s and closes his eyes. The burn is immediate — like acid racing through his own arms. It spears up his own arm and pain bursts into his chest like an invasion of sensation. Jeonghan opens his mouth in a silent scream and grips Jisoo harder. His knuckles white from the pressure and sweat breaks on his brow. He cannot stop.

What he feels is nothing compared to what Jisoo feels. Right now Jisoo is in an endless black because he put himself there. Jeonghan needs to pull him back out. His best friend. His rock, his anchor.

“I got you.” Jeonghan says through a wince, “stay with me, okay? I’m almost done.”

Even though his hands are trembling and his vision begins to blur, Jeonghan doesn’t let go. There’s not much left. He can do it. Jeonghan can remove it all. Purple pulsates through his arm like nails digging against his skin until the very last of the venom is extracted.

Then Jeonghan drops onto Jisoo with a ragged breath. One second to collect himself and then he’s forcing himself back to check on Jisoo.

He touches his face affectionately and pushes the sweat soaked hair off of Jisoo’s brow. “ _Hey_ ,” Jeonghan whispers.

“Jisoo,” he cups his best friend’s face in his hands. Jisoo looks a perfect picture of calm. His soft features are relaxed and if Jeonghan didn’t know any better, he’d say Jisoo was asleep. He presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “Wake up.”

Silence in the room. Just the whirling of the ceiling fan in the background. Jeonghan presses brow against Jisoo’s and waits. He’ll give him a minute. Jeonghan can wait. Maybe it takes a while for the body to react. He doesn’t know.

The minutes drag by as Jeonghan stays unmoving, Jisoo’s face in his hands. Every second that passes is a second panic begins to grow in Jeonghan’s chest. It builds from a whisper of a feeling to a whirl of a sound that demands attention.

“Jisoo.” Jeonghan’s voice barely comes. His throat is dry. He nudges Jisoo’s face and stills when it lolls to the side lifelessly. Jeonghan’s mind blanks. “ _Jisoo._ ” He repeats clearer. “Hey.”

He laughs nervously and gives Jisoo a little gentle shake. “ _Pabo_ , it’s not funny.” Silence —

Jeonghan takes in a shaky breath.

No.

He shakes his head.

_No._

Jeonghan grasps desperately at his best friends face, cupping the sides and shaking Jisoo with more force than he should.

Jisoo doesn’t move at all. The air in Jeonghan’s lungs cut off. No, no, no, _no_ , **_no_**. He thinks frantically. His hands move to shake Jisoo’s shoulders more firmly. “Get up.” He orders.

His voice is sharp but it trembles when it leave his lips. “ _Get up_.” He repeats angrily. “This is not funny.” He snaps.

Nothingness. Jisoo remains as unmoving as he did when Jeonghan closed the wound in the forest. The elder vampires shakes his head frantically. “No, no, no.” He chants. “You can’t do this.”

The lid on Jeonghan’s control flips and all of the panic that he’s been desperately trying to keep at arms length, crashes over him wave after wave after wave. His face crumples in desperation and his voice breaks. “Why did you do that?” He whimpers. “Why didn’t you run? You stupid, _stupid_ vampire.” Jeonghan slams his fist onto the space beside Jisoo’s head. “I would have handled it. I would killed them all.”

An overwhelming wave of anger crashes over Jeonghan. It boils his blood and the knuckles on his hands white with the force in which he clenches then. He will kill them both. Rip the captains from neck down and throw their bodies where their souls may never again rest. Let it be a warning to anyone who dares touch his family.

Jeonghan drops his forehead onto Jisoo’s chest as he squeezes his eyes shut. Stupid Jisoo. Foolish beyond comprehension. Not a single thought of self-preservation was given to his own self. Jeonghan is furious. This is not what he wanted from Jisoo. All Jeonghan has ever wanted was for Jisoo to stay by his side. He’s never asked him to risk his life.

His best friend. Soft-hearted and selfless to a fault. Jisoo barely even really hurt the hunters. He wasn’t intending to kill them. Jeonghan makes a broken sound. “And still they tore you apart.” He seethes, “they don’t deserve your consideration, Jisoo. They don’t deserve it.” Jeonghan cannot understand it. It’s been a lifetime and he still can not grasp how all encompassing Jisoo’s heart is. Dead as it might be, it loves with an intensity Jeonghan can not comprehend. “And for what?” He whispers bitterly.

Do these humans even deserve the kindness you have shown them? The warm embrace of empathy — steady even when the world around crumbles and shakes. No. They don’t deserve any of that. They will take what you have given them and spit at it. That is what humans do.

“Wake up.” Jeonghan demands.

But then he crumbles. “Please wake up.” He begs. “You are safe now. Minghao is safe. You can come back now.”

Jisoo remains unmoving.

One second.

Two seconds.

“Did you hear me?” Jeonghan whispers.  

_You can come back now._

Desperation is pulling him under. Jisoo is not moving. It’s been too long. This can’t be good. Jeonghan touches the side of his face gently and gives him a little nudge. “ _Hey_.” He croaks.

Was he too late?

No.

No, no, no, no.

“Come back.” Jeonghan’s voice cracks. “You don’t like that place so come back.” He cups Jisoo’s face and makes a small noise. “ _Mm_?”

Nothing. No movement.

A sickly swirl of nausea sets in his gut. He stopped the venom from spreading and removed all he could. There is nothing left. Jisoo should be fine.

Wake up.

Wake _up._

Jeonghan drops his face into Jisoo’s shoulder to hide his sob. _No._

“Please wake up.” His voice is a broken sound. “ _Jisoo_.” Jeonghan clutches at his body and gathers him close to his chest. He laughs but eyes begin to sting. Jeonghan feels like he cannot breathe.

_No._

He shakes Jisoo lightly as his face crumples into a broken mess. “ _Jisoo.”_ His voice is louder, harder, frantic.

“Jisoo.”

Here.

Jisoo is always here.

Always and always.

He won’t leave them. He _can’t._

Jeonghan holds him tightly, desperately.

Frantic in the way he shakes his head. “I can fix it.” He insists. “I can fix it, Jisoo. Just come back, mm?”  Jeonghan forces a smile. “We’ll move somewhere new. You can pick. You can choose anywhere you want. I don’t care. Just come back.” He’s rambling now. Words are just spilling beyond his control. A bubbling mess. He’s scared. Terrified beyond anything he’s ever felt. “ _Please come back._ ” He grasps at Jisoo’s hand and laces their fingers together. Jisoo’s hand is cold.

An icy chill of dread crawls up Jeonghan spine as he quickly rubs at it — desperate to give some warmth.

Something. Anything.

A memory of them walking by the beach, barefoot after a long shift at the hospital hits Jeonghan like a kick to his gut and he grips Jisoo’s hand tighter. He remembers the wind in his hair and the smile on Jisoo’s then-human face and suddenly, hot wet tears are falling down his face.

Drip —

Jisoo’s always given him everything he wanted. He showed him love even though Jeonghan didn’t understand it. He helped Jeonghan build a family. He let him fall in love with Seungcheol, a werewolf.

He gave Jeonghan his life.

Drip —

“We can go to the beach.” Jeonghan whispers. “You love the beach.”

“Fishing.”

“We can go fishing.”

“I know you want to go fishing.” He sobs.

“If you don’t come back we can’t go fishing.”

Silence in the room.

Drip —

Jeonghan holds Jisoo stubbornly and fights the heaving sobs that wreck through his body. No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

“You can’t leave me.” Jeonghan says brokenly. His tears fall in heavy drops onto his best friend’s face as he cradles Jisoo’s body as close to him as he physically can. “You said you wouldn’t. You said you would never.”

Silence in the room. A deafening drag of nothingness. Jeonghan can only hear himself heaving. Desperately trying to push the panic that is suffocating him. He won’t accept this.

He refuses.

Drip —

Minutes tick by.

The blood on the bed has dried into a brownish hue.

Drip —

Jeonghan wants to scream.

He’s shaking all over.  

You can’t do this.

You can’t do this to me.

You can’t leave me.

I can’t do this.

I can’t do this without you.

Come back.

Please come back.

I’m begging you.

Please.

I’ll die—

A small, tiny pressure pushes against Jeonghan’s hand.

He jolts upwards with a disbelieving inhale, grasping frantically at his best friend’s face. His chest feels like it’s going to explode. “ _Jisoo_.”

Jisoo’s eyes are closed but his brow furrows in the slightest of movements. Jeonghan blurts a flustered sound. “ _Jun!!!_ G-get some red.” He shouts.

Movement all around — Jun flits into the room within the second, worry marring his handsome face. He rips the bag of red in his hands open and tips it into Jisoo’s mouth.

“Careful.” Jeonghan whispers, clutching Jisoo like his life depends on it. He cradled Jisoo’s face in his hands and watches the liquid pour in. A quarter of the bag in and Jisoo grips the hand that Jeonghan has laced between his and heaves.

A wrangled noise and then coughing.

Jeonghan almost laughs. He chokes back a thankful sound and shakes his head furiously. All the air that was previously denied to him, floods back into his lungs like a dam of relief.

“I’m here.” He gasps, holding Jisoo in a protective embrace. “I’m here.” He repeats breathlessly.

 

* * *

 

“So, what is it this boy said to you again?” Seungcheol turns to look at Mingyu where he’s riding shotgun and fiddling with the seatbelt.

The black tea wolf looks up apprehensively. “His name is Boo Seungkwan.”

“Boo Seungkwan.” Seungcheol repeats before flickering his gaze back to the road. “Okay. What did he say to you?”

Mingyu scratches the side of his face. Normally he wouldn’t have remembered. People say things to him all the time, there’s literally no way for him to remember it all. But then what Boo Seungkwan said was strange. It made no sense and yet he spoke as if he made all the sense in the world. It is puzzling. So puzzling that Mingyu can’t forget it even if he wanted to.

“He uh— said something about the store not being scent-proofed but the back room is and then he called me a wolf…” Why would a room have to be scent proofed? Isn’t he human? Mingyu drops his jaw. Is he _not?_??!!!!

“Mmhmm.” Seungcheol nods. His alpha’s voice pulls him back to the present and when Seungcheol asks if there’s anything else, Mingyu nods back.

The words stick in his throat for a bit. Telling Wonwoo was one thing but telling Seungcheol meant that there was a high chance something would happen. Mingyu doesn’t know what. But he knows, it can’t be good. The drop in his chest the moment he says it just proves his point.

“He called us um, stupid untagged wolves.” Mingyu clears his throat. When his alpha doesn’t respond, Mingyu makes a miserable face. 

“I’m sure it was a mistake.” He says quickly. “He could just be you know, running his mouth. I don’t think he knows what he was saying.” Stop lying, Mingyu!!!! I’m not lying!!!! I don’t even know!!!!!  

He opens his mouth to say more but Seungcheol is pulling up at the motel they previously left the others at. The tires crunch against the sandy road and Seungcheol brings the vehicle to a stop.

“Alright.” He jerks his head towards the motel. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Mingyu blinks once before unbuckling his seatbelt. He opens the truck door to scramble out but hesitates and turns towards Seungcheol. “What does being untagged mean?” He asks.

All of his gut feeling tells him that that is a question he shouldn’t be asking. And yet, it is one that has swirled about in his mind ever since Seungkwan mentioned it. So, he asks. 

There’s a flash of something that Mingyu doesn’t understand in his alpha’s eyes. It makes him feel nervous but he waits for an answer still. He wants to know. What is it?

“It’s nothing.” Seungcheol assures. “Don’t worry about it. Go on. I will be back soon.”

Mingyu chews his bottom lip and hops out the truck. It is the answer he expected but whilst he is usually accepting of what Seungcheol says, this time Mingyu finds himself unsatisfied. 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

The room is more crowded than Soonyoung expects it to be when he pushes into it. There are staff from various departments moving about the space. Paper is strewn onto the big meeting desk and in the thick of the commotion, he sees Jihoon.

His partner looks fresh, clean. He must have showered back in their room and Soonyoung must have missed him. Their timing seems to have fallen off sync ever since Yoon Jeonghan. It sets an unease in Soonyoung’s chest.

He enters quietly but his entrance draws attention anyway. The room pauses its work to greet him. Soonyoung raises a hand to mean _at ease_ but his eyes are on his partner.

Jihoon spares him an acknowledging glance before continuing a hushed conversation with what looks to be a surveillance team member. 

Troops are being mobilised to the coven house. They don’t expect the vampires to be there but it is still of much value. The house could hold information that the military need — fill in the gaps that have been made obvious today. Their reports are outdated to say the least.

Soonyoung pulls himself a chair and sits by the back to listen to the discussion. They can set out in a few hours and by the looks of it, both he and Jihoon are going.

Preparation is quick but thorough, as is classic Captain Woozi style. The team that work closely with them are used to the tight reigns he holds. “Is the detection unit ready?” Jihoon asks the staff in uniform next to him.

“Yes, sir. They are waiting for your signal.”

Jihoon shakes his wrist and glances at the silver watch on his hand. “Have them by the gate at 16:00.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“If there is nothing else, leave.” Jihoon jerks his head to the door and the room stand to move.

Soonyoung rises from his chair and waits until only he and Jihoon are left before he asks, “have you been to the infirmary?”

“I’m fine.” His partner shakes his head. 

“You hit that rock pretty hard.”

“I’ve had worse.” 

Soonyoung nods slowly. Jihoon stands just a hands width away but even then, it feels so far. With his partner mobilising troops, the time that Soonyoung had hoped to have to speak with him only gets pushed backwards.

“What are you doing?” Jihoon sighs.  

Soonyoung turns to him. “What?”

“I heard you requested to speak to the unit head.”

“I did.”

“Why?” Jihoon frowns in obvious disapproval.

Soonyoung knew this would happen — that Bumzu would probably tell Jihoon. He just didn’t expect it to be _this_ quick. But then, Bumzu and Jihoon have always had a good relationship so, Soonyoung really shouldn’t have expected anything else.

“You know why.”

“I don’t.”

“It’s not his fault.”

“Since when do you care about what happens to werewolves?” Jihoon raises his brows. There’s a neutrality in his eyes that feels more cold than it should. It is true that he’s never wondered too hard about what happens to werewolves after a hunt. He’s never really had a reason to. Most of their hunts finish quick and clean. This one was quick but for all the wrong reasons and it wasn’t the least bit clean.

“Since they saved your life.” Soonyoung frowns. Then he stares at his partner head on. “Isn’t that worth caring about?”

“It’s their job.” Jihoon says a-matter-of-factly.

The words are true but it cuts nonetheless. Today, Soonyoung finds himself wanting to avoid that. “Yeti is alive. She made it back.” He offers.

Jihoon presses a hand to his temple. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” Soonyoung frown deepens, “weren’t you wondering too?” 

“No.” Jihoon shakes his head. “And neither should you.”

“They are people.” Soonyoung’s brows slant downwards at the memory of him walking through the lycan block. They have lives just like him. They age like humans.

“It’s about six years too late to play that card, Soonyoung. You know what we do and why we do it. It is the same for them as it is for us. There no point picking at something you cannot help.”

“But it’s not the same for us, is it?”

Jihoon takes a step towards Soonyoung and a whiff of his shampoo catches in Soonyoung’s nose. It is familiar, comforting unlike the situation unfolding before him. He wants to reach forward and hold his partner but at the same time, he doesn’t.

He’s upset.

Jihoon’s face is inches from his and his gaze is pointed.

“Are you going to keep tabs on every single werewolf that cycles through our hunts? How are you going to do that?”

“ _No,_ that’s not what—” Soonyoung shakes his head before he’s cut off.

“So this is a one-off thing? You exercise your captain authority to ease punishment on one werewolf. Are you going to do it for the rest? Can you? How many can you push through the system and protect? Tell me and I will listen.”

Soonyoung stares at Jihoon at a loss for words. His partner shakes his head slowly and exhales a long breath.

“It is a cruel thing you have done to give hope of a different outcome to a werewolf who’s fate has been sealed. You know what will happen to him. And, LC0429? Do you really think she will ever hunt again? It is likely she will never walk again." 

Soonyoung drops his gaze to the floor in quiet dismay.

“There are rules in place for a reason. We abide by them because they are the best we can do. You should direct your feelings of injustice towards the ones who caused this in the first place.” Jihoon reaches for the leather strap fastened across Soonyoung’s chest and gives it a sharp, short tug.

The material grips Soonyoung’s torso in a tight hold and Jihoon lets go. “We set off at 16:30.” He says. “Don’t be late.”

 

* * *

 

The bedroom in which Jeonghan and Jisoo are in is silent. Jun left the two alone after Jisoo came to and Minghao has been waiting outside the door ever since.

Past an hour, Chan goes inside, anxious to see Jisoo himself. He’s been with the other two for a while now. Minghao is not quite sure why he’s still standing outside.

Actually he does. Even though Jeonghan specifically absolved him from guilt, Minghao feels it anyway. He doesn’t think it will go away until he sees Jisoo for himself but somehow, his feet stay stubbornly outside the bedroom.

Jun sits at the small dining table with his eyes on Minghao - watching as the young vampire paces lightly back and forth and then back again.

“You can go in, you know.” He finally says.

Minghao turns towards him in surprise. “I know.”  

The older vampire leans back in his chair and lifts a glass of red to his lips. Minghao watches him down a gulp like one would whiskey. Then Jun tilts his head to the side, “so why are you still here?”

“I—” Minghao begins and stops. He holds one of his arms and shrugs.

Jun makes an understanding face and taps at the table absently. A moment of quiet passes between the two before Jun sniffs. “You should let him see you.”

Minghao laughs but it is not at all humorous.

"He's probably worried." Jun adds. Trust him to find the exact thing that makes Minghao feel like he’s doing this for Jisoo when really, it is for himself.

When Minghao hesitates, Jun makes a little motion with his hands - pushing the air between them towards the bedroom. 

The younger vampire gives. “Okay.” He says.

Smile on his face, Jun rises from his seat and drapes an arm over Minghao's shoulder. “Let’s go.”

The room is quiet on the inside like it sounded on the outside. Chan is curled up on the armchair by the bed and it looks like he’s fallen asleep. Minghao makes an effort to lighten his steps. 

On the bed, Jeonghan lies next to Jisoo and their hands, linked. It seems he too, has fallen asleep. He must be exhausted. Minghao doesn't know what happened when Jeonghan went to bring Jisoo home, but he cannot imagine it having been easy at all. Now that the werewolf venom has been extracted, colour has returned to Jisoo’s face. It was previously ashen-grey and frightening. Minghao feels an immediate relief just seeing the older vampire’s chest rising and falling — marking the soft breaths he takes.

He's staring. 

A pressure pushes gently against the small of Minghao’s back and he turns to look at Jun. _Go on,_ he means.

Minghao nods. He walks towards the bed, guilt swirling at the sight of all the dried blood Jisoo is lying on. Maybe if he had stayed with him, he could have helped. No, how stupid. He was of no help. He would have been no help. Jisoo was trying to protect him from the hunters and their werewolves the whole time.  _Hunters._  Minghao closes his eyes miserably when he reaches the corner of the bed. He sits himself down with his back facing Jisoo.

He can’t look.

Thank the moon Jisoo is alright. Minghao doesn’t know what he’d have done with himself if he wasn’t. He doesn’t think he can bear that weight. He feels so small for having been such a big burden. Why couldn’t he have been better? Why couldn’t he have done more? Hunters? Werewolves? There are so many questions. Everything feels like a big mess. What is going to ha-

A gentle touch to his elbow jolts the young vampire up in surprise. Eyes wide, Minghao turns to look behind him.

Jisoo is looking at him through tired eyes.

“There you are.” Jisoo says. His voice is barely there. It sounds dry and scratchy.

Almost immediately, Minghao feels his eyes sting.

“Yes.” He lowers his head to hide his face.

Jisoo makes a small noise and reaches, although weakly, for Minghao’s hand. The younger vampire grasps at it quickly, a mix of emotion spinning in his chest. Jisoo's hand feels smaller than he remembers and Minghao holds it close to him. Hand in hand, Jisoo gives Minghao's the smallest of squeezes. “We made it home.” 

The words push Minghao off his emotions edge and tears fall from his eyes in thick, heavy drops. He nods in response, unable to say anything else.

He doesn’t see but he knows for sure in the way that Jisoo rubs his thumb over his hand, that the older vampire is smiling.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol parks the truck a street away from the store and walks. The afternoon sun beats down on his neck as he crosses the road. It’s been a few long hours since he and Wonwoo left the coven house.

He hasn’t managed to sleep a wink.

Back at the motel, he listened to Mingyu snore through his exhaustion as he himself tried to sleep. He couldn’t. Seungcheol thinks he won’t be able to for a long while. All of his fears have gathered together and thrown themselves in his face.

He thinks he would be afraid of falling asleep.

His mind drifts to Jeonghan and his heart clenches. A jolt of pain shoots up his chest. He stumbles forward and heaves in shock. Hand, grasping at his heart. What was that—

Sweat on his brow. Seungcheol swallows. It’s back.

Maybe Mingyu should stay with Wonwoo tonight.

He shakes his head. He can deal with that later. For now he needs to get enough food to last the pack at least a week. Hopefully by then the payment will be in and they can leave town.

The store is just a few meters away but Seungcheol can smell the metal and leather. He straightens his back and narrows his eyes. Something is in there.

When he steps foot into the establishment, it becomes increasingly obvious. The cheap store alarm chimes his arrival and a cheery voice pipes up from behind the counter. “Welcome!”

Seungcheol dips his head in a friendly manner and smiles at the boy. The silver name tag on his shirt catches the alpha’s eye. ‘Boo.’ It reads. _Boo Seungkwan._ Seungcheol walks to where the shopping baskets are stacked neatly by the door and grabs himself one.

He takes a good look around the store. On the surface — perfectly regular. But in those boxes behind the counter — Seungcheol exhales. The pack need to leave.

The first thing Seungcheol grabs is some dry biscuits. Not a favourite but a quick way to curb hunger if desperate. He takes three boxes. Then he heads for the fruit. He reaches for a bag of apples which he is sure will be gone by tonight, some grapes and — tangerines. Seungcheol takes a few.

Wonwoo would want some vegetables if they’re going to make dinner so Seungcheol rounds the aisle and continues shopping there. Boo Seungkwan isn’t too bothered by him. The boy is humming along to the store music. It is almost ridiculous at how stark a picture he casts next to those boxes.

A part of Seungcheol starts to doubt he even knows. Perhaps that is being uncharacteristically naïve of him. Of course the boy knows. It is difficult to not.

By the time Seungcheol is finished with his shopping, his hands are full. He walks up to the counter and drops them onto the surface.

“Hello!” Seungkwan smiles.

Seungcheol smiles back. 

They don’t carry a conversation but Seungkwan continues his soft humming. Seungcheol watches as he scans the items one by one and notes how soft his hands are. They are not the hands of someone who he was suspecting the boy to be. Seungcheol looks up at him. _Then who are you?_

“My mother grows these tangerines! They are the best in town if I do say so myself.”

Seungcheol makes an amused noise as he reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. “You’re the only store in town.” He says.

Seungkwan’s hands pause their work and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Are you not?” The alpha cocks a pointed brow.

The boy flusters. “Ah — y-yes, we are.” Seungkwan laughs, scratching the top of his head as he makes nods. “I just — yeah.”

Seungcheol blinks slowly. “Did I say something?”

Seungkwan shakes his head quickly and waves his hands in front of him. “No! You just reminded me of someone.”

“I see.”

“Um, would you like a bag with these?” Seungkwan drops his eyes down to the pile of groceries.

“Ah,” Seungcheol clicks his tongue. “I left my eco bag in my car. Give me a second will you?” He pulls a few bills from his wallet and hands it to Seungkwan. “I’ll be right back.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay.” Seungkwan breathes. He looks down at where their hands brush for the slightest of seconds and his heart pounds in his chest. He watches the man leave his store speechless.

It’s—

Oh!!!

Oh my god!!!!!

 _Okay_.

What are they _still_ doing in town??

Seungkwan grabs the sides of his face makes a panicked noise. He smooshes the bills against his cheek and then makes a disgusted sound. His mother always told him how unhygienic money is. You know, with it being passed around all the time. 

Don’t put it near your face, he can hear her say.

Seungkwan pushes buttons on the cashier machine and the money tray pops out. He quickly calculates the man’s total and sets aside the change in the metal tray by the side.

Then he cranes his neck and fidgets. Where is he? Where did he park? There’s a carpark right behind, guess not there?  

Seungkwan is almost half on the counter when he sees the man, jogging across the road towards the store. The sight of him makes Seungkwan scramble down his table and press his clothes in an orderly fashion. He runs his hands through his hair, once, twice — and then he puts his hands behind his back and waits.

The man is moving towards the store. Dark, raven hair billowing in the outside wind. He’s built big and broad. Seungkwan thinks he must be pretty old. But then again, maybe he’s getting ahead of himself? That one brush could be misleading. He won’t really know unless—

Seungkwan’s eyes widen in horror as the man takes a step towards the store and then — drops.

Oh my god.

Oh my god!!!

“Ahjusshi?!” Seungkwan fights past the boxes blocking his way and nearly slips on the floor as he hurries outside in panic. He runs. Runs and then drops to the floor in concern.

His hands hover over the man’s motionless body for a second before he’s grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. “Hey!! Ahjusshi!!”

Seungkwan gasps, “Oh my god, oh my god.”

The second he lay his hands on the man, Seungkwan knows. He darts his eyes around in panic. There’s no one on the streets for now but he doesn’t know how long that will last.

Shit.

He fumbles around his jeans for his phone and dials the number he’s memorised by heart.

The line picks up in two rings and Seungkwan’s voice whooshes out in a single panicked breath.

“It’s an emergency. I have a werewolf passed out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations for making it this far with me into Moonrise! (◡‿◡✿)  
> Now you have earned the key to [Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326690/chapters/43382966), young Jeongcheol's full backstory. Both fics will alternate with each other as the story progresses, like the passing of time through the sun and the moon. 
> 
> It is highly recommended that both fics be read in tandem. I will link the next step at the bottom of each chapter so don't worry too much about it.  
> Enjoy!


	12. Hitchhiker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beyond excited that this chapter has come.

Jihoon swings himself off the armoured vehicle and when he lands on the forest ground, his boots make a soft _fwump._ There’s an ache in his muscles and in all honesty, he probably should have gone to the infirmary but there are other more important things to do.

Things like being here. In the thick of the woods — with his gaze straight ahead on the gargantuan mansion before him. The corner of Jihoon’s lips tug downwards.

To think that Yoon Jeonghan has been right here all along. Here, playing _house_ in this small town like a human. Jihoon almost laughs. He lifts a hand to signal the detection unit. The werewolves advance at his cue — noses to the ground and eyes alert.

This vampire will play house no more.

“I want the whole place combed through.” Jihoon says to the detection head standing next to him.

The man bows immediately. “Yes, sir.”

Sound of heavy boots approaching has Jihoon turning to his left.

“When LC6087 reported this, I was picturing something…” Soonyoung tilts his head to the side. “Smaller.”

Jihoon makes a noise from the back of his throat. The house, the _mansion,_ set a quiet fury in his heart. It’s very existence like a mocking song in his ear that won’t leave him be. A physical reminder of how many long and peaceful years this vampire coven has managed to live.

It is all the years Jihoon doesn’t think they deserve.

The house is as elaborate on the inside as it is on the out. An abundance of rosewood panelling and a classic grand staircase greets the moment military personnel push through the front doors. The heavy clunking of boots echo after them as they walk.

Jihoon rests his hand on his gun. “I’ll take the right.” He says to Soonyoung. His partner nods and before he can say anything else, Jihoon turns on his heel. Whatever that wants to be said, can be said later, in private.

Now they have a job to do.

Three werewolves break away from the main unit to follow him. Jihoon doesn’t pay them any mind. They move quietly but purposely behind him. With them follow, four other soldiers and a comcam.

It is quiet.

Despite the premises being invaded by an entire detachment of werewolves and military personnel alike, they move without unnecessary noise. Only sound of guns clicking and paws pattering against the wooden floors. The coven house is inviting in ways Jihoon was not expecting. Warm lighting and carpeted floors. The entire floor plan is so disarmingly human that Jihoon only frowns harder.

He hasn’t been to many vampire houses for the very reason that they don’t stay long at any one place. He’s raided hotels, civilian houses, the frequent underground bar but never a house as lived in like this.

It makes him wonder how many vampires have managed to slip through military cracks and how many more Jihoon has to find. The thought is very alarming. 

One coven at a time. 

Jihoon turns into a hallway and stops to stare. It’s decked out in abstract paintings on either side. Expressive splashes of colour from the striking of reds to the calm of blues. He turns to the comcam and the man lifts his camera.

A flash.

Jihoon continues moving. To be quite frank, he isn’t needed here. His attendance on his surveillance mission doesn’t change his orders — to catch the coven scent and get ready for the chase. Jihoon is really here because he cannot keep away.

The years of unanswered questions and simmering hatred propelled him to participate. Now that he’s here, he realises that his questions only grow in number. They grind at his nerves.

He exhales a long breath and walks forward. There’s a door left ajar and he pushes into it roughly — his gun, on standby. The werewolves dart past him as first guard but quickly calm when it is made clear that it is empty.

It is big. A living room or drawing room or sorts. A place of leisure. Jihoon glances around the room. Floor to ceiling bookshelves adorn an entire wall. Intricate carvings skirt the perimeter and long draping curtains fall against the big, arched windows. His eyes move systematically around the room, taking in and remembering all he can until —

He stills.

White noise.

The movement all around him silence in his mind and for a moment, it is all he sees. 

A family portrait. Painted by hand and framed high up in the centre of the room. There’s a single spotlight shining a warm glow on the faces above. They stare at Jihoon as unmoving as he stares back at them.

Static from a radio.

“Head count, five.”

A voice echoes back.

“Copy that.”

The sound of wolves moving to action — the radio cuts.

 

* * *

 

 

Jisoo’s strength is returning but not at the pace Jeonghan was expecting. Vampires have a naturally slower healing process than werewolves but what they have over their supernatural counterpart is the luxury of red to speed that up.

Unfortunately, it seems like the damage that werewolf venom did to Jisoo took a serious toll. Jeonghan’s frown deepens at the thought and it is only when his best friend brushes a ghost of a touch over his hand does his frown even out.

He smiles at Jisoo, pausing to give his hand a gentle squeeze. Then he nods to the rest.

Chan had prepared a feed each for them all — five glasses on a tray. When Jeonghan nudges his head forward to say _drink,_ the coven reach for a glass each until only he is left. Then a quiet but respectful silence. It is as kind as it is bold of Chan to have prepared Jeonghan’s share.

There was an unsaid rule that nobody broached the topic of the elder vampire’s feeds. Jisoo turns to look at Jeonghan just as Jun settles himself into the chair opposite them. He shifts like he’s looking for a comfortable spot, seemingly oblivious to the current question of the elder vampire’s feed. Minghao and Chan are less oblivious. Jeonghan knows they’re hoping that he will feed with them.

He hesitates for a second that only Jisoo sees, before he nods agreeably. Chan bursts into a beam. The brightest smile Jeonghan has seen in a while and despite the harrowing events that just passed, Jeonghan feels himself warm from love. The young vampire ups from his chair to hand Jeonghan the remaining glass.

It’s different from the rest. Jeonghan doesn’t have the kind of smell a werewolf would but even he can tell.

“AB.” He flickers an affectionate look at Chan.. “Thank you.” Jeonghan smiles before turning to everyone else. “Let’s drink.”

A quiet moment of peace befalls the coven. They feed quietly in each other’s precious company, sharing a consensus feeling of relief that Jisoo is alright. Relief that he’s alive. There is much to think about now and even though Jeonghan’s mind is a blaring noise, he knows he needs to first address the red in his hands.

He swirls the glass and watches the liquid skirt the edge of the glass — dyeing the material a red so brilliant before fading back into the mass. Just looking at it isn’t going to get it to move so Jeonghan lifts his glass to his mouth. He feels the exact moment it touches his lips and has to push down his reflex to reject it. Lump in his throat, he lets the red seep slowly in — bit by bit.

Little by little. But it still burns.

The only thing stopping Jeonghan from pulling the red away from his mouth is Minghao staring at him. Jeonghan smiles at him through the glass and tips it back to down a substantial gulp. The immediate relief on the younger vampire is worth the hollowing that hits a second later. Scraping in his chest like his body is rejecting his natural life source. Jeonghan cannot stop the cough that spills from his lips.

Loud and rough like sandpaper in his throat. The coven turn to him in concern. “I drank too quick.” Jeonghan covers his mouth with an apologetic laugh.

“Take it slow.” Jisoo says.

“ _You_ take it slow.” Jeonghan shoots him a look to which his best friend just chuckles.

 

* * *

 

 

Huddled in a corner on Hansol’s bed, Mingyu hunches over the notebook he brought with him and pushes his pencil against it. Being around the rest of the pack calms him down a whole lot but there are still questions Mingyu wants to ask. Some of these questions have already been asked but they didn’t come with answers.

Neither Seungcheol nor Wonwoo seem like they are going to tell Mingyu what he wants to know. He tried with Seungcheol already and —  a quick glance at Wonwoo bent over a few books tells him the grey wolf won’t either. Never has Mingyu felt so far away from the two as he has now. It makes him uncomfortable, anxious. A little scared.

The conversation Seungcheol had with the receptionist back at their motel has been weighing on Mingyu’s mind. Vampire _attacks._ What does that mean? Vampires feeding on humans? The coven doesn’t do that. They have little packets of red that they drink from. None of them hurt anyone. They wouldn’t. They would never.

Mingyu grips his pencil harder. The guy said this town would soon be vampire free. The harrowing imagine of the replica weapons hung up on that pasty motel wall sends a spiral of dread down Mingyu’s gut. His hands get clammy and he has to pause his drawing to wipe them on his jeans.

He didn’t mean _kill_ them, right?

Why would they kill vampires?

What have they done wrong?

Maybe it’s just a huge misunderstanding.

Mingyu chews anxiously at his bottom lip as he stares at Wonwoo. Maybe the grey wolf knows why. Mingyu is actually pretty convinced he knows. Wonwoo knows a lot of things. Most of the things he chooses not to tell Mingyu are usually for the greater good. Well, at least that’s what Mingyu chooses to believe.

Wonwoo hasn’t said much since Seungcheol dropped him off. They all ate together and watched tv, making sure to keep a portion for their alpha. Since then Wonwoo has had his nose stuck in that book. Mingyu’s seen him read it before.

They belong to Jisoo. Mingyu’s peeked at them but there were some scary illustrations of festering wounds that made him look away quickly. He knows that Wonwoo is still looking for a cure. A cure for Seungcheol… if there even is one. How long has Wonwoo been looking to no avail? Mingyu slumps back against the wall he’s leaning and makes himself small.

Ever since Boo Seungkwan everything has felt like one big mess.

“What are you drawing?” Seokmin peers over his shoulder, asking curiously. Light and comforting is his brother’s voice and Mingyu secretly appreciates it.  

Only secretly because how silly that Seokmin has to ask. “Isn’t it obvious?” Mingyu replies without looking up.Hansol is lying on his side, laughing at the television.

When Seokmin doesn’t answer, Mingyu lifts his head. His eyebrows furrow together expectantly and he taps his pencil against his drawing. It is a portrait and his pencil is pointing at the ears.

Seokmin makes a _hmmm_ sound before an _aaah!_ “It’s an elf.” He says proudly.

“W-What,” Mingyu blinks offended, “ _no_ , it’s Minghao.”

“Is it?” Seokmin leans closer to inspect. His genuine confusion only irritates the black tea wolf.

“Don’t you know he’s got pointy ears?” Mingyu holds the notebook close to his chest defensively. Seokmin blinks once, twice, and then grins.

“Nope.” He chirps, “but I know you have red ears.”

Mingyu kicks at him. “Go away!”

Laughing, Seokmin kicks back playfully. It is a minute before they’re engaged in a full on wrestle. Both wolves clamber for purchase and Hansol turns to laugh at them tumbling on the bed. For a minute, the swirling discomfort in Mingyu’s chest dissipates to leave in its place an innocent warmth.

He grins and lunges at Seokmin whilst his brother welcomes him with open arms. They laugh, slamming into Hansol who allows himself to fall into a mess of limbs on the floor. Kicking and smacking at each other, the pups tussle.

“Stop that.” Wonwoo murmurs gently, “the walls are thin.”

They stop immediately. Mingyu releases his grip on Seokmin’s waist and the lilac wolf rolls out of the wrestle. Hansol has to untangle his arms from Seokmin’s legs but then — they grin at Wonwoo sheepishly.

 

* * *

 

The smell of anaesthetic in the air and soft piano music in the background is usually of comfort to Seungkwan but today is different. He stands by the counter, staring at the ID card he just fished from the werewolf’s wallet. The ambulance ride back had been worrying to say the least. Never has Seungkwan ever seen a full-grown werewolf try to shift in his unconsciousness. Seungkwan didn’t know they could. The werewolf nearly mauled the two paramedics to shreds. They had to strap him down and sedate him.

Werewolf flu? Can’t be. Not even close.

The only matching symptom is the alarming spike in body temperature. And even then, it fluctuated so much on the ride here that Seungkwan was afraid the werewolf would just explode.

His heart was racing with panic before but now, Seungkwan is just confused. He doesn’t understand. He is staring at the man’s ID. On it, a picture of the man himself. Name, date of birth, citizenship, thumb print — species: _human_.

Human? Seungkwan frowns. 

“Did you find his ID?” The nurse pokes her head out from behind her desk.

“Ah, yes!” Seungkwan lifts the card to wave it quickly before putting it down where she cannot see. He stares at the patient form before him and swallows.

Choi Seungcheol.

_Cheol hyung._

Seungkwan closes his eyes and mutters a silent curse. It’s Hansol’s alpha. He suspected so, but still he really hoped it wasn’t. That just meant this pack hasn’t left town like they should.

He copies Seungcheol’s details down on the form but when he gets to _tag number_ , Seungkwan hesitates. He glances at the ID card even though he know it will not help him.

“Are you done with his form?” The nurse asks.  

“One second.” Seungkwan blurts. His hand moves quickly to scribble some numbers down before he’s carefully keeping Seungcheol’s ID back in his wallet. Then he’s hurrying to the nurse and passing her the form.

“You sure everything is correct?” She teases him as she reaches for the piece of paper.

Seungkwan makes a face. “Do you want to check?”

The nurse laughs. “I trust you.”

It’s kind of ridiculous how relieved Seungkwan feels. He does his utmost best not to show it. He shoves his hands in his pockets and shifts his weight from his right foot to his left.

“So… What’s wrong with him?” He asks.

“We don’t know yet.” The nurse replies with a pleasantness Seungkwan doesn’t share. Just staring at her key in Seungcheol’s details into their system makes him nervous. Her neatly trimmed fingernails tap rhythmically against her keyboard as she types.

Seungkwan watches her. When she frowns and tilts her head, he stops breathing. But then she carries on like nothing is wrong and he exhales softly.

“It looks pretty serious.” He strikes conversation. “He shifted even though he was unconscious.”

The nurse waves a relaxed hand. “I’m sure Mr. —“ she pauses, “Mr. Choi will be fine.” She smiles at Seungkwan.

“Now, sit down. You’re hovering.”

 

* * *

 

After combing through more rooms than Soonyoung was expecting, he runs his hands through his hair in slight disbelief. This is a family house. There are bedrooms and clear indications of a life that was. It is nothing like Soonyoung was expecting. One of the rooms floored him with its astonishing display of dried flowers, hung from the ceiling. Another had a mini-kitchen of sorts and leftover confectionary.

Soonyoung didn’t even find a single dismembered body or victim on the premises. It is completely puzzling how _normal_ this house is. There was an exceptionally large trampoline in the backyard. _Kids?_ Vampire children aren’t a thing so he stared at the trampoline for ages before finally moving on.  

Static from the radio in his ear.

“Captain Hoshi, cameras in the left wing are in place and active.”

Soonyoung presses against his ear. “What about the ones along the perimeter wall?”

“They are being installed, sir.”

“Make sure they’re fed back to base.”

“Yes, sir.”

Soonyoung rolls his shoulders. The detection unit should be finished about now so he rounds the corridor from which he came and makes his way back out the house. Just before he reaches the door he sees a solider carrying a large painting out.

“Where are you taking that?” Soonyoung questions.

“Captain Hoshi,” the solider stops immediately. He bows once before explaining, “Captain Woozi wants it disposed of.”

 _Disposed of._ Soonyoung repeats to himself. _What_? Everything in this house is now military property. They’re not allowed to dispose of _anything_.

The solider visibly swallows in discomfort. “He told me to burn it, sir.”

Soonyoung’s eyebrows raise on his forehead before he’s quickly controlling his expression. “Give it here.” He throws out a hand.

The solider hesitates and Soonyoung says firmer, “hand it over.”

Soonyoung attributes the soldier’s reluctance to a well-rooted fear of Jihoon and Soonyoung doesn’t blame him. After he hands Soonyoung the painting, he bows again before making himself scarce. Only then does the silver-haired captain sigh.

He flips the painting over and stills. Five pair of eyes stare at him unmoving. Eerie. How a painting can look so alive is beyond Soonyoung. His skin crawls the second he looks at Yoon Jeonghan — memories from this mornings massacre is still fresh in his mind. It is jarring, how peaceful the elder vampire looks here. Softness in his eyes and a slight curve of a smile on his lips. All of his perfectly painted features accentuated by careful strokes of silver blonde to his hair. From this one portrait alone, one would never guess what he’s capable of.

To the right of Yoon Jeonghan is Hong Jisoo and on his left, Wen Junhui. Soonyoung recognises them both. They’re in all the files. Yoon Jeonghan’s two infamous turned. According to reports and sights, the elder vampire rarely turned victims. He very much preferred them well and dead. He was… sort of a lone ranger until Hong Jisoo and subsequently Wen Junhui.

The chances of Yoon Jeonghan turning more was slim given his track record. Which is why, Soonyoung was surprised to see that young vampire this morning.

He purses his lips as his eyes stray further down where two others are painted, sitting in front of the three older vampires. The one on the right Soonyoung recognises as the one Hong Jisoo was bent on protecting. He remembers that long wispy black hair that curled behind his ears. He remembers the innocent fear in his eyes.

Soonyoung pushes the memory out of his mind. He doesn’t know what’s come over him lately. He’s been doing and asking things a him from just a month ago would have never. It’s been a long day.

He drags his gaze to the last and final vampire. There’s a smile on his face and a sparkle to his eye that the painter must have saw fit to add. Hm. Soonyoung commits their faces to memory. A total of five. This must be where the head count came from. After today, there may just be four.

Something in his heart stirs uncomfortably and Soonyoung looks up to the house they’ve stormed in. The warm interior and welcoming ambience. It doesn’t look like any of the vampire madhouses he’s stormed in before. He takes in the sight of everything around him — the carpets and the furniture…

 _This is a family home_ , Soonyoung realizes suddenly.

Everything feels so _human_ it shifts Soonyoung’s world on its center. He licks his lips where they’d begun to dry and turns to his left just to see Jihoon standing in the hall, staring at him.

Both partners stand deathly still — facing each other. The moment reminds Soonyoung of why he was even led to this realisation. _Jihoon._

His partners’ eyes darken at the sight of the painting in Soonyoung’s hands and Soonyoung doesn’t make to hide it. There’s no point in pretending.

“It’s evidence.” Soonyoung’s voice is firmer than he expects when he speaks. _You know this,_ he doesn’t say. A minute of nothingness and then Soonyoung moves to lean the painting against the wall nearest to him — back facing. When he is finished, he lifts his head to see Jihoon wearing an indifferent expression.

Anger is something Soonyoung is used to handling. Both from himself and Jihoon. He is familiar with it. He knows how to channel it into use and dissipate it if necessary. What he doesn’t know how to do, is handle seething anger. It’s a wall he’s never had to climb and today has all but constructed the most colossal wall Soonyoung has ever seen. 

Said wall is now in-between he and Jihoon. It has no form and gave no warning. It was silent when it came but it is loud in how it seethes. Just staring back at Jihoon’s indifferent expression makes Soonyoung more uncomfortable than he can describe.

All this because of one vampire.

Yoon Jeonghan took everything Soonyoung knew of Jihoon and twisted it into a dark unidentifiable form. And under a day, no less.

Bearer of chaos, peace-taker. Soonyoung sees it now. There’s no need to over complicate things. This house is just a house. Just as it’s inhabitants are vampires, neither fact will ever change. All he needs to do is get rid of the elder vampire. Take him down like so many other he has. Then this wall between he and Jihoon will be no more.

“We’re done here.” Jihoon says after a suffocating silence.  

Soonyoung nods once. “Cams are live.”

 

* * *

 

The water is loud where it hits the bottom of the metal basin. Jun is rinsing the glasses out. He makes sure to wipe them all down before putting them back in the cupboard. Then he’s inching towards the bedroom where Jisoo is in.

A quick peek sees both the younger vampires with him. Their soft murmuring and laughter fills the quiet air. It makes Jun smile too but only for a moment. Jisoo is still weak and he can barely walk. They’re going to need a while for him to recover. In the mean time, Jun worries himself about their red supply. Jisoo needs more to heal faster. Whatever Jeonghan did saved him but now the older vampires body has to pull itself back together. They only have a few feeds left. Jun presses his lips together and swerves on his heel.

It takes a little looking around the safe house for Jun to finally find Jeonghan stood unmoving by the window. The delicate gauze lining from the curtains does little to filter the setting sun as it casts a faint glow upon the elder vampire’s face.

Jun pokes his head into the room as quietly as he can — like as if he’s afraid to trespass on a moment he’s accidentally walked into. Sensing him, Jeonghan turns towards Jun, small smile on his lips.

“How are you feeling?” Jun fumbles with his words. He’s worried about Jeonghan. Ever since Jisoo’s come to, he’s drained four full bags of red to regain his strength and even then, Jun thinks Minghao is still on standby to prepare more. The elder vampire hasn’t so much as touched more than that one glass.

Considering how using his manifestation usually drained Jeonghan dry, Jun thinks he cannot carry on without feeding again soon.

“Tired.” Jeonghan turns his gaze back to the window.

Jun pushes into the bedroom and closes the door behind him gently.

It’s not like him to be overly concerned about Jeonghan’s feeding habits for that is Jisoo’s territory. Today, though, Jun cannot help but worry.

“Can I get you something to drink?” He clears his throat albeit awkwardly. “Another glass of AB?”

Jeonghan makes a little face and Jun can already hear his answer. _No._

The elder vampire lowers his head to smile. “I’m okay.” Then a sadness overcomes him and he turns away from Jun to hide his face.

The heaviness in the air is suddenly suffocating. Personal preference with red is usually just a matter of taste. Every vampire has a preferred type. It is like choosing between salty and sweet popcorn, you know? Just in case you’re wondering, Jun’s personal favourite is A.

Jeonghan has never cared about taste. His staggering drain count is solid proof of that. The elder vampire didn’t care about who he was drinking from or what type they were other than the fact that he was drinking. This preference that surfaced is the result of a particular alpha werewolf and the very thought makes Jun’s chest swirl with sorrow.

They haven’t yet spoken about it. They haven’t had the time. Things keep happening one after another and then Jisoo. It’s been a lot, especially for Jeonghan. Jun knows that even if he doesn’t say, the weight he bears must be unbearable.

It scares Jun to think about it — to think about a Jeonghan who’s lost both Seungcheol and Jisoo. He would have gone straight into the darkness, Jun is almost absolutely sure. He drops his gaze to the floor — hands, clasped behind his back. Jisoo is here but Seungcheol…

It’s been years. Years and years and by the grace of the moon Seungcheol tumble crashed back into Jeonghan’s life. Jun watched him live the past precious weeks in absolute bliss. Watched Jeonghan push all worry and doubt out of his mind, just bent on basking in the fact that Jisoo _and_ Seungcheol are back in his life.

How can they leave this town knowing Seungcheol will be left here? Jun worries. He worries about Jeonghan and then he worries some more. Maybe before they could have risked it all and taken one werewolf with them. But now there are five.

A certain grey wolf flashes in his mind and the worrying feeling in his gut tightens. His mind is a muddle of thoughts that he struggles to weave through.

“I must ask you to forgive me.” Jeonghan’s voice comes like a whisper. It pulls Jun out of his thoughts and he looks up at his sire with a puzzled expression.

 _What is there to forgive?_ He wants to ask. But the second he lay eyes on Jeonghan, Jun understands. His confusion melts away and in its place, is a small but growing feeling of dread. There’s a resigned but determined look in the elder vampire’s eyes. It tells Jun more than he is prepared for.

Almost immediately, he wants to object.

 _No._ His mind races but the words he wants to say remain stuck in his throat. Jun stumbles in his thoughts. They circle around his mind like noisy static he cannot shut off. _No._ This is not the outcome he foresaw and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He shakes his head and looks everywhere but at Jeonghan. “I should leave you to rest.” He blurts, jabbing a thumb towards the door. 

“Jun,” Jeonghan’s brows slant downwards.

A gentle plea that begs his understanding but Jun refuses. He laughs nervously. “No, no! You need to rest.” The words spill from his lips as his feet carry him quickly out of the bedroom — away from the resolved look on Jeonghan’s face.

“ _Junhui,”_ the elder vampire calls but Jun daren’t glance backwards. He hurries out of the bedroom and closes the door shut behind him quickly. Back pressed against the wooden door, Jun swallows.

No.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo reaches for his phone and clicks the screen active only to frown at the lack of messages. He glances at the time and sets the phone back down. It’s been a while. Seungcheol should have been back by now. The tofu soup that Wonwoo kept for him is now cold and he’ll have to reheat it when the alpha gets back.

“Where’s cheol hyung?” Hansol peers over the grey wolf’s shoulder to stare at the book in his hands. It’s Jisoo’s and Wonwoo has read it back to back about four times hoping he’d get hit by some miraculous inspiration as to what is wrong with Seungcheol.

“He should be back any time soon.” Wonwoo smiles at the young wolf.

“Do you think he got cereal?”

Wonwoo exhales a small laugh. “I’m sure he would have remembered.”

“Cool.” Hansol smiles back before his gaze wanders to the book once more. Wonwoo follows his gaze to the page — it details a description of shifting, coupled with some sketches of mid-shift forms.

“What’s that?” Hansol points.

“Shifting.” Wonwoo makes a face at him. _You of all people should know._

“No,” Hansol leans forward, “I mean what’s this?” The caramel wolf points to the place where the two pages meet. Wonwoo frowns at it. There’s a piece of paper peeking through. He blinks.

“I don’t know.” Wonwoo admits. He flips the book on itself and runs his fingers down the spine. Nothing out of the ordinary. And anyway, how did he miss this before? He’s read the damn thing four times. Maybe that’s the problem, he’s reading too much and not looking enough.

Wonwoo opens the back of the book and runs his fingers through until he feels the slightest, almost negligible rise in paper. He turns to give Hansol a look before feeling a little more. Then he’s peeling open the hard back cover and huffing a disbelieving laugh.

“ _Vampires_.” He curses. How utterly vampiric of Jisoo to be hiding things in his _own_ book. Wonwoo shakes his head as he pulls the smallest bit of paper out. It slices his finger and Wonwoo pulls his hand away with a little frown. _Paper cut._

“Ow.” Hansol exclaims as if it was his finger that’d been cut. Wonwoo smiles but his heart is thumping. A secret note? Wonwoo can’t say his interest isn’t peaked. He thumbs the paper and flips it open — breath held in suspense.

“It’s blank.” Hansol sounds disappointed.

“It is.” Wonwoo confirms. He exhales and mocks himself quietly for expecting otherwise. What, did he think this was going to be this easy? Find a secret note in a book a vampire gave him and suddenly all his questions are answered? He shakes his head.

“No secret treasure? No life elixir?” Hansol sighs.

“ _Life elixir?”_ Wonwoo raises his brows at the caramel wolf. Hansol only shrugs back. “I think you’ve been watching way too much tv.” The grey wolf shakes his head but Hansol is already moving away, uninterested.

“What life elixir?” Seokmin asks from where he’s sitting with Mingyu. Both wolves look up at him, eyes wide.

“Something to make you young again.” Hansol says seriously.

“How young?” Seokmin makes a face. “Like infant young?”

“I don’t know.” Hansol makes a vague hand gesture. “Just young but not like young, young. You know?”

Both the black tea wolf and the lilac wolf nod back slowly like they have a full, complete grasp on what their brother is saying. Wonwoo watches them disbelieving. He’s not sure if he’s amused or very concerned.

“There’s no such thing.” Wonwoo shakes his head. “You can’t turn back time. I can’t believe we’re even discussing this.”

“What about the fountain of _youth?_ ” Mingyu raises his hand like he’s in school. Sat on the bed, the black tea wolf is too far for Wonwoo to hit him.

“The fountain of what now.”

“The fountain of youth. Keeps you young and heals whatever ailment you have.” Mingyu nods like he’s on to something. “I read it in a book.”

“You don’t read.” Wonwoo laughs.

Mingyu makes an embarrassed face but then he’s sputtering. “I read this _one_ book in Jisoo’s library and it was about a fountain of youth!” 

“Thank you for the clarification.” Wonwoo teases as Seokmin giggles into his hands. Mingyu shoves at his brother and they both smack each other. Wonwoo watches them with affection in his eyes before he inhales. “Vampire bed time stories huh.”

“There were loads.” Mingyu nods enthusiastically. “Minghao showed me one about a magic mushroom.”

“Well I’m sorry you have to find out this way but we only move forward in this life.” Wonwoo leans back in his chair and shoots a pointed look at Hansol. A thought crosses his mind and he adds, “or… we stand still.”

All three pups look at him inquisitively.

“Immortality freezes you.” Wonwoo says quietly. “Like a clock that stops ticking but doesn’t stop being.” A sombre air befalls the grey wolf for a second before he pushes it out of his mind. “That,” He says, “is vampire territory. And the lot of you don’t exactly qualify.”

“We could be hybrids.” Mingyu throws a wild suggestion, grin on his face.

“Again,” Wonwoo says unamused, “no such thing.”

“Really?” Mingyu leans forward and the notebook that was in his hands falls to the bed. Wonwoo eyes the drawing on the page with interest. “But has anyone _tried?_ What if Minghao bites me and I become a _super_ werewolf!”

“Why not Chan?” Seokmin teases.

“H-he could bite me too.” Mingyu clears his throat defensively but his brother just laughs at him. “You know, turn me.”

“You’d be a dead werewolf.” Wonwoo murmurs.

“What?” Mingyu blinks expectantly.

It takes a second for Wonwoo to respond and when he does, he shakes his head. “Hybrids don’t exist.”

“How’d you even know?” Mingyu pouts but Wonwoo is no longer looking at him. His gaze is on the small piece of paper he pulled out. It is blank. Blank like his mind when it comes to Seungcheol’s relapses. Just… blank. Stinging from his finger draws his attention and Wonwoo presses at the wound mindlessly.

It’s closing as the seconds tick by but he manages to squeeze a pin prick of blood out. Habit. Red gathers on his finger and Wonwoo lifts it to his mouth to lick it.

Then he freezes.

Eyes wide and frown on his face, he pulls his finger away from his face to stare at it. Blood. His wound has closed now but Wonwoo stares at his finger still.

 _Blood_.

Wonwoo reaches for his phone with a suddenness that jolts the pups. They eye him curiously as he presses the device to his ear, waiting.

 

* * *

 

Seungkwan startles where he’s standing by the potted fern when a phone rings from Choi Seungcheol’s belongings. The ringtone is old fashioned and standard but _shrill._ He scrambles to the device and stares at the caller for a second. It’s not Hansol. It’s —

 _Wonwoo_ calling… …. ….

He exchanges a look with the nurse and she shakes her head.

“But what if it’s family?” Seungkwan argues. “I’m picking up.” He decides before the nurse can stop him. He clears his throat and accepts the call.

“Hello?” Seungkwan answers.

Silence over the line. Seungkwan waits awkwardly as the nurse shoots him a gently reprimanding look.

There’s definitely someone on the other line. Seungkwan cannot hear him breathing but he just _knows_ he’s there.

“I- I uh, my name is Boo Seungkwan.” Seungkwan begins to babble. Maybe the caller is suspicious of him. Heck! Of course he is! Given their circumstances, Seungkwan should be relieved he _didn’t_ respond. “I work at the store in town and um, Mr. Choi was buying groceries but then he passed out. I brought him to the werewolf clinic just four streets down from the store. A-are you family? Can you come pick him up?”

The words whoosh out of Seungkwan’s mouth and when he is finished, he waits awkwardly, nervously for a response. Oh god. He didn’t even make sure this Wonwoo guy knows that Seungcheol is a werewolf. He just assumed!

Fuck! What has he done! Oh my god!

Okay, Seungkwan. Don’t panic. You can just uh— fuck!

“I’ll be ten minutes.” A deep voice crackles over the line and before Seungkwan can say anything else, the line cuts.

Seungkwan lowers the phone and stares at it in horror. Ten minutes. Who did he just call down to the clinic!!!!! He wants to pull out his own hair. Oh my god. Okay. Calm down. It’s fine. Whoever that was he definitely knew Seungcheol. Not only that, he didn’t sound the least bit surprised that his friend..? Family??? Passed out!!! That’s a good sign right?

Yes.

Great sign.

Good.

Fuck.

Seungkwan is just going to have to fucking wing it.

“Are they coming?” The nurse asks.

Seungkwan pulls a smile onto his face. “Yeah!” He exhales. “Ten minutes.”

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo is out the motel room before either of the pups get a good grasp of what’s going on. “ **Stay.** ” He orders before bolting out of the premises. Then, he curses. All the way out of the parking lot and down the road. Seungcheol took the truck so he’s going to have to run. Wonwoo scrunches his face in distress. Of _all_ the times to have a relapse.

Why did it have to be right now?

Wonwoo runs. Wind in his hair and panic in his gut. He shouldn’t have let Seungcheol go. Given his condition, Wonwoo should have known to take all the precaution he can. It’s just — the alpha hasn’t relapsed since that night they had to drag him to the basement. The past weeks has seen Seungcheol look better, stronger.

The medicinal tea Jun taught Wonwoo to make also helped. Things were picking up. So why _now._ Wonwoo grits his teeth and runs faster. He eyes the road signs and makes a quick left. He’s not far, it’s a small town. Sweat is already on his brow but it is less exertion and more worry.

It’s been a while since Seungcheol’s been to a clinic. The alpha has been adamant about not going and it’s been one of the biggest weights on Wonwoo’s mind. He’s finally at one now but, Wonwoo wishes the circumstances were different.

He understands Seungcheol’s apprehension with clinics. That one rough incident where they were chased out still seems fresh in the alpha’s mind. Ever since then he started accepting what was happening to him — whatever it was.

Wonwoo won’t.

He can’t.

It’s not over until it’s over. If Wonwoo has to pour through every phonebook he can find and ask every clinic possible, he will. The only reason why he hasn’t is because of logistics and safety.

Clinics required full patient details. They pulled up medical history and information Wonwoo would rather keep hidden. He hesitates for just a second outside the clinic. With Seungcheol being here, it meant that was inevitable.

The smell of anaesthetic hits him the second Wonwoo pushes through the glass doors. It’s a small clinic. Smaller than most Wonwoo has seen. There’s barely anyone in it save for a nurse at the receptionist counter and a very nervous looking boy.

Both of them stand when they see Wonwoo. The grey wolf dips his head in greeting. “I got a phone call. I’m here for Choi Seungcheol.”

“You must be Wonwoo-shi?” The nurse smiles.

“Yes.” Wonwoo nods as he walks towards her. He passes the boy and notes how he’s being stared down. He turns to him and asks, “is there a problem?”

The boy’s face colours a brilliant red when he shakes his head. “No! No problem at all. I’m uh, I’m Boo Seungkwan.”

“I see.” Wonwoo says. “You went through Seungcheol’s things.”

Seungkwan’s eyes widen with guilt and he starts to stammer. “I just — I was filling up his patient form, I didn’t take anything.”

Wonwoo makes a small noise of acknowledgement before turning back to the nurse. She smiles at him and slides a piece of paper towards him. Seungcheol’s form.

Then she whispers, “Seungkwan is harmless. He is just trying to help.”

Wonwoo doesn’t respond. He just picks up the form and scans the details quickly.

“Please check that his details are correct.”

Name, date of birth, citizenship, species, tag number. He pauses at tag number before looking up at Seungkwan. Wonwoo flickers his gaze at the boy for an arresting second before he turns to the nurse. 

“It is correct.” He says. “Can I see him?”

“Of course.” The nurse smiles. “Right this way.”

Wonwoo gets led to the back and past a few curtains before he sees Seungcheol lying on a bed — completely out. Footsteps behind him tells that Seungkwan has followed him but Wonwoo is too distracted to comment. His eyes are latched onto Seungcheol’s unconscious body.

Immediately, his chest clenches. Wonwoo moves forward quickly but then stops. He wants to pick Seungcheol up and take him home. But he can’t.

“Are you family?”

Wonwoo turns to the doctor in the room. Middle-aged man but greying hair. Human. Solemn expression, kind eyes.

“Yes.” Wonwoo replies. Normally, he would have avoided divulging unnecessary information. But for some reason Wonwoo trusts this doctor. He didn’t spot a single military crest in the clinic which meant this is a private clinic. Maybe even a family one.

“I’m afraid he won’t be awake any time soon.” The doctor removes his glasses and presses his lips together. “He shifted whilst unconscious and nearly killed two of my paramedics. They had to give him a heavy dose of tranquillisers.”

Wonwoo feels his heart sink immediately. Again with the shifting difficulties. The last time Seungcheol couldn’t shift back human. The feral look he’d seen on Seungcheol that night he went to meet Jeonghan, flashes in his mind. It’s getting worse.

“You don’t look surprised.” The doctor notes.

Wonwoo rubs a hand over his mouth. “It’s happened before.”

“When?”

“About a month ago. He couldn’t shift back and then he passed out.” Wonwoo murmurs. “He had a fever for hours but when it broke he was completely normal.”

The doctor exhales slowly. “How often does this happen?”

“It’s been changing. It never used to be this frequent.” Wonwoo shakes his head. “It was maybe yearly and then it started happening every few months.”

Silence.

Wonwoo waits for a response. A deduction or a clue to a picture he’s been trying to piece for years. Anything. His eyes stray to the doctors’ coat. _Boo_ , it reads. Recognition flashes in his eyes and Wonwoo turns behind him to look at the boy Seungkwan. 

“I see you’ve met my son.” The doctor says.

“He went through Seungcheol’s things.” Wonwoo replies without a beat.

Dr. Boo shoots Seungkwan a look and even though Wonwoo doesn’t turn around to see, he can kind of guess what expression he’s making. Wonwoo thinks it would be similar to what Mingyu would make.

“I’ll be honest with you.” The doctor begins with a calmness that Wonwoo appreciates. “I don’t know how to help him.”

Even though that is what Wonwoo expects to hear, he cannot help the kick of disappointment to his gut. Here’s another clinic to check off his list. “That makes two of us.” Wonwoo offers quietly.

“Have you been anywhere else?”

“Everywhere.”

“I see.”

Wonwoo lowers his head.

“I cannot tell you why this is happening,” the doctor begins, “but I can tell you what is happening.”

Wonwoo lifts his head immediately. The look on the doctor’s face sends a wave of dread down Wonwoo’s spine. “Tell me.” The grey wolf says.

“Werewolves are the result of an intricate balance between human and supernatural.” Dr. Boo says. “Your bodies are built to balance the both sides out. Too much of either tips the scales.”

“Overheating.”

“That’s one of the side effects. You are correct.” Dr. Boo nods. “Your bodies regulate both forms naturally and react when either side is overused. It is not usually a problem unless one side is forced to remain as is.”

“Shift locks.” Wonwoo breathes.

“Yes.” Dr. Boo’s brow furrows as he eyes Wonwoo. Both adults share a moment of silence before the doctor continues. “In Seungcheol’s case, neither side has been forced but his body has lost its ability to regulate. His balancer is broken.”  

Wonwoo blinks. _Broken?_ “What does that mean?”

“It means there is nothing holding his wolf back and it is turning feral.”

The drop in Wonwoo’s stomach falls so quickly he feels a wave of nausea. _Feral._ “How do we fix it?”

Dr. Boo shakes his head and Wonwoo grips the side of Seungcheol’s bed. He drops his gaze down to his unmoving alpha. His mind is blank. Just a white of nothingness.

“He’s not even a hundred.” The words leave Wonwoo’s lips before he can help them. Of all the clinics he’s ever visited, this is the only one that’s given him something he can work with but all Wonwoo wants to do is curl in on himself.

“How long?” He asks, voice low.

“Three months.” Dr. Boo says. “Four if he’s strong.”

Wonwoo turns to look at his alpha.

_“I’m dying.”_

“I suggest making it as comfortable for him as you can for him these next months. It won’t be easy. I can give him something to help with the pain but—“

“It’s a waiting game.” Wonwoo says.

“I’m afraid so.” Dr. Boo’s voice is soft. “There are options.”

Wonwoo lifts his gaze at the doctor, shocked he would even suggest. His shock doesn’t last long and what’s more shocking is Wonwoo considering it. No. Seungcheol wouldn’t want that. It would kill the pups. He shakes his head.

“I understand.” Dr. Boo nods empathetically. “We can release him when he is conscious but for now it is best he doesn’t move.”

“Thank you.”

“I will be outside.” Dr. Boo says before turning on his heel to give Wonwoo space. Wonwoo hears him take Seungkwan with him even though the boy’s footsteps sound reluctant.

He waits until the door is shut before scrunching up his face in despair. His heart aches in his chest. Three months.

Only three.

Wonwoo scrubs his eyes with the palm of his hands and takes a deep breath. Broken balancer. He exhales.

He’s got no choice then. The answer is plain to see. First, Seungcheol has to wake up and Wonwoo needs to get him out of this clinic. The both of them have been blessed that they haven’t been questioned and it’s an honest miracle that the stunt Seungkwan pulled with Seungcheol’s tag number went through.

That’s question for another time. Only when Seungcheol is safe will Wonwoo pick at it. For now, he’s got three months to find a cure and until then, nothing will be more important.

Wonwoo fishes for his phone and calls Seokmin.

“Hyung!”

“Seungcheol is fine.” Wonwoo says quickly. “I need you guys to stay low okay? I’m going to text you the address of the clinic just in case but I don’t want anyone leaving the motel. I have to go check something and I will be back.”

“O-okay.” Seokmin replies. Wonwoo can hear the worry in his voice so he swallows and smiles. They can hear it in your voice, his father used to say.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon.”

 

* * *

 

The bedroom is dark when Chan opens his eyes. It’s early evening but Jeonghan has ordered everyone to get some rest. The sky looks heavy with rain. Dark storm clouds brewing above head. Chan sits up and pushes himself off the bed as quietly as he can. Minghao is sleeping and he doesn’t want to wake him.

He lets himself out of the bedroom and down the short hallway when he pauses outside the bathroom.

Chan lifts a hand to push against the door apprehensively.

It creaks open and then he sees him.

Jeonghan bent over the toilet with blood dripping down his mouth. His shirt stained by the collar. The elder vampire jerks in surprise at the sight of Chan standing frozen by the door and wipes his mouth quickly. Chan watches the blood smear on his hand.

“Hey,” Jeonghan‘s voice is strained, “why aren’t you asleep?”

Chan blinks back at him. It seems like a rhetorical question since the both of them know exactly why Chan isn’t.

Jeonghan makes a face like he’s been caught and gestures to Chan to _come._

Chan moves forward immediately, dropping to his haunches next to the elder vampire. His face, twisted in concern. “Was it a bad batch? Should I go get another?” He makes to get up but Jeonghan shushes him and pulls him back down.

The elder vampire shakes his head and Chan doesn’t understand.

Jeonghan smiles, “I’m okay.”

Chan flickers his gaze towards the toilet where it’s stained a bloody red and then back to his sire. None of this looks okay. The discomfort in his chest only escalates when he sees just how much blood there is. “Does it hurt?” He asks.

“A little.” Jeonghan admits before waving a hand in front of himself. He leans his head against the wall behind him and smiles. “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

Chan drops his gaze to the floor. The smell of red is thick in the air and it contrasts what Jeonghan says. 

“Can I help?” He looks back up.

The surprise on Jeonghan’s face is evident. But then his face softens into something sad and broken when he says, “I wouldn’t do that to you.” He touches Chan’s hand.

“So it does hurt a lot.” The young vampire murmurs.

Jeonghan just presses his lips together, apologetic smile on his lips.

“Are you sick?” Chan frowns, holding the hand that Jeonghan extended. At his question the elder vampire quietens. As if he’s thinking of what to say, how to say it, if he should say it. Chan wishes he’d just say it.

“No.” Jeonghan shakes his head. “Maybe a little broken.” He offers humourlessly.

Chan’s eyebrows slant downwards at the words. His sire doesn’t have to say, Chan knows it’s about Seungcheol. He holds Jeonghan’s hand and shifts closer. He only stops when they’re shoulder to shoulder, huddled together. 

Jeonghan laughs a quiet sound and leans his head onto Chan’s. He sighs content and they stay unmoving in each other’s company. Red staining the toilet and drying on the elder vampire’s shirt. When Jeonghan coughs, Chan holds his hand tighter.

“Don’t tell Jisoo.”

Chan turns to Jeonghan with a concerned expression but the elder vampire just shrugs it off like it’s nothing. “You know how he is.” He jokes with a soft chuckle. Then he lifts a hand towards Chan and sticks his pinky out.

“Promise?”

Chan blinks at his hand and hesitates for a moment. Then he lifts his hand and links their fingers. “Promise.” He whispers.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo turns his head to the sky and flinches when a drop of water lands on his face. He wipes it away. Just as well. The rain will help mask his scent when he goes.

He glances backwards at the clinic and sees Boo Seungkwan hovering by the door. They lock eyes for a moment and Seungkwan looks away quickly. _Weird boy._ He’s the one Mingyu was talking about, isn’t he?

Son of a werewolf doctor. It makes sense now that he would know the pups are wolves. What doesn't make sense is why he didn't tell his father the truth about Seungcheol. Wonwoo exhales sharply as he begins a jog. He can think about it later. Just slightly out of town there’s a small gather of trees that lead back into the forest. It’s opposite to the way he takes if he drives but today he isn’t driving.

The sky rumbles thunder and Wonwoo runs. Past the last of the town’s buildings, his shirt is completely soaked through. The rain has begun to fall. Just in front of him Wonwoo can see the trees peeking through so he runs faster.

Past the invisible line where town ends and forest begins, he jumps over a few fallen rocks and moves deeper in until the trees cover him and he is sure he is alone. Then Wonwoo throws his head back and shifts.

It’s a long shot, what he’s trying. But when the pack leave town he won’t get another chance to try. The three months time limit has made him desperate and Wonwoo can feel it. 

Vampire bed time stories. He must be crazy.

He probably is.

Should they end up to be just as they are titled, stories, fine. But if somehow, Wonwoo can find something that will help him, he’ll take it. Vampires have always had a deeper association with magic than werewolves. Wonwoo doesn’t think his kind are very interested in the like. They are after all, magic in its most natural form. There just isn’t much else to explore.

Maybe magic is what Seungcheol needs now.

Wonwoo snaps his jaw. Listen to him talking about _magic._ If only the younger him could see him now. He’d scoff and laugh at himself. Not just about magic. The fact he is willingly going _back_ to the coven house, his younger self would be having a complete fit.

The rain is getting heavier. It seeps into his fur and sends a shiver down his spine. It makes him heavier so Wonwoo leaps off the ground and shakes the water off. It shouldn’t take him too long to reach the coven house if he runs. By now he’s sure they would have fled.

It’s been over a day.

They should be well out of town and onto the next one. Jun mentioned something about moving up north. Yes. That is where they should be now. They should go even further actually. If the military tracked them here, they will track them up north. Wonwoo clenches his jaw and finds himself shooting a quiet prayer up to the moon for the coven.

Never has he ever been concerned over vampire safety. But it’s not any regular vampires he’s concerned over, is it? These vampires are like family to Seungcheol. By association that made them sort of family to Wonwoo. Not that Wonwoo believes in fate or anything but if it were real, he’d say it has a sense of humour.

The rain is dulling his senses so Wonwoo moves slower. His ears perk alert as he presses his nose to the ground. The rain has mixed with the soil and Wonwoo’s paws run muddy. He’s close. He lifts his head to eye ahead. Not far.

He continues moving.

Pass a particularly big oak tree and then Wonwoo sees a peek of the mansion. He takes a step forward, head poking out of the bushes when he freezes and backtracks. He backs up so fast he slams into a tree and it rustles from the impact. His skin crawls.

They’ve been here.

Wonwoo pulls his snout back in frustration. He can’t go in. Fuck. He shouldn’t have come. The rain beats down on his coat and by now, he is soaked through. This was a bad idea. Desperation has made his mind foggy. He shakes his head and bolts away before he takes his next breath.

He fucked up.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon stands by the window and frowns. It’s pissing down. A few hours have passed since they returned and only just have both he and Soonyoung retired to their room to rest. Soonyoung is taking a shower.

They haven’t spoken much.

If there is someone to blame it’s probably Jihoon. He’s been the one avoiding conversation. But Soonyoung has calling certain shots that he does not appreciate. Tomorrow they’re going to have a meeting with LC2807’s unit head. Bumzu pulled through with his request.

Jihoon doesn’t know what to expect of it. It’s either going to be completely humiliating or utterly useless. Both outcomes will do nothing but waste time. Soonyoung was gracious in exempting Jihoon from the meeting but it’s not like Jihoon is going to let his own partner walk in there alone.

The sound of the shower flips off and Jihoon turns his head to the bathroom door. Three minutes and Soonyoung comes into sight. His silver hair a darker hue now that it’s wet and his eyes, on the floor. When he realizes that he’s not alone, Soonyoung looks up in surprise.

He had expected Jihoon to have already left.

He supposes with the way they’ve been it’s not hard to see why. But it still hurts. Like a stinging in his chest he wants to beat away.

“Thank you.” Jihoon pushes out after a moment of silence. 

Soonyoung’s eyebrows draw together in question. He must think there is nothing Jihoon has to be thankful for. It takes him a whole minute.

Then Soonyoung pulls a small smile onto his face. “He would have burned it, you know.” 

“I know.” Jihoon replies.

Soonyoung laughs.

“And if he burned it?” Jihoon asks. 

Soonyoung shrugs and flips his towel over his shoulder. “Then we’re both in shit.” 

Jihoon scoffs. “No. Just me.” He corrects. “Why would you take the fall for some stupid decision I made.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Soonyoung stares at him.

A beat.

Jihoon shakes his head. “You’re a damn fool.” He bites. There is little heat to it.

His partner laughs whole-heartedly now. Soonyoung’s entire face scrunches up in the way Jihoon loves as he chuckles. The sound of his laugh eases the heavy air in their bedroom and Jihoon finds himself unclenching his fists. 

The palpable tension that had been between the both of them chips away a little. Here in the privacy of their room. Soonyoung’s laugh fades into a quiet sound and then he looks at Jihoon. “I thought I lost you this morning.”

Jihoon stiffens back up.

“I really thought we weren’t coming back.” Soonyoung says.

 _Don’t be daft._ Jihoon wants to say. But the hour he took away for himself cleared his head and if one of them was daft, it was he. 

“I miscalculated.” He says stiffly.

Neither captain make to move. They just stare at each other with an understanding that runs deep like their bond. Soonyoung doesn’t even have to say anything. Jihoon knows he is forgiven.

He also knows that Soonyoung won’t infringe on his personal space so Jihoon moves forward himself. He takes Soonyoung’s hand and grasps it firmly. _I’m sorry._

His partner doesn’t say anything. Soonyoung just lifts Jihoon’s hand to his lips and presses a soft kiss to his knuckles. _It’s okay._

It’s overwhelmingly warm and all encompassing. But that’s just what Soonyoung is. He flickers his gaze at Jihoon. “But I think we’re going to need more than a pack to hunt your vampire.”

There’s a fire in Soonyoung’s eyes that Jihoon thought the day had extinguished. It’s back and stronger than before. It makes Jihoon feel bigger than he is. Surer than he is. Calmer than he was.

Jihoon makes a sound of acknowledgment just before Soonyoung releases his hand. “Dinner.” He says as he jerks his head towards the door.

Soonyoung smiles back.

Jihoon hears him rummage for a shirt as he turns on his heel towards the door. Four long strides and he’s pulling the door open just to find himself face to face with a soldier. He frowns immediately.

“This is captain quarters.” Jihoon’s tone is tight. He doesn’t appreciate having his private space compromised.

The soldier bows immediately — quick apology on his lips.

“My apologies. Captain Woozi.” He greets unwavering. 

Jihoon eyes him. The solider is still in uniform. When he straightens back up, the look on his face makes Jihoon frown harder.

“There was activity on the cam feed from the coven house.” The soldier states and before Jihoon can act on the fire that just ignited in his gut, the soldier continues. “It was a werewolf.”

Irritated by the lack of relevance, Jihoon says, “Take it up with the lycan head.”

“Yes, sir. We have informed her.” The soldier nods firmly. “She instructed us back to you.”

Jihoon folds his arms over his chest and jerks his head as permission to continue. It must be serious if she’s sent someone to their private quarters. Foot steps from behind him. Soonyoung leans against the frame of the door and raises his brows with interest. There are only a few reasons why the lycan head would have werewolf business turned to the HoWoo team.

“We identified the werewolf.” The soldier reports. “It is Jeon Wonwoo. Batch 224-096. Hitchhiker.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed to [Sunrise C3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326690/chapters/44756221)


	13. The Good Boys

Grey —

Outside is a monotone wash of grey. Endless.

The storm hasn’t let up — visibility is restricted to a mere five meter radius. Even Seokmin can barely see past the motel carpark.

The receptionist desk is shut with a sign slapped on the shutters. _Open at 7AM._

Tick — tick — tick —

His shoes, soaked, dampen the musty carpet. A spot of wet grows with every passing second.

Seokmin watches it devour the dry.

Tick — tick — tick —

 

* * *

 

When Soonyoung wakes, Jihoon’s side of the bed is empty just like he expects it to be. He sits up and stretches his arms over his head to yawn. A slight burn of an ache pulses through his body.

Soonyoung quite enjoys it actually; The soreness when he moves. It reminds him of how close he frequently dances with death. It’s exciting — _exhilarating_. Gets his heart pounding and his adrenaline pumping.

All good and well, until Jihoon’s life is in question. Then Soonyoung’s enjoyment plummets faster than an anchor thrown into the sea.

He ruffles his hair and shakes the feeling. It’s done now. It’s over. The next time they won’t walk in that unprepared. In fact, until Jihoon’s plans are in motion, they aren’t going anywhere.

Soonyoung closes his eyes and crosses his hands over his chest — nodding to himself as he does.

He pushes himself off his bed and walks towards the digitised calendar on the wall; fingers skirting across the screen in a fluid movement.

The device pulses a growing light.

_Good Morning Captain Hoshi._

_It is 05:30 hours._

_You have 3 meetings scheduled_

_and 1 voice mail that requires immediate attention._

Red blinking.

Soonyoung presses his thumb against the scanner. “Hoshi.” His voice comes deeper than usual, rough from sleep, but the machine still glows blue.

_Voice confirmed._

_Playing message._

_“05:00 hours. Units deployed — clear your schedule, Captain. We need you on standby.”_

Soonyoung makes a noise from the back of his throat and taps against the screen once more.

A dial tone starts.

It picks up within the first two rings.

“I checked.” Bumzu says. He sounds a lot more awake than Soonyoung is. Lucky bastard must have already had coffee. “It’s either 06:30 today or two weeks from now.”

Soonyoung laughs unamused. “He’d be gone by then.”

“06:30 it is.” Bumzu’s voice crackles over the device. “Is Jihoon going?”

“Yeah.” Soonyoung nods even though his friend can’t see him.

“Mm.” Bumzu replies. “I’ll let her know.”

“Thanks man.”

“Don’t thank me yet.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What is the progress on OP FL-528?” Jihoon flickers a pointed gaze at the solider next to him. He isn’t officially scheduled to be in this meeting room till the afternoon but none of his subordinates batted a lid when he walked in at 06:00.

“We have filed a request, sir. They will get back to us within the stipulated three days.”

“That’s too long.” Jihoon cuts. “Send in my approval for clearance and inform me if you don’t hear back from them by 01:00 hours.”

The soldier bows. “Yes, sir.”

A stack of paper is pushed towards him and Jihoon takes it without so much as a word. His eyes run over the paperwork before he frowns. “Is that it?”

“As of now, sir.”

Jihoon makes a small noise from the back of his throat. He’s just about to speak when someone knocks on the door.

He already knows who it is.

Soonyoung’s head pokes in with a smile too wide for this early in the morning. His entrance has all the chairs in the room scratching across the floor as the men stand to their feet to greet him.

The silver haired captain doesn’t pay them much mind when he sets them at ease. His eyes are on his partner.

“Our meeting isn’t until 08:00.” Jihoon lowers his gaze back to the papers in his hand.

Soonyoung nods but then he says, “It’s being pushed forward.”

Jihoon raises his brows in question and his partner just shrugs. “Hitchhiker is checking in early." 

“How inconsiderate of him.” Jihoon comments.

 

* * *

 

Seungkwan stands with his hands pressed against the glass door of the clinic, peering as far as his naked eye can see. 

It’s not far, but he tries anyway. Yesterday’s rain has not let up. A downpour so heavy the outside is a single dragged out note of noise — completely drowning the soft background music in the clinic out.

Wonwoo hasn’t returned.

He said that he would be back soon. But soon is an hour or two and not one whole nights sleep. Now it is early in the morning. The clinic is about to open in an hour.

Seungcheol hasn’t come to but the nurse assured Seungkwan that it would be soon.

Soon. That’s what everyone keeps telling him. How _long_ is _soon?_ Seungkwan doesn’t know where Wonwoo would have even gone in this weather. It was as bad last night as it is now and the man was moving away from town. In the direction of the woo—

His eyes widen in surprise.

“Seungkwan.”

His father’s voice has him swinging on his heel at attention. “Yes.” He puts his hands behind his back politely. Father looks upon son for a brief moment, and then Dr. Boo asks, “What are you doing here?”  

Seungkwan clasps his hands together tighter and pulls an innocent smile onto his face. “I thought you could use an extra pair of hands.”  

His father is anything but stupid although Seungkwan’s statement insinuates otherwise.

Dr. Boo throws his son knowing look. _Why are you really here?_ He asks without asking at all.

“I just wanted to see if uh Mr. Choi woke up and if that guy that said he’d come ba—“

The look on his father’s face has Seungkwan clamping his mouth shut. He presses his lips together as his eyebrows slant downwards.

“We’ve spoken about this.” His father says.

They have.

And Seungkwan understands.

But still, he is reluctant.

His concern for this pack doubled — no, _tripled_ through the night. Seungkwan could barely sleep. Flashes of Seungcheol’s ID and his unconscious body weighed heavy on his mind.

He doesn’t know why it is.

Something about Seungcheol scared Seungkwan. Worried him. Powered him to brave the rain and arrive at the clinic way before anyone else did to check if Seungcheol was still there. 

Thankfully, he is.

Seungkwan is not sure what else he was expecting.

The werewolf is still out cold on the bed they put him on. Everything seemed OK except for the fact that that Wonwoo guy hasn’t returned. Now every subsequent minute that drags by just makes Seungkwan even more nervous. He can’t even put it into proper words.

“The rain is really heavy.” Seungkwan deflects, pointing outside for a second. _I can’t go to the store like this._

Dr. Boo stares at his son for a long minute before sighing softly. “I don’t want you to be here if the military stop by.” 

Seungkwan freezes. “W— why would they?”

The look on his father’s face makes Seungkwan fidget where he stands. Strange how quickly panic sets in the gut and how tight a grip it holds on him.

“You didn’t tell them, did you?” He whispers.

Most of him already knows his father’s answer but it still gives immense relief to see him shake his head.

Of course, he wouldn’t.

That’s just not the kind of man his father is. This clinic helped all werewolves despite their circumstance and position. From the highest of ranks to the lowest of mutts. Tagged or untagged. Born or turned. 

Voice small, Seungkwan ventures further. “He can just go when he comes to, right?”

Soft is the look on his father’s face but tight is the tension in his shoulders.

“Of course.” Dr. Boo murmurs.

 

* * *

 

 

Morning comes but the sun, she stays hidden behind the fog of grey. Jeonghan doesn’t have to open his eyes to know. He can hear the constant beating of water against the roof. It just about drowns out his own controlled breathing.

The hollowing in his chest has subsided although not completely. It is just there. Every time he takes a breath, he is reminded of it. The best is to not pay it any mind for when he is distracted, the pain goes away.

“I know you’ve been awake the whole night.” Jeonghan murmurs. His eyes are still closed where he lies on his side but he can feel the bed shift next to him. He smiles to himself.

A voice comes. “Doesn’t that mean you’ve been awake too?”

Jeonghan hears the half-unamused, half-guilty whisper close to his face. So close, he cracks one eye open to look at Chan. The young vampire had crawled into his bed halfway through the night to lie beside him. It surprised Jeonghan but only pleasantly.

“What about it?” He teases.

“Nothing,” Chan purses his lips.

_Cute._

“Are you going to sleep with me every night from now onwards?” Jeonghan throws an arm over the young vampire and cuddles close to him.

_Mmm. Warm._

Chan squirms in the embrace but he doesn’t actually make any genuine move to leave. It pleases Jeonghan. His sweet baby.

“You’re going to have to battle Jisoo for the bed.” Jeonghan curves his arm around Chan until they’re locked in a hug.

“I’d win.” Chan’s voice is muffled where it comes. 

Jeonghan cackles — laughing against Chan’s hair and pulling him closer. “You would. You’re strong.”

He feels Chan’s arm slip around him in an unexpected show of affection. Jeonghan glances downwards curiously. Usually, the young vampire made him work for it. Jeonghan finds it cheeky but adorable since Chan is a naturally affectionate vampire anyway.

He just doesn’t know it.

“Strong enough to make you better?”

Jeonghan stills where he lies — but only for a fraction of a second. He pushes the ache in his chest away with practiced ease and laughs airily.

“What do you mean?” He pulls away slightly to peer at Chan’s face. The young vampire looks upset at Jeonghan’s deflect but he cannot bring himself to say otherwise.

He touches Chan’s face fondly and knocks their foreheads together. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The lycan block welcomes the captains like they always do — with heads bowed at a sharp ninety and dead silence.

Jihoon doesn’t acknowledge any of them. His gaze is trained on the back of Soonyoung’s neck where his partner walks determinedly towards the lift lobby.

Crisp white military jacket with one too many accolades, Soonyoung looks like a beacon for attention. His polished boots hit the floor with a confidence that cuts through the quiet but crowded block. It’s like he’s immune to the disconcerting amount of eyes on them.

Word must have spread and despite Jihoon’s disdain for base gossip, it’s not difficult to see why everyone is here. According to Bumzu, Soonyoung wasn’t very subtle about his intentions when he requested this meeting. He also wasn’t particularly discreet about its purpose.

Jihoon frowns to himself. Soonyoung is usually more tactful than this — _less_ emotional, Jihoon means. He should have stopped this the second Soonyoung started noticing LC2807. He was distracted, blindsided. And now, Soonyoung is waist deep in this lycan business and Jihoon is right here with him.

What’s done is done.  

Unit Head Szes has agreed to see them and fact that his partner jumped through hoops to clinch this meeting tells Jihoon that nothing he say now will change Soonyoung’s mind.

Only when they’re enclosed within the privacy of the elevator — away from the prying eyes of the lobby — does Jihoon speak.

“You know this is a long shot.”

Silver hair sways when Soonyoung locks gazes with him. Both captains stare at each other for an evaluating minute. Then Soonyoung turns back. “I know.”

“OK.” Jihoon acknowledges.

“I’m doing this for me.” Soonyoung says firmly.

“I know.” _That’s the real problem here._

“It’s unjust.” He clarifies.

Jihoon looks at his partner. Soonyoung’s jaw is set, determined and his eyes are sharp where he stares ahead. It’s just like him to say as such.

“It’s the job.” Jihoon replies.

Soonyoung doesn’t respond to that and the elevator doors slide open.

There’s a officer in uniform waiting by the corner and he steps forward the second he lay eyes on them.

“Captains.” He bows. “Unit Head Szes is in her office.”

“We’re early.” Soonyoung says. _We can wait._

The officer dips his head politely as he stretches a hand out. “She will see you now.”

“Great.” Soonyoung nods as they’re led away from the lift lobby.

Here, nobody stares.

This level up of the lycan block, they know better than to.

Jihoon walks silently next to Soonyoung. He eyes the stack of paperwork clamped under his partner’s armpit. Soonyoung with paperwork is a sight in itself. There is not a single Captain in service that hates paperwork more than Soonyoung does.

And yet — here the silver haired captain is with all the appropriate clearance. He didn’t even ask Jihoon for help. All this determination Soonyoung is displaying only tenses Jihoon’s shoulders further.

The officer leading them pauses outside a door and knocks before pushing it open. “M’am.” He dips his head.

Jihoon sees Unit Head Szes rise from her chair at his greeting. Dark, wavy hair clipped away from her face. Eyes — _sharp_ despite the relaxed way she stands at her desk. 

The desk that she’s at is large but Unit Head Szes adequately counters it with her silent authority. Jihoon feels it the second he steps into her office. The atmosphere is not friendly but neither is it hostile. A perfect balance of duty, caution and graciousness.

Not many Unit Heads would have agreed to this. 

Jihoon watches her direct a small smile towards the officer before he bows once more to take his leave. Only when the door is shut securely behind the captains does she speak.

“Captain Hoshi,” she arrows her gaze onto Soonyoung for a second before turning to Jihoon. “Captain Woozi.” She clasps her hands behind her in a graceful movement. “Thank you for being here on such short notice.”

Jihoon flickers his gaze towards Soonyoung as he steps forward. “Not at all, Unit Head Szes. Thank you for the quick reschedule.” 

Soonyoung places the paperwork in his hands on her desk. “I know you are very busy.”

Unit Head Szes curves a small smile. “Only as busy as you see fit to make me, Captains.” She flickers her gaze towards the paperwork but doesn’t make to pick it up — her hands are still clasped behind her back.

Soonyoung tilts his head to the side in a silent apology and Jihoon watches as Unit Head Szes acknowledges it with a subtle eyebrow raise.

The tension in the room is quiet but palpable. Jihoon knows why Unit Head Szes hasn’t touched the paperwork. She already knows what’s in it.

But of course she does. Head Unit Szes is the one who will bear the brunt of any repercussion they set into motion — that is, _if_ Soonyoung’s appeal goes through.

“This is about LC2807.” Soonyoung’s voice is steady when he speaks. “And the hunt with Lycan Unit 096.”

“The failed mission.” Unit Head Szes comments. Although the statement is factual, Jihoon feels her words pluck a nerve. But she’s not wrong. So he does well to maintain an indifferent expression.

“Yes.” Soonyoung doesn’t miss a beat. “Our target was Yoon Jeonghan and his coven.”

“Shoot to kill, if my memory serves me.”

“Yes.” Soonyoung nods, “except the intel that we were equipped with was grossly outdated and Yoon Jeonghan is nothing like we’ve ever seen. There was nothing we could do.”

Silence.

“I hope you’ve not come here to illustrate what a failure the mission was, Captain Hoshi.” Unit Head Szes tilts her chin upwards. “I am well aware.”

“No, that is not why I am here.” Soonyoung takes little to no offence. “I’m here because of LC2807. I’m here to appeal his case.”

Silence, again.

Jihoon watches Unit Head Szes carefully. He’s sure that a tirade of appeals pass through her office every day. But he’s also sure that none of those appeals are filed by Captains.

Unit Head Szes flickers a glance at Jihoon. “And Captain Woozi supports this?”

Soonyoung doesn’t respond. He just stares straight at Unit Head Szes.

“But you’ve come anyway.” She notes. Then she nods. “I appreciate the time you’ve taken to see me personally. But rest assured that an equally, if not more, competent lead werewolf will be assigned to your next hunt.”

Soonyoung takes a step forward. “No— that’s not what I’m—“

“Captain Hoshi.” Unit Head Szes cuts him off with a small wave of her hand. “Your dissatisfaction has been made clear but I am afraid there is nothing I can do.”

“I want to see him.” Soonyoung’s voice hardens.

Jihoon’s brows draw together as he digests what his partner is saying. _Fuck_. He glances at Unit Head Szes where she stares at Soonyoung. Her face is unreadable but her eyes are not. Jihoon sees her surprise as clearly as he feels his.

“That will not be possible.” Unit Head Szes says.

“Look through what I’ve prepared.” Soonyoung insists. “At no point during the hunt did LC2807 abandon post or mission and he carried out his duty to the end. There is nothing he could have done about the others. It’s not his fault.”

“Whether that be true or not—“

“It _is_ true.” Soonyoung grits his teeth.

Unit Head Szes pauses and for a moment Jihoon thinks that she is going to dismiss them. That’s what he would have done if he was in her position. But instead, she drops her gaze to Soonyoung’s paperwork and thumbs the edge of the paper.

“This isn’t the first time you’ve worked with LC2807." 

“No, it isn’t.”

“This is the third time.”

“Yes, it is.”

Unit Head Szes lifts her head. “I’m sorry, Captain Hoshi.”

Jihoon flickers his gaze at Soonyoung.

“You can pardon him.” His partner powers through.

Is Jihoon surprised by how brazen Soonyoung is being? No. A part of him wonders what it would be like to be surprised. Perhaps a much younger him would have stopped Soonyoung by now. But they’re not trainees anymore and Soonyoung is his own man.

Whatever happens now is up to Unit Head Szes.

Whether it be a tiny slap on the wrist or an entire team lockdown, Jihoon will find a way to fix it. That’s why he insisted on being present at this meeting.

He eyes Unit Head Szes carefully as his brain speeds through the numerous protocol and regulations regarding captain-lycan associations. If she decides to make things difficult by bringing this matter higher up than necessary, Jihoon will be right there to counter her.

He glances at Soonyoung.

His partner’s shoulders are squared — his eyes, determined.

“It’s too late.” Unit Head Szes says. “LC2807 left base yesterday at 22:00 hours.”

 

* * *

 

It takes Seokmin a quick minute to change out of his damp clothes and into some dry ones. With the rain still hammering down, a part of him wonders if there’s a point but there is.

He can’t fall sick now. Not when things are about to change.

The watch on his hand ticks 6:59AM. Soon the town will be waking from their slumber. That’s their cue to move.

Heart, hammering in his chest — Seokmin pads quietly to where both of his brothers are sound asleep. They are a perfect picture of rest. Mingyu is curled up in a corner where Seokmin last left him and Hansol, sprawled face down. The sight both warms and tugs at Seokmin’s heart. He can’t wait any longer.

He approaches Hansol first. Hovering a hand over the caramel wolf’s soft brown hair for a hesitant second before gently nudging him. “Sol,” Seokmin whispers, “time to get up. Hey.”

Hansol wakes with a sharp inhale. Eyes flying open and shoulders tensing — only relaxing when he sees Seokmin. Then Hansol is smiling and dropping his face back to his pillow. “Five minutes.” He mumbles.

“Okay.” Seokmin laughs quietly.

He turns to Mingyu next, shaking the black tea wolf with enough strength to wake him. Mingyu wakes so quickly he jolts upwards and groans and he holds his head. He sat up too quick.

Seokmin winces and fumbles by the bed stand for the bottle of water he’d left there. “Drink.” He offers it to his brother.

Mingyu grabs at it blindly before tipping the liquid into his mouth — his eyes, closed throughout. “Where’s Wonwoo hyung?” He asks. “Is he back yet?”

Seokmin doesn’t respond, choosing to take the bottle from Mingyu and capping it back properly. Hansol is sitting up now.

“Seok?” Mingyu nudges his arm, inquisitively. “What’s wrong?” He leans towards Seokmin and sniffs. “Why do you smell like rain?” Mingyu turns his gaze to the window and frowns at the storm. “Hey.” He nudges Seokmin again. “Hellooo???”

“We have to leave the motel and go to the clinic to find Cheol hyung.” Even though he practiced and spent the past two hours trying to come up with a way to ease this in, Seokmin finds the words just rushing out of his mouth. Tactless and clumsy. Like a secret he’s been holding onto for too long.

“What?” The black tea wolf makes a confused face. His handsome smile is frozen just where his canine peeks through. 

“We need to leave the motel.” Seokmin repeats, more steady than the first although, not much better.

“I thought we’re waiting for Wonwoo hyung to come back?” Hansol asks, equally confused.

Seokmin swallows. “He’s not coming back.”

“ _What_?” Mingyu grabs his arm and Seokmin feels all of his dread rush into his stomach like a punch to the gut he cannot defend himself from. “What the _hell_ are you saying?”

Seokmin squeezes his eyes shut for a panicked second. He knows. He could barely register the words being said to him and now that he has to relay the message, his brain isn’t doing any better.

“ _Seok.”_

“Wonwoo hyung is not coming back.” Seokmin pushes out as carefully as he can. Mingyu’s grip on his arm has tightened and the panic is mutual. “We need to leave the motel and go to Seungcheol hyung.”

Mingyu scrambles off the bed so that he can grab Seokmin by the shoulder to ask, “Why?? Where is he??? Did he come back????”

“Did you talk to him????” Mingyu’s voice raises an octave.

Hansol reaches out to hold Mingyu’s arm in a silent _calm down._ The black tea wolf ignores him. His eyes are only on Seokmin. Wide and panicked — fear.

Seokmin nods.

“ _Why didn’t you wake me up?”_ Mingyu cries, shaking Seokmin’s shoulder harder. “Where is he now? Oh my god it’s fucking pissing down. Where is he??? Seok????? Where is Wonwoo?????”

“I— I don’t know.” Seokmin manages to say. His heart is breaking by the second but he daren’t show it on his face in fear of escalating Mingyu’s panic. The black tea wolf is getting frantic. 

“You don’t know????”

“He wouldn’t tell me.” Seokmin shakes his head. “He just — he just told me to wait until the clinic opens and to make sure that we get there as soon as we can.”

“Why?” Hansol’s voice is steady, unlike the other two.

Seokmin drops his gaze down to the floor and clenches his fists. The minute of consensus panic that drags across the room is suffocating. “He said that Cheol hyung will be waking up soon. The clinic put him to sleep because he relapsed and it was bad. We need to be there when he gets up and — and he will know what to do.”

Mingyu drops to his haunches and holds his head in his hands. For someone that stands so tall, the black tea wolf looks so small.  

“We need to go now.” Seokmin swallows, glancing anxiously at his watch. He already packed everything in the room. They need to go. “ _Mingyu_ ,” Seokmin grabs his brother by the shoulder, “we need to go. The clinic is opening.”

Whatever Seokmin has said seems to be enough for Hansol and the caramel wolf begins to move. He grabs his hoodie and pulls it over his head before hurrying to the toilet. “Do we have to take everything?”

“Yes.” Seokmin nods even though his brother cannot see him. “I can carry Wonwoo hyung’s bag, I just need you t—“

Seokmin’s words cut off when Mingyu pulls him down to the floor to where he’s crouched. “What else did he say?” Mingyu whispers urgently. His fingers are cold where they touch Seokmin’s arm.

It makes Seokmin more miserable than he’s ever felt in weeks.

“He didn’t say much,” Seokmin lowers his head, “just—” he hesitates, glancing at Mingyu. “Just...not to look for him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung is silent the entire way out of the lycan block.

The meeting ended as quickly as it was scheduled and Jihoon cannot say that he thought it would have gone differently. In fact, it went exactly how he thought it would go — with Soonyoung’s appeal rejected.

What he didn’t expect was LC2807 to have already left base. Jihoon thought there to be some room for debate before Soonyoung’s appeal was eventually rejected.

But just as well. The matter closed without any loose strings for Jihoon to tie up. Unit Head Szes was a lot more understanding that Jihoon initially pegged her to be. Her quiet dismissal was gracious and by most of Jihoon’s standards, unnecessary. 

Still, he is thankful. The sooner this is out of the way, the less time Soonyoung will spend thinking about it. Jihoon cannot afford him any more time on this. He turns to where Soonyoung is walking next to him.

His partner is wearing a neutral expression but the ache that shoots up Jihoon’s chest is immediate. For a split second he feels almost sorry that he’s relieved of the outcome. That softness, however, is stamped down quickly. Soonyoung shouldn’t even have tried. He should have known better.

Even so, Jihoon touches a hand to Soonyoung’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine.” His partner says.

And even though Jihoon knows it most obviously isn’t, he nods back.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan pads quietly towards the room Jisoo is in. Pausing, when he sees Jun leaving with a tray of emptied red and some towels. He smiles when they lock gazes but Jun startles before dipping his head and gesturing to the tray. _I have to wash these._

The younger vampire pulls his mouth into a half smile before excusing himself with murmur.

Jeonghan watches him go.

He listens to Jun rummaging through the kitchen cupboards for a minute before finally letting himself into Jisoo’s room. His best friend is sat up in the bed with a map in his lap and a pen in his hand. Jeonghan feels his chest tighten but he pushes the feeling away.

“Are there options?”

Jisoo glances up. “A few.” His eyes curve into small moons.

“That’s good.” Jeonghan says, sitting himself next to Jisoo. The whirling of the fan hums in the otherwise quiet bedroom. Back-facing his best friend, Jeonghan asks, “did he tell you?” 

The sound of the paper map rustling tells him Jisoo is folding it. “No.” He hears. “You’re telling me now.”

When Jeonghan turns around, Jisoo is there to catch his gaze. There’s an understanding in the way Jisoo looks at him but it is coupled with a quiet sort of sadness.

“I don’t have to.” Jeonghan finds himself saying. The words fall out of his lips before he has the chance to catch the lie. It’s not a deliberate one; just a desperate attempt to soothe. But he should have caught himself because Jisoo knows better.

They both know.

Jisoo tilts his head to the side.

A split second and Jeonghan gives in.

“I’ll talk to him.” He assures.

“You should.” Jisoo says softly, “he needs it.”

Jeonghan lowers his gaze to the plain white bed sheets and stares at the material. “And you?” He asks.

Jisoo chuckles softly. The bite has sealed and Jisoo’s strength is returning but the damage that was done will need time to heal. Jeonghan isn’t sure when Jisoo will be back to his full capacity and the knowledge scares him a little.

“I’ll be fine.” Jisoo waves a hand as he relaxes back into the pillows.

It is exactly what Jeonghan wants to hear but for some reason, he doesn’t feel the relief he expects. Brows drawn together and lips pressed in a thin line, he stares wordlessly at Jisoo.

“What do you want me to say?” Jisoo probes gently. 

Jeonghan shakes his head. “Nothing.” He presses his finger against a crease in the sheets and tries to smooths it out.

“It won’t be easy.” Jisoo murmurs, locking eyes with the elder vampire. The past day flashes through Jeonghan’s mind — rushing through like a punishing reminder of Jisoo’s almost death. But more than that, it sparks the engulfing flame of seething anger in his chest.

The sudden wave turns his eyes a dark, obsidian black but Jeonghan doesn’t move otherwise. His body remains perfectly perched by the edge of Jisoo’s bed. Relaxed, almost.

“It will.” Jeonghan says, “I don’t have to hold back.” 

Jisoo eyes him. “You will have to.” He reminds the elder vampire.

“I’ll finish before that.” Jeonghan dismisses.

“You’ve thought about it.” Jisoo notes.

Jeonghan huffs like _obviously._

A beat.

“But?” Jisoo asks.

The elder vampire shrugs.

“You.” Jeonghan says. “Jun. Minghao. Chan.”

_My family._

He doesn’t look at Jisoo as the names fall from his lips. It’s been a while since Jeonghan was this explicit about his love. Not that it is any secret, of course. His way of showing it is just less verbal.

“And we will always be.” Jisoo agrees simply. _We’re immortal._

_He’s not._

Jeonghan pulls his finger back from where it was fidgeting. The crease simply won’t smooth out. How frustrating. He clenches his fist.

Long is the minute that drags by and even longer is the time Jeonghan takes to reply. When he does, though, he says the words firmly although quietly.

“I won’t take long.”

Jisoo smiles. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

The line Mingyu is calling keeps failing to go through. He called Wonwoo at least five times now. The line is dead but Mingyu cannot help but dial again. He’s about to press the device against his phone when Seokmin gently pushes his hand away.

“Save the battery.” His brother advices.

Mingyu stares at the lilac wolf. Something about Seokmin is different. There’s something he’s not telling Mingyu and although Mingyu is sure that Wonwoo has something to do with it, he cannot help but feel frustrated and left out.

He’s desperate for some answers.

Wonwoo is somewhere out there in this storm that might as well be a fucking typhoon and Mingyu just wants to know that he’s okay.

Why is this happening?

Something must have gone wrong at the clinic. _Or—_

Mingyu chews at his inner cheek as he ducks under the umbrella he’s sharing with Hansol. The caramel wolf scoots to the side to give way and Mingyu throws a hand over him to hold him close.

“The clinic isn’t far from here.” Seokmin tells them, eyes on the digital map on his phone. The rain is so heavy their shoes are already soaked. “It’s about a ten minute walk.”

In this weather, it takes all of three minutes to have them drenched _even_ with umbrellas. Mingyu starts to wonder if they should just make a mad dash for it.

Past the first block, Seokmin’s umbrella flips on itself and he struggles in an invisible battle with the wind. Mingyu hurries to help him but before he can, Seokmin lets it go.

“What are yo—“

“Forget it,” Seokmin shakes his head quickly. His hair is already sticking to his face as drops of rain pelt over him. Mingyu hesitates but Seokmin pats his shoulder in assurance. “We’re not far. I can dry off later.”

Mingyu nods and huddles back under the umbrella with Hansol. The sooner they get to shelter the better. Too long under this weather could only mean bad news.

“You don’t think Wonwoo hyung is out in the rain by himself, do you?” he worries.

“I don’t know.” Hansol shakes his head.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Mingyu tells himself with a confidence he doesn’t feel. “Yeah, he’s smart.” He nods.

Ever since they step out of the motel, Mingyu has been on high tension. He’s never seen Seokmin this high-strung and it’s rubbing off him in the worst of ways. Even though his hands are wet from the rain, Mingyu _knows_ they are clammy.

Seokmin didn’t even ask him for help to read the map. His brother sucks at maps but somehow he’s figured out the way to the clinic. How long had Seokmin been up before he woke them up?

When did Wonwoo show up?

How did Seokmin know he was coming?

The more questions Mingyu asks himself the worst he inevitably feels. He just wishes they were back home. In the warmth of their house, by the fireplace. A stones throw away from a leap to the wood—

Mingyu stiffens.

A shift in air just ran a chill down his spine.

He swings his head around to stare at the hammering grey. He swears he just heard something he shouldn’t have. Mingyu darts his eyes through the rain but there’s nothing.

Just rain.

“What?” Hansol asks.

“Nothing,” Mingyu shakes his head and grabs the caramel wolf’s arm to quicken their pace. He tries to ignore how Seokmin, a few steps in front, also stiffened.

Both older wolves exchange a look and in that moment, Mingyu thinks Seokmin looks more afraid than how he feels.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo contemplated running.

He could have slipped into the next town, but realistically he won’t get far with them already this close. Even if he did manage to get far, they’d eventually catch up. That’s just how they work.

The only thing he had going for him was ghosting undetected for years. All those years unearthed the second he stepped near the coven house. _Fucking_ com cams. Their range has improved. Wonwoo doesn’t know very many captains fussed with laying traps on coven nests — considering vampires never return to an exposed nest. Whoever running this hunt is either extremely thorough or extremely paranoid.

Just his luck.

Wonwoo is sure they have a track on him. It’s not difficult to with a visual in a town this small. At this point, he’s just waiting to be found. The past few hours that he’s had to himself were spent in quiet contemplation. Heaviness in his heart. There is nothing he can say to Seungcheol or the pups that will adequately express how sorry he is.

He cannot even bear to think about the look on Seungcheol’s face when he finds Wonwoo gone. But more than that, Wonwoo’s biggest regret is not being able to be there when the pups find out about Seungcheol. He regrets not being able to comfort them. He regrets it all.

They’re strong, Wonwoo reminds himself despite his distress. They’re stronger than he. The three of them are one and they will always protect each other.

Wonwoo has thought about it a lot. He’s always known that at some point, he and Seungcheol will be gone and the pups will be on their own. He just never thought it would come this soon.

This one is on him.

No matter how strong the pull is for him to check on his pack one last time, Wonwoo daren’t step near the clinic or the motel. The pups should be moving towards Seungcheol now and Wonwoo is a target. He should be as far away from the pack as he possibly can.

He’s already smashed his phone to smithereens. There isn’t much in the device but it will be enough to find the pack and Wonwoo can’t risk it. Now he’s just waiting to move to action.

Despite the heavy rain, Wonwoo feels the exact moment military personnel move into his range. The smell is familiar. Metal and leather. Wonwoo doesn’t think it will ever stop smelling familiar but it has been years since it brought comfort.

Now he just feels a plateau of nothingness.

Funny how he was so scared before. It always frightened him to think about this. Now that the time has come, Wonwoo is surprised to find himself steady — calm, even.

So calm a certain vampire comes to mind. Tall and lanky but graceful beyond comprehension. Lopsided grin and ash brown hair. 

 _Don’t die_. He remembers Jun mouthing.

Wonwoo exhales a half-hearted laugh through his snout.

Of all the things to think about now. He’s thinking about a _vampire._ How ridiculous of him to be thinking about _Wen Junhui_ and his baseless confidence.

Ah, perhaps it’s pre-capture jitters manifesting in unexpected ways. Whatever it is, he is the one thing Wonwoo thinks about as the rain pelts against his fur.

 

* * *

 

Jun is sat on the only chair in his bedroom. Hunched, elbows on his knees and heels tapping against the wooden floor.

A chaos of beats. Inconsistent but beating nonetheless. 

From where Minghao stands, he only gets view of the older vampire’s back but he’s been stood at the door for a long enough time to have been noticed. Jun hasn’t acknowledged his presence at all.

Minghao lifts a hand to knock against the door.

It is soft in execution but it still startles Jun.

The older vampire stiffens up like a corpse before swinging around so fast Minghao thinks he’s going to fly off his chair. Thankfully, he doesn’t.

Instead, Jun grips the arm of the chair and coughs a nervous laugh. The classic handsome grin stretched across his face seems slightly different this time around.

Minghao stares at Jun for an evaluating second. It seems like he isn’t the only one worried about where they’re going from here. Minghao can’t decide if it makes him feel better or worse. It isn’t often that he sees Jun troubled over anything.

The only thing the older vampire is ever troubled over is getting caught consuming more human food than he’s allowed.

Both vampires eye each other for a moment before Minghao clears his throat. “I think we should start packing.”

Focus leaves Jun’s eyes briefly before he blinks at Minghao and nods.

“Right, yes.” He laughs, standing from where he sits. He swings his hands back and forth in an attempt to look natural but to Minghao, he looks anything but.

The temporality of their safety seems to have shaken the coven. At least, that’s what it looks like to Minghao.

“Where’s Jeonghan hyung?” Jun asks suddenly. Big, owlish eyes focused on Minghao.

“He’s with Jisoo hyung.”

Jun nods. His head bobbing up and down and up and down. Exactly like one of those — car accessory things.

Minghao’s brows draw together in question. “Why?”

“Huh?” Jun blinks, “No — no, nothing. Let’s go pack like you said.” He puts a hand on Minghao’s shoulder and pats him cheerily.

“Pack, pack.”

 

* * *

 

 

There’s no doubt about it.

Something is off.

They’ve walked at least two blocks and there is not a single person in sight. Seokmin swallows the lump in his throat and gestures to his brothers to walk closer. The shifting way Mingyu glances around them tells him that the black tea wolf feels it too.

“Where’s everyone?” Mingyu asks under his breath.

 “I don’t know.” Seokmin murmurs back. “Probably the weather.” Was this what Wonwoo warned him about? He shakes his head. The clinic is just a few more blocks down.

Seungcheol is there.

They’ll be fine when they get to him.

Seokmin wipes the rain from his face and resists a shiver that threatens to rake through his body. He powers forward. Step by step by step —

Then suddenly, Hansol grabs his arm.

“ _Hyung_.” The caramel wolf breathes.

Seokmin jerks his head around in worry just in time to see Mingyu with his eyes wide staring in the same direction as Hansol. His heart sinks even before he looks.

Unrelenting water falling on his face, racing down the side of his cheeks and down his neck. Seokmin is completely drenched but even he knows that that isn’t why he’s shaking.

The three pups stare at a slowly growing spot of dark grey moving towards them. It’s definitely people. There’s no doubt about it. But something tells Seokmin they’re not townsfolk.

“It’s okay.” Seokmin gathers himself, “let’s keep going.” He grabs his brothers and pushes them forward. Even though Mingyu and Hansol move ahead, Seokmin cannot help but have his gaze linger.

The spot of grey is now a gather of grey. It’s more than one person. Dark. Their clothes are dark. Seokmin squints to see better but eventually gives up — hurrying after the two before him.

They just have to keep moving.

_It will be fine. Just don’t engage with anyone. No one will know._

“It’s fine, don’t look at them.” Seokmin says.

Mingyu’s face twists confused. “Who?”

The lilac wolf hesitates, glancing between Hansol and Mingyu. This is not a good time. “Just... just keep moving.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mingyu frowns at his brother but he doesn’t argue.

It feels like they’ve been out in the rain for forever. The bag on his back weighs him down but Mingyu continues forward. He nudges Hansol towards Seokmin before taking a worried glance backwards.

Now that they’re closer than before, Mingyu sees.

Men.

Clad from head to toe in uniform and in their hands —

His eyes widen in horror.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo is running before he has a spare second to think.

The slight waft he got was the pups. He can smell them through a typhoon if it really came down to it. They’re here. He curses to himself as his blood runs cold. Whatever fear he thought he was immune to comes crashing over him wave after wave. It shakes the grey wolf to his very core. 

They’ve left the motel like he instructed Seokmin too but Wonwoo thought that they’ve have reached the clinic by now. An hour ago. Not still on their way whilst the military are doing a sweep.

Wonwoo pushes his head forward and runs faster. There’s no time. There are three groups of military personnel doing the sweep and from what he can smell of the pups — they’re too close to one. Wonwoo doesn’t even need to think.

He’s stalled enough time.

He throws his head back and growls.

Aggressive.

Confrontational.

A vocal beacon — I’m **_here_** _._

 

* * *

 

Seokmin freezes and his eyes widen in recognition. He grabs Mingyu both Mingyu and Hansol on instinct but his brothers heard him too. Their heads are snapped in the direction of the growl.  

_Wonwoo._

The grey wolf sounds frantic. Furious. There’s a edge of warning laced into his growl and Seokmin feels the reverb shake through his body. **_Stay away._** Wonwoo made it loud and clear.

“Hyung,” Mingyu breathes. Relief flashes on his face for a split second before desperation takes over. Seokmin just barely grabs his brother’s shoulder before Mingyu tries to bolt off.

He catches one of the pockets of the bag strapped Mingyu and yanks his brother back.

“ _Mingyu!”_ Seokmin rasps, gripping the black tea wolf harder. The umbrella has fallen and Hansol is staring at them. There’s fear on his face but surely it came from hearing Wonwoo’s growl. They’ve never heard him like this before.

“Let me _go_!!” Mingyu wrestles Seokmin, “didn’t you hear him??? He’s in trouble!!!”

Seokmin just barely holds Mingyu down. His brother is bigger and his desperation made him stronger. “He wants us to _run.”_ The words fall from his lips as he tries to drag Mingyu towards the direction of the clinic. “And not to him!”

Hansol is stood frozen by the curb — watching his brothers tousle. Mingyu tried to tug free from Seokmin’s grasp but the lilac wolf hold him down. They slip, slamming against the pavement in a painful drop of limbs. 

“ _Seok,”_ Mingyu pleads frantically, “let me go, _please._ He’s right there.” He heaves every breath and Seokmin shakes his head in panic.

“I can’t.” Seokmin swallows. “I _can’t._ ”

“I — I think I saw someone with a gun,” Mingyu’s voice is small before it picks up, higher, more desperate. He twists his head around anxiously. “We need to get him. _Please._ We can’t leave without him.”

Seokmin’s eyes fixate on Mingyu’s lips where they form the words _gun_ and suddenly, his fear powers adrenaline.

No.

This is not the time to fight.

Wonwoo wants them to run.

Seokmin shakes his head and grips Mingyu firmly by the neck. “Listen to me,” his voice begins to shake, “you heard him. We need to go, _now_. He said that—“

Mingyu ducks under Seokmin’s arm and shakes his head as he bolts.

“ _Mingyu!”_ Seokmin shouts. He’s running after Mingyu before he can think. “Hansol, _stay_!”

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo feels his heart drop so quickly he nearly trips on his next step. The shift in the air is palpable. His growl alerted more than just the military.

Amidst the heavy boots narrowing in on him, is the frantic running of feet that Wonwoo knows by heart. _Mingyu._ He whips his head to the left to see the black tea wolf running towards him and Seokmin just a step behind.

_No._

Wonwoo snaps his jaw. **_Stay back._ **

The animalistic noise resounds through the area and Wonwoo sees Mingyu stumble to a stop. Brows drawn together in a confusion that hurts the grey wolf, Mingyu stares at him uncomprehending. Scared. 

One second — Seokmin grabs Mingyu and Wonwoo looks at his boys. Fear in Mingyu’s eyes. The men are in sight now. Guns clicking towards Wonwoo but Wonwoo can’t look away from the boys.

His boys.

His good boys.

_Go._

_Go now._

Seokmin begins pulling Mingyu away by force. Wonwoo watches the black tea wolf struggle and shout at him but Seokmin clamps a hand over Mingyu’s mouth.

Time slows.

The sky mourns together with Wonwoo.

It’s hurts.

Watching hurts.

He doesn’t know if he will ever be able to explain this to them. He doesn’t know if he’ll make it back.

Wonwoo smells Hansol and his heart sinks.

It is a second, just a split second — that Wonwoo locks gazes with the caramel wolf. Hansol’s eyes widen a touch and in that moment, Wonwoo feels his heart break.

There is so much he hasn’t told them.

So much he’s been meaning to with the right time.

All he wanted to do was protect them.

 _I’m sorry._ He wants to say. _I’m sorry._

Hansol stands frozen — eyes locked into Wonwoo and the only reason they look away is because Mingyu is struggling in Seokmin’s grasp.

Panicked, frightened to the point his golden skin pales.

The military personnel turn their guns towards the commotion.

The second their guns click, Wonwoo attacks.

 

* * *

 

 

Seokmin’s mind blanks.

He doesn’t think when he grabs Mingyu, unflinching and drags him away from the sudden impact. Wonwoo just tackled a man in uniform to the floor. They’re a good distance away but sudden fire of a gunshot makes Seokmin feel like they’re a lot closer than they really are.

His breath comes in ragged pants.

Sound of movement — heavy boots — gnashing of teeth.

Seokmin hauls Mingyu, now frozen stiff, and pushes Hansol into a different street. His feet stumble clumsily as he refuses to let either of his brothers go. “Come on, come on, come on.” He gasps. It is a struggle move out of sight.

They need to get out of sight.

Those were human men but they have _guns._

Seokmin drags his brothers to the corner street and when he’s sure they’re out of sight, he stops.

None of the three move. They’re eyes blown wide and their ears ringing from the shot. Their limbs, shaking from fear.

A _gunshot._

Mingyu grips Seokmin’s arm so tightly his veins pulsate but the lilac wolf barely feels it. He’s distracted by trying to get a good hold on Hansol’s arm. “Are you hurt?” He manages to say, tearing his eyes away from where Wonwoo is to look at Hansol.

The caramel wolf shakes his head quickly and then Seokmin is snapping his head back to the grey wolf.

He’s surrounded.

_Bang._

Seokmin flinches, jerking backwards with a sharp inhale. He tightens his grip on both of his brothers but he cannot look away from Wonwoo.

One after another, uniform after uniform crowd the grey wolf until Seokmin can barely see him.

His heart is pounding so loudly he’s afraid the armed men will hear. Wonwoo growls loud and thunderous — gnashing his jaw at the soldiers. Seokmin begins to shake.

It’s happening now.

 

* * *

 

 

A blow to his left wrings a angry growl from Wonwoo. He’s surrounded. The humans are armed but they are still just human. If Wonwoo wanted to, he could lay waste to all sixteen of the men currently here.

But that would mean the wolves will come.

He flickers a look in panic at his pups. Seokmin has a hand each on Mingyu and Hansol, gripping them so hard his knuckles white. They lock eyes for a moment.

 _Go,_ he says with his stare. _It’s okay._

Wonwoo sees Seokmin hesitate just as a metal strip gets flung over his neck. The impact slams the grey wolf’s head down to the road and Wonwoo watches Seokmin’s eyes widen in horror.

Pain shoots up his jaw and Wonwoo growls low. The metal is cold as it snaps around his neck in a perfect circle — beeping to confirm its activation.

 _It’s okay._ Wonwoo looks at Seokmin before flickering his gaze at Mingyu and then Hansol. Words fail him in this moment. Of all the things he’s come to regret in his life, having them see him collared is one he never wanted to come to pass.

He’s sorry. He’s so sorry.

None of the pups move and Wonwoo feels the metal tighten against his throat. Squeezing at a steady pressure. It steals his breath, choking him in a tight grip but he grits his teeth to growl a scolding. Of all the times to not listen to him, now isn’t the time.

Wonwoo snaps his jaw. _I said, **go.**_

 

* * *

 

Seokmin grabs both his brothers and begins dragging them away.

Wonwoo doesn’t need to tell him again.

His eyes are stinging and his vision is blurring but Seokmin doesn’t stop. Not even when Mingyu fights him and begs they turn around. His brother’s voice cracks and he rambles frantically but Seokmin doesn’t say anything in return. He just pulls Mingyu closer as the black tea wolf heaves in panic.

Hansol runs next to Seokmin — wordless. His eyes stare straight forward. If his eyes are stinging too, the rain does well to hide it.

“What are they doing to him??” Mingyu’s voice is scratchy as he grasps at Seokmin’s arm. “What are they doing?? Why are they doing this??”

Seokmin doesn’t respond. He just holds his brother tighter. They’re both shivering beyond control now. How much of that is fear, Seokmin cannot bring himself to figure out. His heart, once slamming furiously in his chest, has now sunk deep into his gut. His hands are cold and Mingyu is barely walking on his own.

The clinic is in sight now.

 

* * *

 

“Take the big one.” The nurse points at the silver umbrella leaning against the corner. “It’s your dads golf umbrella.”

“Won’t he need it later?” Seungkwan purses his lips.

“Won’t you be coming back?” She teases.

Seungkwan crinkles his nose and the nurse laughs. He reaches for the umbrella and unlatches it’s clasp, shaking it loose. 

“It’s wearing off right?” He flickers his gaze towards the rooms. “The tranquillisers.”

“He’s taking a little longer than expected but,” the nurse waves an assuring hand, “don’t worry.” 

“You keep saying that.” Seungkwan accuses.

“Only because it is true.” She chides.

“Fine.” He sniffs, “I’m going.”

“Mmm.”

Seungkwan huffs and turns towards the door — only to see Hansol standing on the other side of the glass, drenched from head to toe. He jumps in fright. Yelping his shock and rubbing a hand over his chest. Oh my god! Seungkwan’s face twists confused.

He wants to ask what the hell he’s doing in this rain! But something about Hansol’s expression stops him. Behind Hansol is that tall werewolf, Mingyu. Except Mingyu is barely standing and the werewolf that Seungkwan knows is their brother, is holding him up.

“Oh my god.” Seungkwan pulls open the door. “What happened? Are you guys okay?” He runs his eyes over the wolves and much to his immediate relief, they look physically unharmed. He was right about this pack still being here!!!

Fuck!!!!

There’s a glassy look in Mingyu’s eyes that sparks a worry down Seungkwan’s spine. He looks like a shell of the personality Seungkwan clashed with when he thought he kidnaped his brother. Something is wrong.

“What... what are you doing here?” Hansol asks. His voice is steady despite the look in his eyes. It scares Seungkwan a little.

“My dad is a werewolf doctor,” Seungkwan blurts.

Neither of the wolves move. Either they don’t believe him or, they’re still processing.

Process later!

“Don’t just stand there,” Seungkwan gasps, “come — come in.” He grabs Hansol’s arm and tugs him inside. “Oh my god you’re freezing — can, OK. Stay here I’m going to get some towels.”

Seungkwan swings on his heel before turning back to look at Mingyu. “Are... are you okay? Can — can I get you something?” 

The werewolf doesn’t respond. It’s like he doesn’t even hear Seungkwan. His eyes are staring straight past him, focused on nothing.

“We’re here to see Choi Seungcheol.” The wolf whose name Seungkwan doesn’t know says. “Is he here?” 

“I know,” Seungkwan says, “he’s just resting. Um, let me get some towels first. You guys are completely drenched.” He holds his hands out in front to gesture _stay_ before hurrying to the back.

The nurse is already pulling out some dry patient clothes and Seungkwan mutters a quick thanks at her. He speeds to the back, knocking over a chair as he flings the towel cupboard open and scoops as many as he can into his arms.

What were they doing outside in this rain?????

Couldn’t they have just waited for it to lighten??? Or maybe take an umbrella?????? Seungkwan mumbles worriedly to himself. Hansol was cold to the touch and werewolves are never cold. He mutters a curse as he hurries back out.

The wolves are dripping all over the entrance but Seungkwan doesn’t care. He hands them each a towel first. Then he proceeds to instruct them to a back room where a change of clothes is.

“Leave your bags by the door.” He says, “we’ll see if we can dry them but you need to get out of your clothes. Your temperatures are dropping.” 

Seungkwan pushes them into a room and flips the heater on. If he doesn’t get their temperatures a little higher, Choi Seungcheol isn’t going to be the only werewolf on a bed.

“Dry yourself off thoroughly.”  Seungkwan insists, “I’m going to call my dad.”

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo stops struggling the moment the pups are out of sight. Humans are weak but their weapons are not. He can feel a few spots beginning to bruise but it is nothing considering the relief that washed over him knowing the pups have left.

He’s lucky it’s raining. He would have been tased otherwise. Instead, they shot a small tranquilliser to his side. Wonwoo can feel where it’s embedded in his flesh.

It’s already started to work. His movements were slower mid-struggle and now — he is just barely standing.

A boots slams into his side and knocks him to the floor.

Wonwoo falls.

From what consciousness he has, he feels them clamp a chain to the collar on his neck. And when they drag him across the tarmac and into the back of an armoured truck, Wonwoo closes his eyes.

There’s a radio clicking —

_...arget acquired._

Beeping.

_Copy._

The floor of the truck is cold and uneven. Scratched and dented by unwilling wolves. Wonwoo can smell their struggle in the air. That and, the rain.

He hears the men talking, boots walking — the thick metal doors of the armoured vehicle slamming.

 

* * *

 

“...these are the profiles we have put together for —“

A knock at the door.

It draws the rooms attention and pushes open to reveal a soldier. He bows quickly before clasping his hands behind his back.

“Captain Woozi,” he speaks. “Your approval has been acknowledged with regards to OP LF-528 but they have requested that both you and Captain Hoshi report in person.”

Jihoon exhales and glances at his partner. Soonyoung is sat three soldiers down, by the table end, with his hands folded over his chest and legs on the table. The silver haired captain jerks his head forward. “When?”

“It is up to you, sir.” 

“Thursday, then.” Soonyoung decides.

Jihoon nods once.

“Yes, sir.” The soldier dips his head. “Room 105 has been prepared as per your request.”

“Good.” Jihoon waves his hand.

“What about the target?” Soonyoung swings his legs to the floor and eyes the boy.

“The target is on his way to base, sir.”

Soonyoung makes an impressed noise and dismisses him. Only when the door closes shut does he whistle, “he really _is_ checking in early.”

“What did you expect?” Jihoon asks, leafing through the papers before him.

“A fight, at least.” Soonyoung hums before shrugging, “Guess he’s bringing the fight to us.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated and savoured.
> 
> Talk to me on [ twt](https://twitter.com/spicychoi) or [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/citrusyghost) ꈍᴗꈍ


End file.
